O Relógio de Areia
by beautifulfantasy
Summary: Terra fez muitas escolhas erradas durante sua vida. Mas e se tivesse um jeito de fazer tudo de novo? E se alguém a orientasse a escolher outro caminho? Será que ela e Mutano são tão compatíveis como parecem? Ou eventualmente Mutano perceberá que ele fez a escolha errada? MutanoxRavena
1. Chapter 1

Algumas considerações sobre essa fic:

1\. É uma fic BBxRae, ou seja, Mutano e Ravena. Algumas cenas Mutano x Terra podem acontecer, mas a essência Mutano x Ravena sempre estará presente.

2\. O _tempo_ será uma variável importante, tanto em datas como em horas. Por isso, fique atento.

3\. Para os efeitos esperados, eu usei as datas de primeira exibição dos episódios como a data em que os eventos do dito episódio aconteceram. Quando eu quiser chamar atenção para um episódio e sua data de ocorrência, informarei antes do capítulo.

4\. Essa fic tem uma relação com outra fic que escrevi e está publicada nesse mesmo site: 'A Esperança de Azarath'. Porém, você **não** precisa ler uma para entender a outra. São apenas _Easter Eggs_.

5\. Essa será uma fic longa, e os capítulos serão postados semanalmente _._ Como o site está um pouco parado, peço para que, se você ler e gostar, por favor poste uma review, mesmo que anônima.

Obrigada e boa leitura.

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 1 – O Reencontro

 _Jump City, 2024, 13h00min._

Tara Markov, antigamente conhecida como Terra, saiu da lanchonete a passos apressados. Andou até a praça do outro lado da rua, mexendo nos bolsos do longo casaco marrom surrado. Por baixo dele, ainda trajava o uniforme de garçonete, vestido rosa claro e avental branco. Tirou um maço de cigarros de um bolso e um isqueiro verde de outro. Puxou um cigarro com a boca, manchando-o com batom vermelho, e devolveu o maço ao bolso. Estava frio, e ventava. Protegeu a chama do isqueiro com a mão livre e soltou um suspiro de alívio ao dar a primeira tragada. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro do tabaco, e encostou-se em uma árvore grande, contra o vento.

Era sua hora de almoço. Todas as outras garçonetes almoçavam na lanchonete mesmo, ou iam a algum outro lugar com seus namorados, muitas vezes com algum cliente. Ela nunca almoçava. O cigarro afastava a fome. Estava muito magra, e muito pálida. Observou a pracinha. Muitas crianças brincavam no playground, todas fofas por causa dos agasalhos que as mães obrigaram a colocar. Era sábado. Mesmo frio, os pais não conseguiram prender as crianças em casa. Tara soprou a fumaça. As crianças gritavam muito alto, estavam irritando-a. Mesmo no meio da gritaria, porém, escutou uma voz familiar, chamando um nome familiar.

-Gar!

O cigarro oscilou entre seus dedos. Virou a cabeça na direção de que viera a voz. A visão fez com que se encolhesse, ficando quase totalmente escondida atrás da árvore.

A voz viera de uma moça de estatura média, cabelos compridos cor de violeta e pele cinzenta, trajada com um elegante casaco preto. Trazia uma criança muito agasalhada nos braços, e parecia irritada. Ouviu-se uma porta de carro batendo.

-Estou aqui, Rae, calminha. – respondeu um homem sorridente. Tara apertou as mãos, enfiando as unhas na palma dolorosamente.

O homem era alto, com físico bem definido, e tinha pele verde. Seu cabelo também verde estava um pouquinho mais comprido do que quando Tara o conhecera, e o vento o bagunçava, apontando mechas para todas as direções. Usava uma jaqueta marrom clara e também tinha uma criança no colo, tão agasalhada quanto a irmã, além de uma bolsa grande em um dos ombros. Andou até a moça, suavizando-lhe a expressão.

-Não acho uma boa idéia. – disse Ravena apreensiva. – Elas podem se resfriar.

-Rae, você as agasalhou para irem ao pólo norte, a ultima coisa que vão pegar é um resfriado. – respondeu Mutano tranqüilizando-a. – Além do mais, elas iam acabar deixando todo mundo doido na Torre, estão muito agitadas.

Os dois iam andando para o playground. Tara os seguiu. O casal se sentou em um banco e pousou as crianças no chão, que se dirigiram rapidamente para os brinquedos. Tara se sentou no pé de uma árvore próxima, uma árvore menor. Poderia ser vista se um deles olhasse para trás. Apagou o cigarro na terra úmida para que não sentissem o cheiro.

Mutano passou o braço por trás dos ombros de Ravena e beijou o topo de sua cabeça violeta, esta em seguida pendeu para se encostar ao ombro do marido. Tara sentiu uma pontada de dor.

" _Você está no MEU lugar, Ravena"_ pensou com raiva.

Ravena se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

-O que foi? – perguntou Mutano suavemente.

-Uma sensação ruim... – respondeu a empata, levando as mãos ao peito. Procurou as filhas com os olhos. Brincavam na gangorra.

Tara tentou controlar seu fluxo de raiva. Esquecera-se dos poderes da bruxa.

-Está tudo bem, Rae. – Mutano abraçou-a. Tara desviou o olhar e prendeu fundo as emoções.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, então começaram a conversar sobre algumas coisas normais. Tara surpreendeu-se com o estilo de vida que levavam agora e, pelo que pôde ouvir, os outros titãs também. Tinham mais dois filhos mais velhos, que estudavam, e uma casa na cidade. Tara conhecia de vista seu filho mais velho. Ouvira falar de seu nascimento, foi quando percebeu o quanto Mutano já a tinha superado. Via-o de vez em quando indo para a escola. Era muito parecido com o pai.

Ouviu os gritinhos das meninas se aproximando, ambas já sem a touca e as luvas.

-Ah, onde vocês as deixaram? – perguntou Ravena desapontada. – É bom que não as tenham perdido.

-Emprestamos para nossos bonecos de areia, mamãe. – respondeu uma delas despreocupada. – Vocês não querem ver? Vamos, vamos!

Ravena foi arrastada pela filha para o banco de areia, e Mutano ficou com a outra, deliciado com seus gritinhos de alegria ao levantá-la até onde seus braços alcançavam. Era uma menininha linda, loira de olhos verdes, com traços delicados.

" _Ela poderia ser a_ minha _filha."_ Pensou Tara invejosamente. _"E eu... Eu o faria muito mais feliz."_

Olhou o relógio de pulso. Sua meia hora de almoço acabara. Levantou-se silenciosamente e se afastou da família feliz, indo em direção à lanchonete. Não fumara o suficiente. Passaria o resto da tarde com fome.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tara chegou quase se arrastando ao pequeno prédio encardido. Estava cansada. Trabalhara com fome e carente de tabaco. A gerente chamara atenção para sua péssima aparência e a fez passar muito blush, para parecer mais corada e saudável. E o pior, remoer toda a cena nojentamente feliz da hora do almoço. Subia as escadas devagar, pois se subisse muito depressa, ficaria sem fôlego por causa do cigarro. Prédio idiota sem elevador.

Enfim, postou-se à frente da porta com número 31. Girou a chave e entrou, sem acender a luz, jogando-se no sofá. Não queria ter que ver seu lar triste de novo. Pequeno, bagunçado e triste. A casa dos Logan devia ser grande, limpa e arrumada. Perfeita.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha. Os últimos resquícios de luz do Sol iluminaram o suficiente para que fizesse um sanduíche. Comeu-o vorazmente e depois, foi até a janela do quarto fumar.

Tara ficou imaginando se merecia tudo isso. Deu uma risada sem humor. Se o povo de Jump City soubesse o que fizera com sua cidade 20 anos atrás, teria menos ainda. Slade... Era tudo culpa dele. Queria nunca ter confiado nele e em sua voz macia. Dera as costas às pessoas que realmente queriam o seu bem. Quando percebera seu erro, era tarde demais. E ainda assim, eles a perdoaram.

Lembrou-se de quando acordou na caverna escura e úmida, tendo aos pés um buquê de flores murchas e uma placa linda com as palavras "Terra. Uma Jovem Titã. Uma Amiga Fiel." Ficou envergonhada demais para voltar, com medo demais para tentar usar os poderes de novo. Quando Mutano a encontrou, perdoando-a de um modo que chegava a ser cego, não conseguiu olhar nos olhos dele sem sentir culpa. Além do que, ela nunca o amara. Ele não fora um motivo forte o suficiente para voltar e encarar a desconfiança dos outros.

Porém, conforme sua vida foi passando, Tara chegou à conclusão de que, apesar de não amar Mutano, devia ter ido com ele. Ela o amaria com o tempo. Talvez só ele a fizesse feliz. Aliás, nas atuais condições, qualquer coisa seria mais feliz. Não conseguira ficar parada na escola estudando. Ela pertencia ao mundo, às viagens. Ou, ao menos, a uma vida com mais ação. O máximo de ação que tinha hoje era mudar de emprego e cidade constantemente.

Ela estava com inveja de Ravena. E com raiva de si mesma por ter deixado Mutano lá, para ela. Se nunca tivesse ido embora... Ele seria seu.

Apagou o cigarro e, com esses pensamentos, adormeceu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quando acordou, o sol estava alto no céu e o apartamento, todo iluminado. Tara se levantou esfregando os olhos. Ligou a TV e foi à cozinha preparar café.

Estava passando Jornal. Uma moça bonita informava que a semana seria quente. Em seguida, o âncora introduziu a notícia de que um super-vilão fora pego e passou a palavra para a repórter que estava no local.

-Ah, ótimo, justo o que eu queria, ouvir falar de seus feitos maravilhosos de novo. – murmurou Tara, jogando água quente na xícara com café instantâneo.

 _-Nessa madrugada, os super-heróis Titãs impediram o roubo de uma peça antiga e valiosa da coleção do Museu de Jump City._ – informava a repórter de uma rua movimentada com policiais e enfermeiros. O Museu se erguia atrás dela, antigo e impetuoso. – _O criminoso é o super-vilão antigamente conhecido como Maluco do Controle, há dois anos solto sob condicional por bom comportamento. Ainda não sabemos qual peça era e o que ele pretendia. Esse historiador que trabalha no Museu pode nos informar._

A câmera se expandiu para focar um homem nervoso com cabelo bagunçado.

- _A peça em questão era um tipo de relógio, um dos primeiros inventados no mundo, originário da Ásia. –_ dizia ele, olhando ansioso para o Museu. – _Não sabemos o que ele queria, não faz nada de especial. Pelas escrituras no local onde foi encontrado, quem o fabricou acreditava que tinha poderes místicos, mas pesquisadores de muitos lugares já o examinaram e não parece ter nenhum outro valor além do histórico. Não é composto de nenhum metal ou pedra valioso, e..._

Nesse momento um homem-robô saiu do Museu, com a mão no ombro de um homem velho, gordo e amarrado. Tentava não ser muito brusco. O homem parecia extremamente frágil. Era o Maluco do Controle. Estava em um estado de dar pena. Seu rosto cheio de rugas tinha uma expressão chocada, e não parecia entender o que estava acontecendo. Ficava murmurando "Só faltava essa peça, só faltava essa peça."

A repórter deixou o historiador para tentar interrogar Ciborgue.

- _Por favor, pode informar o público do estado do criminoso? Vocês já sabem o que ele queria com a peça?_

 _-Nada a declarar. –_ respondeu Ciborgue secamente, entregando o vilão aos enfermeiros.

Do Museu saiu então um homem alto com longos cabelos negros, usando um uniforme preto e azul, e uma máscara de olhos. A repórter se dirigiu a ele.

 _-O Maluco do Controle será mantido em um sanatório e tratado até segunda ordem. –_ informou ele antes que a moça perguntasse qualquer coisa. – _Parece estar fora de si e não saber o que está fazendo. Nem ele mesmo sabia direito porque veio roubar essa peça, e está em um estado de saúde muito delicado. Não foi preciso usar a violência para paralisá-lo._

 _\- Só mais uma pecinha! –_ ouviu-se o Maluco gritar de dentro da ambulância, rindo histericamente. – _Então seria capaz de consertar todos os seus erros!_

 _\- Mas foram encontrados planos junto com ele, não foram? –_ insistiu a repórter se aproximando de Asa Noturna. – _Vocês não têm nenhuma idéia do que ele inicialmente pretendia?_

 _-Parecia que estava construindo uma máquina do tempo. –_ soltou o herói a contragosto. – _Mas é impossível ela funcionar, ele estava construindo sem nenhuma lógica._

 _\- Você acha que ele sabia como liberar os poderes místicos do relógio?_ – perguntou ela, mas Asa Noturna já estava indo embora. Ela se voltou para a câmera. – _Parece que não vão nos informar de mais nada. O Maluco do Controle tem estado mental afetado, e..._

Os risos histéricos ficaram mais altos. Os enfermeiros se preparavam para injetar um tranqüilizante.

 _\- IRIA CONSERTAR TODOS OS SEUS ERROS!_ _ENTÃO PODERIA SER FELIZ DE NOVO! –_ o rosto do criminoso apareceu na tela, assustadoramente fora de si. Os enfermeiros fecharam a porta da ambulância, e a moça encerrou a reportagem.

Tara mexia o café e olhava para a tela sem ver as imagens. As palavras do Maluco ecoavam em sua cabeça.

 _Iria consertar todos os seus erros... Iria consertar todos os seus erros..._

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans não me pertence.

**Data de primeira exibição do episódio 'Terra': 24 de Janeiro de 2004

Capítulo 2 – O Relógio

07h00min

\- Tara! Os ovos estão queimando! – gritou Carmela do outro lado do balcão.

-Hã? – Tara acordou, vendo os ovos quase pretos na frigideira que estava segurando – Ah, não! Desculpe, Carmela, vou fazer outros.

\- Não precisa, eu levo eles assim mesmo para o Sr Keen, ele não vai se importar. – respondeu a garçonete ruiva, estendendo os braços para o prato que Tara servia. – Mas cuidado com os próximos, você sabe que a Srta White gosta da gema mole. Não esqueça os waffles que te pedi, e estamos precisando de mais suco de laranja.

\- Está bem... – murmurou Tara, quebrando mais dois ovos na frigideira. Odiava trabalhar na cozinha, preferia mil vezes servir os clientes, mas o cozinheiro tirava folga aos domingos, e ela precisava de mais dinheiro. E naquele domingo particularmente, não estava nem um pouco concentrada. Passara a manhã toda pensando na reportagem que assistira sobre o Maluco do Controle e sua máquina do tempo.

O pobre coitado estava mais do que pirado. Mas sua frase final a impressionara tanto... Ainda mais depois de uma crise emocional daquelas. Ver como Mutano fazia Ravena feliz... Ela se arrependera tantas vezes por deixar os titãs, mas vê-los tão felizes doera numa ferida que ela pensara estar há muito fechada. Só de se lembrar que o metamorfo lhe oferecera tudo aquilo e ela pisara nessa oferta como se fosse lixo...

Serviu os ovos, abriu mais duas caixas de suco de laranja, despejou o líquido em uma jarra de vidro e pousou-a no balcão, onde ficaria ao alcance das garçonetes para maior rapidez. Começou a fazer os waffles. Lembrou-se dos waffles que Ciborgue fizera para comemorar sua entrada na equipe. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos azuis. Como ela desejava viver esse momento de novo, dessa vez sem ser uma espiã de Slade disfarçada. Como ela desejava consertar tudo que fizera de errado. Como ela desejava... Voltar no tempo...

Levou os waffles até o balcão. A mesma repórter que ela vira em sua casa falava pela pequena TV da lanchonete.

- _O artefato que foi alvo de roubo durante essa madrugada voltará para sua estante no Museu de Jump City. –_ informava ela, agora dentro do museu, perto de funcionários que arrumavam o local. – _O dono do museu não acredita que possam ocorrer outras tentativas, já que não há grande valor monetário envolvido e a investida da madrugada foi feita por um louco. O Maluco do Controle já está no sanatório da cidade e parece não oferecer maiores perigos à sociedade._

Tara não prestou mais atenção. Só o que apreendera das informações é que o relógio estaria de novo no museu, sem nenhum tipo de proteção especial...

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

13h00min

Será que ela estava pensando direito? Não conseguia acreditar, mas seu coração desejava mais do que tudo que ela colocasse as mãos no relógio do museu. Mas que idiotice, o que é que ela faria com esse relógio? Ela nem mesmo sabia como funcionava. Pousou o rosto nas mãos. Estava em uma mesa de praça, a mesma praça em que vira Mutano e Ravena no dia anterior. Era seu horário de almoço de novo. O cigarro de sempre fora apagado no banco de concreto, esquecido.

Levantou a cabeça e pareceu ver Mutano com suas filhas e sua esposa novamente. Só que dessa vez, ela era a esposa. Tara nunca sonhara em se casar ou ter filhos, mas sua vida atual era tão ruim, e as pessoas que ela via pareciam tão felizes, que talvez assim ela conseguisse um pouco de felicidade de novo. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar sozinha naquele quarto escuro, sujo e apertado toda noite, sofrendo de insônia ou tendo pesadelos com Slade.

"Oh, meu Deus. Eu vou roubar aquele relógio."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

20h00min

Tara se despediu de suas colegas. Elas a convidaram de novo para uma festa, e ela como sempre recusou. Cansara de ir a festas, passara toda a sua juventude nelas, se embebedando e passando noites com homens que nunca mais veria. Além do mais, ela tinha planos para hoje à noite.

Tudo fechava mais cedo no domingo. A lanchonete, a padaria onde comprava um bolo toda a segunda para adoçar a semana, o barzinho onde comprava seus cigarros, a banca, a loja de roupas... E o museu.

O museu ficava longe de sua casa. Ela resolveu ir andando, para pensar durante o caminho e talvez desistir dessa idéia insana. Trazia nas mãos um pouco de comida da lanchonete, que sempre levava para o jantar. Ela encontrou um mendigo dormindo na entrada de um beco e pousou a sacola ao lado dele. E continuou andando.

O que diabos ela pretendia fazer, afinal de contas? Não usava seus poderes há anos. Depois que despertara na caverna, parecia que eles haviam esfriado, ficara mais fácil controlá-los. E ela decidira não usá-los nunca mais. Será que ainda conseguia...?

Ela parou. Olhou para os lados. Estava em uma rua deserta. Mordeu o lábio inferior e concentrou-se em uma pedra, uma pedra pequena, cinco metros à sua frente. Nem precisou fazer força. A pedra se ergueu do chão e flutuou até sua mão. Tara olhou bem para ela, era cinza avermelhada e manchava sua mão com barro. O barro que ela tanto amava quando era adolescente. Agora suas mãos estavam sempre manchadas de amarelo acinzentado, por causa do cigarro. Fechou a mão firmemente em volta da pedra, e ficou com vontade de chorar. Ela era Terra novamente.

Ela percorreu o restante do caminho como que em transe. Foi tão lentamente que levou uma hora para chegar ao museu. Pareceu-lhe minutos.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

22h00min

O Museu de Jump City era uma construção bastante imponente. Sua fachada era ricamente adornada com entalhes delicados de ondas e anjos. Sua entrada era rodeada por altas colunas brancas perfeitas, e a porta era tão grande que parecia a entrada de um palácio. Era um dos mais antigos prédios da cidade.

Terra rodeava o museu há uma hora. Ela se sentava de vez em quando, para observar os vigias. Eles estavam mais atentos, devido à invasão da madrugada anterior. Ela suspirou. Iria ter que entrar por cima. Estava na lateral do museu, onde não havia nenhum vigia. Em toda a volta do museu tinha um gramado bem cuidado.

"Que sorte" pensou Terra "É mais silencioso tirar um pedaço de terra do chão quando não há concreto por cima."

Ela olhou para a pedra em sua mão, então fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu de novo, estava flutuando em cima de um pedaço de terra que não parava de subir. Ela pulou no telhado do museu e lentamente desceu o pedregulho, que se encaixou no gramado como uma peça de quebra-cabeça.

Terra olhou em volta. Não tinha nada que a levasse para dentro. Andou até o centro do prédio. Tinha um teto solar lá. Ela sabia que o barulho de um pedaço de vidro quebrando não chegaria aos ouvidos dos vigias lá na frente, mas ela também sabia que era muito provável que houvesse vigias dentro do museu. E não estava errada.

A loira se ajoelhou na beirada do teto solar e olhou para baixo. Viu um vigia passando por um corredor, e alguns minutos depois, outro, passando pelo corredor ao lado e na direção oposta. Ela se sentou e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Não tinha como conseguir agora. Através de suas lágrimas, sob a luz do luar, ela viu um brilho dourado em uma prateleira longe do teto solar. Esfregou os olhos. Lá estava o relógio!

Ele estava muito distante do teto solar, ela teria que pular e correr um tanto para alcançá-lo, e depois arrancar um grande pedaço de terra do próprio museu para escapar. Chamaria muita atenção, e os titãs saberiam que fora ela. Mordeu o lábio. Por outro lado, se ela conseguisse voltar no tempo, não teria que se preocupar com isso, porque nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Mas e se não conseguisse?

Terra segurou os cabelos com força. Não conseguia pensar em nada, só em como seu coração desejava o relógio. Como fora estúpida, vindo aqui sem um plano definido. É claro que nada daria certo. Quando olhou para baixo de novo, porém, ficou estupefata.

O relógio estava flutuando.

Ótimo, agora ela estava delirando. Porém, quando tentou controlá-lo, exatamente do mesmo jeito que controlara a pedrinha em sua mão, ele se deslocou para o lado. E agora estava vindo para ela. Terra não conseguia acreditar, mas quando o relógio chegou perto o suficiente, ela entendeu.

Não era um relógio. Era uma ampulheta. Uma ampulheta cheia de areia. A areia de uma das âmbulas estava concentrada na parte superior, empurrando a peça toda para cima, movida pelos poderes de Terra.

Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos azuis. Isso só podia ser um sinal, um sinal de que tudo ia dar certo, de que ela ia conseguir.

Sem pensar em mais nada, ela pisou com força em um dos quadrados de vidro, quebrando-o, e a ampulheta veio até suas mãos, movida pela areia. Ela a agarrou e saiu correndo. Quando pulou, o gramado amorteceu sua queda, afundando um pouco. Ouviu os vigias gritando, então ela correu, do mesmo jeito que sempre corria quando era jovem.

Terra correu até onde seus pulmões agüentaram. Eles a lembraram que no fundo ainda era Tara, a fumante, então, quando ouviu as sirenes se aproximando, a terra se abriu, e a loira entrou na pequena abertura que as pedras lhe ofereciam. Quando a superfície se fechou de novo, mergulhando-a na escuridão, ela se sentou e abraçou o relógio, apertando os olhos.

Ela não fazia a menor idéia de como fazer o relógio funcionar, mas tinha certeza de que ele era muito poderoso. Podia sentir, quando tocava sua superfície lisa e gelada. A ampulheta estava dentro de uma caixa de vidro, com linhas em relevo que ela podia sentir com seus dedos, mas não sabia que desenhos formavam. E a areia que deslizava pela ampulheta também de vidro era uma areia antiga, com segredos místicos transbordando de cada grão.

O artefato inteiro emitia o poder da terra, Terra se sentia cada vez mais ligada a ele. Ela apertou os olhos e desejou intensamente voltar no tempo, voltar àquela noite em que pusera tudo a perder. Seu desejo foi tão forte e sincero, que despertou algo há muito adormecido naquele relógio. A alma dentro dele acordou para realizar o pedido daquela filha da terra quando os poderes dos dois se mesclaram, pois eram iguais.

A areia da ampulheta, que até aquele momento seguira fielmente os desígnios da gravidade, começou a voltar para a âmbula da qual viera.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

 _Limites da Cidade de Jump City, 25 de janeiro de 2004, 21h04min._

 _Terra corria o mais rápido que suas pernas agüentavam. Não conseguia acreditar que Mutano contara a Robin. Depois de prometer! Ela tinha confiado nele. A falta de controle de seus poderes era seu segredo mais vergonhoso. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos._

 _Talvez Mutano não tivesse contado... Talvez Robin tivesse percebido sozinho. O que acontecera na luta contra Slade não fora algo exatamente discreto. Ela parou de correr e enxugou os olhos._

 _Isso não importava. O que importava é que todos sabiam que ela não conseguia controlar seus poderes. E isso a deixava muito envergonhada... No fim, eles a expulsariam, como todos os outros. Era melhor mesmo não criar novos vínculos, para não sofrer de novo._

 _Terra se virou. Estava com uma sensação entranha. Sentia que estava sendo observada. E não estava errada._

 _\- Terra. – uma voz familiar chamou. Terra ofegou._

 _-Quem está aí? – ela gritou._

 _-Só você, Terra, Tara... – respondeu a voz, com uma doçura nostálgica._

 _-Não entendo..._

 _-Terra, eu vim te falar uma coisa muito importante. – disse a voz, séria – Volte para os titãs. Eles são muito bons. Eles nunca virarão as costas para você._

 _-Mas eu..._

 _-Eu sei, querida. Mas se você não voltar, vai ter um destino terrível. Confie neles, só dessa vez. Confie em mim._

 _-..._

 _-E nunca, nunca dê ouvidos a Slade, ouviu? Ele será a sua perdição. Você deve se proteger dele._

 _-Quem é você?_

 _-Eu sou o futuro que você não deseja. Acredite, e mude-me._

 _A voz sumiu. E Terra acreditou._

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – A Segunda Chance

Quarto do Mutano, 26 de janeiro de 2004, 05h15min.

Mutano levantou da cama com um pulo. Estava muito eufórico. Hoje seria o primeiro dia de Terra como uma titã oficial. Ele pegou o enfeite de cabelo em forma de borboleta de cima da mesa que havia ao lado da cama, que tinha guardado depois que ela saíra correndo. Estava muito aliviado também. Ela não perdera a confiança nele.

Depois que Robin tinha dito na frente de todos que percebera que ela não conseguia controlar os poderes, a loira ficara muito triste e envergonhada. Mas voltara na noite seguinte, parecendo um pouco confusa e muito perdida. Mutano a encontrara na praia, e ela parecia à beira das lágrimas. O metamorfo a abraçou e disse que ninguém se importava com sua dificuldade de controle, e só queriam ajudar. Terra chorou em seu ombro, como naquela vez, no esconderijo de Slade. Seu coração bateu tão mais forte! Ele estava disposto a apoiá-la em qualquer coisa agora.

Saiu do quarto, lavou o rosto no banheiro mais próximo e correu para a sala principal, na forma de um guepardo. Após atravessar a porta com um salto, deslizou e voltou à sua forma humana. Para sua surpresa, encontrou apenas Robin e Ravena lá. O menino-prodígio estava em frente a um dos computadores, rastreando algo, e a empata colocava água quente em uma caneca azul. Os dois pararam o que faziam para encarar o garoto verde no meio da sala.

\- Hã... Bom dia. – disse Mutano, estranhando a cena.

-Bom... Dia. – disse Robin, franzindo a testa. – O que você está fazendo de pé?

-Como assim? Onde estão os outros?

-Mutano, são cinco e meia da manhã. – respondeu Ravena, voltando sua atenção à caneca. – Nunca pensei que algo além da manhã Natal te faria levantar a esse horário.

-Cinco e meia?! – exclamou o metamorfo, olhando para o relógio digital do microondas, que, de fato, marcava 5:35. – Ah, não, vai demorar um tempão pra ela... Digo, para o resto do pessoal acordar.

Ravena não disse nada, apenas se dirigiu a uma das mesas, pousando a caneca, e abriu o livro que deixara lá enquanto fazia o chá. Robin também se voltou para o computador, com um leve sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

Mutano se apoiou na bancada da cozinha, pensando. Não conseguiria dormir, estava muito ansioso. Mas esperar Terra acordar ia levar muito tempo, ela dormia tanto quanto ele, ainda mais depois de uma noite conturbada como aquela... Então, ouviu-se um clique vindo de sua cabeça.

-Já sei! – exclamou, fazendo Robin errar um dígito e Ravena queimar o lábio superior. – Vou preparar um café da manhã especial! Para comemorar a entrada de Terra na equipe!

Robin e Ravena se entreolharam. A manhã calma e silenciosa que eles sempre tinham para cuidar de seus afazeres tinha ido por água abaixo. A empata estava especialmente irritada, tocando o lábio queimado com um dedo indicador brilhante, curando-o. Virou-se para a cozinha, onde Mutano fazia muito barulho com as panelas. Suspirou e se levantou, com o livro em uma mão e a caneca fumegante na outra.

-Ei, Ravena, onde você ta indo? – perguntou o garoto verde, enquanto tirava produtos à base de soja da geladeira.

-Para o meu quarto, onde é silencioso. – respondeu ela sem se virar.

-Ah, ok. Mas você vai vir para o café, não é? Quero dizer, pelo menos para dar as boas-vindas a Terra?

-Tanto faz... – respondeu com a voz entediada, com a porta se fechando atrás dela, impedindo Mutano de continuar tentando convencê-la.

O metamorfo parou por um segundo, pensando em ir atrás da empata, mas desistiu, concentrando-se no que queria fazer por Terra.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

-Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Mutano. – disse Robin, sentando-se à mesa. – Tenho certeza que Terra vai se sentir muito bem-vinda.

-Ahh, sim, amigo Mutano, está tudo muito lindo, e parece delicioso. – disse Estelar, batendo palmas.

-Mas que desperdício... – disse Ciborgue, com um olhar triste. – Tanta coisa boa, feita com... Tofu.

-Não é para _você_ gostar. – resmungou Mutano, que estava se sentindo muito orgulhoso até o comentário do amigo metálico. – É para a Terra gostar.

-Para mim, continua sendo um fracasso. – murmurou o homem robô, se dirigindo à geladeira para preparar coisas com carne, leite e ovos de verdade. Mutano o fuzilou com os olhos.

-Mas e a convidada especial? – perguntou Ravena com os braços cruzados, já que fora arrastada para lá pelo metamorfo, que dizia que 'se ela não estivesse lá, Terra iria se sentir rejeitada'.

-Ela já está vindo. –respondeu Estelar, que dividira seu quarto com a loira, depois de dizer muitas vezes que ela não iria incomodar em nada. – A pobrezinha ficou exausta depois de ontem à noite.

-Então, Robin, ela vai mesmo entrar pra equipe? – perguntou Ravena, se servindo de uma maçã.

-É claro que vai! – respondeu Mutano antes que Robin pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. – E não coma antes de ela chegar. Quero dizer, por favor, espere só um pouquinho. – acrescentou rapidamente, ao ver o olhar que a empata lhe dirigiu.

-Acho que não há problema, Ravena. – disse Robin, ignorando o metamorfo. – Quero dizer, ela tem grande potencial, e se deu muito bem com todos nós. Além do mais, ela precisa de ajuda. Não só com os poderes, mas... Bem, você sabe, pra não ficar vagando por aí, sem ter aonde dormir nem o que comer.

-Mas você tem certeza que ela é de confiança? – perguntou novamente Ravena, em voz baixa, para que Mutano, que nesse momento estava gritando com Ciborgue que o cheiro da carne o estava matando, não ouvisse.

-Não sei, Ravena, mas... – Robin deu de ombros. – Sinceramente, não acho que ela seja nenhuma propensa traidora ou algo do tipo. Ela viveu sozinha todo esse tempo. Não teve nenhuma ligação com heróis e, arrisco dizer, muito menos com vilões. Ela é só uma garota perdida. Por sorte a encontramos antes que outra pessoa fizesse isso. Você viu como Slade ficou de olho nela.

Ravena ia retrucar alguma coisa, mas nesse momento as portas deslizaram, dando entrada a uma garota muito magra, pálida e loira. Ela usava roupas civis muito surradas e tinha um olhar de hesitação.

-Terra! – exclamaram Mutano e Estelar juntos. A alienígena voou até a amiga e a puxou para a mesa.

-Amiga Terra, olhe o que amigo Mutano fez para comemorarmos a sua entrada na nossa família!

A mesa estava repleta de pratos com panquecas e waffles, bonitas jarras cheias de leite (de soja) ou suco de laranja, panelas com ovos (também de soja) mexidos ou fritos, e muitos outros pratos feitos com tofu. Em um pedacinho da mesa, que Mutano tentava esconder, viam-se ovos de verdade fritos, bacon e presunto, que Ciborgue prepara ainda pouco, além de uma jarra com leite de verdade.

-Puxa, isso é tão incrível! – disse a loira com um olhar incrédulo. – Ninguém nunca fez algo assim por mim. Obrigada, Mutano.

Mutano ficou vermelho o tanto quanto sua pele verde permitiu, e desviou o olhar.

-Não foi nada, Terra. – disse ele para a mesa – É só o que você merece.

-Não precisa comer essa droga só porque o verdinho fez para você, Pedrinha. – disse Ciborgue, quebrando a tensão que se instalara na mesa. – Ele está acostumado, Ravena fez isso com ele uma vez e ainda jogou todo o tofu na cabeça dele. Aqui tem comida de verdade.

-Cala a boca, Ciborgue, e tira essa carnificina da cara dela! – exclamou Mutano, arrancando o prato de bacon da mão do homem-robô e colocando um com panquecas feitas com leite de soja nas mãos de Terra.

-Tira você essas coisas sem gosto da mesa!

Terra riu, juntamente com Estelar, enquanto Ravena virava os olhos, terminando sua maçã, e Robin abria o jornal, ignorando os amigos.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Depois do café da manhã, Estelar levou Terra para o shopping, para comprar roupas novas, e tecidos para fazer um uniforme oficial de super-herói. Enquanto isso, os outros titãs aprontavam o quarto da nova colega de equipe.

Mutano não parava de tagarelar sobre como ia ser divertido e como Terra era incrível e como poderiam fazer coisas juntos. Quando o mandavam calar a boca, ele começava a dar novas idéias sobre o quarto, então queria desfazer coisas que os outros já fizeram para refazer com mais detalhes, ou com outras cores. Então acabava sendo expulso da equipe de decoração e mandado para ajudar Robin a rastrear criminosos, onde ele não parava de tagarelar também, e era mandado de volta para Ciborgue e Ravena, onde começava tudo de novo.

Finalmente, o quarto ficou pronto. Apesar da tagarelice, Mutano realmente dera boas idéias, como desenhar montanhas e rochas nas paredes e um céu estrelado no teto. Os móveis seguiam o estilo de todos os outros da Torre, e também havia uma televisão e um computador.

Quando Terra chegou, exausta e cheia de sacolas, acompanhada de Estelar, com mais sacolas ainda (já que aproveitara para comprar alguma coisinha para si mesma também), eles a levaram até o quarto, onde ela ficou boquiaberta e claramente emocionada. Qualquer um podia ver em seu rosto que nunca ela se sentira tão bem recebida como agora.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Terra passou as mãos nos olhos, enxugando um começo de lágrimas e impedindo que essas continuassem a vir. Depois da surpresa, ela e os titãs jantaram (pizza), e ela agradecera mais de mil vezes. Ela começava a se sentir parte não só de uma equipe, mas de uma família. Agora ela começava a arrumar suas roupas novas em seu novo guarda-roupa, em seu novo quarto.

Os tecidos, de três principais cores, preto, marrom e amarelo, suas cores preferidas, estavam em cima da mesa de centro, juntamente com alguns desenhos que ela fizera com Estelar e Mutano de seu futuro uniforme de super-heroína. Em um canto, estava sua mochila surrada, a que a acompanhara por tantos anos em viagem. Ela deixou suas roupas novas e foi até a mochila.

Abriu-a, e viu todas as poucas coisas que foram sua única companhia por muito tempo. Tirou sua lanterna amarela, que a ajudara nas noites mais assustadoras. Suas outras duas camisetas, e seu outro short, também velhos e manchados. Sua escova de dente, sua escova de cabelos, um canivete que ganhara quando trabalhara no parque de diversões.

Nesse momento, o vento afastou as nuvens, descobrindo a lua, e Terra viu um brilho em cima de sua cama. Largou a mochila e correu até ela, para ver, em cima de seu travesseiro, sua fivela de borboleta. Sorriu, prendendo-a no cabelo. Achou que a tivesse perdido. Quando foi se olhar no espelho, ao lado do guarda-roupa, algo deslizou de sua mochila, batendo em sua perna.

-Mas o que... – murmurou, olhando para baixo. Em seus pés havia algo que ela nunca tinha visto na vida.

A loira se abaixou, apanhando-o. Era uma espécie de relógio antigo. Era feito de um vidro muito grosso e rígido. Do lado de fora, tinham belas linhas entalhadas, formando um desenho parecido com uma montanha, e as bordas eram revestidas de um metal dourado. Do lado de dentro, estava uma ampulheta, com areia grossa deslizando constantemente da ampola superior para a inferior. Terra estava encantada. Era um objeto muito, muito lindo. Mas de onde viera?

Bateram à porta, fazendo Terra se sobressaltar e quase derrubar o relógio. Como ele era pesado, ela o pousou em uma prateleira do guarda-roupa antes de atender a porta.

-Oi, Terra!

-Ah, oi, Mutano, você me assustou.

-Ah, desculpe por isso.

-Não, tudo bem. Ainda de pé a essa hora?

-Bom, sim, mas você também!

-Eu estou arrumando minhas coisas no novo quarto, né. – disse ela sorrindo. – A propósito, Mutano, você sabe o que...

O metamorfo avistou a fivela em seus cabelos loiros e respondeu antes que ela terminasse a frase.

-Ah, então você achou! Eu deixei aí pra você ter uma surpresa.

-Ah, então foi você! – exclamou ela aliviada, pensando que se tratava do relógio. – Muito obrigada, Mutano, não precisava.

-Bem, sabe como é, eu vi e imaginei que você gostava muito disso.

"De relógios...? Que estranho, mas é melhor concordar. Aquilo deve ter sido caro."

-Sim, sim, claro, e é muito bonito. E prático também!

-Aham, foi o que eu pensei também. – concordou Mutano feliz. – Bom, Terra, só vim ver se você estava ok. Vou dormir agora.

-Ah, claro, vocês devem ter tido muito trabalho fazendo isso aqui.

-Nah, foi muito divertido. Boa noite.

-Boa noite, Mutano. Até amanhã.

-Até. Ah, e se prepare... Amanhã tem treino de combate... E o Robin enche o saco... Acho que ele também vai puxar mais você porque...

Terra o encarou. Mutano percebeu o fora.

-Hã, porque você é nova na equipe e precisa se sincronizar com o ritmo da...

-Boa noite, Mutano. – Disse Terra com um meio sorriso, fechando a porta.

-... Boa noite. – respondeu Mutano, e depois bateu a cabeça na parede.

No quarto, Terra colocou o relógio em cima da mesa que tinha ao lado de sua cama. Ele lhe passava segurança. Devia ser porque fora um presente de Mutano. Ele era seu melhor amigo. Com uma última visão do relógio, e da areia correndo, adormeceu.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – A Oferta

31 de Julho de 2004, quarto do Mutano, 11h15min

Mutano acordara havia algum tempo, mas permanecia deitado. A luz do sol batia em seu rosto, fazendo-o cobrir os olhos com um braço, e ele conseguia ouvir as ondas batendo contra as rochas da pequena ilha. Era O dia.

Terra já estava na equipe há seis meses. Nos primeiros dias, ela ficara um tanto tímida, parecendo não estar totalmente certa do que estava acontecendo, e meio que esperando acordar a qualquer momento, ainda em alguma caverna escura e solitária. Mas depois da certeza, ela finalmente se soltou e voltou a ser como realmente era: barulhenta, bagunceira, distraída, esfomeada e, principalmente, divertida. Embora ao final do dia ela sempre estivesse exausta, pois Robin a treinava diariamente, para que a loira adquirisse controle total sobre seus poderes.

Cerca de um mês depois da entrada de Terra, Mutano estava babando totalmente por ela. Assim, ele a convidou para sair, e, para sua total surpresa, ela dissera sim. Aos poucos, os dois saíam todo final de semana juntos (afinal durante a semana ela tinha treino intensivo), e passavam cada vez mais tempo juntos, sozinhos. Isso revelara uma grande quantidade de coisas em comum entre os dois.

Então, há quase duas semanas, Mutano decidira, definitivamente, pedir Terra em namoro. Oficial. Ele primeiro pedira conselhos a Ciborgue.

 _18 de Julho de 2004, oficina da Torre Titã, 13h44min._

 _-Namoro? Tipo sério? Oficial? – perguntava Ciborgue, chocado._

 _-Bom, é. – respondeu Mutano, levantando as mãos. – O que você acha?_

 _-... Hã, sei lá, verdinho. – disse o homem-robô, coçando a nuca com uma chave inglesa. – Não é meio cedo pra isso?_

 _-Cara, a gente tá de rolo há uns 5 meses! – exclamou Mutano, gesticulando forte. – Eu to enrolando com isso há um tempão!_

 _-Mas Mutano, vocês dois são muito novos. Você tem quanto, treze anos?_

 _-Treze?! Cara, eu tenho quinze anos! – gritou Mutano, zangado._

 _-... Quinze? – perguntou Ciborgue com um olhar cético, olhando o amigo verde de alto a baixo._

 _-..._

 _-..._

 _-Catorze e meio, tá legal. – admitiu Mutano, olhando pro lado._

 _Ciborgue ergueu as sobrancelhas._

 _-Tá bom, catorze! – gritou o metamorfo, puxando as orelhas para baixo. – Isso não vem ao caso!_

 _Ciborgue riu._

 _-Tudo bem, Mutano, tudo bem. – disse, voltando a trabalhar no carro. – Bom, se você gosta mesmo dela, e parece muito que gosta, eu digo: vá em frente._

 _Os olhos de Mutano brilharam._

 _-Então você acha que ela vai aceitar?_

 _-Epa, eu não disse nada disso. Eu disse que se você quer, você deve tentar. Mas eu não sei o que ela vai dizer. E você não tem que saber. A graça – e a desgraça – do pedido está aí. Ela é quem decide, no final._

 _As orelhas do metamorfo baixaram._

 _-Está bem, obrigado, Ciborgue. – disse, sorrindo levemente. – Vou me esforçar!_

 _-Ah, verdinho, mais uma coisa._

 _-Hum?_

 _-_ Eu _também estou começando a gostar daquela garota. – disse, sério, apontando para o rosto de Mutano com a chave inglesa. – Então, pense duas vezes antes de fazer algo que possa magoá-la._

 _-Hã... Ok, Cib. – respondeu Mutano, encarando a pesada ferramenta._

31 de Julho de 2004, quarto da Terra, 14h20min.

Terra estava na mesma posição há cerca de meia hora, deitada de bruços na cama, com uma perna pendendo pra fora e um braço virado para trás, dormindo com a boca aberta. Robin a fazia levantar às seis da manhã todos os dias de semana, treinavam até as nove, tomavam café, voltavam a treinar às dez e meia, e só paravam ao meio-dia para almoçar. A loira sempre comia vorazmente e caía na cama até as três, quando o menino-prodígio a chamava de novo, então encerravam somente às 5. Hoje, porém, ele tinha que investigar um provável roubo, então ela teria a tarde de folga.

Ela estava ficando melhor em lutas e manobras, mas, sinceramente, com a parte de controle ela não achava que estava ajudando muito.

Batidas na porta. Terra se mexeu. As batidas continuaram. Ela se sentou na cama, sonolenta.

-É você, Robin? – perguntou ela desanimada, achando que o líder tinha terminado sua tarefa antes do esperado.

-Não, Terra, sou eu. O Mutano.

Terra pulou da cama e correu até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto e ajeitou o cabelo. Então foi casualmente até a porta.

-Fala, Mutano! – exclamou ela com um enorme sorriso, abrindo a porta. O garoto verde à sua frente abriu um grande sorriso também e enrubesceu. Ainda não se acostumara com o uniforme de super-heroína que ela agora trajava: uma mini-blusa de mangas compridas preta, com um T estampado na frente, e uma bermuda amarela colada, além de suas luvas e suas botas.

-Oi... Oi, Terra. – balbuciou, olhando para baixo. A loira percebeu que ele tinha as mãos atrás das costas. – É que... Eu vim te fazer uma pergunta.

-O que você tem aí atrás? – perguntou ela curiosa, esticando o pescoço.

-Ah... – Mutano tentou esconder, mas desistiu. – Está bem, eu fiz isso pra você. Eu só ia entregar no final de semana, mas já que você tem essa tarde livre...

O metamorfo tirou um embrulho de trás das costas, e a loira o pegou com cuidado.

-Ah, Mutano, que coisa linda! – exclamou ela com os olhos brilhando. Era uma caixa em formato de coração, com um espelho na parte de dentro da tampa. – Muito obrigada!

-Tudo bem, Terra, eu fiz isso pra... Uma coisa especial.

A loira apenas esperou, o encarando com seus olhos azuis espelhados.

-Eu... – começou ele encabulado.

PÉÉÉ

PÉÉÉ

PÉÉÉ

PÉÉÉ

Uma luz vermelha banhava os dois a cada dois segundos. A expressão de Mutano não mudara, ele apenas ficara paralisado. Terra, porém, correu para o quarto, guardou a caixa na primeira gaveta que viu, pegou seus óculos protetores em cima da mesinha e correu de volta para o corredor, onde o metamorfo estava do mesmo jeito que ela o deixara. A loira o pegou pelo braço e o arrastou para a sala principal.

Quando chegaram, os três demais membros da equipe já estavam lá, em volta da enorme tela que mostrava vários slabotes em corredores brancos, explodindo paredes.

-Slade. – murmurou Terra, amedrontada.

-Ele conseguiu invadir um prédio muito importante, cheio de coisas para se roubar. – disse Robin, sem se virar para o grupo. – Obviamente, os muitos slabotes servem para confundir, a nós e aos guardas, sobre qual é o seu alvo.

-Então o que fazemos? – perguntou Ciborgue.

-Eu já tinha uma pista sobre esse roubo. – respondeu Robin, se virando, e mudando a imagem da tela para uma planta do prédio em questão. – Os alvos mais prováveis são três.

Na tela, três pontos vermelhos piscaram em diferentes lugares do prédio. Dois no último andar e um no subsolo.

-Por que há um ponto no subsolo? – perguntou Estelar.

-É um dos lugares do prédio. Os locais mais protegidos são a cobertura e salas secretas que construíram no subsolo. – disse Robin, com uma careta. – Parece fácil de invadir, mas é um lugar muito traiçoeiro. Nem mesmo Slade vai conseguir pôr as mãos no que quer em menos de meia hora.

-E para conseguir tempo, ele mandou os slabotes. – disse Mutano, acordado do transe.

-Exatamente. – Robin desligou o visor. – Titãs, dividir! Eu e Estelar atacaremos a metade esquerda da cobertura do prédio. Ciborgue e Mutano, vocês vão para a metade direita. Terra e Ravena...

-Vamos para o subsolo. – completou Ravena, séria.

-Ah, Robin, será que eu...

-Não, Mutano. – respondeu o líder antes que o colega terminasse a pergunta. – Terra ainda não tem total controle sobre seus poderes, Ravena irá com ela para ajudar caso algo saia errado, coisa que você não pode fazer.

-Mas e se... – começou Mutano de novo, mas nenhum dos colegas lhe deu atenção. Ravena e Estelar saíram voando pela janela, e Robin e Ciborgue correram para a garagem. Terra colocou seus óculos no rosto.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. – disse ela com um sorriso, então pulou pela janela, onde um pedaço de terra a esperava. Mutano suspirou e a seguiu, sob a forma de um gavião.

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Ravena assumiu sua forma espectral assim que avistou o prédio e adentrou o chão, procurando o andar secreto. Encontrou o estacionamento, então foi mais para o fundo. Enfim, atravessou uma parede, voltou à sua forma normal, e se viu em um amplo corredor com paredes impecavelmente brancas e piso de mármore negro. Estava tudo estranhamente silencioso.

-Robin. – chamou ela, puxando o comunicador. – No subsolo está tudo calmo. Nenhum slabote à vista, nada destruído, e só estou sentindo a presença de alguns funcionários do prédio, que provavelmente vieram se esconder.

-Bom, isso é estranho. – respondeu o líder, que estava em um local muito barulhento e agitado. – Aqui em cima está tudo um caos. Duvido que Slade não saiba da existência do subsolo.

-Você prefere que eu vá aí ajudar?

-Não. Isso está estranho demais pro meu gosto. Fique aí, ajude os funcionários a saírem do prédio e investigue. Onde está Terra?

Antes que Ravena pudesse responder, todo o lugar começou a tremer, o teto se abriu, e de lá pulou Terra.

-Puxa, Ravena, você podia ter me esperado. – disse ela enquanto o teto se fechava.

-Façam o que eu disse. Tenho que ir agora. – falou Robin, desligando.

-O que ele disse? – perguntou a loira.

-Para ajudarmos as pessoas que estão presas aqui e investigarmos. – respondeu a empata sem emoção.

-Ah... Ok. Para onde vamos agora?

-Tem duas pessoas por esse caminho. – ela apontou para a esquerda do corredor. – E uma por aqui. – apontou para a direita. – É mais rápido se nos dividirmos, mas você acha que dá conta sozinha?

-Dou, sim! – exclamou Terra, excitada. Ravena nunca a deixava fazer nada sozinha quando estava no comando. A empata a olhou sem muita segurança. – Por favor, Ravena! Já estou na equipe há seis meses. Ainda não é o suficiente para confiar em mim?

-Não é que eu não confie em você, Terra, é só que eu sei como é difícil manter o controle. – respondeu Ravena, abaixando seu capuz. – Eu demorei anos para aprender a controlar meus poderes, e até hoje, se eu não meditar, eles podem escapar.

Terra suspirou, olhando para baixo, e murmurou algo como "Você tem razão". Ravena virou os olhos para cima.

-Tudo bem, Terra. – disse ela, e a loira a encarou com os olhos azuis brilhantes. – Se você acha que está pronta, pode ir sozinha. É a sua chance de me provar que já consegue se controlar.

-Ahhh, obrigada, Ravena! – gritou Terra, a abraçando. Ravena fez uma careta e a afastou.

-Tudo bem, você vai por aqui. – ordenou ela, apontando para a direita. – Encontre o funcionário, acalme-o e o leve para a superfície em segurança. Nos encontraremos lá, então voltamos juntas para começarmos as buscas por Slade.

-Sim, senhora! – disse a loira, prestando continência e correndo na direção designada. Ravena a olhou por um tempo, se perguntando se tomou a decisão certa, colocou o capuz e saiu voando na direção oposta.

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – A Escolha

Terra estava orgulhosa de si mesma. Após alguns minutos de busca, ela encontrara a pessoa: uma mulher de jaleco, apavorada porque não conseguia subir para os outros andares, já que haviam interditado os elevadores, únicas vias de acesso para aquele lugar, e tampouco falar com outras pessoas, do prédio ou de fora, pois os telefones estavam mudos e celulares não pegavam sinal embaixo da terra.

Terra então a acalmou e agora estava levando-a para a superfície pelo túnel que criara quando estava vindo. Ao alcançarem as ruas de Jump City, a moça a abraçou e agradeceu tanto quanto pôde. Policiais e ambulâncias estavam prontos para recebê-la. Eles a informaram que Ravena já passara por lá, mas com apenas um civil. Terra estranhou isso, e achou que a colega poderia estar precisando de ajuda. Tentou falar com a empata pelo comunicador, mas ela não atendia. Assim, sem pensar muito, ela desceu correndo novamente.

Quando chegou, no mesmo lugar onde ela e Ravena se encontraram da primeira vez, não avistou ninguém. Ela saiu correndo, na direção que a empata tinha ido, mas não encontrou nem a colega nem o civil. Então seu comunicador tocou.

-Ravena! – chamou ela, ligando o aparelho. - Ravena?

-Terra! – exclamou a imagem da amiga, que parecia zangada. – Onde você está? Me disseram que você veio, deixou a moça e voltou.

-Hã... Bom, me falaram a mesma coisa de você, então eu resolvi descer pra te ajudar. – respondeu a loira, coçando a cabeça envergonhada. Já previa bronca. – Hehe, que desencontro, não é?

-Terra, nós tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar aqui! Eu voltei porque os dois estavam muito nervosos, e decidi trazer um de cada vez.

-Mas por que você não atendeu seu comunicador?

-Provavelmente porque eu estava me teleportando, no espaço inter-dimensões ele não capta sinal. – respondeu Ravena, perdendo a paciência. – Quanto tempo você esperou até descer correndo pra me 'ajudar'?

-Hummm... – murmurou Terra, mordendo o lábio. Realmente, ela não fora muito paciente. Na verdade, ela não esperou nada por Ravena. Depois de dois toques não atendidos, ela voltara para o subsolo sem nenhum plano definido.

-Foi o que eu pensei. – disse a empata em um tom de censura. – Você é muito impaciente e impulsiva, Terra. Eu estou descendo. Vê se consegue esperar no mesmo lugar por pelo menos 5 minutos sem entrar em pânico.

A imagem desapareceu. Terra ficou com raiva. Ravena não precisava ter dado uma bronca dessas por um errinho bobo. Afinal de contas, ela conseguira salvar a civil, não é? Sem perder o controle nenhuma vez, não foi? Foi só um errinho, uma coisa pouca, e...

De repente, Terra escutou um barulho muito alto e um grito. Vindos de não muito longe. Ela quis correr na direção de onde vieram, mas pensou em Ravena. Ela ficaria zangadíssima se Terra não esperasse por ela. O barulho se repetiu. Terra não pensou duas vezes. Correu na sua direção.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Ravena chegou ao local onde sentira Terra quando estava na superfície. Ela não estava lá. Seus cabelos violeta se levantaram em uma onda e ela colocou as mãos na cabeça para se controlar. Garota irresponsável e impulsiva... Murmurou seu mantra (Azarath Metrion Zinthos) e suspirou. Tentou se concentrar para procurá-la telepaticamente.

Encontrou... Não muito longe dali... Por que ela- - Abriu os olhos repentinamente. Muito perto de Terra, ela sentira a presença de outra pessoa. Uma presença fria e maligna.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Quanto mais Terra corria, mais alto ficavam os gritos. Eram gritos muito finos... A loira se apressou ainda mais ao imaginar que poderia se tratar de uma criança. Enfim, chegou a uma porta, metálica e completamente lisa, como as portas da Torre Titã. Nela havia uma placa com os dizeres "Proibida a entrada de pessoas não autorizadas", e na parede, perto de onde ficaria uma maçaneta, um painel com teclas. Era necessária uma senha.

-Eu não tenho tempo pra isso... – murmurou ela quando ouviu mais um grito. Uma pedra de tamanho médio se ergue do chão e se arremessou contra o painel. Ele explodiu, mas a porta continuou fechada. Outro grito. Ela teria que arrombar. Foi a vez de um pedregulho muito maior se desencaixar da terra e se chocar contra a porta, arrancando-a. Terra entrou apressada.

-Olá? – chamou, pois a sala estava escura. – Tem alguém...

Nesse momento, a sala foi mergulhada em uma luz vermelha e um alarme começou a tocar. Uma voz feminina dizia "Invasão" e do teto saíram grossas placas de metal que cobriram as paredes. As saídas estavam lacradas. Terra caiu. Mais um grito. O alarme cessou; tudo ficou escuro de novo, e por fim, a sala se iluminou.

Havia várias estantes na sala. Quatro estavam caídas. A origem do barulho. Em cima de uma mesa estava um pequeno gravador de onde vinham os gritos. Uma mão revestida por uma luva metálica o desligou.

-Olá, Terra. Será que podemos conversar?

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

-Robin! – gritou Ravena ligando o comunicador. – Robin, atenda.

-O que foi, Ravena? – perguntou Robin, aparecendo na pequena tela.

-Slade está aqui. – respondeu ela com a voz sombria. – Ele prendeu Terra em uma das salas.

-O que? Como ele...

-Slade a atraiu para uma das salas mais bem protegidas quando eu não estava por perto, e ela caiu como um patinho. Quando ela arrombou a porta...

-... Ativou o sistema de segurança boca de lobo. – completou Robin, com cara de desânimo. – Você não consegue entrar?

-Não, seja lá quem for que administra esse prédio protegeu com feitiços que me confundem quando tento me teleportar.

-... Já estamos acabando com os slabotes aqui, e todos os civis foram retirados do prédio em segurança. – informou Robin. – Já estamos descendo.

-O que foi que aconteceu? – Mutano apareceu, dividindo a tela com Robin. – Terra está em perigo?

-Está, Slade a capturou. – respondeu Ravena, virando os olhos. Particularmente, ela achava aquilo patético.

-Ah, eu estou descendo! – gritou ele desligando. Robin fez uma careta de impaciência e desligou também.

Ravena suspirou. Ela já imaginava o que Slade queria com Terra. Estava na hora da prova de fogo.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

-Olá, Terra. – disse Slade com sua voz calma. – Será que podemos conversar?

-Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você. – respondeu a loira se levantando rapidamente.

-Ah, eu acho que tem. – rebateu ele se aproximando. – Eu te dei seis meses, Terra. O que está achando da vida na Torre Titã? Está... Se divertindo?

-Isso não é da sua conta. – ela correu pra longe dele, até a parede oposta, onde começou a socar o metal.

-Não adianta, Terra. É feito de um material muito forte, vai levar um bom tempo pra te tirarem daqui.

-Isso é o que nós vamos ver. – retrucou ela, os olhos brilhando com uma luz amarelada. Porém, nada aconteceu. – O que...

-Está revestido com três placas iguais a essas da parede, Terra. – informou Slade, com prazer transbordando de cada palavra. – Tanto o chão como o teto. Para evitar intrusos que tenham uma britadeira. Você vai ter que fazer um esforço tremendo para arrancar uma única pedrinha da sua querida terra.

Terra ofegou e correu para trás de uma mesa com computadores. Só podia ser verdade, ela sentia uma distância muito grande entre ela e a terra, e quando tentava arrancar um pedaço do chão, sentia uma dificuldade incrível, o que nunca acontecera antes. Ficar naquele lugar estava lhe dando claustrofobia. Ela tentou chamar alguém pelo comunicador, mas sua tela só mostrava chuviscos, e não saía som dele.

-O seu comunicador também não vai funcionar aqui. Então você não tem opção, Terra. – a voz macia de Slade chegou a seus ouvidos novamente. –Você _vai_ ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer, e _vai_ me dar uma resposta definitiva, hoje.

-O... O que você quer? – perguntou ela com a voz trêmula. Nunca se sentira tão indefesa assim antes.

-Eu só quero te ajudar, Terra. Eu quero olhar nos seus olhos enquanto falo sobre isso.

Terra mordeu o lábio. Estava morrendo de medo, mas se levantou, e encarou o vilão.

-Muito bem. Viu só, já estamos começando a nos entender. – disse ele com um falso tom paternal. – Agora me diga, durante esses seis meses que você passou com os titãs, o quão melhor está o controle sobre seus poderes?

-Eu... Está muito melhor. – mentiu Terra com a boca seca. – Robin está me ajudando muito e...

-Isso não vai funcionar se você começar a mentir pra mim, menina. – o tom de voz de Slade, pela primeira vez desde que Terra entrara na sala, ficara realmente zangado. Realmente perigoso. – Eu sei que não está ajudando nada. Pode estar ajudando sua capacidade de luta, mas de controle, não. Robin não entende do que você precisa. Eu entendo.

-Mas eu... Eu não quero fazer coisas ruins. – murmurou a loira olhando para baixo.

-Mas por que não, Terra? – perguntou Slade se aproximando lentamente. – A vida não foi ruim com você? Não foi tudo que ela te ofereceu? As pessoas não foram ruins com você? Você nunca desejou poder revidar isso? Todas essas pessoas comuns, inferiores, que não vêem como você é especial e te rejeitam quando uma coisinha sai do controle?

Terra nada respondeu. Sua cabeça estava inclinada, e mechas de cabelo loiro cobriam sua expressão.

-Seis meses. Sem nenhuma melhora. Você acha que Robin não está percebendo? – Slade tocou na ferida, naquilo que ela se esforçara para não pensar nas últimas semanas. – Ele se acha um treinador tão bom, que não vai achar que o problema é ele, e sim que é você. Quanto tempo você acha que ele vai esperar pra te considerar um caso perdido e te expulsar da equipe?

-Não... Para com isso. Você está errado. – lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto sujo de terra. Slade chegara muito perto sem ela perceber. Ele levantou seu queixo com uma surpreendente delicadeza.

-Junte-se a mim, Terra. Só eu posso te ajudar. – sussurrou ele, encarando-a com seu único olho a mostra. – O que mais a prende a esses moleques? Mutano? Você acha que ele é bom o suficiente pra você? O mais fraco da equipe inteira... Tentando se engraçar com a mais forte de todas...

Terra não conseguia afastar seus olhos do de Slade. Era azul, assim como o seu. Mas azul forte, seguro, confiante. Não verdes... E nem fracos.

Era uma oferta muito, muito tentadora. Naquele olhar ela via segurança de verdade. Ele realmente poderia ensiná-la a controlar seus poderes. E junto com o controle, viria mais e mais poder. Ninguém nunca mais ousaria dizer a ela que ela não era boa o suficiente. E se ela fosse considerada perigosa, não seria porque a qualquer momento ela perderia o controle, e sim porque a qualquer momento ela perderia a paciência... Ela se lembrou da bronca de Ravena e de seus olhares desconfiados.

Mas ela se lembrou de outra coisa. De um vulto que vira no dia que fugira dos titãs. Daquele vulto tão familiar, que a fazia lembrar de... Si mesma. E do que ele dissera...

" _-E nunca, nunca dê ouvidos a Slade, ouviu? Ele será a sua perdição. Você deve se proteger dele._ "

Ele será a sua perdição...

Ela deu um passo para trás, soltando-se dos dedos de Slade. O chão começou a tremer. Ela não conseguia se decidir. Do lado de fora vieram as vozes de seus amigos.

-Tic Tac, Terra. – disse Slade, se afastando. – Você é mesmo uma bomba-relógio, não é?

-Não. – murmurou ela.

-O que foi?

-Eu disse que não. – o lugar inteiro estava tremendo agora. – Eu não vou me juntar a você. Nunca mais me ofereça isso de novo. Para todos os efeitos, somos inimigos agora. Eu sempre vou ser uma jovem titã.

O vilão não teve chance de responder. Pedras pontudas começaram a surgir do chão, junto com pontas das placas de metal. Nesse momento, raios verdes surgiram da parede, formando um círculo que logo foi arremessado, e os cinco titãs entraram. Robin correu na direção de Slade, Estelar e Mutano, na direção de Terra, e Ravena e Ciborgue tentavam evitar que o tremor desabasse o prédio.

Terra desabou, pois fora sugada muita força e energia de dentro dela para fazer isso. Estelar a tomou nos braços antes que caísse e a pousou no chão, onde Mutano a recebeu. Slade saiu correndo e, apesar de Robin ir atrás dele, conseguiu escapar novamente. O tremor parou, depois de um grande esforço de Ravena. Ciborgue salvara os computadores e experimentos tão bem protegidos do prédio, pegando os pedregulhos antes que caíssem em cima deles. Ele sabia que se tivessem quebrado por decorrência dos poderes de um membro da equipe, seria uma grande dor de cabeça para os titãs. Finalmente, aquela missão chegava ao fim.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

-Terra?

-Ah, oi, Mutano. Entra.

Terra estava deitada em sua cama, com alguns curativos nos braços e nas pernas. Usava uma camisola de hospital.

-Nem acredito que o Ciborgue deixou você sair da enfermaria. – disse ele, se aproximando encabulado.

-Nem acredito que Robin deixou você vir me ver. – rebateu ela. Os dois se entreolharam.

-Eu não conto se você não contar. – disse Mutano, fazendo-a rir.

-Combinado.

-Terra, Slade machucou você?

-Não, Mutano, não se preocupe, ele não fez nada comigo. – respondeu ela sem olhar para ele. – Ele só me chamou pra me juntar a ele de novo.

-Não acredito que esse cara insistiu tanto. – retrucou o metamorfo, zangado. – Será que ele não percebe que você está com a gente, que você não é uma pessoa como ele?

-É... – murmurou Terra, envergonhada de dizer que lá no fundo, ela considerara a oferta. Ela avistou a caixa de coração que ele lhe dera mais cedo e resolveu mudar de assunto. – O que você tinha pra me dizer, Mutano?

-Hã? Ah, sim, isso! – exclamou ele, enrubescendo. – É que eu queria te pedir uma coisa...

-O que? – ela perguntou com os olhos grandes. Olhos verdes se encontraram com os dela. Verdes cristalinos. Verdes... Fracos. Ela não conseguia ver neles a segurança que via no de Slade.

-Você... Você quer namorar comigo, Terra?

O pedido a pegou de surpresa, embora ela já devesse imaginar algo assim.

-Eu... – ela não queria realmente. Achava que os dois estavam apenas se divertindo. Nada sério. Eles eram muito novos pra isso, na verdade. Mas... Talvez um compromisso a impedisse de cair na tentação de se juntar a Slade novamente. Era a melhor coisa a se fazer.

-Eu quero sim, Mutano.

Seus olhos verdes brilharam mais do que ela jamais havia visto, e ele a beijou.

Em uma prateleira, dentro do armário fechado de Terra, a areia de uma ampulheta começou a brilhar intensamente. Os desenhos na caixa ao seu redor se alteraram levemente: o futuro estava mudando.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Titans não me pertence, nem nenhum dos livros da série A Saga Otori.

Capítulo 6 – O Treino

-Amiga Terra? – chamou Estelar entrando na sala principal. – Você não gostaria de ir ao shopping comigo para...?

Ela parou de repente, ao ver a expressão da amiga. Terra estava sentada no sofá, assistindo Jornal. No momento, passavam cenas de ruas interditadas, na região do prédio onde eles estiveram no dia anterior. Estava um caos. Eram muitos prédios ao redor com janelas quebradas, o concreto das ruas e calçadas estava rachado, alguns locais tinham vazamento de água e esgoto. Muitos trabalhadores eram necessários para começar os consertos. A cada palavra dita pela repórter, o rosto de Terra murchava mais e mais.

-Ahh, amiga Terra, não fique assim. – pediu Estelar, se ajoelhando ao lado da loira. – Eles vão consertar rapidinho, você vai ver!

-Estelar, olha só o tamanho do estrago! – exclamou ela, se levantando. – E é tudo culpa minha!

-Não é culpa sua, Terra. – disse Mutano vindo da cozinha. – Eu já falei mais de mil vezes! Você precisou fazer aquilo, senão Slade...

-Ah, Mutano, eu que já disse. Eu perdi o controle, totalmente. Eu não precisava ter feito aquilo, era só eu agüentar mais uns minutos que vocês iam entrar para me ajudar.

-Mas amiga, você estava sob uma enorme pressão. Todos nós sabemos como Slade pode ser assustador, ainda mais para você, que ainda não está acostumada. – argumentou Estelar – Qualquer um perderia o controle em tal situação.

-A Ravena não perderia... – murmurou ela, cruzando os braços. Mutano descruzou-os e tomou suas mãos nas dele.

-Ravena treina há muito mais tempo. – disse ele docemente. – Ela teve aqueles monges pra ajudar. Eu não ficaria surpreso se ela me dissesse que treina desde os seis anos de idade.

-Desde os cinco. – respondeu a empata, que havia entrado na sala silenciosamente, fazendo Mutano dar um pulo. – E isso não significa que eu não continue me esforçando até hoje.

-Então a culpa é realmente minha, viu! – exclamou Terra, colocando uma almofada no rosto.

-Claro que não! Não foi isso que ela quis dizer, não é, Rae?

-É Ravena.

-Mas Robin está te treinando tão arduamente! – comentou Estelar, colocando a mão no ombro da amiga. – Isso com certeza está dando resultados, não está?

-Bom, não conte pro Robin, mas...

-Não está adiantando nada, não é? – perguntou o menino-prodígio atrás de Terra, saído das sombras.

-De onde você saiu? – gritou ela, branca pelo susto.

-Bom, Terra, sinto muito. – disse ele, sentando em frente a um computador. – Acho que eu acabei me concentrando muito em treinos normais e não vi que você precisa de algo especial. Vou tentar melhorar isso, já vou começar as pesquisas.

-Hã... Puxa, Robin, obrigada.

-Não precisa agradecer. Você é da equipe agora, todos vamos fazer de tudo pra te ajudar. – disse Ciborgue, colocando a pesada mão metálica em sua cabeça loira.

-... Tem portas secretas para essa sala que eu não conheço? – perguntou ela, devido à nova repentina aparição do amigo robô. Ele apenas riu e foi na direção da geladeira.

Ela sorriu, olhando para os outros em volta, que sorriam para ela também. Bom, com exceção de Ravena, que já havia saído da sala. Ela deve ter ido meditar, pensou Terra. Como ela queria saber se controlar de forma tão completa e elegante como a amiga!

Mas espera.

...Por que não?

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Ravena estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas em sua cama, lendo, embora não conseguisse sair de uma linha específica.

" _Éramos um grupo silencioso, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Os homens estavam tensos e irritadiços. O calor era sufocante."_

Estava sendo difícil com Terra na equipe. Ela era muito irresponsável. Na visão da empata, a loira não estava se esforçando de verdade para tentar controlar os poderes. Ela apenas comparecia aos treinos e, mesmo sabendo que não estavam adiantando, não fazia nada para mudar, não tentava se concentrar nem descobrir o motivo da perda do controle dos poderes.

" _... cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Os homens estavam tensos e irritadiços. O calor era sufocante."_

Além do mais, em campo ela era muito impulsiva. Ela não parava para pensar em nada, em nenhuma conseqüência, em nada que poderia estar acontecendo paralelamente... Sem contar que ela se deixava levar pelas emoções muito facilmente. Será que ela não percebia como isso era perigoso? Já era perigoso para qualquer pessoa que estivesse em missão, ainda mais ela, que tinha problemas com os poderes.

" _O calor era sufocante. Somente Shigeru parecia estar à vontade, conversando com leveza e despreocupação, como se realmente estivesse indo celebrar um casamento ansiosamente esperado."_

E tinha Mutano, claro. Ele não percebia o quão ridículo ficava perto de Terra? Babando daquele jeito óbvio, fazendo tudo que ela quisesse. Era por isso que ela estava ficando tão mimada, só podia ser. Além do que, demonstrações tão óbvias de afeto só dão oportunidades a vilões. Robin devia ficar de olho nisso. Não que fosse dar em alguma coisa muito sólida. Ela sentia as emoções dos dois; Terra mal retribuía metade do que Mutano sentia por ela. Ele não devia entregar seu coração de forma tão absoluta; poderia acabar se machucando.

" _... como se realmente estivesse indo celebrar um casamento ansiosamente esperado."_

...Pelo menos Mutano não vinha mais perturbá-la. A única coisa boa disso tudo.

Batidas à porta.

Ravena levantou a cabeça rapidamente, com a expressão ansiosa, no lugar de irritadiça, como seria normalmente. Ela percebeu isso e se corrigiu, franzindo a testa. "Parece que eu celebrei cedo demais" pensou, pois só podia se tratar do irritante metamorfo da equipe. Só ele vinha incomodá-la a essa hora do dia. Os outros só vinham em horários de refeição ou no final da tarde, quando iam assistir a um filme ou jogar um jogo, então a convidavam.

Mais batidas. Sim, confirmado. Ele era o único que não esperava um minuto inteiro antes de bater novamente. Ela fechou o livro e se levantou, indo até a porta. Quando abriu, porém, viu algo decepcionante. Quer dizer, inesperado.

-Terra?

-Oi, Ravena. – disse a loira à sua frente. Ela parecia encabulada. – Er, desculpe incomodar.

-O que foi? Algum problema?

-Bom, não, é que... Eu meio que vim te pedir um favor.

Ravena ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não conseguia imaginar que tipo de favor a amiga loira poderia querer dela.

-O que?

-Boom, você sabe que os treinos do Robin não estão me ajudando a controlar meus poderes, não é?

-Sei...

-Então, bom, eu pensei, quem é a pessoa especialista em autocontrole?

-... Quem? – perguntou Ravena, sem gostar do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

Terra ergueu os braços na direção da empata, com um sorriso amarelo.

-Ah. Não. – disse Ravena, percebendo o que a colega queria.

-Por favor, Ravena. – pediu Terra, juntando as mãos. – Acho que você é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar de verdade.

-Mas... – balbuciou a empata, sem ver saída. Realmente, na Torre, ela era a pessoa mais indicada. – Mas eu não entendo nada de ensinar, Terra.

-Você não pode pelo menos tentar? Só um treino? Se não der certo a gente para.

-Eu... – começou Ravena, então viu os olhos azuis implorantes de Terra. Suspirou. – Tudo bem. – a loira ficou radiante – Mas fique sabendo, eu não vou te dar moleza, Terra. O meu jeito de controlar os poderes não é nada divertido.

-Eu sei, eu sei! Não se preocupe, vou dar tudo de mim, vou fazer tudo que você disser! – exclamou ela, pulando no mesmo lugar. – Quero muito controlar meus poderes como você faz com os seus, Ravena.

"Essa é boa" pensou a empata. A perfeita e divertida Terra querendo ser como a esquisita e entediante Ravena. "Bem, vamos ver quanto tempo ela agüenta no _meu_ treino."

-Está bem. Amanhã, cinco horas, no telhado da Torre. – disse ela, se voltando para o quarto. Terra gaguejou, segurando a porta antes que fechasse.

-Cinco horas da tarde?

-É óbvio que não, Terra. Cinco horas da manhã.

-...

-Até lá.

-Ah, espera, Ravena! – a empata se virou novamente. – Tenho uma novidade, Mutano e eu estamos namorando!

A empata permaneceu olhando para ela por alguns segundos. A luz no corredor piscou algumas vezes.

-Meus parabéns. – disse, e a porta enfim se fechou.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

2 de Agosto de 2004, telhado da Torre Titã, 05h02min.

Terra chegou ofegante ao telhado, por ter subido as escadas correndo. Ainda estava escuro, mas não foi difícil encontrar Ravena, era só seguir sua voz, que pronunciava o mantra de sempre. Quando Terra se aproximou, ela parou de recitar, mas continuou na mesma posição: pernas cruzadas e olhos fechados.

-Hã, oi Ravena.

-Bom dia, Terra. – respondeu a empata, ainda sem abrir os olhos. –Pronta para o seu primeiro treino?

-Prontíssima! – exclamou ela com um pulinho.

-Muito bem. Sente-se ao meu lado. – ordenou Ravena, muito calma. Ainda de olhos fechados, começou a falar. – Terra, antes de tentar controlar seus poderes, tem que entender como eles funcionam. Senão, nunca vai saber _o que_ controlar. Por exemplo, meus poderes são movidos por minhas emoções. Se eu perco o controle delas, perco o controle dos poderes também. Eles se manifestam sozinhos. Já no caso de Estelar, sentir _é_ a forma pela qual ela controla seus poderes. Cada um deles depende de uma emoção específica, mas só se manifestam quando ordenados.

Ravena abriu os olhos para ver se Terra estava prestando atenção. A loira tinha os olhos enormes e grudados na amiga flutuante. Ok, estava.

-A diferença crucial: quando Estelar fica triste, ela não consegue voar, porque essa habilidade requer que ela sinta felicidade. Quando eu fico triste ou zangada, as coisas explodem ao meu redor, porque meu poderes escapam e se manifestam segundo minha emoção dominante. Entendeu?

-Entendi. – disse Terra, ouvindo solenemente.

-Então, vamos tentar entender os seus poderes. Mova aquela pedra. – Ravena apontou para uma pedrinha minúscula na ponta direita da Torre. Ela devia ter colocado-a lá antes de Terra chegar.

-Moleza. – respondeu Terra, e a pedra se levantou e voou para a mão da loira.

-O que você sentiu?

-Hã... Eu não sei, não prestei atenção, é tão natural...

-Você não sabe o que sentiu, mas eu sei. – disse Ravena misteriosamente. – Coloque do outro lado da Torre.

Terra colocou. Quando voltou, a empata estava com os olhos fechados novamente.

-Conseguiu descobrir agora?

-Não... Eu acho que não sinto nada, Ravena. Eu sentiria a mesma coisa se me levantasse e fosse até lá pegar.

-É mesmo? Então faça isso.

Terra se levantou, foi até a pedra, a pegou e trouxe de volta.

-Então?

-Nada de especial... – disse Terra dando de ombros.

-Ok, seu primeiro exercício desse treino. – disse Ravena, sentindo a loira se animar. – Tem quatro pedras aqui em cima, uma em cada ponta da Torre. Eu quero que você pegue uma, leve até a ponta seguinte, deixe-a e pegue a outra, então leve-a até a próxima ponta, e faça a mesma coisa.

-Quantas vezes?

-Até eu mandar parar.

-...

-Ainda está aqui? – a empata perguntou, abrindo os olhos. Terra correu para a ponta esquerda da Torre.

Terra fez isso por cerca de meia hora, no começo rapidamente, e no fim quase se arrastando. Ela estava faminta, e olhava para a amiga a cada cinco minutos, mas Ravena continuava meditando, parecendo ter se esquecido de sua existência. O pior é que ela não conseguia ver o objetivo desse treino! E desse modo, estava perdendo todo o interesse em fazê-lo. Simplesmente não sentia nada, por que Ravena não aceitava isso?

Finalmente, Ravena a chamou.

-E então? – perguntou ela, saindo da posição de lótus e pondo os pés no chão. – Conseguiu descobrir o que você sente para pegar a pedra?

-Não, Ravena. – respondeu a loira, se sentando no chão de cansaço. – Foi o exercício mais besta que eu já fiz, não vi propósito nenhum, eu já estava quase desistindo quando você me chamou.

-Então por que você continuou?

-Ué, porque você mandou, e você agora é a minha treinadora!

-Então, tem um motivo, e se tem um motivo, tem algo que você sente envolvido.

-...

-Por que você pegaria uma pedra?

-Não sei, porque eu acho ela bonita?

-Então você _quer_ pegá-la.

-Bom, se não quisesse, por que mais pegaria?

-Exatamente, Terra. O que você sente é determinação.

-Então... Está dizendo que o que move meus poderes é determinação?

-É algo que você sente. Evoluímos.

-... Bom, não muito, isso não era meio óbvio?

-Se era tão óbvio, por que você não sabia me responder isso quando te perguntei da primeira vez?

-... – Terra ficou sem resposta.

-Então, evoluímos. – disse Ravena, cobrindo seu corpo inteiro com a capa, quando bateu uma corrente de vento. – Agora sabemos que seus poderes têm a ver com suas emoções. O que resta saber...

-É se eles dependem de minhas emoções, ou se minhas emoções dependem deles. – completou Terra, lembrando de como os poderes de Ravena funcionavam, e os de Estelar.

-Exatamente. Vamos comer alguma coisa, e voltaremos aqui.

Terra observou Ravena desaparecer nas escadas que levavam para dentro da Torre. Olhou em volta, e viu a cidade, e se lembrou da destruição de causara.

Apesar de tudo, ainda tinha esperanças que seus poderes fossem como os de Estelar.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

**O trecho que Ravena estava lendo foi retirado do primeiro livro da série A Saga Otori: 'O Piso Rouxinol' de Lian Hearn


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Titans não me pertence.

**Data de primeira exibição do episódio 'Spellbound': 9 de Outubro de 2004

Capítulo 7 – O Jogo de Bola Fedida

Dois meses haviam se passado. Os treinos com Ravena não poderiam estar dando resultados melhores. A empata fazia Terra passar por vários testes para entenderem como seus poderes funcionavam, e conversavam muito sobre os momentos em que ela perdera completamente o controle e como ela se sentia. Com isso elas perceberam que ela só perdia o controle em ocasiões críticas. Quando ela sentia muito medo, raiva ou aflição. Seus poderes lhe davam o que ela mais desejava na hora: escapar.

Terra ficou aliviada quando percebeu que seus poderes não eram como os de Ravena. Ela estava com medo de ter que viver como a amiga, sem sentir nada o tempo todo. Porque, segundo a empata, era como ela vivia. Mas Ravena disse que seus poderes obedeciam a suas ordens o tempo todo. Mas em momentos críticos, em que ela não conseguia pensar direito, as ordens de seu coração predominavam, e seus poderes obedeciam a ele, e isso era algo muito difícil de controlar.

E foi nisso que elas se concentraram daí pra frente. Ravena a fazia meditar com ela durante duas horas de manhã, e meditar sozinha durante uma hora à tarde. Isso porque de manhã Ravena a ajudava a encontrar seu centro e esvaziar a mente. Durante a tarde ela devia tentar fazer isso sozinha. Depois da meditação da manhã, Terra devia correr na pista de obstáculos da Torre tentando esvaziar sua mente de qualquer pensamento que não fosse chegar até o final. No começo fora muito difícil, ela se distraía facilmente, mas com o tempo ela conseguiu se concentrar e virou uma coisa normal a se fazer quando ela lutava.

Então depois de um mês veio a parte mais difícil do treinamento: controlar as emoções que a faziam perder o controle. Ravena a fazia fechar os olhos e criava em sua mente situações que a faziam sentir raiva e medo. Era algo extremamente cansativo para ambas. Ravena começou com coisas simples, como alguém pegar seu pedaço de pizza ou a empurrar. No começo, só isso já fazia a ilha tremer um pouco. Com o tempo, nada acontecia. Então Ravena foi piorando as situações aos poucos. Uma vez, a empata a fez ver a Torre em chamas e todos os titãs mortos. A ilha tremeu tanto naquele dia que tudo caiu no chão, inclusive os titãs. Para sua surpresa, Ravena não brigou com ela, mas pediu desculpas, dizendo que ela ainda não estava pronta para esse nível.

Outra vez, Ravena a vez ver Mutano beijando outra garota. Novamente tudo foi ao chão. Outra, Slade a chamando para se juntar a ele. O tremor foi ainda mais intenso. Depois de coisas como essas, elas meditavam juntas e então voltavam para a mesma cena. Isso ajudou muito Terra. Depois de dois meses, ela não perdia o controle em quase nenhuma situação. Além disso, ela começou a gostar e confiar muito na empata. Um dia, quando as duas conversavam sobre suas piores perdas de controle, ela teve vontade de contar à amiga que se sentira tentada a aceitar a proposta de Slade. Mas o medo de que Ravena ficasse zangada e parasse de confiar nela foi maior, e ela não disse nada.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Quarto do Mutano, 17 de outubro de 2004, 01h04min.

Mutano virava de um lado para o outro, mas não conseguia dormir. Apesar de estar exausto pela luta que travara ao lado de seus amigos apenas algumas horas atrás, e sentir cada pedaço de seu corpo dolorido, simplesmente não conseguia.

A raiva de Malchior ainda latejava em sua cabeça. Ele estava indignado por ter deixado que um babaca dentro de um livro tivesse machucado uma de suas melhores amigas. Justo Ravena, que todos sempre tinham a impressão de ser inalcançável. Ele se sentia culpado, também. Talvez se ele não a tivesse deixado tão sozinha, poderia ver o que estava acontecendo e impedido tudo isso. Mas ele não tinha mais tempo para ver Ravena. Ele estava com Terra agora. E Terra queria fazer coisas divertidas o tempo todo. Ele adorava demais isso, mas não podia abandonar seus amigos. Muito menos Ravena.

No fundo, ele parara de ir vê-la porque se sentia culpado em relação à Terra. Ele tinha medo que ela descobrisse que em um dia muito distante, ele tivera uma _pequena_ queda pela empata. Mas isso já estava totalmente superado. Antes mesmo de Terra chegar e ele se apaixonar por ela. Porque Ravena nunca teria olhado para ele desse jeito. Ela mal olhava para ele de qualquer forma boa. Ela era... Como se diz mesmo? Platônico. Uma paixão platônica.

Mas ele tinha um carinho especial pela empata e sempre teria. Assim como ele tinha por Estelar, e também ficaria muito zangado se ela fosse ferida. Mas Ravena era diferente. Ela não demonstrava quando não estava bem, e nem deixava os outros verem o que era melhor para ela.

"Cara, agora definitivamente já chega." Ele pensou, abrindo os olhos. "Eu não vou mais deixar a Ravena passar por algo como isso de novo. Todo mundo deixa ela em paz como ela quer e não percebe que isso não é o melhor para ela. Então, quer ela goste quer não, eu vou cuidar para que isso não aconteça de novo. E a Terra vai entender. Ela também gosta muito da Rae."

E com esses pensamentos, ele se levantou, colocou os tênis e correu para o quarto da empata.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Ravena já consertara o teto de seu quarto com seus poderes, e agora arrumava as coisas caídas e quebradas. Quando terminou, se voltou para o livro, que ela deixara em cima da mesa. O pegou com cuidado e o guardou em um baú com o olhar triste. Seu coração doía muito mais do que seu corpo por causa da batalha. Ela suspirou e, antes que pudesse pensar no que fazer primeiro, ouviu batidas à porta.

-Ravena? – ela ouviu a voz de Mutano do outro lado. – Sou eu. Olha, eu sinto muito.

-Por que? – ela perguntou com amargura. – Não foi você que...

-Não! Sinto por ele... Ter magoado você.

-Eu sei que foi tudo mentira – ela continuou. – Mas ele foi a única pessoa que não me fez sentir uma... Esquisita. E não tente me dizer que não sou.

-Tá bom... Legal. Você é esquisita – ele concordou, para sua surpresa. – Mas não quer dizer que tenha que ficar trancada no seu quarto. Você acha que está sozinha, Ravena, mas não está.

Subitamente, ela saiu de seu quarto e o abraçou, sem pensar em mais nada. E durante o abraço, ela se sentiu aquecida e consolada. Realmente era muito melhor do que ficar sozinha tentando não sentir o que não podia evitar sentir. Então relaxou o abraço e se afastou, percebendo que a mente de Mutano disparara, e muitas emoções juntas se manifestavam numa confusão. Antes que pudesse perceber qual era a que predominava, porém, uma bola verde atingiu a cabeça do metamorfo, derrubando-o. Parece que eles não eram os únicos a não conseguir dormir. Ela virou a cabeça na direção que a bola viera e viu Ciborgue com um sorriso vitorioso, dando socos no ar.

-Hahahaha, éééé! Bola Fedida! – gritou ele, dançando.

Ravena sabia que isso era infantil e sem sentido. Mas ainda sentia seu coração aquecido, e não pode evitar de pegar a nojenta bola da cabeça do amigo verde e entrar na brincadeira.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Sala principal da Torre Titã, 17 de outubro de 2004, 09h26min.

Terra virou a caixa de cereais em um prato fundo e colocou leite e açúcar. Passou a caixa a Estelar, que também a virou em prato, mas adicionou mostarda. Robin estava sentado do outro lado da alienígena, tomando uma xícara de café e lendo jornal.

-Que estranho que Ciborgue ainda não levantou. – disse Terra, ainda mastigando cereal.

-É verdade. – concordou Estelar. – Quando eu chego aqui, ele normalmente já está preparando seu café da manhã à base de ovos e carne de porco.

-Ontem de madrugada eu escutei ele e Mutano gritando pelos corredores. – disse Robin, sem levantar o olhar do jornal. – Estavam jogando algum jogo com uma bola...

-Bola Fedida? – perguntou Terra. – Que estranho. Ontem, depois da luta com aquele dragão, eu estava tão cansada que desmaiei na cama.

-Eu também, apesar de ter ficado preocupada com a amiga Ravena. – disse Estelar tristemente. – Ela deve ter ficado muito triste.

-Por falar nisso, Terra. – Robin abaixou o jornal. – Agora que Malchior se foi, quando Ravena estiver se sentindo melhor, eu acharia bom se vocês continuarem com o treinamento.

-Ah... Ok. – murmurou Terra colocando outra colher de cereal na boca. Aquela semana livre de treinamento fora tão boa que ela quase se sentiu feliz por Ravena ter encontrado o tal Malchior. Ela pudera passar mais tempo com Mutano e saíra mais com Estelar. Além do mais, ela particularmente achava que não precisava mais de treinamento. Estava tudo sob controle.

Nesse momento, Ciborgue apareceu na porta principal, se espreguiçando e bocejando.

-Amigo Ciborgue! – exclamou Estelar, com mostarda nos lábios. – Estávamos justamente nos perguntando quando você iria se levantar!

-Ah, eu dormi demais... – disse ele, abrindo a geladeira e pegando ovos e um pacote de bacon. – Ontem à noite não conseguíamos dormir então jogamos Bola Fedida até umas duas e meia da manhã...

-Você e Mutano? – perguntou Terra.

-E Ravena. – respondeu ele sorrindo. Os três pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar para ele. – Por incrível que pareça.

-Amiga Ravena jogando um jogo de correr com uma bola? – perguntou Estelar, com um sorriso enorme. – Que bom! Eu achei que ela estaria inconsolável...

-Isso é realmente ótimo, eu também achei que ela demoraria a se recuperar. – disse Robin, também sorrindo.

-Acho que Mutano teve algo a ver com isso, quando eu atirei a bola nele, ele estava na frente do quarto dela. – respondeu Ciborgue, fritando os ovos. – Ele vai demorar pra acordar hoje...

Terra, ao contrário dos amigos, não estava sorrindo. Estava intrigada. O que seu namorado poderia ter feito para deixar Ravena, a pessoa mais ranzinza que ela já conhecera, feliz a ponto de jogar Bola Fedida? E por que eles não a chamaram para jogar também?

De repente, a porta se abriu e Ravena passou por ela, flutuando. Ela parecia a mesma de sempre, o rosto tranqüilo, mas sem sorriso.

-Bom dia, amiga Ravena! – exclamou Estelar, se levantando e lhe dando um abraço esmagador. – Fico feliz de saber que está se sentindo melhor!

-Ahhh... Bom dia, Estelar. – respondeu Ravena sem ar. – Obrigada, eu estou.

A alienígena a soltou e a acompanhou até a cozinha, onde todos lhe deram bom dia com sorrisos sinceramente alegres. Exceto o de Terra, que parecia um pouco incerto, mas ela não percebeu isso. Ravena então colocou sua chaleira com água no fogo, para fazer seu eterno chá de ervas, e a manhã correu normalmente a partir daí. Ninguém falou nos acontecimentos da última semana. Mas todos sentiram falta da presença de Mutano, que estava sempre tagarelando, sem contar a usual luta carne versus tofu toda manhã.

Terra terminou sua tigela de cereal e estava saindo quando Ravena a chamou.

-Eu imagino que você continuou meditando durante essa semana de folga, não? – perguntou ela, derramando a água da chaleira em uma caneca azul.

-Hã... – começou Terra. Não, ela não tinha meditado nem uma vez. – Ah, sim, só alguns dias eu esqueci...

-Sei. Continuaremos amanhã no horário de sempre. – disse ela, pousando a chaleira e cobrindo a caneca com um pire. Terra concordou com a cabeça e correu pela porta, se sentindo desanimada com a expectativa de voltar a acordar às cinco da manhã.

Ela resolveu ir ver Mutano. Ele já tinha dormido demais. Correu até seu quarto e bateu com força na porta, para acordá-lo. Ela escutou movimento, então ele apareceu na porta, com os olhos semi abertos e o cabelo bagunçado.

-Oi, Mutano! – disse ela, se inclinando e lhe dando um beijo. O metamorfo sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha e acordou imediatamente. Terra quase nunca lhe dava um beijo por conta própria.

-Oi, Terra. Desculpe, eu dormi muito... – balbuciou ele, coçando a nuca.

-Tudo bem. – falou ela, dando de ombros. – Fiquei sabendo que você teve uma sessão de jogos ontem à noite com o Ciborgue e Ravena.

-Ah, é... A gente não conseguia dormir. – murmurou ele. Não gostara muito do jeito como Terra disse aquilo.

-Então, como você fez a Miss Esquisita jogar com vocês?

-... Eu só fui conversar com ela sobre o que aconteceu. Er, não fale dela desse jeito.

-Ah, desculpe, mas foi você que disse que ela era esquisita. – respondeu Terra inocentemente.

-Eu sei, e retiro isso. – disse ele, passando os dedos pelo cabelo. – Bom, eu só não quero que isso aconteça de novo.

-Isso o que?

-Bom, você sabe, ela se machucar por causa de um babaca.

-Ah, é... Mutano, hoje é meu último dia de folga, você não quer ir ao cinema ou algo assim?

-Claro, Terra! Vou me arrumar e tomar café e vamos! – respondeu ele animado e entrou rapidamente.

Quando eles voltaram do cinema, Estelar chamou Terra para pintarem as unhas em seu quarto. Isso levou cerca de uma hora. Saindo do quarto da amiga, com os dedos esticados e separados, para o esmalte preto secar, ela viu Mutano na frente do quarto de Ravena, conversando com a própria.

-Ah, Terra, que bom que você está aqui. – disse a empata ao avistá-la. – Pode por favor levar o seu namorado embora para eu poder meditar em paz?

-Mutano, incomodando a Ravena de novo? – perguntou ela rindo.

-Eu não estava incomodando, só chamando para outro jogo de Bola Fedida! – ele se defendeu.

-Tudo bem, eu posso jogar com vocês. – respondeu Terra. – Pode ficar tranqüila, Ravena.

-Até que enfim. – disse a empata, e entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta.

-Tchau, Rae! – gritou Mutano, e pegou a mão da namorada loira, se afastando.

-Mutano, por que você fica indo no quarto da Ravena se sabe que ela fica irritada com você? – perguntou a loira sem entender.

-Ela fica irritada, mas acho que a deixa feliz no fundo, Terra. – respondeu ele, encolhendo os ombros. – Ninguém entende isso. Se todo mundo deixar a Rae "em paz" – ele fez aspas com os dedos – ela vai acabar se sentindo muito solitária e infeliz.

-Você acha mesmo isso?

-Acho. Olha só o que aconteceu dessa vez.

-É, eu suponho que você tenha razão. – disse a loira, depois de pensar um pouco.

-Você não se incomoda com isso, não é? – perguntou ele, hesitante. Sua namorada ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

-Não, eu não me importo. – respondeu ela, e abraçou seu braço. – Você é uma pessoa muito boazinha, Mutano.

-Obrigado. – disse ele, sentindo uma espécie de descarga elétrica passar por seu corpo.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Nota da Autora: Aqui termina a primeira de três fases dessa fic. Se você achou que está muito BBxTerra e com pouco BBxRae, posso garantir que a partir do próximo capítulo isso mudará.

Alguns temas mais adultos serão abordados também, mas a fic é e continuará sendo Rated T, ou seja, algumas coisas serão mencionadas ou implícitas, mas não aprofundadas.

Agradeço à Kamiragem pelo feedback com reviews lindas! Mais reviews são muito bem-vindas! Tudo de bom e espero que continuem acompanhando a fic.


	8. Chapter 8

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 8 – O ciúme dela

Pizzaria de Jump City, 29 de janeiro de 2009, 20h54min.

-Cara, falando sério, eu não acredito que depois de cinco anos a gente tem que enfrentar os mesmos babacas que enfrentávamos quando éramos pirralhos. – disse Ciborgue com a boca cheia de peperonni.

Cinco dos titãs estavam sentados em uma mesa da mesma pizzaria de sempre, comendo com voracidade. Tinham acabado de chegar de uma batalha contra Cinderblock, fazendo altos comentários sobre a luta, como sempre, por ainda estarem cheios de adrenalina. Os funcionários e clientes da pizzaria já estavam acostumados. Se tinha um lugar onde se podia encontrar os titãs, era lá, mesmo depois de cinco anos. Todos eles estavam na casa dos vinte agora, com exceção de Terra e Mutano, que tinham dezenove.

Depois de tanto tempo, os titãs tinham algumas mudanças significativas. Para começar, Robin tivera um surto de crescimento e finalmente estava mais alto que todos, exceto Ciborgue. Seu uniforme estava com um caráter um pouco mais adulto e com menos amarelo, se destacando principalmente o vermelho e preto, mas ainda era Robin. Ravena também estava com traços mais adultos; os cabelos agora caíam em uma cascata violeta até o meio das costas e seu uniforme mantinha a predominante cor azul da capa e o collant preto, mas continha alguns adornos tais como fivelas douradas no capuz e botas de cano alto que chegavam às suas coxas. Estelar estava com os cabelos até o meio das pernas e ficara ainda mais curvilínea, e optara por um traje um pouco mais revelador, trocando o top e saia por uma peça única da mesma cor aberta até o umbigo que lhe dava maior liberdade de movimento. Ciborgue era o que tinha mudado menos, pois já tinha alcançado sua altura e peso adultos, estando apenas com músculos mais definidos e armadura com design diferente e atualizado, mas ainda nas mesmas cores branca e azul.

Os membros com alterações mais perceptíveis eram, evidentemente, Mutano e Terra, já que há cinco anos mal tinham atingido a puberdade. Terra não era a mesma magricela, tendo desenvolvido os seios e quadril, e, apesar de ainda ser bastante magra, mantivesse um belo corpo quase de modelo, com pernas longas e cintura fina. Seu cabelo dourado agora ia até a cintura e usava um uniforme amarelo e vermelho, que parecia bem menos feito em casa em relação ao antigo. Seu namorado não ficava atrás. Mutano tinha crescido muito em altura, deixando a posição de mais baixo da equipe para Ravena. Também estava com os ombros largos e músculos acentuados por todo o corpo. Usava um uniforme muito parecido com o antigo e mantendo as cores, mas de mangas curtas, calça totalmente preta e sem luvas.

-Eu sei. – disse o metamorfo, cortando um pedaço de sua pizza vegetariana. – Será que eles não entendem que nunca vão nos vencer?

-Acho que são burros demais pra isso. – respondeu Terra, ao seu lado, comendo uma fatia de pizza de anchovas.

-O que não quer dizer que devamos baixar a guarda. – lembrou Robin, ainda olhando para o céu.

-Nós sabemos, Robin. – respondeu Ciborgue, virando os olhos para cima. – E pare de encarar o céu, Estelar já vai chegar.

-É que a pizza dela vai esfriar. – justificou-se ele. Sua namorada se encarregara de levar Cinderblock para a cadeia, já que era a mais forte e sabia voar, e dissera para eles irem na frente, e pedissem a pizza dela.

-Como se ela não pudesse esquentá-la com uma das mãos... – murmurou Ravena, baixando seu capuz. – Veja, lá vem ela.

Os quatro titãs se viraram para olhar. Um raio alaranjado cortava o céu na direção deles, e em meio minuto Estelar já estava sentada ao lado de seu namorado, cortando uma fatia de sua pizza de calabresa com hortelã.

-Foi tudo bem, Estelar? – perguntou Robin, lhe passando a mostarda. Durante esses cinco longos anos, o menino-prodígio finalmente pedira Estelar em namoro, e depois de mais algum tempo se acostumando, passou a demonstrar seu carinho publicamente.

-Tudo correu normalmente, namorado Robin. – respondeu ela com um sorriso adorável. – Eu não tive nenhuma dificuldade levando Cinderblock, e depois o coloquei em sua área de contenção inconsciente.

-Ótimo. Bom trabalho, grupo. – anunciou ele finalmente. O líder só elogiava os companheiros depois que o criminoso estava na prisão.

-Meia hora atrasado, Robin. – disse Ciborgue, olhando uma garota bonita de outra mesa.

-Bom, vocês sabem muito bem que... – começou ele, com tom de discurso.

-... O trabalho só está terminado depois que o criminoso está atrás das grades. – entoaram todos, com exceção de Estelar e Ravena.

-Bom, está! – retrucou o líder, franzindo a testa. – Mas vocês estão realmente de parabéns. A nossa equipe nunca esteve melhor nem tão sincronizada.

-Bom, estamos muito bem mesmo! – concordou Ciborgue, terminando sua pizza.

\- Eu sei! – exclamou Terra sorrindo. – Dá pra acreditar que há uns anos atrás eu não conseguia ir pra uma missão sem fazer a cidade tremer?

-É verdade, amiga Terra, você melhorou muito. – disse Estelar, batendo palminhas. – Antes você tinha tanta dificuldade, mas agora é uma das mais poderosas de nossa equipe.

-Sim, tudo isso graças aos treinos de Ravena. – completou Robin. O sorriso estampado no rosto da loira diminuiu um pouco. Ela odiava quando davam todo o crédito para Ravena. Os treinos já tinham acabado, agora era por conta dela, será que não dava pra esquecer isso?

Os titãs terminaram suas pizzas, e Estelar, Terra, Mutano e Ciborgue pediram sobremesas. Mesmo depois que tinham terminado, os seis amigos ficaram mais um tempo lá, conversando e rindo. Finalmente, quando eram quase 11 horas da noite, Ciborgue deu um grande bocejo.

-Cara, acho que eu vou indo pra casa. – disse ele, terminando seu copo. – Apesar de ter sido fácil, essa luta me deixou quebrado.

-Nós também. – concordou Robin, com um braço em volta de Estelar, cuja cabeça repousava em seu ombro, sonolenta. Ravena não disse nada, mas se levantou juntamente com os amigos.

-O quê? Mas já? – perguntou Terra, se levantando também. – Vamos passear um pouco, acho que eu quero dançar.

-Desculpe, pedrinha, mas acho que vão ser só vocês dois. – respondeu Ciborgue, pegando as chaves do carro T.

-Ahhh, Terra, eu não quero sair... – choramingou Mutano, baixando a cabeça. – Eu estou cansado também!

-Como assim, você não quer sair, Mutano? – perguntou ela, rindo. – Você adora sair, lembra, no começo do namoro você me arrastava todo final de semana.

-É... Acho que estou ficando velho... – disse ele, colocando as mãos nas costas como um senhor. – Então, por favor, podemos ficar em casa hoje?

-Mas do que é que você está falando? – perguntou ela, segurando sua mão quando ele tentou entrar no carro atrás de Ravena. – Podemos voltar um pouco mais cedo, mas você quer mesmo ir para cama _agora_? A noite é uma criança!

-Terra, por favor, deixa eu ir pra casa! – pediu ele, agarrando a porta do carro com um braço.

-Eu deixo, depois que formos a pelo menos uma boate, bebermos e dançarmos. – disse ela, puxando seu outro braço. Os outros titãs estavam ficando um pouco constrangidos. Os dois já tinham bebido um bom tanto na pizzaria e Terra estava falando em beber mais, isso fez Robin se meter na conversa.

-Eu já vou avisando que se vocês aparecerem bêbados de novo na Torre, vão ter treino de combate toda manhã por um mês! – exclamou ele, pondo a cabeça pra fora da janela.

-Ótimo, isso significa que temos que ir pra casa, vamos, Terra. – disse Mutano, livrando seu braço dela e entrando no carro.

-Mutano, eu vou dançar, quer você vá comigo, quer não. – disse ela, colocando as mãos na cintura. Mutano suspirou.

-Tá legal, divirta-se. – respondeu ele fechando a porta do carro, sem olhar para ela. Terra ficou parada do lado do carro, chocada. – Vaaamos, Ciborgue.

-Hã... Tem certeza, cara? – perguntou o homem-robô, vendo a cara que a amiga loira estava fazendo.

-Está bem, então! – gritou ela, se virando e andando com pisadas fortes. Ciborgue esperou alguns segundos, mas vendo que o amigo verde não parecia disposto a ir atrás da namorada, deu a partida.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Mutano nunca pensou que ficaria aliviado em estar finalmente sozinho. Quando Ciborgue estacionou na garagem da Torre, ele foi o primeiro a sair do carro e subiu para seu quarto rapidamente, porque não queria ouvir ninguém o repreendendo por ter deixado Terra sozinha, nem perguntando se estava tudo bem, ou se ele queria conversar, ou qualquer coisa. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Mutano só queria ficar sozinho. Ele suspirou, ouvindo o silêncio. Ultimamente ele não tinha um minuto de silêncio. Terra estava sempre à sua volta, tagarelando como... Bem, como ele costumava fazer. Como ele ainda fazia, mas não com tanta freqüência.

O metamorfo realmente não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Sua vida tinha virado uma total bagunça nos últimos meses. Ele queria tanto conversar com alguém. Sua primeira opção seria sua namorada, Terra, mas toda a vez que ele pensava nisso se sentia desanimado. Ultimamente toda conversa com ela se tornava discussão. A loira parecia incapaz de levar qualquer assunto a sério. Ele devia falar com Ciborgue, mas não tinha muita certeza que ele ia o entender. E Terra estava sempre o rodeando, então ele não podia falar com ninguém.

"Hmmm, acho que eu devia aproveitar que ela não está aqui pra fazer isso" pensou Mutano, se dirigindo para o quarto do amigo metálico.

-Ciborgue? – chamou ele baixinho, abrindo um pouquinho a porta. Infelizmente, o homem-robô já estava dormindo. Mutano fechou a porta, colocou a mão no rosto e suspirou. Agora não adiantava mais. Se ele acordasse Ciborgue porque queria _conversar_ , provavelmente seria arremessado da janela da Torre.

Então ele pensou em alguém.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Depois que chegou em casa, Ravena deu boa-noite a seus colegas, que iam direto para seus quartos, e foi para a cozinha, onde preparou um chá de ervas, para relaxar depois de ter ficado tanto tempo na pizzaria com seus amigos. Enquanto esperava a água ferver, Mutano apareceu na porta. Ele não estava usando o uniforme, mas uma camiseta azul e um par de calças cinza de moletom.

-Oi. – cumprimentou ele, parecendo um pouco agitado.

-Olá. – respondeu ela com serenidade, olhando para a chaleira.

-Ravena?

-Hm?

-Posso conversar uma coisa com você?

Ravena franziu a testa. Mutano, querendo conversar? Com ela? Ele geralmente só falava com ela para chamá-la para fazer coisas estúpidas com ele, Ciborgue e Terra, ou para contar uma nova piada sem graça. Ela parou um minuto, sentindo as emoções do rapaz. Elas pareciam bagunçadas e negativas. Ele devia estar com um problema.

-Hã... Acho que tudo bem. – respondeu ela, encolhendo os ombros.

-Obrigado. – disse ele se sentando do outro lado da bancada da cozinha. – Ravena, é que... Meio que tem alguma coisa acontecendo comigo e eu não sei o que é.

-Eu creio que se chama puberdade. – respondeu ela solenemente.

-Haha, então essa conversa está uns quatro anos atrasada. – disse ele rindo.

-Mutano, você pode ir direto ao ponto? – pediu ela, tirando a chaleira do fogo quando esta começou a apitar.

-Tudo bem. Eu meio que tenho me sentido diferente nesses últimos meses. – começou ele, se sentindo aliviado por finalmente contar isso a alguém. – Sabe, eu não tenho mais vontade de ficar saindo ou bebendo toda noite...

-Como todos pudemos perceber hoje. – murmurou ela, despejando a água em sua caneca azul e em seguida tampando-a.

-Ah, cara, nem me fale sobre isso. – respondeu ele passando os dedos no cabelo. – Ultimamente eu brigo com Terra o tempo todo por causa disso.

-É mesmo? – perguntou Ravena, sinceramente surpresa. – Eu não tenho visto vocês brigados.

-É porque a gente começa uma discussão, então ela não quer mais ouvir e vai embora. – disse ele, pegando um pote de biscoitos do armário da cozinha. – Então quando nos encontramos de novo e eu penso que vamos resolver isso, ela simplesmente finge que nada aconteceu, e ficamos assim.

-O que me lembra, por que você está tendo essa conversa comigo e não com ela?

-Tá brincando? Ela não conversa. Quero dizer, ela não conversa conversa. Tipo, sério. Ela diz que não tem paciência.

-E você tem?

-É disso que eu estou falando, Ravena! – exclamou ele, espalhando farelo de biscoito na bancada. – _Eu,_ querendo ter uma conversa séria? Querendo ficar em casa? Não parece eu, mas não posso evitar, é algo que está acontecendo... Eu não sinto mais vontade de sair o tempo todo para me divertir, nem de falar só de bobagens, ou ter um relacionamento que só... Ah, sei lá, talvez seja só uma fase...

Ele apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e os cotovelos na bancada, parecendo extremamente infeliz. Ravena suspirou. Nunca pensou que veria seu amigo metamorfo agindo dessa maneira.

-Mutano, acho que sei o que está acontecendo com você. – disse ela, tirando a tampa da caneca e soprando o chá para esfriá-lo.

-Você sabe? – perguntou ele, subitamente alerta. – O que é?

-Bom, por mais incrível que pareça... – começou ela, bebericando seu chá -... Você está crescendo, Mutano. Amadurecendo.

O metamorfo ficou calado por alguns segundos, pensando no que amiga tinha dito. Quando estava prestes a responder, porém, a porta principal se abriu bruscamente e Terra entrou. Ela ficou parada encarando os dois por um instante.

-Mutano? – chamou ela com a voz estranha.

-O que foi, Terra?

-Será que nós podemos conversar?

Mutano e Ravena se entreolharam, ele lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas, então seguiu Terra pelo corredor. Ravena resolveu terminar seu chá ali mesmo, para dar tempo para os dois, e depois ir para seu quarto.

Terra levou Mutano até o seu próprio quarto, então olhou para ele com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Mutano, eu não acredito que você me deixou sozinha, pra ficar conversando com _ela_.

-Terra, eu não te deixei sozinha para ficar com ela. – respondeu o metamorfo. – E eu não estou gostando do seu tom.

-Ah, não? Pois eu não gostei nem um pouco de você me abandonar no meio da rua...

-Terra, eu disse que estava muito cansado para sair! – gritou ele, perdendo a paciência. – Será que nós não podemos fazer o que eu quero só uma vez na vida?

-Mas do que é que você está falando? Nós sempre fazemos o que você quer.

-Não, nós sempre fazemos o que você quer, e você pensa que eu quero também, porque você só escuta o que você quer escutar.

-Isso não é verdade. E olha, eu estou ficando cansada de toda essa atenção que você sempre dá pra Ravena. _Eu_ sou a sua namorada, não ela.

-Terra, mas do que é que você está falando? – perguntou ele desesperado. – Eu falo com a Ravena do mesmo jeito que eu falo com todos os nossos outros amigos.

-Ah, é, você está sempre indo nos quartos deles convidá-los pra tudo que nós vamos fazer?

-Eu não convido ela pra tudo que nós vamos fazer, só pra o que nós vamos fazer em grupo.

-Ah, já chega, Mutano, eu não quero mais ouvir você falando isso. – disse ela tapando os ouvidos.

-Como você sempre faz em uma discussão. – disse ele jogando os braços para cima e se dirigindo para a porta. – Foge e não resolvemos nada.

-Ah, é? – gritou ela ofendida. – Pois nós vamos resolver alguma coisa dessa conversa agora.

O metamorfo parou sem se virar.

-E o que é?

-Eu não quero mais que você veja a Ravena.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0


	9. Chapter 9

Teen Titans não me pertence

Caso não tenha ficado claro no capítulo passado, estamos em 2009, ou seja, 5 anos após a entrada de Terra para a equipe e 3 anos depois do final da quinta temporada.

Capítulo 9 – A Briga

Ravena terminou seu chá, lavou a caneca e a deixou de ponta cabeça, escorrendo na pia, assim poderia usá-la pela manhã. Ela imaginou que Mutano e Terra já deviam estar se acertando, e se dirigiu para o seu quarto. Não importava o que Mutano dissesse, ela não conseguia ver os dois se separando. Ele devia ter exagerado quando disse que tinha muitas discussões com a loira ultimamente. Eles eram... Perfeitos um para o outro.

Passando perto do corredor que dava para o quarto de Terra, porém, ela percebeu muitas emoções negativas e bagunçadas sendo emitidas. E não demorou a escutar gritos vindos de lá. Os primeiros eram de Mutano. Ela sabia que não deveria ficar ouvindo, que devia continuar andando e deixar o casal se resolver sozinho. Mas não conseguia se mover. Estava chocada. Mutano _tinha_ razão. Os dois estavam muito zangados um com o outro, ela podia sentir. Será que era porque Mutano não quisera sair com ela? Ela podia sentir uma emoção estranha emanando de Terra, mas não conseguia discernir qual era.

-Ah, é? – gritou Terra com a voz esganiçada – Pois nós vamos resolver alguma coisa dessa conversa agora.

Um momento de silêncio. Ravena não entendia por que estava tão curiosa, não era da sua conta, ela devia ir embora. Mas seu corpo apenas se inclinou para frente, desobedecendo-a, e fazendo-a ouvir melhor. Mutano murmurou alguma coisa. Então ela ouviu.

-Eu não quero mais que você veja a Ravena.

Ravena saiu de seu estado petrificado com o novo choque. Eles estavam brigando... Por causa dela? A empata levou as mãos à boca e correu para seu quarto, o coração a mil. Entrou e fechou a porta rapidamente, se encostando na parede. Ela tentou acalmar sua mente, mas as palavras de Terra pareciam estar cada vez mais altas. Colocou as mãos nos ouvidos, mas não adiantava. Ela continuava sentindo as emoções alteradas, perturbadas dos dois amigos. E tudo por causa dela. Não estava conseguindo pensar direito, e sua estante começou a tremer, derrubando todos os livros no chão.

A empata não podia deixar isso acontecer. Então foi para o único lugar onde seus poderes não machucariam ninguém. Nevermore.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

\- O que? – perguntou Mutano, incrédulo, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. – Mas de que diabos você está falando? O que a Ravena tem a ver com isso?

-Bom, por que não me diz você, já que é tão amiguinho dela? – perguntou Terra de volta, a voz ainda alta e esganiçada.

Mutano deu uma risada sem humor nenhum e olhou para a namorada com um olhar totalmente incrédulo.

-Sério, Terra? – disse ele, baixando a voz e tentando se acalmar. – De todas as pessoas, você está com ciúmes da Ravena?

-Eu _não_ estou com ciúmes. – respondeu ela, também baixando o tom de voz.

-Então por que você veio me fazer essa exigência ridícula? – perguntou o metamorfo, segurando os ombros dela.

-Porque... Porque você passa muito tempo com ela. – murmurou Terra olhando para o lado e fazendo beicinho. – E agora você quase nunca tem tempo de sair comigo.

Mutano suspirou.

-Terra, já conversamos sobre isso. – disse ele, soltando os ombros dela e colocando as mãos no rosto, como se estivesse cansado. – Eu não sinto mais vontade de sair. Quero dizer, toda noite, como costumávamos fazer. E eu queria que o nosso relacionamento... Sabe... Evoluísse um pouco mais. Parece que não mudou nada desde quando tínhamos quinze anos.

-O que você quer que mude? – perguntou ela sem entender. – Nós estávamos ótimos aos quinze anos.

-É, Terra, aos quinze anos, mas nós temos dezenove, quase vinte agora. Você não acha que devíamos ter subido algum degrau?

-Não, Mutano, eu não acho. Eu acho que estamos ótimos assim, é o relacionamento perfeito. Nós nos divertimos, não tem cobranças estúpidas...

-Ah, Terra... Eu não sei... – murmurou ele, sentando na beirada da cama. – Eu só não consigo nos ver casados, sabe? Toda vez que eu imagino, parece errado, porque parecemos tão infantis...

-O que?! Mas quem está falando em se casar, Mutano? – disse Terra, com uma expressão desagradável. – Você realmente está querendo nos envelhecer muito antes da hora.

O metamorfo não respondeu, fitando a paisagem pela janela. Ele sabia que ela não entenderia.

-Vamos deixar tudo isso pra lá, está bem? – ronronou ela, abraçando o namorado por trás. – Só faça o que eu te pedi.

-O que? Não ver mais a Ravena?

-É... Você sabe, Mutano, não precisa parar de falar com ela, só acho que já chega dessas visitas particulares que você faz a ela quase toda tarde. – explicou a loira, parecendo razoável. – Ela nem mesmo parece que gosta disso. Ela sempre te expulsa e te insulta. Eu não quero mais ver você se esforçando por alguém que não vale a pena.

Mutano se desvencilhou do abraço, se levantando.

-Terra, como pode dizer isso? É claro que ela vale a pena, é nossa amiga e companheira de equipe. Eu já te expliquei isso, ela diz que não gosta, mas se todos a deixarmos sozinha, ela vai sofrer com isso. Todo mundo na Torre já diminuiu a atenção para ela, por causa dos namoros e tal.

-Ah, Mutano, já chega, estou cansada disso tudo! – exclamou a loira, deitando na cama. – Ela expulsa todo mundo, ela diz que quer ficar sozinha, se ela quer sofrer, é problema dela!

Ela encarou a expressão de Mutano, que parecia chocada, como se tivesse visto um lado da namorada que ele nunca percebera. Ou que quisera fingir que não percebera. Egoísmo.

-É mesmo, Terra? Eu gostaria de saber o que teria acontecido se quando você foi pedir ajuda para Ravena para controlar seus poderes, ela tivesse te dito a mesma coisa que você me disse dela agora.

E com essas palavras, andou até o corredor e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando Terra sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Ravena estava sentada em uma pedra, que flutuava no meio do nada. O céu ao fundo era negro, e outras pedras flutuavam em volta, algumas com árvores vermelhas e corvos cabeçudos voando em volta. Finalmente, ela estava conseguindo se acalmar. Não quisera ver nenhuma de suas emoções; estas perceberam a perturbação e se refugiaram em seus respectivos reinos.

Ela não entendia porque ficara tão perturbada com o que acabara de ouvir. Pensando racionalmente, não era difícil adivinhar o que acontecera. Terra já estava brava com Mutano, e ao vê-lo com ela teve um ataque de ciúmes, e exigira que ele parasse de ficar com ela. Mas por que isso a incomodava tanto?

Talvez por que... Ela sabia que Mutano ia fazer o que a namorada pedira. Ele fazia tudo que ela queria. Ainda assim, isso não importava para ela, certo? Ela não ia perder o amigo. Ele só ia parar de incomodá-la quase toda tarde. Pensando bem, era uma coisa positiva para ela. Poderia meditar sem ser interrompida. Poderia ler a tarde inteira.

Nada mais de batidas impacientes à porta.

Nada mais de piadas sem graça toda tarde.

Nada mais de convites insistentes para fazer coisas que ela não gostava.

Nada mais de sorrisos calorosos.

Nada mais de sentir como se alguém se importasse com ela.

Nada mais... de Mutano.

Ela não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas que brotaram em seus olhos e deslizaram pelo seu rosto. E, de repente, ela soube que o reino de Felicidade estaria lacrado. De novo. A primeira vez que o reino de Felicidade se lacrou foi quando Slade apareceu para dizer-lhe que o Fim estava chegando. Ele só se abriu depois que ela derrotou Trigon e o mundo voltou ao normal.

Agora, ele seria lacrado novamente com o tempo, com a sua solidão, e ela não conseguiria se comunicar com a emoção lá residente. Ela não entendia. Ela nunca percebera que Mutano e sua presença eram tão... Importantes para ela. Mas ele era de Terra em primeiro lugar. E ela não podia esperar que ele enfrentasse Terra, o amor de sua vida, somente por uma amiga que o tratava mal toda vez que o via. Ela desejou ter dado a devida importância ao metamorfo. E nas profundezas do reino de Raiva, egoisticamente desejou que Terra não existisse. Sentindo isso, a empata secou as lágrimas e se recompôs, sentindo-se uma pessoa horrível.

-Eu não vou mais sofrer por causa disso. – disse ela em voz alta, as palavras ecoando no infinito. – O Mutano não é importante. Terra tem razão, ela deve ter, e eu não devo ficar com raiva dela por causa disso, é muito egoísmo. O Mutano não é importante, o Mutano não é importante, o Mutano não é importante, o Mutano não é importante, o Mutano não é importante!

Ela parou, respirando fundo. Não iria mais se importar com isso.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0


	10. Chapter 10

Teen Titans não me pertence.

N/A: Postei dois capítulos esse domingo porque eles são um pouco curtos em relação aos que eu normalmente posto. Apreciem, e reviews!

Capítulo 10 – A Solução

Mutano caminhou pelos corredores atordoado. Estava tão nervoso, essa fora de longe a pior discussão que tivera com Terra em seus cinco anos de namoro. Não conseguiria dormir, o que mais desejava é que o alarme titã tocasse para que pudesse socar alguém. Indo para o seu quarto, percebeu que a luz do quarto de Ravena ainda estava acesa. Será que ela havia escutado a briga?

Ele se aproximou da porta e levantou o punho para bater, então hesitou. Depois dessa briga, se Terra o encontrasse batendo na porta de Ravena, provavelmente não levaria um minuto para estar soterrado por pedregulhos. Pensou por alguns segundos, e bateu assim mesmo.

Ele esperou um tempo e bateu de novo, imaginando se a amiga não teria apenas adormecido com as luzes acesas. Estava se preparando para ir embora quando a porta se abriu cerca de dez centímetros, deixando aparecer apenas uma parte do rosto de Ravena que, ele reparou, estava parcialmente coberto pelo capuz. Mesmo assim, ele podia ver que ela estava com uma expressão de poucos amigos. O metamorfo estranhou isso, pois há menos de uma hora atrás os dois estavam tendo um de seus poucos momentos sérios e amigáveis.

-O que?

-Hã... Desculpe incomodar você, Ravena. – pediu ele, temeroso. – Eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem, porque vi as luzes acesas.

-Está tudo muito bem. – respondeu ela, e começou a fechar a porta. O metamorfo segurou a mesma; algo estava errado. Ela estava escondendo alguma coisa dele, ele sabia porque já havia passado por uma experiência muito parecida com essa alguns anos atrás.

-Espera. – disse ele, tirando os dedos da porta ao olhar que a empata lhe lançou. – Eu acho que... Eu só queria me desculpar caso a minha briga com a Terra tenha te incomodado. Você... Escutou?

-Escutei. – respondeu a empata depois de alguns segundos. – Porque vocês estavam gritando...

-Eu sei, desculpe por isso... A essa hora da noite, eu só perdi a paciência. Ainda bem que Robin não dorme nesse andar.

-Mutano, o que é que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela, com um olhar de repreensão.

-O que quer dizer?

-Eu não pude deixar de ouvir... A exigência que Terra fez. Você não deveria estar aqui.

-Ah, cara, você escutou aquilo? – perguntou ele, parecendo envergonhado. – Olha, não liga pro que ela diz, ela só estava nervosa e...

-O que eu sei – interrompeu ela – É que se ela vir você aqui agora vai ficar zangada com nós dois, e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

-Mas Ravena, eu só queria...

-Por favor, Mutano, vá embora. – pediu ela, fechando a porta lentamente. – Terra tem razão, não tem motivo pra você vir até aqui falar comigo. Você só vai me arranjar problemas.

-Mas não tem nada... – começou Mutano, mas a porta já tinha se fechado. –... Demais.

Ele suspirou e se dirigiu a seu quarto. Será mesmo que tinha?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-E aí Mutano! – gritou Ciborgue na manhã seguinte, quando o transformo entrou na sala de estar, parecendo cansado, apesar de já ser tarde.

-Oi... – ele murmurou, pegando uma caixa de leite de soja na geladeira e bebendo direto.

-Eu diria que isso é nojento, mas leite de soja já é nojento, e você é o único que bebe isso mesmo... – ele comentou, terminando de comer seus ovos e bacon. –Você fez as pazes com a Terra ontem?

-Cara... Não só eu não fiz, como ela me mandou não falar mais com a Ravena, acredita? – ele contou, sentando na mesa do outro lado do amigo, que estava indo à pia lavar os pratos e estancou subitamente.

-O que? – ele gritou, se sentando novamente. – Por que? Ela está com ciúmes ou algo assim?

-Aparentemente, eu 'falo demais com ela e a persigo, sendo que ela nem vale a pena' – ele contou, revirando os olhos.

-Cara, não sabia que a Terra era uma garota tão controladora... – disse Ciborgue, pensativo. – Se você não resolver isso logo, não vai mais poder falar com a Estelar também, e nem olhar diretamente para uma garota!

-Eu não sei muito bem o que fazer... – ele suspirou, assistindo seu amigo se levantar e lavar a louça.

-Bom, se eu fosse você... – começou Ciborgue, mas parou quando as portas se abriram e a loira entrou. – O-oi, Terra

-Bom dia, Ciborgue – ela o cumprimentou, parecendo muito feliz. – Mutano, posso falar com você?

-Ah, não se levante! – exclamou o homem-robô, secando suas mãos. – Eu já estou saindo pra cuidar do meu bebê – e com isso, os deixou sozinhos.

-Então Mutano – começou Terra, se sentando à frente do namorado. – Precisamos falar sobre ontem.

-Você parece bem animada sobre isso – ele murmurou, irritado por ela estar de bom humor.

-Bem, eu só queria... Me desculpar. – Ela disse calmamente. Mutano levantou seu olhar, surpreso.

-Mesmo?

-Sim. Foi bobagem da minha parte envolver a Ravena nisso, então você não está mais proibido de vê-la. – ela determinou. – E eu me senti mal por ter dito aquelas coisas sobre ela, e percebi que nunca a agradeci propriamente por ter me ajudado.

-Você vai comprar alguma coisa pra ela?

-Não, melhor, eu pensei que nós poderíamos ter um encontro duplo!

Mutano piscou.

-Um encontro duplo com quem?

-Com a Ravena!

-Com a Ravena e quem?

-Um cara que eu arranjei pra ela!

-Cara? Que cara?

-Só um cara que eu conheci ontem na balada, e eu acho que ele seria perfeito pra ela! – ela contou, excitada. – Do que você está rindo?

-É só que foi uma graça da sua parte pensar nisso tudo, Terra, mas você sabe que a Ravena nunca vai aceitar, certo? – ele perguntou, segurando suas mãos e rindo como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer que queria encontrar um unicórnio voador.

Terra deu um sorriso presunçoso.

-Ela já aceitou, bobo – isso tirou o sorriso do rosto do metamorfo.

-O que?

-Eu fui ao quarto dela hoje cedo, expliquei tudo sobre a briga, e a convidei! – ela explicou, apertando suas mãos nas dela. –E ela disse sim!

-E você contou pra ela sobre o cara?

-Sim!

-E ela não pirou?

-Não.

-E você tem certeza que era a Ravena de verdade? – ele perguntou, desconfiado, ao que sua namorada apenas riu e revirou os olhos.

-É hoje, às oito. Não se atrase! – ela o avisou com um beijo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	11. Chapter 11

Olá... Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando essa história.

Em segundo, avisar que a estrutura da fic vai mudar um pouco. Por que? Bom, eu comecei a escrever essa fic há muito, muuuuito tempo. E houve um longo período no qual ela ficou quietinha.

Recentemente voltei a escrevê-la. Como passou muito tempo, simplesmente comecei a escrever diferente. Então, a partir de agora:

Narração

"diálogo"

'pensamento'

Eu continuei seguindo o plot original que tinha escrito desde o começo, e li e reli esses capítulos antes de postar, e acredito que o ritmo da história e o jeito dos personagens continua o mesmo.

Obrigada e espero que vocês continuem a apreciar a fic. Qualquer dúvida, comentário ou sugestão, postem uma review ou mandem uma PM.

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 11 – O Encontro Duplo

30 de janeiro de 2009

Eram 19:50 e Ravena estava terminando de se arrumar. Claro que ela não estava esperando nada desse encontro. De fato, ela só aceitou porque fora pega de surpresa pelo pedido de desculpas e pela oferta de Terra. Indo com eles faria a loira ficar satisfeita, e pelo menos ela não proibiria Mutano de continuar sendo seu amigo. Por algum motivo, ela não queria que ele cortasse relações com ela daquela forma. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu para encontrar o casal.

Entrando na sala principal ela encontrou Estelar, Robin e Mutano sentados no sofá assistindo algum programa sobre fungos, provavelmente escolhido pela Tamaraneana. Ciborgue estava na cozinha fazendo um sanduíche e foi o primeiro a reparar nela. Ele assobiou, fazendo todo mundo se virar para encará-la.

"Olha só a Ravena, toda arrumada pro seu encontro!" ele a provocou, usando uma voz de falsete, ao que ela apenas revirou os olhos e suspirou.

"Oh, amiga Ravena, você está absolutamente adorável!" disse Estelar, voando até ela e a olhando de todos os ângulos possíveis.

"Não exagerem, eu não estou _tão_ diferente assim!" argumentou Ravena, sem gostar de toda essa atenção. De fato, ela não estava: estava usando uma camisa preta simples, jeans brancos, sapatilhas azuis e uma jaqueta longa azul que lembrava muito sua capa. Seu cabelo estava como sempre e sua bolsa era de couro preto.

"É engraçado quando nos vemos em roupas civis, Ravena, não ligue para eles" disse Robin, que tinha aproveitado a oportunidade para mudar o canal para o jornal. "Lembra quando Estelar saiu comigo em roupas civis?"

"Eu realmente espero estar diferente..." ela comentou, já que Estelar na ocasião havia feito uma seleção de roupas bem incomum, sendo uma blusa florida com uma saia amarela e um grande chapéu rosa. Estava bonita, é claro, mas também chamava muita atenção. Ela se virou e viu Mutano a encarando com a boca entreaberta. "Então, cadê a Terra?"

"Ahn..." ele precisou de um minuto para clarear a mente. "Ela disse que ia encontrar a gente lá, com o... bem... cara."

"Então vamos?"

"Claro. Ciborgue vai emprestar o Carro T" ele se levantou, animado, e andou até o elevador.

"Sim, mas só porque é um evento de enormes proporções que Ravena concordou em ir num encontro às cegas, então tome conta dele!" avisou Ciborgue. "Ou então você é quem vai ficar cego!"

"Ok..." ele acenou concordando, sem se virar. Ravena se despediu dos colegas e o seguiu.

Conforme os andares passavam, um silêncio desconfortável se instalou entre os dois colegas.

"Você está bonita" ele disse sem a olhar nos olhos. Ela ficou surpresa pelo comentário, e se sentiu corar levemente.

"Obrigada. Você não está mal também" ela respondeu. Ele não estava realmente, em uma camisa preta e roxa, jeans azuis e sapatos pretos, seu cabelo intencionalmente bagunçado. Eles estavam tão tímidos e cheios de dedos que até parecia que era o encontro deles. Percebendo isso, Mutano decidiu começar uma conversa sobre qualquer coisa.

"Então... ahn..." ele pretendia abordar um assunto aleatório, mas decidiu perguntar o que realmente queria saber. "Ravena, por que você concordou com isso? Não é o seu tipo, é?"

"Não é" ela admitiu enquanto ele dava a partida e os portões se abriam. "Mas eu decidi dar uma chance, já que Terra foi tão gentil comigo."

"Ela foi?" ele perguntou, aliviado por sua namorada não ter dado um piti como ele temia.

"Sim, e ela disse que nós podíamos nos falar de novo, o que me deixou um pouco desapontada, sabe, lá estava eu, achando que finalmente ia conseguir um pouco de paz..." ela complementou com calma.

"Ei!" ele protestou, falsamente insultado, e a tensão entre os dois pareceu derreter.

"Onde estamos indo?"

"Terra disse que escolheu um lugar neutro, então vamos em um bar no centro da cidade..." ele contou, com medo que ela dissesse que chega, e ia pra casa.

"Parece bom" ela disse no entanto, olhando distraidamente pela janela.

"Tá legal, quem é você e o que você fez com a Ravena?" ele perguntou, sem acreditar que sua amiga empata estava aceitando tudo isso com tanta casualidade. Ela lhe direcionou um olhar entediado e se focou na paisagem.

Logo eles chegaram, e encontraram Terra, linda em um top azul claro que mostrava um pouco de sua barriga, uma mini-saia preta e botas marrons. Próximo a ela estava um rapaz alto, pálido, com cabelo e olhos negros. Ravena soltou um suspiro de surpresa.

"Stan!" ela exclamou.

"Hm? Vocês já se conhecem?" perguntou Terra, depois de dar um beijo em Mutano e escutar Ravena.

"Sim... Nós nos conhecemos em uma danceteria alguns anos atrás" explicou Ravena, o encarando.

"Ah, eu lembro disso!" disse Mutano, já que a única vez que Ravena pisara em uma danceteria fora devido à irmã de Estelar, Estrela Negra.

"Sim, eu passei minha fase de a vida é inútil" ele contou, embora ainda parecesse bem depressivo para Mutano. "Agora tenho uma filosofia de que a vida é só sobre sofrer para o seu próximo estágio, um mal necessário..."

Mutano encarou Terra com um olhar de confusão, sem acreditar que ela escolheria um cara como aquele para sair com a amiga deles, mas ela estava sorrindo, e para sua surpresa, Ravena respondeu:

"Uma teoria interessante. Em muitos dos meus livros..." então começou a falar um monte de palavras difíceis sobre pessoas das quais ele nunca tinha ouvido falar antes. Mas o tal de Stan parecia estar a acompanhando com facilidade e respondendo com palavras ainda maiores.

"Viu? Eles não são perfeitos juntos?" sussurrou Terra, enquanto os dois andavam até a mesa.

"Uh, eu suponho... Eles têm muito assunto..." ele sussurrou de volta, ainda se sentindo estranho.

A noite correu perfeitamente bem, eles comeram, conversaram e Terra e Mutano dançaram um pouco como ela queria, embora o metamorfo não pudesse evitar ficar de olho em sua amiga empata e sua estranha companhia. Depois que eles encerraram a noite, ele foi para casa em sua moto e os três titãs voltaram no Carro T.

"Então, você gostou dele, Ravena?" perguntou Terra, excitada.

"Foi agradável conversar com ele" ela disse do banco de trás, com a cabeça encostada à janela, parecendo cansada. Mutano reparou que ela não respondeu à questão diretamente.

Eles dirigiram em silêncio pelo resto do caminho, já que ele estava cansado, seus olhos quase fechando, até que chegaram em casa.

"Obrigada por me levarem" disse Ravena "Eu estou indo para a cama agora"

"De nada, Ravena! Boa noite!" gritou Terra.

"Boa noite" respondeu Mutano, continuando seu caminho pelo corredor com a loira.

"Eu acho que tudo correu bem, não é?" ela disse alegremente quando eles entraram no seu quarto.

"Eu não gostei muito do cara que você escolheu para Ravena" ele respondeu, sentando no sofá e tirando os sapatos.

"O que? Eles são perfeitos um para o outro! Até tinham se encontrado antes!"

"Não, não acho que eles sejam..." ele disse com a testa franzida, se encostando no sofá. "Ravena já tem uma tendência para tristeza. Ela deveria sair com um cara feliz, alguém que pudesse mostrar a ela o lado bom da vida, não o ruim, o ruim ela já conhece..."

"Então, você quer dizer que ela deveria sair com alguém como você?" Terra perguntou, cruzando os braços.

"Não, não foi isso que eu disse..." ele suspirou, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo.

"Então?" ela levantou as sobrancelhas. Quando ele tentou explicar melhor, ele percebeu que de fato, era o que ele havia dito. Para sua surpresa, em vez de ficar brava, Terra riu.

"O que?!"

"Você parece um irmãozinho ficando com ciúme do namorado da irmã mais velha!" ela comentou, e ele se sentiu irritado.

"Não pareço!"

"Parece sim! Você só que um cara legal para se divertir!"

"Eu só quero o que é melhor para a minha amiga!"

"Está bem, Mutano. Mas ela não estava reclamando, sabe."

Isso era verdade. Por que Ravena _não_ estava reclamando?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	12. Chapter 12

N\A: Mais uma vez, estou postando dois capítulos, por serem curtos. Mas é a última vez, a partir do próximo eles voltam ao seu tamanho normal.

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 12 – O ciúme dele

6 de Fevereiro de 2009, 9:23

Alguns dias haviam passado desde o encontro duplo, e Mutano não tivera mais problemas com Terra. Ele estava aliviado pela paz, mas quando estava sozinho, algo dentro de seu peito o incomodava, ele não sabia porque.

Essa era uma das razões de ele estar jogando vídeo games sem parar com Ciborgue desde a noite passada. Seu amigo cibernético havia conseguido um jogo muito difícil e eles estavam concentrados o explorando, com poucos resultados. O modo história era muito difícil, até para dois jogadores, e quando eles ficavam cansados de perder, apenas mudavam para o modo versus, no qual eles podiam treinar um contra o outro.

Robin entrou na sala principal e percebeu que nada havia mudado desde que ele havia saído na noite anterior. As caixas de pizza ainda estavam espalhadas pela mesa, sofá e chão, Silkie ainda estava dormindo no balcão da cozinha, e Mutano e Ciborgue ainda estavam jogando o mesmo jogo no vídeo game.

"Vocês dois dormiram?" ele perguntou, andando até os amigos e ficando ao lado do sofá, a testa franzida. Nenhum dos dois se dignou a olhar para ele.

"Não preciso... Dormir..." murmurou Ciborgue. "Tenho a bateria... Reserva..."

"Tenho que... Completar... Missão..." disse Mutano, na mesma voz robótica, círculos escuros sob os seus olhos.

"Se nós tivermos uma missão hoje e vocês dois não conseguirem se manter de pé, eu juro que vou banir vídeo games pra fora da Torre completamente!" ele ameaçou. "Bom, exceto o meu quarto..."

"Hmm..." murmuraram os dois colegas, os olhos ainda na tela. Robin bufou e andou até a cozinha, pegando algumas caixas de pizza no caminho.

"Bom dia amigos!" disse Estelar, entrando na sala principal, seu sorriso rapidamente desaparecendo à visão dos dois. "Vocês estiveram jogando por toda a noite?"

Eles soltaram outro grunhido.

"É como se eles estivessem em um transe, Robin!" ela disse, em uma voz preocupada.

"Não se preocupe, Estelar, eu vou conseguir tirá-los daí logo" garantiu seu namorado, preparando uma frigideira, ovos e bacon. "Bom... Pelo menos Ciborgue."

As portas da sala principal se abriram novamente, e uma linda loira entrou, bocejando.

"Bom dia, amiga Terra!"

"Dia, Estelar, todo mundo..." ela respondeu, indo até o sofá e sentando ao lado do namorado. "Mutano, por que não veio para a cama?"

"Por que você fica me chutando e me deu uma dor nas costas" ele disse, ainda com a voz sem emoção.

"Ah... Desculpa" ela murmurou, colocando a língua para fora.

"Isso são ovos?" perguntou Ciborgue de repente, um pouco de emoção voltando à sua voz, e seus olhos olhando de soslaio para a cozinha. Robin sorriu e piscou para Estelar, que aplaudiu, contente.

"Cara, foco, nós estamos quase no lago de cristal para pegar o sapo encantado, e o último save point foi nas estufas, então se morrermos, vamos ter que fazer tudo de novo!" avisou Mutano, e o homem-robô foi sugado para dentro do jogo novamente.

"Ohhh, posso assistir? Eu nunca vi um sapo encantado antes!" comentou Estelar, voando e se sentando ao lado de Ciborgue. "Que imagens lindas!"

"Estelar, não!" pediu Robin, vendo os olhos verdes da namorada ficarem em transe também.

"Ela está do nosso lado agora" murmurou Mutano, ainda olhando para a tela.

"Tem certeza que está bem? Você não está piscando..." Terra questionou, examinando o rosto do metamorfo com um pouco de preocupação.

"Hm..."

As portas da sala abriram uma quarta vez e o último membro da equipe entrou. Ninguém no sofá se virou para olhar.

"Bom dia" disse Ravena. Um murmúrio coletivo veio do sofá, e ela levantou uma sobrancelha, indo à cozinha preparar uma xícara de chá.

"Bom dia" disse Robin, parecendo irritado, comendo ovos e bacon fritos e lendo o jornal.

"O que está acontecendo com eles?" ela perguntou, enchendo a chaleira com água.

"Hipnotizados por um jogo..." ele contou suspirando. "Malditos gráficos de alta definição..."

"Entendo... Bom, é bem feito, você tem que admitir" ela disse, examinando a tela.

"Não você também, por..." Robin levantou os olhos do jornal, interrompendo sua frase à visão de Ravena. "Por que você está vestida assim?"

"Assim como?" ela questionou, olhando para baixo. "Você não gostou?"

"São roupas civis! Você vai a algum lugar?"

"Bom... Na verdade, vou sim."

Estelar saiu do transe do jogo, sua orelha crescendo à medida que a conversa se desenrolava. Ela voou até a cozinha.

"Aonde, amiga Ravena? É para o shopping? Porque nesse caso, eu estaria mais do que feliz em acompanhá-la!" ela parecia muito excitada com a ideia.

"Uh, não Estelar, vou a outro lugar" ela contou à Tamaraneana, evitando os olhos dos colegas.

"Fica no caminho para o shopping?" insistiu Estelar. "Porque se fica, eu ficaria feliz em acompanhá-la até seu destino, e depois que você finalizar seus afazeres, podemos ir ao shopping, talvez com a amiga Terra."

Terra saiu do transe também, ao ouvir seu nome sendo mencionado.

"Acho que seria uma boa idéia, eu quero comprar umas roupas novas" ela concordou, andando até a mesa e se servindo de ovos e bacon.

"Não meninas... Na verdade, eu... Eu já tenho companhia" ela murmurou ao mesmo tempo que a chaleira apitava, mas as palavras de alguma forma conseguiram chegar aos ouvido de um certo metamorfo.

"O que?" ele perguntou subitamente seus olhos clareando. Tinha a expressão de alguém que não sabia onde estava e o que estivera fazendo.

"Você quer dizer que você tem um encontro?" perguntou Ciborgue, também afastando seus olhos da TV.

"Eu só vou encontrar um amigo em um lugar, isso não quer dizer que é um encontro" ela disse entre dentes, despejando água quente na caneca com folhas de chá.

"Então por que você está toda arrumada?" perguntou Terra com um sorrisinho.

"Eu não estou!" ela respondeu, andando de volta para a porta.

"E como você explica o blush?" argumentou Ciborgue, já que ela tinha uma fina camada de blush nas bochechas.

"... Uma espinha apareceu no meu rosto hoje, está bem, me deixa em paz!" e com isso ela desapareceu por trás das portas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mutano?"

"Hm?"

"Você está preocupado com alguma coisa? Você está péssimo!"

"Ahn..." ele pausou o jogo e fechou os olhos por um segundo. "Acho que só estou cansado..."

"É, eu também estou..." Ciborgue se levantou e esticou os braços. "Talvez seja melhor a gente parar um pouco..."

Ele desligou o vídeo game, mas Mutano continuou encarando a tela agora preta.

"Tem certeza que não tem mais nada na sua cabeça?"

"É só que... Eu não gosto do cara com quem a Ravena saiu..."

"Não foi a Terra quem escolheu ele?"

"Foi... Mas eu não gosto dele" ele confessou, as sobrancelhas juntas. "Eu só não quero que isso acabe como Malchior..."

"Cara, a Ravena sabe com quem ela se envolve depois daquele cara!" ele assegurou, pegando uma caixa de pizza esquecida e comendo uma fatia fria.

"Eu acho que sim..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	13. Chapter 13

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 13 – A Festa

"Oh, eu mal posso esperar para a nossa super festa!" disse Estelar do teto da sala principal, onde ela estava pendurando decorações.

"Ainda não acredito que vocês convenceram Robin a aceitar isso" comentou Ravena, segurando um livro ao mesmo tempo em que outras decorações penduravam a si mesmas, cobertas em uma aura negra.

"Você consegue tudo com perseverança, um bom trabalho e..." começou Ciborgue da cozinha, onde estava preparando sanduíches.

"E três meses de 'podemos dar uma festa Robin' 'podemos dar uma festa Robin' 'podemos dar uma festa Robin' todo santo dia" completou o líder, entrando na sala com muitos copos plásticos.

"Bom, funcionou, certo, Cib?" Mutano coçou a nuca, olhando para seu amigo com um sorriso constrangido, parando seu trabalho de encher balões.

"Qual é, o que pode dar errado?" perguntou Terra com um grande sorriso, mexendo no computador.

"Melhor nem dizer isso, pedrinha..." avisou Ciborgue.

"Legal, os Titãs da Costa Leste confirmaram!" ela informou.

"Uhul, vou pegar o globo!" ele celebrou, deixando a comida e correndo para fora da sala. Robin o seguiu com os olhos, um olhar desanimado no rosto.

"Vamos lá Robin, pelo menos, se algum vilão aparecer, vamos ter uma tonelada de heróis para ajudar!" argumentou Mutano com uma voz fina, depois de inalar o gás hélio dos balões.

"Sua voz está tão engraçada, amigo Mutano!" Estelar riu, aplaudindo.

"Obrigado, obrigado!" ele disse, se curvando para as garotas como se elas fossem uma audiência. Estelar e Terra riram, mas Ravena apenas virou os olhos e voltou ao seu livro.

"Ah, é, Ravena, Stan confirmou também!" Terra disse, checando o computador de novo.

"O que... ? Aquele cara vai vir?" perguntou Mutano, um balão se esvaziando em suas mãos.

"Tem algum problema?" questionou Ravena, levantando o olhar do livro.

"... Não. É só que eu acho que ele pode se sentir deslocado, sabe..." o metamorfo respondeu, evitando o olhar inquisitivo da amiga.

"Então seremos dois," ela rebateu.

Mutano abriu a boca para argumentar, mas nesse momento Ciborgue entrou carregando um enorme globo de discoteca e exigiu que todos o ajudassem a posicioná-lo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

13 de Fevereiro de 2009, 20h45min

"É, tenho que admitir, Latão, você fez um ótimo trabalho aqui" disse Abelha, com um copo na mão, olhando em volta.

A sala principal estava escura, com um milhão de luzes brilhando e girando do globo. Música enchia o local, mas não tão alta que os impedia de conversar. A área de meio havia sido transformada em uma pista de dança; havia muitos pratos com comida no balcão da cozinha e pufes por todo o canto.

"Nem precisa me dizer!" ele exclamou orgulhoso, as mãos cheias de sanduíches.

"Então, depois que você comer..." ela começou, esperando ter a chance de dançar com seu amigo robótico. Mas do nada apareceram dois jovens rapazes e a interromperam.

"Ciborgue!" gritou Más, segurando uma pequena caixa. "Não acredito que você tenha Space Monkeys IV!"

"Vamos jogar!" pediu Menos, pulando. Depois de cinco anos, eles melhoraram sua pronúncia, mas ainda eram extremamente infantis na opinião de Abelha.

"Só se for agora!" concordou Ciborgue, deixando a titã sozinha e desapontada.

"Homens..." ela suspirou, se virando. Então avistou Estelar e Kole conversando, sentadas em alguns pufes próximos a ela. "E aí, meninas, como vão?"

"Amiga Abelha, estou tão feliz que você se juntou a nós!" exclamou Estelar, e ela se sentou ao lado delas. "Nós estamos realizando a conversa dos garotos"

"Ah... Não necessariamente" adicionou Kole, rindo.

"Nem me fale de garotos..." ela suspirou de novo, olhando irritada para o homem-robô jogando vídeo game entusiasticamente. "Como estão você e Robin?"

"Ele me pediu para ser a sua namorada há algum tempo" ela contou, excitada.

"Mutano ainda está namorando a Terra, certo?" perguntou Kole, olhando para a pista de dança, onde eles estavam dançando.

"Sim, embora eles estejam brigando muito" ela respondeu, seu sorriso desaparecendo. "Ah, espera! Eu acredito que essa seja uma das coisas que Robin pediu para eu não revelar a ninguém! Por favor, esqueçam o que eu disse!"

Abelha e Kole se entreolharam, confusas. Para a sorte de Estelar, naquele momento as portas se abriram e Ravena entrou acompanhada por um rapaz alto e moreno, atraindo atenção.

"Quem é aquele?" perguntou Kole, os seguindo com os olhos.

"Oh, aquele é o namorado da Ravena, como Ciborgue o chama, mas ela diz que eles não estão lá ainda" ela informou, feliz pela mudança de assunto.

"Uau, nada mal, Ravena" comentou Abelha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

13 de fevereiro de 2009, 21h50min

"Seus amigos são realmente muito conformistas..."

"Eu suponho que sejam..." Ravena deu de ombros. Ela e Stan estavam andando por um dos corredores, já que ela quisera fugir do alto barulho da música que feria seus ouvidos na sala comum. Aparentemente, dançar e dar risada alta eram sinais de conformismo para ele. "Eu gosto de vir aqui para meditar. É calmo e tenho uma boa visão do mar e da cidade, quando está muito frio para ir ao telhado."

"Seria um bom lugar para ler poesias e pensar em como a vida é insignificante..." ele concordou. "Mas à noite; o sol fere meu espírito."

Ravena suspirou, encarando os milhares de pontos brilhantes do outro lado do buraco negro que era o mar a essa hora da noite. De repente ela percebeu dedos gelados envolvendo os seus. Quando se voltou, qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver o rosto de Stan chegando cada vez mais perto.

"Hm... O que está fazendo?" ela perguntou, suas costas pressionadas contra o vidro e sentindo os lábios frios e grudentos do gótico contra sua bochecha, já que ela havia virado o rosto logo antes de eles encontrarem seu verdadeiro alvo.

"Tentando uma das poucas formas de interação que aprecio com uma garota como você" ele respondeu, recuando, mas não muito, fazendo com que ela continuasse encostada na janela para evitar tocá-lo. "Você entende a fragilidade de nosso estado assim como eu. Não temos escolha a não ser seguir nosso instinto de copulação."

"..." Ravena estava genuinamente surpresa. Ela aceitara continuar saindo com Stan justamente porque pensara que ele não teria coragem ou vontade de tentar isso com ela.

Não só isso, como essa era a pior justificativa que um cara poderia ter dado para se dar bem. "Stan..."

"Sim?" ele deslizou seus dedos pelos braços dela, causando um calafrio. E não dos bons.

"Acho melhor você ir agora" ela terminou sem emoção, tapando a boca dele com uma faixa de energia negra e o levando até a porta principal.

"Bom... Eu acho que..." ele balbuciou quando ela o empurrou sem cerimônias para fora e a faixa sumiu. "... Te vejo no café ou..."

"Tchau" ela encerrou, deixando a porta deslizar, separando os dois.

'Que desagradável... ' ela pensou, passando a mão pelo rosto enquanto apertava o botão para chamar o elevador. Ela poderia se teleportar para seu quarto, mas o incidente havia desestabilizado levemente seu equilíbrio emocional, então andar era apenas mais seguro. As portas do elevador se abriram e ela entrou, apertando o botão para subir.

A empata fechou os olhos e se encostou à parede fria, tentando determinar o que estava sentindo exatamente. Ela não gostava de Stan de verdade, ele era só alguém com quem ela podia conversar sobre interesses que não tinha em comum com mais ninguém, então não estava triste ou decepcionada. Mas havia sido um contato que normalmente ela não permitia, por isso estava um pouco tensa, como se estivesse com um gosto ruim na boca. Quanto mais o elevador subia, mais suas emoções eram suprimidas pela torrente das de todos os que estavam reunidos na sala comum. Era por isso que não gostava de multidões. Era difícil lidar com tantos sentimentos conflitantes de uma vez assim.

Considerando que seu quarto era apenas um andar acima do local da festa, ela decidiu deixar o elevador subir até o final: no terraço. Ao ar livre ela ficaria mais solta e poderia ao menos meditar antes de dormir com aquele monte de emoções alheias invadindo seu peito e sua mente.

Quando as portas se abriram, ela sentiu o agradável ar gelado em seu rosto e um alívio pelo súbito sumiço das emoções vindas da festa - como se ela tivesse tirado fones tocando uma música muito alta em seus ouvidos. O alívio foi tanto que demorou algum tempo até ela perceber as emoções provenientes de duas pessoas no terraço com ela.

Estava escuro, por isso ela só se deu conta do casal ali presente ao captar um movimento com o canto do olho. Uma massa de cabelos dourados.

"Terra?" ela chamou, então percebeu braços ao redor do corpo da loira, e se sentiu enrubescer. "Ah, me desculpe, eu..."

Porém, quando Terra se virou, Ravena teve uma visão desimpedida do rosto daquele que a envolvia - um rosto comum. Não verde. Um rosto rosado e com cabelos negros caindo ao redor.

"Ah... Ravena?" Terra murmurou, com uma expressão de horror no bonito rosto.

"Quem... Quem é esse?" Ravena não teve tempo de perceber como estava sendo indiscreta, pois estava chocada. Terra estava beijando um homem que não era Mutano.

"Ah... Uh..."

"Eu acho melhor eu ir agora" o rapaz declarou, percebendo a tensão no ar e caminhando rapidamente para as portas de onde Ravena tinha acabado de sair, deixando-as sós.

"O que você... Você e Mutano terminaram?" ela perguntou, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

"Bom... Não..."

"Então você..."

"Ravena, promete que não vai contar pra ele!" ela implorou, segurando a empata pelos braços. "Por favor... Eu só... Foi um erro, eu estava... Estou muito bêbada!"

Ravena não respondeu, encarando aqueles úmidos olhos azuis e procurando por um sinal de sinceridade. Tudo o que ela via, no entanto, era... Medo. Medo de ser pega.

Ela baixou as mãos da colega e esperou até que a respiração das duas se normalizasse. Tudo o que ela queria perguntar era...

"Por que?"

"Eu não sei!" ela choramingou "A gente brigou e ele falou umas coisas... Eu bebi demais e nem sei direito... Você vai contar pra ele?"

"Eu... Eu acho que você devia, Terra"

"Devia o que?"

"Contar para Mutano" ela sussurrou. "Se vocês estão com problemas tão sérios a esse ponto, é porque precisam resolver isso. E ele... Merece saber."

"Mas eu..."

As portas do elevador de repente se abriram. Ambas as garotas pularam como se fossem criminosas procuradas.

"Oi meninas, vocês estão aí!" gritou uma voz potente, e elas subitamente relaxaram. Era apenas Ciborgue. Porém, logo em seguida...

"Vamos, gente, é hora da parte mais legal!" uma cabeça verde com um grande sorriso apareceu ao lado da armadura metálica, paralisando as duas novamente.

"Ué, que cara de enterro é essa?"

"N-Nada!" respondeu Terra, juntando as mãos. "O que vai rolar agora...?"

"Ah, sim, a minha especial super pinhata para todo mundo tentar acertar!" contou Ciborgue, parecendo animadíssimo. "E o que tem dentro é surpresa..."

"Ela é realmente super, nem arranhando com garras de tigre consegui rasgar!" complementou Mutano, achando que as expressões das garotas eram por incredulidade.

"Ah, parece divertido!" exclamou Terra, e Ravena ficou surpresa em como ela parecia já ter superado o susto, ou como fingia bem.

De repente, todos escutaram um zumbido em volta e então a rede de vôlei posicionada na quadra foi coberta por energia negra se enrolou em uma bola, como se alguém a estivesse amassando com mãos gigantes.

"Eu preciso meditar um pouco" explicou ela, e não era mentira. "O aglomerado de pessoas dificulta o meu controle emocional..."

"Ah, tudo bem... Podemos começar?" pediu Ciborgue.

"Por favor, sim" ela revirou os olhos, ao que o homem robô deu um grito de felicidade e se virou, e Terra o seguiu. Mutano, por outro lado, continuou a encarando. Ela apenas desejava que ele fosse embora.

"Está mesmo tão difícil pra você, Rae?" ele perguntou, desconfiado, uma mão sob o queixo. "Já ficamos juntos antes e você ficou ótima!"

"Eu estava mais bem preparada, e não durou tanto tempo quanto hoje" ela respondeu, sem olhar nos olhos dele. O metamorfo suspirou e olhou em volta.

"Não sei não... Tem certeza que nada aconteceu pra te chatear?" ele questionou, e ela sentiu seu coração disparar. "Ei! Cadê seu namorado vampiro?"

Ela agradeceu a Azar pela conveniente desculpa, já que não ligava a mínima para isso.

"Eu o mandei embora!" ela contou simplesmente.

"Por que?" ele franziu a testa e se aproximou mais dela.

"Ele... Ele tentou fazer umas coisas que eu não queria, e..." de repente ela sentiu um jorro quente de raiva emanando de seu amigo, e levantou os olhos, surpresa.

"Ele fez o que?!" ele gritou, os olhos com chamas. "Não acredito, por que você não me chamou? Eu devia ir atrás dele, onde ele mora? Me conta, Rae, porque..."

"Não, para!" ela pediu, colocando a mão no ombro dele, e ele pareceu se acalmar. "Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma. Nada aconteceu, e se tivesse, eu mesma o teria mandado para outra dimensão."

"Está certo... É só que... Argh!" ele bufou, nervoso. "Eu sabia que ele não era bom o suficiente para você, Rae!"

Ela piscou, ainda mais surpresa por essa afirmação. Logo em seguida, ele a abraçou sem nenhum aviso.

"Você merece alguém melhor, Ravena" ele disse com toda a certeza do mundo. "Sinto muito por ter deixado isso ir longe demais. Você precisa de alguém que dê valor à vida, que te mostre todas as alegrias e coisas boas... Ou, no mínimo, alguém que fique totalmente feliz por estar vivo e estar com você!"

Ravena sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas e logo em seguida ficou irritada por esse fato.

"Você quer dizer alguém como..." ela pensou 'como você', mas disse: "... Estelar?"

Ele riu e a soltou.

"Porque eu não acho que Robin ia apreciar muito isso..." ela aproveitou o momento para levantar o capuz e deixou o vento secar as lágrimas que não escorreram.

"Acho que você..." antes que Mutano pudesse terminar a frase, porém, um poderoso berro 'HORA DA PINHATA!' veio dos andares abaixo, e ele levou as mãos à cabeça.

"Ah, não, estou perdendo!" ele se adiantou para a porta e então se voltou mais uma vez. "Você vai ficar bem?"

"Vou" mentiu a empata, lhe dirigindo um sorriso mínimo. Ele sorriu de volta e continuou seu caminho.

Ravena viu o rapaz sumir atrás das portas e suspirou de alívio por estar sozinha. Encarando o chão, ela se perguntou como Terra tinha sido capaz de trair um namorado tão bom quanto Mutano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	14. Chapter 14

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 14 – O Jardim de Neve

Ravena se sentou na cama e acendeu o pequeno abajur em sua mesa de cabeceira. Os ponteiros do relógio ao lado indicavam que passavam 9 minutos das 3 da manhã. 1 hora desde que ela havia se deitado com a intenção de dormir. Passou a mão pelos olhos, cansada de rolar de um lado para o outro e ver imagens todas as vezes que fechava os olhos. Podia sentir que a maioria dos convidados dessa noite já havia adormecido. Ao contrário de uma situação de normalidade, isso a desestabilizou ainda mais. A pouco menos de meia hora, sentia as emoções emanando de todas aquelas pessoas, e, pela primeira vez na vida, elas eram bem-vindas. Porque suas próprias emoções se encontravam completamente bagunçadas. Meditar – ou melhor dizendo, sentar e tentar não pensar _naquilo_ – não havia ajudado, e agora, tampouco dormir.

Ravena suspirou e abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, tirando dela um bonito espelho de mão. Já que não conseguia entender, quanto mais controlar suas emoções, teria que falar com elas. Fechou os olhos conforme uma faixa brilhante de luz a envolvia e a transportava para o interior de sua mente. Para Nevermore.

Quando abriu os olhos, estava ajoelhada em um gramado. O céu acima dela era negro e sem estrelas, e outros fragmentos de solo flutuavam ao redor. Ela apoiou a mão no chão para poder se levantar, mas interrompeu o movimento por um instante.

'Grama... cinza?' ela pensou, passando os dedos pelas folhas acinzentadas. 'Eu pretendia falar com Sabedoria... '

Vegetação cinza era comum no local designado para a parte de Insegurança de sua mente, mas Ravena havia direcionado sua viagem para a floresta sempre outonal de Sabedoria. Poderia ela ter errado de lugar? Mal esse pensamento se formou, uma voz a tirou de seus devaneios.

"Você não se enganou" ela se voltou, encontrando a si mesma, vestida com uma capa marrom.

"Sabedoria..." disse, se pondo de pé e indo ao encontro da emoção. "Você... Está bem?"

Sua sósia não se encontrava em seu aspecto usual, de expressão serena e descansada. Tinha olheiras, o cabelo desgrenhado e parecia irritada.

"Não, não estou nada bem!" ela informou, passando por Ravena e andando rápido pelo meio das árvores. "Olha o que ela está fazendo com a minha linda floresta!"

Ravena piscou, surpresa. Assim como o gramado, os grossos troncos das árvores estavam cinzentos e descascando. A folhagem, normalmente de uma bonita cor dourada e vermelha, estava enegrecida e caindo com maior frequência, deixando várias partes das árvores carecas. Os corvos voavam em volta, gralhando, como que insatisfeitos.

"Mas... Mas quem fez isso?" a empata perguntou subitamente preocupada.

"Quem você acha? Insegurança, é claro! Ela está fazendo isso com todo mundo!" Sabedoria deu um suspiro de frustração.

"Não sabia que as coisas estavam tão sérias..." murmurou Ravena. "Eu vim aqui atrás de..."

"Conselhos, eu sei" a emoção completou, cobrindo sua cabeça com o capuz marrom. "Bom, esquece. Não posso te ajudar agora."

"Mas eu..."

"Eu sei! Escuta, estou tentando encontrar uma resposta para o seu dilema desde que... aquilo aconteceu." ela informou, pegando um ninho do chão e colocando-o em seu devido galho com cuidado. "Mas não consigo me concentrar o suficiente com ela falando sem parar!"

"Falando..." de repente, Ravena percebeu que o gralhar dos corvos não era o único ruído. Um lamento parecia estar sendo difundido por um alto falante muito ruim, pois ela conseguir ouvir sua própria voz, mas não podia discernir as palavras. "Eu vou falar com ela."

"Por favor" foi tudo que recebeu em resposta antes de seus pés deixarem o chão e flutuar em direção à voz.

Em seu caminho, entendeu o que Sabedoria quis dizer quando disse que Insegurança estava afetando a todos. A planície rosa de Felicidade se encontrava cinzenta e sem vida, o lago de águas esverdeadas ao lado do qual Coragem treinava estava negro como o céu e até a savana dourada e laranja de Preguiça estava com vegetação cinza e clima frio.

Ela pousou na entrada do pântano de Inseguraça e entrou com cuidado. Parecia mais perigoso, como se a cada passo ele estivesse esperando para arrastá-la para baixo, e os corvos que lá moravam estavam com olhares hostis. Logo, porém, ela distinguiu a capa cinza que cobria uma pessoa no meio da paisagem.

"Insegurança" ela chamou, e andou até ela, deixando os cuidados que estava tomando até esse ponto.

Sua contraparte de capa cinza, porém, andava de um lado para o outro e não pareceu tê-la escutado.

"Eu tenho que contar... Mas, não, ela me fez prometer... Bom, não exatamente, mas se ela está confiando em mim..."

"Insegurança!" Ravena chamou novamente, quando subitamente seu progresso foi impedido por um cipó, que se prendeu ao seu braço direito.

"Ele tem o direito de saber, não tem, será que ela vai contar para ele de verdade...?"

"Ah... Me solta!" exclamou Ravena, mas o cipó se agarrou com força a seu pulso. Tentando se soltar, ela enfiou o pé esquerdo acidentalmente em uma poça de água e lama.

"Se eu contar pra ele, ele vai... Ele vai me odiar! Vai dizer que eu estou inventado!"

"Insegurança! Me ajude!" pediu Ravena novamente, que agora estava usando o cipó para tentar libertar seu pé esquerdo, mas quanto mais se mexia, mais preso ele parecia ficar.

"Mesmo se ele acreditar, ele vai me odiar, vai dizer que sou uma intrometida!"

"In..." começou Ravena, mas foi interrompida quando seu pé direito também atolou em uma poça.

"Mas se eu não contar e ele descobrir depois... Ele vai achar que foi traição, que não me importo ou...!"

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" veio uma explosão de seu lado direito, assustando Insegurança, e ela finalmente se voltou para a fumaça, assustada, de onde saiu uma Ravena de pijama.

"Ah... Ravena! Você está aqui!" ela constatou, saindo detrás de uma árvore.

"Até que enfim, Insegurança!" ela disse, irritada. "O que diabos está acontecendo? Por que seu reino está invadindo o das outras?"

"Hm... Está?" ela perguntou, distraída, em sua pose usual: curvada, com uma expressão de tristeza, as mãos em uma posição inconsciente de proteção. "Não sabia... Não sei. Não sei o que fazer... Contar ou não contar..."

"Você... É nisso que está concentrando tudo?" perguntou a empata, ficando tristonha. Sua emoção se virou para ela, grossas lágrimas descendo por sua face.

"O que é que vamos fazer...? Todos os caminhos parecem levar a algo terrível..."

"Bom... Tente se acalmar" pediu ela, e as duas respiraram fundo. "Talvez... Talvez só não seja da nossa conta..."

No momento que essas palavras deixaram sua boca, Insegurança pareceu ferida e recuou; ao mesmo tempo em que Ravena percebia que não havia verdade no que tinha dito.

"Não... Não quis dizer... Claro, ele é nosso amigo, mas..."

"Afeição quer falar com você. É... Urgente" ela informou em um resquício de voz. As árvores e cipós começaram a fechar o caminho que levava à emoção de capa cinza, assim como ela novamente ficou alheia à sua presença.

Ravena viu como ela voltou a seu transe de indecisão e flutuou para longe, na direção da parte de Afeição de sua mente. Ficou surpresa; já fazia um bom tempo que Afeição não pedia para lhe ver pessoalmente.

O reino de Afeição era um belo jardim com várias faixas de flores: havia calêndulas vermelhas, hortênsias azuis e brancas, um belo canteiro com narcisos rosa choque de um tom que lhe lembrava o cabelo de Estelar e uma grande quantidade de girassóis verdes, além de algumas outras mudas espalhadas. Afeição cuidava de todas as flores com muito cuidado e carinho, e seu mais recente trabalho era uma caixinha com mudas de tulipas amarelas.

Quando chegou, porém, levou um susto. As flores não haviam se tornado cinzas. Mas havia um componente na paisagem que ela nunca tinha antes visto em Nevermore: neve.

Neve por todo o canto. E, ajoelhada próximo às tulipas amarelas despedaçadas, estava Afeição. Ravena pousou próximo a ela e constatou que eram as únicas flores a serem afetadas pela neve. Todas as outras pareciam um pouco opacas, é verdade, mas continuavam firmemente em pé e vivas. Em especial os girassóis verdes.

"Afeição...?" chamou, mas não recebeu resposta. Começou a nevar. "Essa neve... É por causa de Insegurança?"

Ela viu a capa lilás se levantar, ainda de costas, e reparou que estava com o capuz levantado, o que era incomum.

"Não, Ravena. A neve é um componente do meu jardim já há cinco anos" ela informou. "A mesma quantidade de tempo que estou cuidando dessas tulipas... Elas demoraram a se estabilizar... E agora... Não sei se vão sobreviver a essa noite."

"Insegurança disse que você precisava falar comigo..." ela murmurou. A emoção por fim se virou para encará-la. Tinha os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho. Como se tivesse chorado. Muito. "O que foi? Ah! Por que esse lugar inteiro está... uma bagunça?!"

Elas ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio, no qual Afeição abriu sua caixinha de trabalho de jardinagem e dela tirou uma tesoura.

"Desde que Mutano veio até aqui... Tenho tido uma afeição especial por ele" informou sua contraparte de lilás, andando até um girassol verde e podando suas ramificações.

Ravena se sentiu corar a essa informação, dada sem qualquer cerimônia. Abriu a boca para contra-argumentar, mas Afeição continuou falando.

"Comecei a tentar me fazer ouvir... Você se recusava a me escutar, naturalmente, mas prossegui firme em minha tentativa de ser notada... Por você e por ele também" ela regou o girassol, e com uma pázinha de jardinagem revolveu a terra em volta com cuidado. "Até... Aquele dia. Quando Terra contou que eles estavam namorando."

Ravena desviou os olhos rapidamente. Lembrava bem como havia sido doloroso ouvir aquilo, embora na época não soubesse por quê. E preferia continuar não sabendo.

"Eu chorei e chorei... Desisti das tulipas. Achei que nunca poderiam ter um lugar aqui, afinal. Mas então... Parei." ela terminou de afofar a terra do girassol e limpou as mãos em um paninho. "Insegurança veio conversar comigo. Ela me lembrou sobre nosso destino... Na época ainda achávamos que aos 16 estaríamos condenadas... E como ele talvez nunca olhasse para mim... para você... dessa forma, com Terra ou sem Terra."

Isso doeu também, fundo. Mas Ravena permaneceu em silêncio, se concentrando em algumas margaridas rosas, amarelas e azuis.

"Então eu... Aceitei. A felicidade dele era mais importante. Se ele a obtivesse com outra pessoa, não me importava. Foi aí que começou a nevar. E eu parei de tentar... Me fazer ser ouvida... Com algumas exceções, claro"

Uma lembrança longínqua de um abraço apareceu em sua cabeça de repente.

"E trabalhei nas tulipas... Ficou mais fácil depois. Depois que ela pediu ajuda e te tratou como... A uma amiga." Ambas se voltaram para o pequeno canteiro destroçado de tulipas amarelas. Uma única flor permanecia em pé. Pequena, mas firme em meio às outras mortas.

"Mas hoje..." ela fechou as mãos em punho. "Decepção não chega perto de como me senti... Todas nós."

"Eu desisti dele para que encontrasse a felicidade... Com ela, alguém que poderia lhe dar tudo o que nós não poderíamos, por causa dos nossos poderes e da sua teimosia..." lágrimas se formaram e escorreram pelo rosto de sua sósia. "Só para ela quebrar o coração dele?"

"Como ela pôde fazer isso? Primeiro me dá um susto daqueles, dizendo que não poderíamos nem mesmo ser amigos, e então... O trai com um... Um qualquer?" soluçou, levando as mãos ao rosto. Ravena estava sem ação. Queria argumentar, dizer que não era verdade, mas... Qual o ponto?

"Isso" ela disse com firmeza, afastando as lágrimas "Isso eu nunca faria."

Ravena se virou e andou em direção a um portal de saída, antes que começasse a chorar também. Era por isso que não conseguia pensar racionalmente. Era por isso que Insegurança estava tão forte. Tudo se resumia a isso. Ela passou pelo reino de Raiva, que parecia o único inalterado - a cidade de Jump City destruída e queimando, embora a emoção estivesse mais forte que de costume (Rasgue ela! Destroce em um milhão de pedacinhos!), e chegou até a biblioteca na montanha de Conhecimento.

Salvo por uma névoa e um clima frio, tudo parecia nos conformes. Entrando no prédio cheio de livros, encontrou sua emoção de óculos e capa amarela sentada e, como sempre, lendo um livro.

"Olá" cumprimentou, sentando em uma poltrona de frente para ela, se sentindo exausta. A emoção levantou os olhos para ela.

"Cansada?" perguntou, com um leve sorriso.

"Você não faz ideia..." ela respondeu, fechando os olhos.

"Ah, faço uma boa ideia, considerando a ausência de uma resposta sarcástica para variar..." ela deu uma risadinha. Ravena abriu os olhos novamente e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você parece... não afetada." ela constatou, ao que sua sósia deu de ombros.

"Lido com fatos, Ravena. Já estava ciente de tudo que você descobriu só hoje, e não preciso colocar nada na balança para auxiliar sua decisão. Só forneço o que deve ser pesado."

"Então... O que deve ser pesado?" ela perguntou com um suspiro, afundando mais na poltrona.

"Em um prato: sua amizade com Mutano. Seu senso de certo e errado." ela listou, levantando uma mão em concha, como uma balança. "No outro: a confiança que você deposita em Terra. Seus sentimentos por Mutano."

"Espere. Meus sentimentos por Mutano vão no mesmo prato que minha confiança em Terra?" ela questionou, confusa. "No prato para não contar?"

"Naturalmente"

"Como naturalmente?!"

"Ora, Ravena. Afeição não deixou claro para você?" ela arrumou os óculos, explicando. "Ela prefere carregar o fardo a permitir o sofrimento de Mutano."

Mais uma vez, Ravena se encontrou sem palavras.

"Por que?" encontrou por fim. "E quanto à minha parte egoísta? A que quer a minha felicidade ou paz de espírito?"

"Somos todas as outras." ela respondeu, em tom óbvio.

"Todas...? Ela se sobrepõe a todas vocês?"

" _Você_ permite que ela se sobreponha a todas nós, Ravena. Insegurança também, um pouco, devido à culpa que ela sente por ser o que é."

"Não posso apenas ficar aqui para sempre?" a empata choramingou.

"Agora você está apenas agindo como criança" disse Conhecimento, voltando a seu livro. "Mas se voltar agora ainda pode conseguir dormir um pouco. Insegurança está recuando agora que você ao menos tem consciência de tudo."

A empata ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Posso dar uma olhada nos registros de ontem à noite?" pediu por fim, ao que sua contraparte amarela sorriu e lhe entregou o livro que estava lendo. Ravena o folheou, procurando algo em específico, e após alguns minutos de leitura, fechou o livro e o devolveu, se levantando.

"Está indo?"

"Sim. Preciso dormir." respondeu, se dirigindo para a porta. "Obrigada."

A Ravena de óculos assentiu com a cabeça e olhou pela janela, vendo que a névoa se dissipava e os corvos pararam de gralhar, se acomodando em seus ninhos.

Sorriu. Preguiça estava aproveitando a brecha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A: Caso alguém esteja se perguntando, as flores representam as pessoas de quem a Ravena gosta. As calêndulas vermelhas representam o Robin, as hortênsias o Ciborgue, os narcisos a Estelar e, acho (espero) que eu tenha deixado mais claro, as tulipas a Terra e os girassóis o Mutano s2


	15. Chapter 15

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 15 – O Dia Seguinte

Ravena acordou com raios de luz do sol ferindo seus olhos. Com um movimento da mão direita, suas cortinas foram envoltas em energia negra e se fecharam, mergulhando o quarto em escuridão novamente. A empata jogou os pés para fora da cama, se espreguiçando. Sentia a cabeça pesada e a boca seca. Olhando para o relógio na cabeceira, constatou que faltavam 5 minutos para as onze. Considerando que ela só voltara de Nevermore por volta de 6 da manhã, haviam sido boas 5 horas de sono.

Após um bom banho ela saiu de seu quarto usando seu uniforme, encontrando um e outro titã dormindo nos locais mais extraordinários. Abelha, por exemplo, estava em sua forma pequenina e deitada em cima do batente da porta da sala comum. Entrando, Ravena se deparou com a maioria dos convidados da noite anterior.

Ciborgue roncava alto, sentado no sofá com a cabeça pendendo para trás, controles de vídeo game ainda em suas mãos. De cada lado dele dormiam Más e Menos. Estelar estava abraçada com Silkie e encolhida em um pufe, ao lado de Kole, que dormia enrolada em uma bola com Gnark a seus pés, adormecido meio sentado com a lança ainda em uma mão de forma protetora. Uma preguiça verde estava totalmente espalhada no tapete, usando a barriga de Trovão como travesseiro.

Ravena andou até a cozinha, tomando cuidado para não pisar em ninguém, para encontrar Robin, também de banho tomado e vestido, bebendo uma xícara de café e lendo jornal. Exceto por olheiras que ultrapassavam sua máscara, ele parecia o mesmo de sempre.

"Bom dia" ele cumprimentou em voz baixa. "Café?"

"Bom dia" ela respondeu, dispensando o café com o acenar de uma mão e pegando a chaleira para fazer um chá de ervas. "Até quando você pretende deixá-los dormindo?"

"Agora que você também está de pé, por mais uns cinco segundos" ele informou, consultando seu relógio de pulso. Tempo esse que ela levou para encontrar uma meia azul dentro da chaleira, assim como algo gosmento espalhado na superfície do fogão e desistir do chá.

Robin fez sinal para ela tapar os ouvidos, ao que ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, indicando que estava pronta. Ele apertou um botão em seu comunicador e a Torre se encheu com luzes vermelhas piscando e um alarme de estourar os tímpanos.

"O que? O que?" berrou Ciborgue, sentando reto e olhando em volta, sem ter certeza de onde estava ou do que o havia acordado.

"Quem é o intruso? Onde está o... problema?" gritou Estelar, derrubando Silkie no chão e já com raios verdes nas mãos, apontando para um lugar a cada segundo.

Todos os outros titãs da mesma forma acordaram com um sobressalto, confusos e no geral na defensiva. A porta se abriu e Abelha entrou, parecendo tonta, como se tivesse caído de um lugar alto. Tão subitamente quanto começou, o alarme cessou, e Robin se encontrava de pé no balcão da cozinha, que já estava coberto de pegadas de qualquer forma.

"Muito bem!" ele falou, chamando a atenção de todos para si. "Caros convidados, obrigado pelo comparecimento! É com tristeza que nos despedimos de vocês agora! Titãs residentes dessa Torre – de pé agora e apresentem-se em cinco minutos para faxina geral!"

A esses avisos houve um gemido coletivo. Alguns voltaram a se deitar e outros pediram mais alguns instantes para se prepararem para partir.

"Todos aqueles que não são residentes dessa Torre e ainda estiverem aqui em cinco minutos serão _muito_ bem-vindos a auxiliar na faxina!"

Os titãs honorários de repente se lembraram de compromissos inadiáveis, encontraram força e energia para se levantarem em um pulo, e a sala se encheu de um burburinho mais animado, com frases como "Olha a hora!" pipocando aqui e ali.

"Obrigada por tudo, Latão, foi uma festa de arromba" se despediu Abelha, pegando Más e Menos, que ainda não queriam se mexer, pelas orelhas e os arrastando para fora.

"Espero te ver de novo em breve, Estelar!" acenou Kole, acompanhada por alguns ruídos inteligíveis de Gnárk.

"Adeus amigos..." murmurava Estelar, suas pálpebras ainda se fechando contra sua vontade.

"Tchau... Bom te ver de novo..." acenava Ciborgue para a geladeira.

"Ah, nem pensar!" exclamou Robin, pegando pela cauda um camundongo verde que tentava sair de fininho no meio da multidão. O roedor baixou as orelhas e ao ser solto se transformou de volta em um rapaz verde com o cabelo desgrenhado, roupa amarrotada e alguns poucos fios de barba por fazer.

Assim, em cinco minutos só restavam cinco pessoas na sala comum, três delas tentando se manter acordadas no sofá. Robin olhou em volta.

"Cadê a Terra?" questionou, olhando para Mutano, mas o metamorfo estava babando, a cabeça encostada no ombro metálico de Ciborgue.

"A última vez que vi a amiga Terra" bocejou Estelar, que já estava quase totalmente desperta "ela disse que ia para o quarto."

"Sim, ela está lá" informou Ravena, depois de procurar pela Torre telepaticamente.

"Muito bem. Eu vou acordá-la" disse Robin. "Mas antes..."

Uma balde de água fria caiu em cima de Ciborgue e Mutano, que despertaram de uma vez.

"Cara!" exclamou Mutano, depois de virar e desvirar um peixe. "Pra que isso?!"

"Para limpar" o líder respondeu com simplicidade, jogando nas mãos deles também um esfregão, uma garrafa de produto de limpeza e uma escova. "Um na cozinha e um nos banheiros"

"Estelar: corredores e janelas" ele designou, com mais gentileza na voz a sua namorada, entregando-lhe também balde e esfregão. "Ravena: elevador e área de TV. Eu vou ficar com a área restante da sala comum e responsável por guardar as coisas que utilizamos, e Terra fica com o terraço. Ela e uma turminha fizeram uma boa algazarra lá em cima."

Depois que o menino-prodígio desapareceu atrás das portas, Ciborgue e Mutano se entreolharam. Sabiam que tinham pegado as piores partes, mas limpar a cozinha parecia de longe menos desagradável do que os banheiros. Assim, eles correram desesperados em direção à cozinha, um tentando superar o outro. Ciborgue, no entanto, chegou primeiro, dando a Mutano o produto específico de banheiro com um sorriso pretensioso por trás do balcão.

"Ah, cara!" gemeu o metamorfo, pegando a garrafa, um balde e uma escova e andando com as orelhas baixas em direção às portas que levavam ao primeiro (e mais usado) banheiro da Torre.

"Boa sorte com seja lá o que for que saiu do Gnu quando ele ficou aí por uns quinze minutos!" cantarolou Ciborgue, acenando e se voltando para seu próprio trabalho. Ao se deparar com a gosma que cobria a superfície do fogão, porém, o sorriso foi varrido de seu rosto em uma incrível velocidade.

Ravena evitou o olhar de Mutano e se concentrou em sua área de limpeza. CDs, jogos e controles espalhados foram envoltos por uma aura negra e voltaram ao seu lugar, assim como qualquer lixo ou resto de comida, que flutuaram para dentro de um grande saco de lixo. Enquanto o tapete se dirigia à janela e se batia sozinho, ela arrumava com as mãos as almofadas fora do devido lugar no sofá e o esfregão passava água e um produto com essência de lavanda pelo chão, como que por mãos invisíveis.

Robin se juntou a eles alguns minutos depois, passando aspirador na área com os assentos. Ravena olhou para ele, um pouco ansiosa.

"Terra estava bem?" perguntou, passando um pano úmido nas mesas sob as quais ele aspirava.

"Hm? Sim, só está sonolenta e com uma ressaca daquelas" informou Robin como se não houvesse nenhuma novidade aí. "Mas já foi limpar o terraço, acompanhei ela até lá."

"Ah, sim..." ela murmurou, vendo o pano agora preto em sua mão, por ter apagado as marcas de sapatos de alguém que teve a infeliz ideia de dançar em cima da mesa.

Depois de o esfregão ter feito seu trabalho, ela secou com uma boa dose de vento produzido por seus poderes e trouxe de volta o tapete, agora livre de quaisquer sujeiras. Passou aspirador no sofá, encontrando alguns objetos estranhos entre suas almofadas – tais como um sapato, pilhas aparentemente mastigadas e um cinto de utilidades que não parecia ser de Robin – e empilhou os pufes em um canto para que Robin os levasse para o depósito mais tarde. Ciborgue ainda estava xingando e gritando de nojo na cozinha quando ela levou seus apetrechos de limpeza para o elevador.

Ela pensou que seria rápido, mas para sua surpresa, todas as paredes do elevador estavam cobertas com tinta – ao menos ela esperava que fosse tinta – como se alguém abismal tivesse tido a brilhante ideia de jogar paintball ali. A empata grunhiu, achando que era injusto, mas então viu Estelar tentando tirar uma mancha azul do lado de fora da janela, que só se espalhava mais conforme ela esfregava e ouvir os berros de Ciborgue ao abrir o forno, chegando à conclusão de que estavam equilibrados.

Três escovas cobertas por energia negra esfregavam a tinta das paredes, que escorria até o chão em uma água colorida, enquanto Ravena flutuava com as pernas cruzadas no meio do elevador, pensando. Decidira, enfim, em consideração à única tulipa sobrevivente no jardim de Afeição, dar uma chance para Terra. Seria melhor para todas as partes se ela mesma contasse a Mutano o que tinha acontecido. Ela, Ravena, não ia parecer uma fofoqueira, nem se sentir como a causa do sofrimento de Mutano; Terra demonstraria que estava de fato arrependida e o metamorfo não teria que passar pela vergonha de achar que todos estavam sabendo que ele havia sido traído. Assim os dois poderiam tratar do assunto de forma muito melhor, e provavelmente fariam as pazes.

Ela coletou toda a água remanescente em uma bola no ar e a jogou dentro do balde. Por fim, passou um pano úmido pelas paredes e o elevador estava brilhando novamente. Aproveitando sua posição, apertou o botão para subir até o terraço.

Chegando lá, encontrou Terra dormindo apoiada em uma vassoura. À luz do dia, ela podia ver que no terraço parecia ter sido feita uma segunda festa. Copos de plástico e restos de comida estavam espalhados por todo o chão, uma das cestas de basquete estava quebrada e desenhos feitos com a mesma tinta que pintou o elevador que ela acabara de limpar decoravam a quadra onde seus colegas frequentemente jogavam basquete e vôlei.

"Terra" ela chamou, e a loira acordou com um sobressalto.

"Ah, eu estou limpando Robin, estou..." ela encarou a empata e relaxou. "Ah, é só você, Ravena..."

"Preciso falar com você, Terra." Ela disse, andando até onde a garota se sentou. "Você... Se lembra do que aconteceu aqui ontem, certo? Do que eu vi?"

Terra ficou um minuto em silêncio, a testa franzida.

"Lembro"

"Bom. Só queria dizer que... Não vou contar ao Mutano." Informou, com um grande esforço. Terra ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Porque acho que _você_ deve fazer isso."

"Eu?" ela repetiu, olhando para os próprios sapatos.

"Sim. Esse é o melhor jeito de vocês se resolverem e acho que o modo que mais suaviza as coisas para o Mutano" ela explicou, se sentando. "Certo?"

"É... Acho que você tem razão..." a loira suspirou e deitou na quadra. "Ele vai me odiar..."

"Não" disse Ravena sem pensar, com um aperto no peito. "Ele nunca poderia."

As duas permaneceram assim por alguns instantes, até que o pacífico silêncio foi quebrado por duas palavras advindas de dentro da Torre, que reverberaram por toda a ilha.

"AH, CARA!"

o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	16. Chapter 16

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 16 - A Última Tulipa

20 de Fevereiro de 2009, 15h43min

Uma semana havia se passado desde a grande festa com todos os titãs. Ravena não estava indo muito bem desde então. Terra ainda não havia contado sobre sua traição a Mutano, e guardar esse segredo estava atrapalhando muito o equilíbrio emocional da empata.

Ela sabia que tinha chegado a um beco sem saída. Se lembrou da última conversa que tinha tido com a loira, na noite anterior. Depois de questioná-la pela terceira ou quarta vez sobre contar o ocorrido a seu namorado, finalmente recebeu uma resposta direta. E não havia gostado nada.

" _Escuta aqui, Ravena, porque é que você se importa tanto com isso?" ela perguntou, irritada. "Você mesma disse que ele nunca me odiaria. Então, adivinha só: nós duas sabemos que de um jeito ou de outro, o Mutano vai me perdoar. Contar isso pra ele só vai servir pra deixá-lo triste e chateado com ele mesmo por um tempo, e aí vamos continuar juntos do mesmo jeito. Não seria melhor poupá-lo desse sofrimento?"_

Ravena conseguiu sentir o sangue subindo conforme Raiva tentava, com sucesso, assumir, mas naquele momento Estelar apareceu tagarelando alegremente sobre qualquer coisa, permitindo que ela se retirasse antes de arrancar o belo cabelo dourado da colega.

Nesse momento, ela havia terminado de meditar, e chegara à conclusão de que não podia mais ficar de braços cruzados. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, porém, ela sentiu emoções extremamente negativas se aproximando. Logo em seguida, o quarto se encheu de batidas altas e seguidas à sua porta.

Confusa, ela se dirigiu até a entrada do quarto, pronta a dar uma bronca em quem quer que estivesse tentando botar sua porta abaixo, mas, ao abri-la, encontrou algo que a deixou completamente sem reação.

Terra, chorando. Chorando de verdade, com lágrimas, nariz escorrendo, rosto vermelho e distorcido.

"Mas o que..." começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Foi você, não foi Ravena?" ela questionou, apontando para ela acusadoramente. "Você contou pra ele, eu sei que sim, você sempre teve inveja de nós dois!"

"Acalme-se, Terra, do que você..."

Ravena parou de falar ao ver Mutano dobrar o corredor em direção a elas, a expressão dura, com um mix de emoções difíceis de identificar emanando dele. Ele pareceu tão surpreso quanto ela.

"Terra, o que diabos você veio fazer aqui?" ele perguntou, e não havia sequer um traço da bondade ou gentileza que ele usava para falar com a namorada, nem mesmo com os amigos.

"Foi ela, não foi?" ela gritou, histérica. "Ela contou pra você, ela só quer a minha infelicidade!"

Se Ravena estava surpresa, não era comparado à expressão de choque que surgiu no rosto do metamorfo, que olhou para a amiga com um olhar machucado.

"Você sabia?!" ele perguntou, incrédulo. "Sabia que ela estava me traindo?"

Ravena se sentiu empalidecer, o calor deixando seu corpo.

"O que? Não, eu... Eu só vi uma vez na festa..."

"Isso já faz uma semana!" ele berrou "Vim te ver todas as tardes desde então e não me disse?"

"Eu..." Ravena se sentia perdida.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" perguntou uma voz do outro lado do corredor. Robin, Estelar e Ciborgue haviam sido atraídos pelos berros e tentavam entender a situação. Mutano deu uma risada sem humor algum.

"Nada com que você precise se preocupar, ó grande líder!" ele respondeu. "Só um mau dia, incluindo encontrar minha namorada com a língua na boca de outro cara..."

Os três se viraram surpresos para Terra, que ainda soluçava baixinho com o rosto nas mãos.

"... E claro, descobrir que ela tinha como cúmplice uma das pessoas que eu mais confio!" ele completou, indicando Ravena. Por um segundo ninguém falou. Terra chorava, Ravena mordia o lábio inferior com uma expressão culpada, Robin analisava a situação com a testa franzida, Ciborgue parecia incapaz de fechar a boca de choque e Estelar parecia, também, à beira das lágrimas.

Então Mutano se virou e começou a ir embora.

"Mutano, espera!" pediu Ravena, sem saber o que a impelia. Antes que pudesse tocar o metamorfo no ombro, porém, ele se esquivou e se voltou para ela com um olhar de raiva.

"Traído pela namorada e pela melhor amiga no mesmo dia..." ele murmurou, então se transformou em uma águia e voou por uma janela. Eles ficaram um tempo lá, observando o pontinho verde se distanciar até sumir no horizonte.

"Como assim, cara... Eu sou o melhor amigo do Mutano!" disse Ciborgue, quebrando o silêncio. Isso pareceu tirar todos do estado de transe em que se encontravam.

"Isso é verdade, Terra, Ravena?" perguntou Robin, olhando para as duas.

"Não é da sua conta!" respondeu Terra, esbarrando nele e correndo para o próprio quarto.

Todos se voltaram, então, para Ravena.

"Eu... Eu a vi beijando um homem na festa uma semana atrás" ela contou, parecendo extremamente triste. "Mas ela disse que foi um acontecimento isolado. Eu tentei convencê-la a contar para Mutano... Não queria parecer..."

"Intrometida" completou Robin, mas ele tinha um sorriso triste no rosto. "Você fez a coisa certa, Ravena"

"Sim, amiga, você não deve se culpar" confirmou Estelar, colocando ambas as mãos em seus ombros em um gesto de consolo que, pela primeira vez, foi muito bem-vindo.

"Mas ele..." ela começou, preocupada.

"Mutano só está com a cabeça quente" afirmou Ciborgue, levantando a mão para interrompê-la. "Quando ele se acalmar, vai ver que você não tem nada a ver com isso. A única culpada é... Bem..."

Ele deixou a frase no ar, e todos sabiam a quem ele se referia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O mesmo dia, 23h37min

Ravena estava sozinha na cozinha, esperando a água de seu chá ferver. Sentada, com a cabeça pousada entre os braços na mesa, poucas vezes se sentira tão miserável. Temia ter perdido a amizade de Mutano para sempre. As palavras que ele proferira e, principalmente, o olhar que ele lhe dirigira não paravam de aparecer em sua mente, e nem mil horas de meditação fariam isso parar.

Toda a Torre Titã tinha um ar melancólico, preocupados com os amigos. Terra ainda não havia deixado seu quarto, nem respondido às tentativas de Estelar de conversar, e Mutano ainda não havia voltado.

A chaleira apitou e Ravena desligou o fogo. Quando estava despejando a água quente em sua caneca azul, as portas de entrada se abriram. Ela derramou a água pelo balcão e sequer percebeu ao ver que era Mutano entrando.

"Oi" ele a cumprimentou com certa indiferença, andando até o sofá e se sentando.

"Oi..." ela respondeu, apreensiva. Pousou a chaleira no balcão encharcado e pegou sua caneca, esquentando as mãos. Por um instante, pensou em ir embora, mas percebeu que não era capaz de fazer isso até acertar as coisas com o metamorfo.

"Mutano..." ela começou, encarando sua nuca atrás do sofá.

"Está tudo bem, Ravena" ele a interrompeu, se virando para ela. "Desculpe ter dito que você me traiu... A única que fez isso foi a Terra."

Foi como se o peso de cem bigornas de ferro fosse tirado do peito da empata, que respirou aliviada. Ainda assim, sentia que devia dizer algo. Ela se aproximou e deu à volta pelo sofá, ficando cara a cara com ele.

"Eu queria te contar. Mas achei que a Terra devia fazer isso" ela explicou, olhando para o líquido que escurecia gradualmente na caneca em suas mãos. "Também achei que havia sido uma coisa isolada. Não tinha idéia que ela continuou..."

"Eu entendo" ele assentiu com a cabeça, ainda com a testa franzida. "Obrigada por tentar colocar juízo na cabeça dela, e por se preocupar com o meu bem-estar também"

"Ah, nós... Nós somos amigos" ela disse bobamente, como que se precisasse dar um motivo para se preocupar com ele. Em resposta, ele lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Você que falar sobre isso?" ela perguntou, achando que era o protocolo na situação. Ele deu de ombros, indicando que ela poderia perguntar o que quisesse. "Como você descobriu?"

"Peguei eles no ato" ele explicou sem emoção, depois deu uma daquelas risadas sem humor que ela odiava tanto. "Fui até a pedreira onde ela gosta de treinar fazer uma surpresa... ahn..."

Ele começou a mexer nos bolsos e tirou uma caixinha de plástico, onde havia um par de brincos em formato de borboleta. Ele então a atirou em direção à cozinha, que bateu na parede e então no fundo da lata de lixo, proeza que ele nunca conseguira realizar antes.

"Eu sinto muito..." ela murmurou, sentindo a amargura por trás de suas palavras. "Mas tudo vai dar certo, você sabe."

"Eu suponho que o tempo cura todas as feridas ou algo assim..." ele respondeu sem muita animação. "Mas agora... É uma droga."

"Ainda tenho que lidar com ela..." ele suspirou, se levantando. "Vai ser uma longa noite..."

Ravena permaneceu sentada até seu chá esfriar, se perguntando o que exatamente isso significava.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No dia seguinte, o café da manhã estava mais quieto do que o normal, e com uma leve tensão não mencionada. Robin lia seu jornal, mas não saía da mesma página há algum tempo, Estelar cutucava seu prato de ovos com mostarda, levando uma ou outra garfada à boca de vez em quando, Ravena bebia seu chá de ervas em pequenos e pausados goles e Ciborgue preparava ovos e bacon sem ninguém se opondo a isso.

Todos se voltaram quando os outros dois componentes da equipe entraram na sala comum e se dirigiram à cozinha. Terra tinha olheiras e o nariz vermelho, mas não mais chorava, e Mutano estava anormalmente sério, embora sua expressão estivesse mais suave. Ao ver os dois entrando juntos, Ravena teve certeza que já tinham feito as pazes, e no peito sentiu algo entre alívio e dor.

"Ei, caras... Temos um anúncio a fazer" disse Mutano, parando à frente deles com as mãos nos bolsos. Terra respirou fundo e cruzou os braços, assentindo com a cabeça. "Eu e Terra... Não estamos mais juntos."

Os quatro amigos ficaram sem palavras.

"Não estão mais namorando?" perguntou Estelar, e os dois balançaram as cabeças.

"Sentimos muito por não ter dado certo" disse Robin, levantando e batendo às costas do colega verde.

"Obrigado, cara" ele respondeu sem sorrir e se encaminhou para a geladeira.

"Bom... Bola pra frente!" exclamou Ciborgue, tentando soar animado, também batendo nas costas de Mutano. "Estamos todos aqui por vocês!"

Estelar abraçou os dois amigos e voltou à sua refeição. Ravena nada disse, surpresa com o desenrolar dos recentes acontecimentos. Ela encontrou o olhar de Terra e viu raiva neles, como se a culpassem.

O fato de ficar totalmente indiferente a isso a fez perceber que a última tulipa amarela havia perecido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	17. Chapter 17

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 17 – Quando uma Porta se Fecha...

27 de Fevereiro de 2009, 19h54min

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Mutano e Terra terminaram. Uma tensão se instalava sempre que os dois estavam no mesmo recinto. E, em breve, eles começavam uma briga sem sentido e extremamente constrangedora para os demais presentes. Mas seus companheiros estavam sendo pacientes, afinal, esse era um momento difícil.

Nesse momento, Robin respirou fundo para não explodir, escutando os gritos à sua volta. Dessa vez, eles tinham ido longe demais.

A equipe estava combatendo Cinderblock quando um pedaço grande de terra acertou Mutano na cabeça. Acidentes aconteciam no campo de batalha, todo mundo sabia disso. Mas o metamorfo pareceu levar para o lado pessoal. Quando o líder se deu conta, os dois estavam discutindo enquanto o resto dos companheiros subjugava o criminoso.

"Então você está dizendo que estava certa, é isso?" perguntou Mutano agressivamente à ex-namorada. "Porque está difícil de enxergar como, Terra!"

"Estelar disse que concordava comigo!" ela exclamou, apontando para a Tamaraneana.

"É mesmo, Estelar?" ele se voltou para ela, que tinha no rosto uma expressão de confusão, como se não soubesse como tinha sido envolvida.

"Não, não, amiga Terra, acho que você me entendeu errado..." ela explicou, com as mãos juntas. "O que eu disse foi que eu entendia seu sentimento de ser deixada de lado."

"Se você prefere ouvir uma segunda opinião, Ciborgue disse que nunca conseguiria perdoar o que você fez no meu lugar, e que você é uma..." o metamorfo completou a sentença com uma palavra bem desrespeitosa.

"Ah, é, Ciborgue?" questionou Terra com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Hã... O que?" ele piscou, como se não tivesse escutado a pergunta que lhe foi feita.

"Apenas para de tentar fazer as pessoas aplaudirem seus erros, Terra!" comandou Mutano com desdém na voz.

"São apenas fatos; até Ravena sabia e praticamente me apoiou!" ela argumentou, cruzando os braços.

"Não foi isso o que aconteceu!" exclamou a empata irritada. Até quando isso ia ser jogado na cara dela?

"A Ravena já me explicou os motivos dela!" rebateu o metamorfo. "Por que você não aceita o que está óbvio pra todo mundo?"

"Claro, coloca toda a culpa em mim!" ela concordou com ironia. "Afinal, eu sou mesmo uma... Como é mesmo, Ciborgue?"

"O que?" ele perguntou novamente, fingindo desentupir o ouvido.

Isso fez explodir uma discussão geral, com todo mundo dizendo alguma coisa e ninguém entendendo nada. Robin cerrou os dentes e contou até dez enquanto via Cinderblock ser devidamente preso em um caminhão de transporte, e o delegado levantar o polegar para ele com um sorriso. Ele acenou e se voltou para sua equipe.

"Chega... chega... CHEGA!" ele berrou, e o falatório cessou, todos olhando para ele. "Ravena. Leva a gente pra Torre. _Agora_."

A empata não esperou segunda ordem, ansiosa para sair da vista de toda a cidade naquela situação constrangedora. Um segundo depois, eles estavam na sala comum da Torre.

"Tá legal" disse o líder, em um tom determinado. "Terra, Mutano. Olhem o que estão fazendo com nosso time!"

Estelar estava com lágrimas nos olhos, Ravena massageava as têmporas com uma expressão irritada e Ciborgue parecia propositalmente fora de ar, olhando o teto como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

"Escutem... sabemos que vocês estão passando por uma fase difícil" ele constatou, com uma voz um pouco mais suave. "Mas preciso que vocês ajam com mais maturidade! Primeira regra: vida pessoal longe do campo de batalha!"

"Não precisam... gostar um do outro agora, mas precisam encontrar um jeito de ficar no mesmo lugar sem brigar!"

"Sim. E, por favor, sem nos colocar no meio!" implorou Estelar, indicando os outros quatro.

"Ou a cidade" complementou Ravena.

"Se vocês... Precisarem de um tempo..." começou Robin, sua voz mais insegura agora. "Posso arranjar um trabalho para um, ou até ambos, fora da cidade"

Todos os titãs se voltaram para eles, surpresos. Ninguém havia pensado tão radicalmente.

"Talvez algo com o Titãs da costa leste, ou em algum outro lugar que precise de ajuda..." ele continuou. "Temporário, é claro. Só até... essas feridas cicatrizarem. Estou apenas oferecendo uma opção."

Um silêncio se seguiu a essas palavras.

"Nós vamos comer uma pizza. Pensem sobre isso... E tentem encontrar um meio-termo."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

9 de Março de 2009, 14h53min

Ciborgue estava cuidando de seu bebê na oficina, apreciando um momento de calma e silêncio. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de graxa, e começou a estudar as opções de novos dispositivos que ele poderia adicionar ao transporte oficial dos Jovens Titãs. Quando a porta se abriu com estrondo e uma voz irritante a acompanhou.

"E aí, Ciborgue!" exclamou Mutano, entrando sem nenhuma cerimônia. A reação natural do homem-robô era ficar irritado, demandar que o rapaz permanecesse atrás da faixa amarela (ele tinha realmente pintado uma faixa amarela) e mantivesse suas mãos para si mesmo e sua boca fechada. Dessa vez, porém, ele olhou para o amigo com uma expressão de agradável surpresa.

"Mutano!" cumprimentou, as sobrancelhas erguidas. "Tá fazendo o que aqui? Pensei que essa era a sua hora do dia pra... Vamos ver... Sentar e choramingar que a vida é uma droga?"

"Pois é. Saí dessa, cara!" ele informou, ainda não com um estado de animação digno do Mutano que ele conhecia, mas bem melhor do que havia se mostrado nas últimas semanas. "Águas passadas, certo? O Mutano triste e dramático da semana passada já era!"

"Que bom, aquele cara era um saco!" constatou Ciborgue sem nenhuma inibição. "Mais alguns dias eu ia oferecer o carro T para tentar te animar!"

"O que? Ah, cara..." ele murmurou com as orelhas baixando de novo.

"É brincadeira, verdinho... Você sabe que eu nunca ia deixar você dirigir o meu bebê" ele disse com um grande sorriso. Era bom poder gozar do amigo sem parecer que ia fazer ele se matar ou coisa do gênero.

"Bom, que seja" ele deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar. "De qualquer forma, eu estava pensando, talvez tenha sido pra melhor!"

"Pra melhor o que?"

"Terminar com a Terra. As coisas não estavam indo como antes" ele divagou, sentando no banquinho atrás da linha amarela onde costumava ficar. "Claro que eu preferia se tivesse acontecido sem o fator de ela pegando um cara pelas minhas costas, mas..."

"Está mesmo falando sério? Você era louco pela pedrinha!" comentou Ciborgue, com uma chave inglesa na mão.

"Sim, mas não sou mais. A gente... Não estava mais fazendo bem um pro outro, entende?" ele começou a se balançar no banquinho. "Nesse momento, estou me sentindo um pouco aliviado por estar solteiro."

De repente a cabeça de Ciborgue se levantou de onde estava trabalhando, batendo no capô aberto.

"Cara! Você tem razão!" ele exclamou, parecendo excitado. "Não tinha me tocado até agora... Você está solteiro!"

"Hã, sim, estou..." ele murmurou, confuso.

"Agora podemos sair pra pegar gatinhas! Finalmente vou ter um companheiro pra isso!" ele disse com os olhos brilhando. "Afinal, você e Robin resolveram arranjar namoradas com tipo, 12 anos..."

"Cara, não sei se já estou pronto pra conhecer alguém tão cedo..." Mutano levantou as mãos, sem querer se comprometer.

"Isso não importa! O que importa é que você vai _me_ ajudar a conhecer gatas!" ele determinou, orgulhoso. "E em pouco tempo, você já vai estar pronto pra qualquer coisa!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As coisas estavam indo bem melhor na Torre. Não havia mais discussões, Terra e Mutano haviam entrado em um acordo silencioso de ignorar um ao outro em casa e interagir apenas o necessário e com certo excesso de formalidade no campo de batalha. Assim, ninguém precisou recorrer à opção levantada por Robin de uma separação, mesmo que temporária.

Ravena estava em uma nova fase de equilibro emocional. As emoções negativas que haviam a atormentado nas semanas passadas já a tinha deixado, e sem brigas o tempo todo, ela não precisava lidar com nenhum conflito emocional externo. Porém, agora ela estava ciente do fato de que guardava por Mutano um apreço que ultrapassava o de simples amizade. E com o recente estado de solteiro do metamorfo e a ausência de qualquer destino terrível a prendendo, ela sentia Afeição querendo ultrapassar barreiras e se fazer expressar cada vez mais frequentemente.

E estava difícil mantê-la sob controle, não por motivos como falta de meditação, mas sim por ela estar ficando sem argumentos de porque _não_ permitir isso. Mutano agora estava solteiro; ela não tinha mais nenhum sentimento remanescente por Terra para ter algum tipo de consideração pelo que ela iria pensar, ela não mais aguardava um destino que levasse à sua morte e ao fim do mundo, e seu amigo metamorfo _não_ estava ajudando ao aparecer em sua porta toda a tarde e demonstrando se importar com ela, enchendo Afeição de – ela acreditava que falsa – esperança.

O que restava era apenas o fato de que seus poderes eram perigosos demais para permitir que ela tivesse um tipo de relacionamento amoroso com qualquer um, e era a isso que ela se agarrava, dizendo a si mesma que era pelo bem de todos à sua volta. Somado a isso, ela tinha certeza que Mutano nunca iria gostar dela dessa maneira, sua mente repetia e repetia, tentando ignorar a vozinha no fundo que levantava hipóteses contrárias.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de Abril de 2009, 15h47min

Robin entrou na sala comum, notando uma grande bagunça em toda a área de TV, assim como uma mancha verde passando de um lado para o outro.

"Mutano... Está fazendo o que?" perguntou, com a testa franzida. Ravena estava lendo e tomando chá no balcão da cozinha e Estelar estava tentando vestir Silkie em uma roupa colorida.

"Estou procurando meu DVD dos Ninjas Assassinos Vingadores 3!" ele respondeu, olhando debaixo de todas as almofadas sem colocá-las no lugar.

"Calma aí... Qual foi a última vez que você assistiu?"

"Hã, sei lá, cerca de um mês e meio atrás..." ele coçou a cabeça, pensando. Naquele momento Ciborgue e Terra entraram, e o homem robô levou um susto.

"O que aconteceu aqui?!" ele questionou, olhando em volta "Entrou um furacão?"

"Mutano está procurando um filme que ele perdeu..." respondeu Robin sem emoção.

"Não é um filme qualquer, Ciborgue, é o Ninjas Assassinos Vingadores!" o metamorfo explicou.

"3?!" questionou seu amigo metálico, ficando subitamente sério.

"Sim... Eu não me lembro quando ou onde..."

"Está no meu quarto" informou Terra automaticamente. Os olhares dos dois se encontraram e todos os outros ficaram paralisados, esperando uma explosão. "Você deixou lá quando assistimos um mês atrás."

"Ah, ok. Se importa se eu for pegar?" ele perguntou, se levantando. A loira balançou a cabeça e ele saiu para buscar seu DVD. Os outros quatro titãs suspiraram, aliviados. Esse foi o diálogo mais civilizado que seus dois amigos haviam tido em um mês.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

24 de Maio de 2009, 8h16min

Mais um café-da-manhã na Torre Titã, mais uma discussão tofu VS carne. Já habituados a esse conflito, Robin lia as manchetes do dia sem preocupação, Estelar alimentava Silkie na boca com waffles cobertos de mostarda com um sorriso no rosto, Terra bebia seu suco de laranja com tranqüilidade e Ravena esperava sua chaleira apitar com um rosto sem expressão.

"Ciborgue, você tem idéia da brutalidade com que esses animais são _assassinados_ para que você possa ter bacon e presunto?" perguntou Mutano com seriedade. "Enquanto você pode comer uma coisa praticamente de mesmo gosto e que não machuca ninguém?"

"Mesmo gosto uma pinóia, Mutano, tofu tem gosto de tofu, e não parece nada com carne!" argumentou o homem-robô, colocando ketchup em seu presunto. "E eu até entendo você não comer carne, mas ovos e leite também? Não é um pouco de exagero?"

"Exagero nada, cara, sabia que o bezerro da vaca é tirado dela quando nasce e amamentado com mamadeira para potencializar a produção de leite?" Mutano contou, o garfo a centímetros do nariz do amigo. "Consegue imaginar coisa mais cruel? Não poder nem mesmo ficar perto da sua mãe ao nascer?!"

"Eu já disse pra não me contar essas coisas, estou perfeitamente feliz sem saber!" exclamou Ciborgue, que tinha ficado levemente comovido ao imaginar o bebê bezerro sendo levado para longe da mãe. "Leite é leite, não preciso saber mais nada!"

"Isso é verdade?" perguntou Estelar, uma expressão horrorizada no belo rosto.

"Vou mostrar a vocês o documentário que fala sobre isso" Mutano confirmou.

"Mutano, esse tipo de documentário mostra coisas que não são necessariamente a regra" disse Robin, saindo de trás de seu jornal, preocupado com a natureza impressionável da namorada.

"Mas..."

"Chega!" ordenou Ciborgue, se levantando. "Vou pegar mais molho de churrasco e quando voltar, quero que o assunto esteja encerrado!"

Mutano suspirou, comendo seu tofu e bebendo seu leite de soja. Ravena, que permanecera em silêncio e parecia estar perdida em algum devaneio de sua mente, pousou a caneca com as folhas de chá ao lado do prato de Ciborgue e despejou nela água quente.

"Oi Rae, você parece meio aérea hoje!" ele constatou, ao que ela não respondeu. "Raaae! Ravena!"

Ela levantou os olhos e, ao ver Mutano olhando para ela, se endireitou rapidamente, a chaleira batendo na caneca e a derrubando direto no prato de bacon e ovos de Ciborgue. Ela pegou a caneca rapidamente, mas Ciborgue já estava de volta. A empata mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o outro lado enquanto o homem robô comia e fazia uma expressão estranha.

O olhar de Mutano encontrou o de Terra, que também havia acompanhado a cena, e os dois explodiram em risadas.

"Hã? O que?" perguntou Ciborgue, confuso.

Naquele momento, Terra sorriu e olhou para o metamorfo com o canto do olho. Talvez eles estivessem voltando a ser como antes. O que ela não reparou foi que o olhar de Mutano, por outro lado, parecia não conseguir se desgrudar de uma certa garota de capa e capuz azuis.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

12 de Junho de 2009, 16h37min

Robin, Ravena, Estelar e Terra estavam na sala comum, assistindo um filme. Não qualquer filme, mas um escolhido por Estelar. Isso significava que não estavam todos assistindo no sentido próprio da palavra, tanto quanto Ravena estava lendo, Terra olhando um ponto ao horizonte com a boca aberta e Robin tentando não cochilar.

' _Como_ exatamente Mutano e Ciborgue escaparam dessa?' pensou Robin depois de acordar subitamente pela terceira vez. Felizmente, sua namorada estava tão absorta que sequer percebeu.

O casal se beijou à meia luz de um belo pôr do sol e o filme acabou, com Estelar secando as lágrimas.

"Que maravilha!" ela exclamou, ligando a luz conforme os créditos subiam. Nesse momento, as portas se abriram e os colegas que faltavam entraram.

"Onde vocês dois estiveram?" perguntou o líder, mais irritado do que preocupado.

"Ah, nenhum lugar em especial..." disse Ciborgue. "Exceto que o Mutano me ajudou a conseguir um encontro com uma super gata!"

"Uma super felina?" questionou Estelar com animação "Isso significa que ela tem poderes?"

"O que...?" o homem-robô fez uma careta e então balançou a cabeça. "Não, Estelar, com uma garota... Uma garota linda!"

"Vocês foram a uma festa?" perguntou Terra, um pouco ressentida.

Ninguém pareceu reparar que os olhos de uma certa empata agora emitiam uma luz vermelha.

"Não, nada desse tipo..." respondeu Mutano, o que fez Ravena se voltar, curiosa.

"Conhecemos ela no parque" explicou o titã metálico. "Daí Mutano bancou o passarinho caído e machucado, e eu o cara sentimental preocupado com um pobre animalzinho..."

"Vocês não prestam..." murmurou Ravena, embora o aperto que sentira no peito se afrouxou um pouco.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	18. Chapter 18

Teen Titans não me pertence

Capítulo 18 –... Outra Porta Se Abre

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh, you make everything ok ok ok_

 _Ok ok ok_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh, you take all of the pain away, away, away._

 _away, away, away._

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

12 de Agosto de 2009, 19h54min

"Então quem é esse cara?" perguntou Ciborgue, dirigindo o carro T.

"Não faço idéia" respondeu Robin, no assento a seu lado. "O relatório só dizia que um indivíduo com poderes sobrenaturais estava colocando pessoas em perigo próximo à ponte."

"Um cara novo?" perguntou Mutano, do banco de trás. "Faz tempo que isso não acontece..."

"Já vamos descobrir" disse Ciborgue, virando a esquina logo antes da ponte em questão e freando ao ver que o amontoado de carros na entrada.

Os três saíram do carro rapidamente, avistando no céu a chegada de suas três colegas, que se mantiveram afastadas, esperando ordens, considerando que o alvo em questão, era, de fato, alguém desconhecido a todos.

"Já que você é novo na cidade..." começou Robin, conforme eles se aproximavam do vulto no centro da ponte, que tinha os braços erguidos "... Vamos te dar uma chance de se entregar só com uma advertência."

O vulto se virou ao som dessas palavras. À sua volta, vários civis estavam pendurados nos cabos da ponte, encobertos pelo que parecia uma aura de energia avermelhada. Os titãs tiveram alguns segundos para ficarem surpresos com sua aparência, que era muito diferente da dos vilões com que eles estavam acostumados.

O homem à sua frente não parecia muito mais velho que eles próprios; vestia um collant cor púrpura, botas prateadas e uma longa capa negra. Era esguio, mas com um peitoral largo e braços fortes, e tinha longos cabelos acobreados, e um rosto jovens com bonitas feições, olhos esverdeados e nariz reto.

"Ah, os Jovens Titãs..." ele disse com a voz séria, desprovida de qualquer emoção. "Eu espero que não tenha pretensão de interromper meu ritual... Gastei muito tempo com os preparativos."

"Bom, quando um dos preparativos envolve pendurar pessoas inocentes em uma ponte na nossa cidade, nós precisamos sim interferir. Titãs, atacar!"

O homem pareceu meramente suspirar, como se tivesse que lidar com um pequeno incômodo, e ergueu uma barreira de energia vermelha à sua volta, absorvendo vários raios verdes lançados por Estelar. O escudo então se retraiu em uma bola e ele a atirou na direção da Tamaraneana, que não conseguiu desviar a tempo e foi atirada a uma boa distância.

Robin atirou vários de seus discos, mas o homem apenas os envolveu em sua energia vermelha e os desviou de sua rota, atingindo Ciborgue, que vinha pelo outro lado pronto para atacar com um soco, e que, em vez disso, ficou paralisado em um bloco de gelo, que deslizou pelo chão na direção do menino-prodígio, prendendo-o contra a borda da ponte.

Um pterodátilo verde tentou cravar suas garras nos ombros do ruivo por um lado, enquanto um pedregulho flutuava em direção à suas costas. Ele deu um pulo para trás, pousando na grande pedra, e com um soco a reduziu a pó. Com a outra mão, ele agarrou a pata do pterodátilo antes que ela o agarrasse, e um estranho fenômeno aconteceu. A pele do dinossauro ficou vermelha por uma fração de segundo, e, logo em seguida, Mutano, em sua forma humana, foi atirado em direção a Terra, e os dois rolaram pela ponte vários metros.

O rapaz não demonstrou nenhum tipo de reação de vitória, meramente batendo as mãos uma na outra e se voltando para os civis na ponte. Eles agora pareciam sonolentos, e pelos cabos a que estavam presos passava uma luminosidade vermelha.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" entoou uma voz feminina, e os cabos que prendiam os civis foram cobertos por uma aura negra, se partindo. As pessoas caíram em plataformas compostas da mesma aura, que então flutuaram para longe, deixando-os fora de perigo.

"Minha fonte..." murmurou o rapaz, parecendo nervoso pela primeira vez. Ele se voltou para Ravena, que se interpôs no caminho entre ele e as pessoas desmaiadas. "Você..."

"Talvez você queira considerar outras fontes de energia que não pessoas" ela sugeriu, com sua voz entediada. "Uma barrinha de cereais, talvez?"

Os dois magos começaram uma batalha de raios de energia. Ravena manipulou a capa dele a se enrolar entre seus braços e ele a arrancou de vez, atirando um disco vermelho na direção da empata, que conseguiu se desviar, o vento causado pela força apenas atirando seu capuz para trás.

Os outros titãs já haviam se recuperado e cercavam a dupla, que estava alto no ar, já que Ravena achara mais seguro atraí-lo para o mais longe possível do solo e das pessoas.

"Você tem poderes interessantes..." disse o mago, como se estivesse considerando alguma coisa. "E já que levou minhas fontes de energia para longe, ao invés deles, vou pegar de você."

Antes que Ravena pudesse absorver o significado dessas palavras, o rapaz à sua frente se virou e desapareceu, reaparecendo a centímetros de seu rosto. Ela abriu a boca para proferir seu mantra e jogá-lo longe, e foi aí que os lábios dele encontraram com os seus. Ela piscou, surpresa por um instante. Logo em seguida, porém, se sentiu extremamente fraca, e o mundo ficou negro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mutano ergueu a cabeça com dificuldade, sentindo algo macio sob suas costas.

"Ai... Mutano, sai de cima de mim!" gritou a voz de Terra, o empurrando.

"Ah... Todo o meu corpo dói... Aquele cara... Me transformou?" ele se perguntou, chocado, se lembrando que ao toque do mago, ele se sentiu subitamente fraco e se vira em sua forma humana sem que tivesse dado essa ordem a seu corpo.

"Vamos, Mutano, só sobrou a Ravena lá!" exclamou Terra com urgência.

"Me ajuda!" ele pediu, se levantando com dificuldade, mas preocupado ao saber que sua colega empata estava enfrentado tal adversário sozinha. A loira deu um suspiro de exasperação e o puxou para cima do pedregulho que já flutuava a seu lado. Os dois se aproximaram ao mesmo tempo em que Robin conseguia descongelar Ciborgue e os dois correram ao lado, vendo o mago e Ravena subirem mais.

"Ravena está o afastando da ponte!" constatou Robin. "Terra, leva a gente pra cima!"

Mais dois pedregulhos apareceram, nos quais o líder e o homem robô pularam, e os quatro se aproximaram do mix de luzes vermelhas e negras, assim como Estelar, que havia se recuperado da queda.

"O que está acontecendo lá em cima?!" perguntou Ciborgue, confuso. De uma hora para outra, o mago parecia ter desaparecido.

Quando eles chegaram perto o suficiente, foi para encontrar Ravena e o ruivo... Se beijando.

Raras vezes Mutano se sentiu desse jeito. Ele esqueceu a dor que acometia todo o seu corpo, o fato de que estava trabalhando em grupo, onde estava ou qualquer coisa não relacionada a dois objetivos simples: tirar Ravena do alcance do alvo, e, então, destroçá-lo. Tudo começou a se passar em câmera lenta, e sua visão ficou em preto-e-branco. Cores não eram importantes.

Suas pernas deixaram a superfície pedregosa, tomando um grande impulso que o levou com precisão à garganta do rapaz. Foi preciso um grande esforço de sua parte racional para _não_ fechar a mandíbula na carne morna e macia. Ajudou o fato de ter o afastado de Ravena. E então ele percebeu que estava em uma queda livre.

De repente, suas narinas se encheram com cheiro de grama, e ele sentiu um baque e uma grande pressão contra o corpo abaixo do seu. Antes que conseguisse se recuperar, dois olhos vermelhos encontraram os seus, e tudo ficou subitamente negro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mutano acordou com uma grande comoção à sua volta. Luzes, sirenes e vozes por todo o lado. Ele tentou se mexer e descobriu que não havia nenhum pedaço de seu corpo que não estava dolorido.

"Ahhnr..." ele gemeu, se sentando com dificuldade.

"Mutano!" exclamou uma voz ao seu lado. Terra e Estelar apareceram ao seu lado, com expressões ansiosas.

"Como você está se sentindo, amigo?" perguntou Estelar, as mãos juntas.

"Eu..." ele subitamente se lembrou do ocorrido. "Cadê a Ravena? Ela está bem?"

"Ciborgue levou ela para a Torre" informou Terra.

"O que aconteceu? Ela está bem, está em perigo?"

"Aparentemente aquele mago sugou a energia da amiga Ravena quando encostou seus lábios nos dela" contou Estelar, com a voz aflita. "Amigo Ciborgue a levou para a Torre na frente porque estava em estado pior que o seu."

"É, bom, depois que você pirou e se atirou no cara daquele jeito..." disse Terra, olhando para ele como se estivesse maluco. "Eu arranquei um pedaço do parque pra vocês caírem em um lugar mais macio pelo menos, e Estelar pegou Ravena no ar, que estava desmaiada."

"Mas se você não tivesse o empurrado para longe dela, talvez tivesse sido tarde demais" Robin surgiu ao lado deles de repente, muito sério. "Ele tem o poder de tirar energia das pessoas e a utilizar na forma daqueles raios vermelhos. Creio que com essa técnica ele fez com que você se transformasse em humano de volta."

"Mas ela..."

"... Está se recuperando, não se preocupe" ele os tranqüilizou. "Ciborgue fez todo o tratamento suporte que podia e ela já entrou em transe de cura."

"Glorioso!" Estelar bateu palmas.

"Ah, que bom..." suspirou Mutano. Foi só depois de chegar à Torre e ver Ravena sã e salva, com uma expressão pacífica e flutuando a alguns centímetros da cama, que ele teve tempo de considerar o que aquele novo sentimento em seu peito significava.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Take me over the walls below_

 _Fly forever_

 _Don't let me go_

 _I need a savior to heal my pain_

 _When I become my worst enemy_

 _The enemy_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Olá leitores,

Fiquei com vontade de colocar uma música nesse capítulo, sei lá porque.

A música é 'My Demons', por Startset, e eu acho que super combina com BBxRae.

Tradução:

Leve-me para o alto e eu vou cantar  
Oh, você faz tudo ficar bem, bem, bem  
Bem, bem, bem  
Nós somos iguais  
Oh, você manda toda a dor embora, embora, embora  
Embora, embora, embora  
Me salve se eu me tornar  
Meus demônios

Leve-me sobre as paredes abaixo  
Voe para sempre  
Não me deixe ir  
Eu preciso de um salvador para curar a minha dor  
Quando eu me tornar o meu pior inimigo  
O inimigo

Obrigada por continuar acompanhando, muitos beijos. Reviews são sempre um bom estímulo.


	19. Chapter 19

Teen Titans e Mary and Max não me pertencem.

Capítulo 19 – Decisões

 _Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

13 de Agosto de 2009, 23h41min

Mutano estava rolando de um lado para o outro na cama, sem conseguir dormir. Os eventos do dia anterior ainda pulsavam em seu cérebro. Especialmente sua reação ao ver Ravena sendo beijada por outra pessoa. Só de lembrar ele sentia uma espécie de raiva o impulsionando, apertando seu peito e sua garganta, quase o cegando. No começo tentara dizer a si mesmo que era apenas um instinto de proteção em relação à sua amiga. Mas essa teoria caiu por terra ao se lembrar que não sentiu mais do que uma leve surpresa ao ver Estelar beijando um desconhecido, e diabos, nem mesmo quando flagrara Terra, quando era sua namorada, beijando outra pessoa, tivera uma raiva tão intensa quanto essa. Algo... Primitivo, bestial.

Ravena havia terminado de recuperar energia durante o dia anterior e estava ótima. Quando ela veio agradecer por tê-la salvado, ele sentiu uma onda gelada passando por sua barriga que nada tinha a ver com falta de energia ou qualquer injúria.

Então, isso só podia significar que tinha... Sentimentos por Ravena. Claro, ela era muito bonita – parecia ter ficado mais bonita nos últimos tempos, e um dia, há muitos anos ele tivera uma quedinha por ela, e os dois estavam em ótimos termos depois que ele amadureceu um pouco, mas... Era uma sensação esquisita. Ele não se sentira dessa maneira em relação a ninguém desde que terminara com Terra. Não tinha certeza se era uma coisa boa.

Ele se deitou de bruços e deixou sua mente vagar. Assim, novamente a imagem de Ravena sendo beijada contra o céu escuro apareceu, mas dessa vez era ele a beijando, e não contra sua vontade... Uma cálida sensação se espalhou por seu peito e ele sorriu.

Sim, isso era uma coisa muito boa. E ele estava pronto para tomar uma atitude.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

14 de Agosto de 2009, 10h24min

No dia seguinte, depois do café da manhã, Mutano foi se sentar em sua pedra na beira da pequena ilha onde ficava a Torre Titã, para pensar. Já havia estabelecido na noite anterior que tinha sentimentos por Ravena, e decidido fazer algo sobre isso, mas não sabia exatamente o que. Simplesmente contar para ela, no momento, parecia errado. Ele ainda não se sentia pronto, e sabia que ela não iria levá-lo a sério.

O caso é que Ravena não era uma garota qualquer. Ele havia acompanhado as duas únicas vezes em todos aqueles anos em que a empata saíra com alguém e ambas não terminaram bem. Primeiro aquele dragão, Malchior, que a tinha usado sem nenhum escrúpulo e quebrado seu coração, e depois, o cara gótico de alguns meses atrás, que foi longe demais sem a sua permissão.

Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, algo que mostrasse a ela sua seriedade no assunto e ao mesmo tempo a instigasse a confiar nele. Mas claro, ela era Ravena. Então precisava ser uma coisa especial. Extra especial. Algo... diferente do que ele normalmente faria.

O que ele faria normalmente, se quisesse marcar um encontro? Primeira coisa em sua mente: ir ao cinema. Mas ele precisava pensar como Ravena. Se tinha aprendido alguma coisa em seu relacionamento com Terra, é que a saída precisava agradar as duas partes. Então, o que Ravena dizia de cinemas? Muito cheio: ela não gostava de aglomerados de pessoas. Outro fator: a empata raramente apreciava filmes. Achava que TV no geral derretia o cérebro e sempre criticava plots e temas dos filmes que ele costumava escolher.

Do que ela gostava então? Ler. Isso era uma coisa que eles não podiam fazer a dois. Uma vez, ele tentara ler um livro por cima do ombro dela, pra ver o que tinha de tão interessante, mas aparentemente a respiração de uma pessoa na sua nuca quando você está lendo não é agradável. Ao menos ele deduzira isso depois que ela afundou sua cabeça em uma almofada.

O que mais? Meditar. Ok, ele até podia fazer isso com ela – Estelar e até Terra faziam às vezes, mas não é uma atividade que dê margem a muita conversa ou conhecer um ao outro. Ele sabia que ela gostava de ir a um café onde recitavam poesia, mas sabia que ficaria tão deprimido só pela aura daquele lugar que não ia conseguir ser ele mesmo.

Ele batia os dedos no joelho, pensando. Sentia que estava perdendo alguma coisa. Então ele se lembrou de um lugar perfeito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ravena tinha acabado de colocar os pés no chão após algumas horas de meditação quando ouviu alguém bater à sua porta. Ela se esforçou para não sorrir. Quando Mutano e Terra terminaram, o metamorfo parou de lhe visitar por cerca de duas semanas. Claro, ele estava triste e tentando reorganizar sua vida e rotina – Ciborgue o chamava de 'o zumbi Mutano' – mas ela sentira sua falta.

Mas isso não era motivo para baixar a guarda, ela pensou, colocando uma expressão propositalmente mal-humorada no rosto e indo atender a porta.

"O que?" ela perguntou, abrindo a porta apenas o suficiente para que seu rosto aparecesse. Como o esperado, Mutano estava lá. Ele estava mais perto do que de costume, fazendo a empata dar um passo para trás instintivamente, e a porta se abriu totalmente.

"Oi, Rae... Er, Ravena" ele a cumprimentou, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Uma emoção diferente estava emanando dele hoje. Seria... Ansiedade? Preocupação? "Como você está hoje?"

"... Como sempre. Por que pergunta?" ela levantou uma sobrancelha, achando esse comportamento do colega verde um tanto estranho.

"Bom, eu só estava pensando..." ele murmurou, olhando para os pés por algum motivo. "Se você vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã à noite."

"Amanhã é... Sábado, certo?" ela disse, se voltando para dentro do quarto e olhando para um calendário pendurado acima de um dos seus móveis. No quadrinho do dia seguinte estava escrito 'Estelar'. "Bom, como não é meu dia de lavar roupa, vou só meditar, suponho."

"Então, nada inadiável?" ele questionou, muito sério.

"Eu suponho que não" ela deu de ombros, imaginando onde isso ia dar.

"Legal! Então... Quer ir ao cinema comigo?" ele abriu um sorriso de novo. Ela franziu a testa, sentindo que havia algo errado.

"Mas Estelar vai estar lavando roupa" ela disse. Ele a encarou como se não soubesse do que ela estava falando. "Nós vamos ao cinema sem ela?! Robin concordou?"

"O que? Não, não. Eu quis dizer... Só a gente"

Ravena apenas ficou olhando para ele, meio impressionada, meio desconfiada. E se fosse uma brincadeira?

"Por que?"

"Eu só pensei que a gente podia se divertir e ter um tempo pra se conhecer melhor" ele explicou, e não havia traço de gozação em sua voz. Tampouco emanava dele a sensação de excitamento que ele normalmente tinha antes de pegar alguém em uma brincadeira.

"Nós vivemos na mesma torre há uns cinco anos" ela explicou pausadamente. Ela sentia um calor em seu rosto e uma euforia que tinha certeza ter algo a ver com Afeição.

"Bom, nós dois nunca fazemos nada juntos" ele argumentou, olhando em seus olhos. "Eu gostaria de passar mais tempo com você. Bom, vamos?"

Algo no modo que ele disse isso, ou talvez tenha sido apenas seu olhar hipnotizante, fez com que ela respondesse imediatamente, sem parar para pensar ou considerar o significado disso.

"Sim"

O rosto de Mutano se iluminou. Seus olhos brilharam e ele abriu um sorriso gigante.

"Ótimo! Sabe aquela lanchonete onde eu trabalhei? Me encontra na frente dela às 9 horas!"

"Mas... O cinema é do outro lado da cidade" ela disse, sem muita certeza, já que só tinha ido à lanchonete uma vez.

"Nós não vamos naquele cinema. Ah, e eu vou com roupas civis, mas você pode ir como preferir" ele informou sorrindo. "Até mais!"

E com essa enigmática frase ele a deixou, parecendo com pressa de sair antes que ela mudasse de ideia.

'Tem certeza que essa foi uma boa decisão?' perguntou uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente que a fez lembrar de uma certa emoção de capa marrom.

'Me diz você!' ela rebateu irritada, fechando a porta. 'Você é a responsável por me dizer por que _não_ ir!'

'Bom, fica difícil quando alguém grita e empurra... ' ela sabia que a voz se referia à Afeição.

'Sem problemas' ela respirou fundo. 'Porque Afeição está pensando que isso é algum tipo de encontro'

'E não é?'

'Claro que não. Ele disse, nunca fazemos nada juntos, como ele faz com os outros. Ou seja, como amigos.'

" _Não_ é um encontro!" ela disse com firmeza para seu reflexo na janela.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'Não é um encontro.' ela pensou naquela noite, enquanto se deitava para dormir e ajustava o relógio para uma hora mais cedo, permitindo que ela tivesse mais tempo para meditar antes do... Evento.

'Não _é_ um encontro' repetiu sua mente, enquanto ela tomava banho e passava mais um pouco de shampoo.

'Não é um encontro' de novo, quando viu o sol se pôr do terraço, terminando de meditar.

'Não, não é um encontro... ' ela considerou, enquanto escolhia cuidadosamente algumas roupas.

'Não é!' enfatizou, se voltando para sua penteadeira e colocando brincos discretos com bolinhas azuis.

'Não...'

"Oi, Ravena!" exclamou uma voz à distância. Ela tinha chegado à lanchonete em questão às 21h03, e um rapaz verde acenava. Respirou fundo e foi em seu encontro. Não um _encontro_ , claro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Onde estamos indo?" perguntou Ravena, virando uma esquina.

"Ao cinema" respondeu Mutano, olhando para ela mais do que o normal. Ela estava muito bonita, com uma calça preta, uma blusa branca de mangas compridas e um casaco com capuz azul. As botas e o cinto eram o que ela sempre usava, mas tinha caído muito bem com essas roupas também. Tinha mais uma coisa diferente... Brincos?

"Disso eu sei" ela disse secamente.

"Ok, ok, não estamos longe agora, depois desse farol..." ele indicou, e a puxou pelo pulso para atravessar a rua. Foi um toque delicado e sutil, mas fez o coração de Ravena dar um pulo no peito. "Aqui estamos!"

A empata se distraiu da recente emoção, olhando o local que o amigo indicava. Se ele não a tivesse levado até ali e mostrado, ela teria passado reto sem reparar. Era uma vitrine de vidro com alguns cartazes à mostra. Sim, eram cartazes de filmes, mas ela não conseguia ver como aquilo poderia ser um cinema. Tinha quatro cartazes enfileirados, e de ambos os lados já eram outros prédios.

"Por aqui" chamou Mutano, e ela viu que um dos cartazes estava pendurado na porta do local. Ela o seguiu, e os dois desceram por uma escada. Que tipo de lugar era aquele? Por acaso eles iam assistir um filme no porão de alguém?

Ao chegar ao final da escada, porém, Ravena se deparou com um belo saguão, com os mesmos cartazes da entrada pendurados com indicações de horários e preços, iluminação fraca propositalmente e algumas mesinhas espalhadas. Três guichês estavam abertos ao fundo e um corredor levava às salas de exibição. Havia também uma loja de comes e bebes muito completa.

"Então, o que achou?" questionou Mutano ao seu lado.

"Esse lugar é incrível" ela disse com sinceridade. "Como descobriu? Por que é tão escondido?"

"Sei lá, acho que pra diminuir a quantidade de pessoas" ele encolheu os ombros. "Caí aqui uma vez quando estávamos lutando contra o Plasmus. Vamos sentar?"

Ravena o acompanhou até uma das mesinhas. Ele estava usando uma calça jeans azul, camiseta roxa com uma camisa preta por cima e tênis brancos.

"Você escolheu o filme?" ela questionou, examinando os cartazes.

"Sim, tomei essa liberdade, porque esse cinema só exibe dois filmes por vez de qualquer forma" ele lhe passou um bilhete que ela percebeu que tinha sido comprado enquanto ela se surpreendia com a existência de tal lugar. "Vamos ver 'Mary e Max', é uma animação australiana, mas com tema adulto."

"Quanto te devo?" ela perguntou, abrindo sua carteira.

"O que? Não, Ravena, eu te convidei, é por minha conta" ele disse rapidamente, colocando a mão por cima dela e a impedindo de abrir completamente a carteira. Ela levantou a cabeça e seus olhares se cruzaram por um segundo. Então ele afastou sua mão e ela desviou o olhar.

"Isso é bobagem, posso pagar minha própria entrada"

"Deixa pra lá. Enfim, a sessão começa em quinze minutos. Gostou da escolha?" ele complementou, tentando mudar de assunto. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sabendo que não seria ludibriada.

"Obviamente ainda não vi o filme, mas..." ela começou, olhando os cartazes. "Acho que essa também seria a minha primeira escolha." Mutano pareceu encantado.

"Mas... Esses não são os filmes em cartaz do outro cinema, são?"

"Muito esperta" elogiou ele de brincadeira. "Não, não são. Na verdade, esse cinema é mais vazio e escondido porque passa uns filmes 'cabeça'... Achei que talvez você gostasse."

"Bom, é bem tranqüilo" ela concordou, se sentindo corar levemente por saber que ele havia se preocupado em pensar em algo que ela gostasse em específico.

"Então, Rae..." ele começou, após alguns minutos de silêncio. "Sabia que eu falo a língua da tribo Africana de Upper Lamumba?"

"Não, não sabia" ela negou, sem saber o motivo por trás dessas palavras.

"Viu, aí está uma coisa que você não sabia sobre mim!" ele exclamou com ar de vitória. "Agora você."

"Eu o que?"

"Me conta alguma coisa que eu não sei sobre você"

"Hm... Eu falo Romeno"

"Pff... Já sabia essa."

"É mesmo?" ela levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa. "Como?"

"Um dia te perguntei em que língua estava escrito um de seus livros, e você disse romeno" ele explicou. "Manda outra."

"Eu..." ela pensou. Nada do que veio a sua mente ela queria dividir com o colega.

"Tá bem, você é péssima nisso. Em vez disso, eu te perguntou algo" ele determinou, e antes que ela pudesse reclamar, ele disse: "Qual é sua flor favorita?"

"Girassol" ela respondeu, de novo, antes que pudesse parar a si mesma.

"Uau, nunca iria imaginar!" ele parecia animado. "Bom, com isso, acho que podemos ir para a sala. Mas antes, pipoca!"

Ravena passou na frente e, antes que ele percebesse, estava com a carteira na mão.

"Duas pipocas salgadas. Com manteiga." ela pediu ao rapaz de avental vermelho e colocou o dinheiro no balcão. "Um chá gelado e uma Coca grande"

"Ei!" ele protestou, um pouco confuso.

"Você pagou os ingressos, eu pago a comida" ela comandou em voz firme. "Nada mais justo."

"... Tudo bem, fechado" ele concordou, parecendo estar achando graça. Esse certamente era um encontro incomum.

Não, é claro, que _fosse_ , de fato, um encontro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _I don't mind spending everyday_

 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Música: She Will be Loved por Maroon 5

Tradução:

Ela Será Amada

Rainha da beleza de apenas 18 anos  
Ela tinha alguns problemas com si mesma  
Ele sempre estava lá para ajudá-la  
Ela sempre pertenceu a outra pessoa

Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias  
Do lado de fora, na sua esquina, na chuva torrencial  
Procure a garota com o sorriso partido  
Pergunte a ela se ela quer ficar por um tempo  
E ela será amada  
E ela será amada

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	20. Chapter 20

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 20 – Bubbles

15 de Agosto de 2009, 5h07min

Michael chegou à área de construção de seu projeto irritado. Ele era um arquiteto recém-formado e por isso sentia que seus colegas e principalmente os construtores não o respeitavam, pelo contrário, o achavam algum tipo de piada.

Foi por isso que quase perdeu a cabeça ao colocar o capacete e encontrar todos os construtores _parados_.

"John!" exclamou com firmeza. O chefe dos construtores se voltou para ele sem o menor traço de intimidação.

"O que é, chefe?" perguntou, com a maior cara-de-pau, pensou Michael.

"O que exatamente vocês estão fazendo parados aqui?" ele rebateu, trêmulo.

"Bom... Parece que o projeto está concluído" ele respondeu, dando de ombros. "Se bem que está um poouco diferente do design original..."

"Do que é que você está falando?" Michael recrutou, andando até onde os construtores estavam, boquiabertos. Então estancou, surpreso.

O chafariz estava terminado. O que era muito estranho, pois ele estivera lá na tarde do dia anterior e ainda estavam na metade. E o design estava, de fato, muito diferente. Ao invés de seu projeto inicial de três chafarizes verticais, com o maior no meio, as vigas de aço estavam organizadas em um enorme coração, com água espichando de todo o seu contorno.

Michael não sabia exatamente o que sentir. Estava totalmente diferente do projeto original. E estava lindo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

15 de Agosto de 2009, 9h03min

Mutano acordou com um sorriso no rosto. Ele demorou alguns segundos para se lembrar porque se sentia tão feliz. A noite anterior havia corrido perfeitamente, até melhor do que ele esperara. Ele se deitou olhando para o teto. Agora, ele quase conseguia acreditar... Ao menos ter um pouco de esperança... De que Ravena poderia retribuir seus sentimentos.

Será que tinha sido só sua imaginação o fato de ela corar quando ele insistiu em pagar? Será que o choque que passou por seu corpo quando suas mãos se tocaram podia ser unilateral? O fato de ela ter se esforçado para tratar ele como uma pessoa normal poderia querer dizer que ela estava apenas tentando fortalecer seus laços de amizade, ou transformar esses laços em algo mais?

Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo um calafrio ao se lembrar do final da noite. Eles assistiram ao filme em silêncio e voltaram basicamente conversando sobre o roteiro e a animação, e em meros minutos – ao menos foi o que pareceu para Mutano – estavam de volta à Torre. Ele a acompanhou até a porta de seu quarto e descobriu que não queria se separar dela ainda. Estava quase colocando isso em palavras quando a empata se voltou e olhou fundo em seus olhos. Aquele olhar... Parecia estar encarando-o até o fundo de sua alma, e nele havia um sentimento maravilhoso. Ele ainda estava levemente hipnotizado quando ela pareceu ficar envergonhada e fechou a porta na cara dele, parecendo com pressa.

E tudo o que ele sabia agora, era que queria passar mais tempo com ela.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ravena havia acordado com sentimentos similares, três horas antes. Ela se esforçou para tirar o sorriso do rosto, mas não conseguia tirar as memórias da noite anterior da cabeça. Era tão idiota, nada havia acontecido. Bom, talvez uma coisa. Ela corou ao se lembrar da onda de calor que tinha sentido quando ele tocara sua mão.

Se lembrava que a mão dele era muito quente, e do contraste que a pele verde tinha feito com a sua pálida e...

Ondas...

Sentido.

 _Sentido?!_

Foi só nessa hora que ela se deu conta. Tinha feito uma coisa que era proibida e nem mesmo tinha percebido! Havia ficado em um lugar público, com pessoas em volta – embora não muitas – sozinha com uma pessoa por quem guardava fortes sentimentos, e se deixara _sentir_.

Ela derrubou a escova de cabelos que pendia de sua mão e correu em busca do espelho de mão ao lado de sua cama. Em instantes, estava em Nevermore.

Dessa vez, nada havia de cinza na floresta de Sabedoria. Ela andou pelas árvores quase douradas, ouvindo o agradável barulho das folhas secas se partindo sob seus passos apressados. E, no meio de uma clareira, encontrou Sabedoria, flutuando em posição de lótus, os olhos fechados.

"Sabedoria!" ela chamou, ansiosa.

"Sim?" perguntou sua sósia, sem abrir os olhos.

"O que... O que aconteceu ontem?" A emoção abriu os olhos e a encarou.

"Bom, você é quem me diz, você estava lá" ela disse petulantemente.

"O que há com você ultimamente?" ela rosnou. "Eu não podia ter ido ontem, você devia ter me dito..."

"Por que não deveria?" ela a interrompeu, ainda calma. "Ontem, tudo o que você conseguia pensar – e Insegurança falar pra todo mundo – era que aquilo _não_ era um encontro"

"E se não era um encontro" ela adicionou rapidamente, antes que Ravena argumentasse. "Por que você não deveria ir?"

Ravena mordeu o lábio. Maldição.

"Mas era uma... Situação em que eu estaria com a pessoa de quem... gosto" ela explicou, insegura, ao que a emoção deu de ombros.

"Você descobriu seus sentimentos já há meses, e ainda convive com ele sem que o mundo tenha explodido, não?"

"Mas isso é diferente! Nós ficamos... Sozinhos!" ela disse, angustiada. "Eu... Eu senti coisas."

"E foi ruim?"

"Não, foi..." ela parou a si mesma, corando. "O caso é que foi perigoso. Pra mim, para ele, para as pessoas ao nosso redor."

"O que me lembra" ela disse de repente, sem que a emoção de capa marrom tivesse respondido. "Por que nada aconteceu?"

"Bom..." ela suspirou e finalmente saiu de sua posição, pousando suavemente os pés no chão forrado de folhas. "Talvez seja melhor continuarmos essa conversa na biblioteca de Conhecimento..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Bom dia!" cumprimentou Mutano a todos, entrando na cozinha.

"Bom dia amigo!"

"Aí vai você cozinhar essa porcaria de tofu de novo" provocou Ciborgue, a boca cheia de presunto.

"Sim, tofu é ótimo" para a surpresa de todos, Mutano disse isso alegremente, parecendo não notar o insulto.

"Você está bem feliz hoje" constatou Robin, levantando os olhos do computador.

"É, está um belo dia" justificou o metamorfo, colocando o alimento à base de soja na frigideira.

Todos olharam pela janela.

"Está chovendo" informou Terra a uma colherada de cereal, como se houvesse uma contradição nas palavras de Mutano.

"A chuva pode ser bonita" ele respondeu sem se virar. Terra e Ciborgue se entreolharam, como se achassem que o colega verde tinha ficado maluco.

"Por falar nisso, aonde você foi ontem à noite, amigo Mutano?" questionou Estelar, que já tinha terminado seu café. "Quando eu terminei a lavagem de nossos uniformes tentei chamar todos para assistirmos a um programa juntos, mas você não estava."

"Eu fui... hã... jogar flip...pizza" ele gaguejou.

"Flip...pizza?" repetiu Robin, olhando para ele com suspeita.

"É, é... É uma nova máquina no fliperama... com um jogo de pizza" ele explicou, desejando ter pensado em uma desculpa melhor antes. Ele não queria contar a ninguém que tinha saído com Ravena. Iria levantar perguntas constrangedoras. E considerando que sua ex-namorada estava presente, era apenas mais inteligente evitar esse tipo de situação, pelo menos no momento.

"E você não me chamou?" perguntou Ciborgue com uma dor na voz.

"Achei que você ia sair com Sarah" ele disse, e isso era verdade.

"Não... Ela precisou cuidar de umas crianças..." ele disse, chateado.

"Vamos da próxima vez" ele bateu no ombro do homem robô. E então adicionou, com voz mais próxima do casual possível "Então vocês assistiram? Todo mundo?"

"Não... Como você e amiga Terra não se encontravam, desisti, e nem incomodei amigo Ciborgue ou a amiga Ravena" contou Estelar, parecendo feliz. Isso significava que passara um tempo sozinha com seu namorado.

Mutano suspirou. Então não sabiam que Ravena tinha saído noite passada. Isso simplificava as coisas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mas então..." balbuciou Ravena, sem conseguir acreditar nas palavras à sua frente. "... então meus poderes se manifestaram!"

"Sim" assentiu Conhecimento "Mas vocês estavam tão absortos que sequer perceberam..."

"Mas que tipo de brincadeira é essa?" ela murmurou, lendo. "Um chafariz em formato de coração?!"

"Não era isso que sempre me disseram que iria acontecer!" ela exclamou, indignada "O que me prometeram foram explosões, destruição e dor!"

"Bom, Ravena... Quanto a isso, sei tanto quanto você" Conhecimento deu de ombros.

"Mutano... Parece ter um efeito calmante sobre nós" disse Sabedoria, o indicador e o polegar direitos no queixo. "Você se concentra nele... E isso não permite que a energia se extravase de forma destrutiva."

"Claro... No fim, não são emoções tão fortes assim, certo?" As duas emoções se entreolharam com expressões significativas, mas Ravena não reparou, continuando seu raciocínio. "Era apenas como amigos... Nos conhecermos melhor como amigos... Assim como eu passo tempo com Estelar, Ciborgue ou todos eles juntos... Não tem perigo."

Um sorriso se formou no canto da boca da empata.

"Posso ficar perto dele... Sem perigo..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

E foi assim que o sábado se tornou um dia muito esperado para Mutano e Ravena. O metamorfo passava a semana tentando pensar em alguma coisa para fazerem juntos que agradasse a ambos, e descobriu que não era assim tão difícil quanto poderia ter imaginado. Se tornara até mesmo uma coisa divertida – ir contra sua noção de normalidade, fazer coisas novas. Afinal, nos lugares óbvios ele já tinha ido um milhão de vezes com Terra, e não estava interessado em misturar as coisas. Desse modo, ambos descobriram que a cidade de Jump City era maior e mais interessante do que eles haviam imaginado.

Na sexta seguinte, Mutano a convidou para uma feira de livros, CDs, DVDs e jogos usados que se passaria nas ruas de um bairro na zona norte da cidade. Ela poderia se divertir com os livros e ele poderia procurar filmes e jogos antigos que não tinham mais em lojas ou eram muito caros em sua versão nova. Eles foram ao final da tarde de sábado, quando o sol estava se pondo e o céu estava laranja. Tinha mais pessoas do que Mutano havia esperado, mas Ravena não pareceu se importar. Ela ficou bem animada ao encontrar livros que não eram mais impressos ou versões raras de outros, e os dois voltaram tarde da noite com sacolas cheias, depois de parar para tomar um café.

Na sexta depois dessa, Mutano a convidou para um evento de cinema alternativo, no domingo, já que era sua semana de lavar a roupa. Dessa vez, o evento foi uma chatice, e os dois foram para uma sorveteria vazia próxima e passaram a tarde conversando. Mutano perguntou a ela o que preferia no sorvete e quando ela disse farofa de amendoim ele colocou um monte quando a empata não estava olhando e conseguiu arrancar um sorriso dela, mesmo que depois tenha sido atingido com um soco de uma mão astral.

O sábado seguinte era o de Ravena lavar a roupa, então Mutano só a acompanhou até a lavanderia e a ajudou, o que deu a eles um bom tempo para conversarem, embora a empata ficasse repetindo que ele a estava atrapalhando mais do que ajudando. Ele perguntou se uma calcinha particularmente rendada era dela e recebeu um forte tapa por uma mão astral em resposta.

Na outra semana, Mutano a avisou para vestir algo confortável e que não se importasse de sujar, e ela ficou receosa, mas se encontrou com ele, não à noite, mas extremamente cedo, às 5 horas da manhã de sábado.

"Aqui, Rae!" chamou Mutano quando ela pousou em uma rua deserta, atrás dela. "Você está legal"

Ravena olhou para baixo. Estava usando uma calça de moletom rosa clara que tinha recebido de Estelar, por isso não se importava realmente se acabasse sujando, e uma camiseta cinza antiga. Mutano não estava muito diferente: estava usando uma calça tacktel preta e uma camiseta azul desbotada.

"O que é que viemos fazer aqui, afinal de contas?" ela perguntou, hesitante. "O que é esse lugar?"

"É o canil de Jump City" ele explicou. "Eles precisam de ajuda para levar cães para passear. Eu sempre venho aqui pelo menos uma vez por mês."

"Lembra daquela vez que o Johnny arranjou um cachorro monstro de verdade para atacar as pessoas?"

Ela assentiu, distraída, olhando as gaiolas onde cães latiam ou pulavam para olhar para eles.

"E você acalmou ele usando seus poderes? Bom, pensei que talvez você pudesse ajudar alguns cães daqui"

"Bom dia, Mutano!" veio uma saudação de uma garota jovem com cabelos cor de cobre. "O senhor veio cedo hoje!"

"Oi Lily!" ele acenou de volta, sorrindo. "Essa é a minha amiga Ravena. Ravena, a Lily cuida dos cães e é supervisora da caminhada com eles."

"Muito prazer, Ravena!" disse a mocinha, com os olhos brilhando. Era claro que ela admirava os Jovens Titãs. Ravena assentiu sem sorrir, encabulada.

"Então nós podemos ir ver os cachorros?"

"Sim, eles estão no fundo, o senhor sabe" ela apontou, e os dois seguiram para lá.

"Aqui ficam os cães que são muito agressivos, Rae..." ele explicou, e Ravena viu que esses cães tinham cicatrizes, olhares hostis e ficavam em gaiolas separadas, ao contrário dos anteriores. "A caminhada dos cães na verdade é mais tarde, e reúne várias pessoas, mas esses aqui não saem, porque são muito perigosos. Eu pensei que talvez você pudesse tentar acalmá-los o suficiente para levarmos eles para passear um pouco..."

"Vou tentar..." disse Ravena, se ajoelhando em frente a uma das gaiolas. Ela não se sentia muito bem. Animais também emanavam emoções, embora não fossem tão complexas quanto às de seres humanos. O que ela sentia dessa área era um grande monte de negatividade. O mais próximo de tristeza que poderia haver.

"Eles foram mal tratados ou usados para rinhas" contou Mutano com a voz séria. "E agora não conseguem mais confiar em seres humanos."

Ravena olhou fundo nos olhos do cão à sua frente. Era um Pit Bull, e começou a rosnar quando ela aproximou sua mão por entre as barras. Mutano viu um filete de aura negra passando do chakra da empata para dentro da cabeça do animal. Ele continuou a encarando por alguns instantes, os dentes expostos. Então sua expressão se suavizou e ela se encaminhou para a mão de Ravena, deixando-a acariciar sua cabeça.

"Uau, incrível!" ele murmurou, e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, também acariciando o animal. Seus dedos roçaram nos de Ravena e ela retirou a mão rapidamente.

"Então, quem mais?"

Alguns minutos depois, eles estavam andando pela rua fracamente iluminada pelo sol, Mutano com três cães ansiosos na coleira o puxando e cheirando tudo o que podiam, e Ravena levando apenas um, o primeiro que havia acalmado, que era uma fêmea e se chamava Bubbles. Ela ainda estava um pouco medrosa e andava calma e cuidadosamente.

"O que você fez foi incrível, Ravena!" disse Mutano, quando conseguiu ficar ao lado da empata. "Muito obrigado!"

"Não tem problema" disse Ravena, e de fato estava se sentindo bem com essa atividade.

"Então, você gosta de cachorros? Ou de gatos?" ele questionou, enquanto era levado mais adiante.

"Eu me sinto mais confortável com gatos" ela respondeu alto para que ele escutasse. "Mas gosto de cães, quando eles não estão tentando me derrubar e encher meu rosto com saliva."

"Ah, sim" ele riu, se lembrando do cachorro verde que anos trás se passara por ele. "Eu gosto dos dois!"

"Sim, eu imaginei que você iria..." Um carro passou por eles e Bubbles se escondeu atrás de sua perna. Ela se ajoelhou e a acalmou com palavras baixas.

"Hm, Ravena?"

"O que?"

"Eu vi que você usou seus poderes para recolher... hã... Os presentinhos da Bubbles..." ele disse, coçando a nuca. "Será que você podia me ajudar aqui?"

Ravena levantou as sobrancelhas, vendo que os três cães haviam decidido ir ao banheiro.

"Nada disso" ela se virou, sem o deixar ver que estava sorrindo. "Cada um é responsável pelos cães que pegou"

"Ah, cara..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	21. Chapter 21

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 21 – Sobre Roupas e Gelo

 _All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now  
I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel right_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

17 de Setembro de 2009, 16h32min

Estelar andava alegremente pelo corredor, em direção ao quarto de sua amiga Ravena. Tinha um plano de meditar com ela. Conhecia Ravena há vários anos, e sabia que com a empata, era dando que se recebia, como dizem os terráqueos. Estava com saudade de passar um tempo com a amiga, e se meditasse com ela por uma hora ou duas, seria mais provável que ela aceitasse a acompanhar no shopping ou em assistir um programa de televisão.

Ao chegar à porta com a inscrição 'Ravena', bateu levemente. Para a sua surpresa, a porta se abriu rapidamente, como se sua amiga a estivesse esperando, ou próxima da porta.

"Ah, oi Estelar" ela disse, parecendo desapontada. Estaria esperando outra pessoa?

"Olá amiga Ravena!" ela saudou, com um grande sorriso. "Eu gostaria muito de meditar com você essa tarde, e depois talvez pudéssemos ir ao shopping ou fazer as unhas ou..."

"Eu já meditei hoje, na verdade" ela a interrompeu, parecendo distraída. "Mas podemos ir ao shopping. Agora, se você quiser"

Estelar ficou uma fração de segundo com a boca entreaberta, surpresa com a reação de sua amiga. Em seguida, não perdeu tempo – ela podia mudar de idéia – e agarrou a mão da empata, voando em direção à saída.

"Espera, eu preciso da minha carteira!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mutano estava especialmente animado. Pelos últimos dois dias, estivera preparando algo muito especial. Relacionado, é claro, à sua amiga Ravena. Com a intenção, é claro, de tornar essa amizade em algo mais. Já havia passado um mês, e todas as vezes que saíra com ela, se divertira como há muito tempo não se divertira. Sentia o frio na barriga, o choque ao tocar nela, o calor quando estavam perto demais.

E, depois do último sábado, estava certo de que ela sentia algo por ele também. Ele sorriu e olhou para o horizonte de novo ao se lembrar.

 _Eles haviam deixado os cães em suas gaiolas e ele percebera que Ravena teve uma certa dificuldade de se separar de Bubbles, e ficava olhando para trás._

" _Não se preocupe" ele disse, tocando seu ombro. "Eles são bem cuidados aqui, ela está ótima."_

" _Está solitária..." ela murmurou, com uma expressão de tristeza. "Com todas as lembranças ruins. As rinhas, e como batiam nela quando perdia..."_

" _Não sabia que você podia ler mentes de animais" ele disse, surpreso e tocado._

" _Só imagens de lembranças ou de intenções..." ela explicou, e eles já estavam do lado de fora, com um sol alto no céu azul. "Eu não sei, ela meio que me lembrou a mim mesma..."_

" _O que?" ele se voltou, preocupado. Ela percebeu e suavizou sua expressão._

" _Não... Não que eu tenha sofrido maus-tratos exatamente... É só o fato de viver sozinha, com medo e assustada, sem entender o que se passa ao redor" ela disse, olhando para o horizonte. "E como tudo isso mudou depois que vocês se tornaram meus amigos."_

" _Sim... Nós sempre estaremos aqui para você" ele sussurrou, percebendo que estava muito próximo dela._

 _Ravena levantou o olhar e ele encarou fundo seus olhos violeta, como que hipnotizado. Sem pensar, ele se inclinou, e seus narizes se tocaram levemente. Naquele momento, porém, seu comunicador começou a tocar, e até ele desligar – era Ciborgue querendo saber se ele tinha sido seqüestrado – o momento se fora e ela se tornara um pouco fria e evitou seus olhos._

Mas naquele momento, ele tinha certeza que ela desejara que continuasse tanto quanto ele. Agora ele estava pronto. Pronto para contar o que sentia por ela. Porque, mesmo que ele estivesse completamente enganado, tinha feito tudo o que podia.

Assim, ele estava preparando um encontro extra especial. E para isso, iria usar certos privilégios de super-herói.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _And all my walls stood tall, painted blue_

 _I'll take 'em down, take 'em down_

 _And open up the door for you_

 _And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

 _The beautiful kind makin' up for lost time_

 _Takin' flight, making me feel like_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ravena estava entediada, próxima a uma arara de roupas, girando os cabides, vendo poucas coisas que a interessavam. Estelar já tinha levado duas dúzias de roupas para o provador e saía de cinco em cinco minutos para lhe perguntar se tinha caído bem.

Suspirou e se dirigiu a outra ao lado. Não gostava muito de vir ao shopping, e menos ainda de comprar roupas, mas depois das quatro vezes que saíra com Mutano, percebera que tinha bem poucas roupas civis e que basicamente já tinham acabado. Ele havia ido a seu quarto mais cedo naquele mesmo dia a convidar para ir a um lugar no sábado de novo, e, hesitante, ela aceitou mais uma vez. Então precisava de roupas novas.

"O que você acha dessa, amiga Ravena?" perguntou Estelar, saindo dos provadores. Estava usando uma mini saia preta e uma camisa de mangas longas creme.

"Está ótimo, Estelar" ela respondeu, com sinceridade.

"Você acha melhor ou pior do que o anterior?"

"Hm... Melhor" disse a empata, sem se lembrar de verdade quais as últimas roupas que ela havia lhe mostrado.

"Agora você, amiga Ravena!" ela pediu, animada. "Você ainda não provou nada!"

"Eu ainda não encontrei nada que eu goste..." reclamou a empata, passando os cabides.

"Me deixa escolher algumas para você!" Estelar disse, quase implorando.

"Eu acho que não..." Ravena quase riu, imaginando que tipo de roupas a tamaraneana escolheria para ela.

"Sou mais rápida, me diga que tipo de roupas você quer!" ela insistiu.

"Bom... Nada muito decotado nem muito curto" ela informou, suspirando. "De preferência azul, branco ou preto"

"Amiga Ravena, que tal nós fecharmos... como vocês dizem na Terra... um acordo?" Estelar disse com um olhar maligno em seu rosto angelical. Ravena levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Que tipo de acordo?"

"Se eu encontrar roupas do estilo que você gosta" ela começou, seus pés já deixando o chão. "A cada três delas, você experimenta uma que eu escolher. Só experimentar!"

Ravena cruzou os braços, desconfiada. Mas seria muito mais fácil poder se sentar e esperar Estelar voltar com roupas já selecionadas.

"Tudo bem. Acordo fechado."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"E aí, Mutano!" cumprimentou Ciborgue, se sentando no sofá ao lado do amigo verde, que estava jogando vídeo game.

"E aí, cara" respondeu ele, um pouco aéreo.

"O que você está jogando?"

"Super Monkeys Special Adventure III"

"O que? Cara, isso é uma relíquia!" exclamou o homem robô, impressionado. "Onde você conseguiu?"

"Em uma feira de jogos usados" ele respondeu, pausando o jogo.

"Uma feira... Cara, por que não me chamou?"

"Hã... Você ia sair com a Sarah..." Mutano chutou, quase como uma pergunta.

"Isso não é desculpa!" argumentou ele. "Você tem saído muito sozinho nos fins de semana... Estranho..."

"Hã..."

"Mas Ciborgue, você e essa Sarah já estão saindo há uns dois meses..." comentou Robin, se aproximando. "Está ficando sério?"

"Ah... Eu não sei, cara..." murmurou Ciborgue, encabulado.

"Eu adoraria conhecer a garota com quem você tem realizado os encontros, amigo Ciborgue!" disse Estelar, aparecendo de repente com um monte de sacolas em mãos.

"É, isso seria legal!" concordou Robin, depois de dar um beijo em sua namorada. "Que tal no sábado? Todos nós na pizzaria."

"Que tal no domingo?" perguntou Mutano, preocupado com seus planos.

"Por que?" questionou Robin, curioso.

"Calma pessoal, primeiro tenho que checar com ela!" Ciborgue avisou, ficando nervoso.

"Diga no domingo" murmurou Mutano.

Por fim, Sarah só estava disponível na semana seguinte, e eles deixaram marcado para sábado à noite na pizzaria.

"Terra, deixe seu sábado à noite da semana que vem reservado" avisou Robin quando a loira entrou na sala comum. "Vamos conhecer a _namorada_ de Ciborgue"

"Ow, ow, cara!" gritou Ciborgue, agora bem nervoso.

"Ei, Ravena!" chamou Mutano, vendo a empata entrar logo atrás de Terra.

"Se for sobre a namorada de Ciborgue, eu ouvi" ela informou, com um tom de voz entediado. Mutano reparou que ela parecia cansada, e se contentou em seguir seus movimentos com os olhos disfarçadamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

19 de Setembro de 2009, 21h10min

Ravena pousou suavemente no asfalto da esquina onde combinara se encontrar com Mutano. Estava atrasada alguns minutos, porque pela primeira vez, ficara em dúvida quanto ao que iria vestir. Ela olhou em volta. Estava ao lado de uma praça, onde alguns casais andavam de mãos dadas. Se sentou em um banquinho, respirando fundo.

Estelar tinha feito um ótimo trabalho, para sua total surpresa. Ela mal tivera tempo de descansar os pés quando a tamaraneana voltou, voando com uma pequena montanha de roupas nas mãos. E a grande maioria era exatamente o que ela havia pedido. De má vontade, teve que cumprir sua parte do acordo e experimentou algumas peças que sua amiga tinha escolhido. E, ela odiava admitir, mas algumas delas haviam lhe caído bem.

No fim, ela voltou com uma boa quantidade de sacolas. Quando chegou ao seu quarto e as desembrulhou, ela percebeu que tinha roupas o suficiente para meses de saídas. Então começou a pensar no assunto. O que era tudo isso com Mutano? E o que tinha acontecido quando eles saíram do canil? Aquilo tinha sido perigoso. Se o comunicador dele não tivesse tocado, ela não teria tempo de concentrar sua mente e poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa séria e perigosa.

"Ravena!" chamou uma voz, e a empata levantou os olhos. Mutano estava correndo em sua direção e acenando. Ele estava usando uma calça parecida com a de seu uniforme, mas azul marinho, e uma camisa branca de mangas longas.

"Desculpe o atraso" ele disse, parando ao lado de seu banco e tomando fôlego. "Você está bonita."

Ravena corou furiosamente a essa afirmação e encarou seus pés, tentando ao máximo não deixar as emoções a levarem. Ela estava usando uma calça legging preta, sapatilhas azuis e uma blusa lilás com rendas delicadas na gola e nas mangas, que iam até o seu cotovelo. Desnecessário dizer que era uma escolha de Estelar.

"Então, vamos?" ele perguntou, e ela apenas assentiu, o seguindo.

"Rae? Está tudo bem?" ele questionou depois de um tempo, se inclinando para ver seu rosto.

"Sim, está" ela mentiu, ainda evitando seu olhar. Em sua mente, um dilema estava ocorrendo. Sentia como se Afeição estivesse tentando se espremer entre a apertada passagem que ela deixava para seus poderes, e Insegurança a segurando pela capa, dizendo que não era o que ela pensava.

Eles andaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, até que Mutano parou ao lado de uma porta de metal pintada de púrpura, mexeu em seus bolsos e dela tirou uma pequena chave. Ravena deixou seu dilema de lado por um tempo e olhou em volta enquanto ele destrancava a porta.

"Que lugar é esse?" ela perguntou, reparando que o muro era liso e os prédios ao lado estavam bem longe.

"Hã... Surpresa" ele disse, abrindo a porta e indicando para que ela entrasse. Ela hesitou com um olhar desconfiado. "Vamos, Ravena, depois de todo esse tempo ainda não tenho sua confiança?"

A empata suspirou e cruzou a porta. Estava no que parecia os bastidores de um teatro, mergulhado na escuridão, exceto por uma fonte de luz a alguns passos. Mutano trancou a porta de novo atrás dela e a conduziu até essa fonte, que era uma brecha entre grossas cortinas de veludo vermelho.

Ravena ficou tão surpresa pelo que encontrou que tudo foi varrido de sua mente. Eles haviam emergido em uma enorme pista de gelo. As cadeiras que a cercavam estavam vazias, e fracas luzes verdes, azuis e rosas iluminavam o local.

"Mutano... O que..."

"Aqui" ele disse, lhe estendendo patins para gelo roxos. "Você calça 36, certo?"

"Mas... Que lugar é esse?" ela questionou, pegando os patins e o assistindo calçar os dele. "E por que está tão vazio?"

"É a pista de gelo de Jump City" ele explicou, se levantando e deslizando desajeitado. "Uma vez salvamos esse lugar de quase destruição total em um ataque da Hive. Eu pedi para o gerente esse favorzinho, e ele ficou mais do que feliz de atender."

"Mas..."

"Coloca os seus patins!" ele pediu, se afastando. "Vou colocar uma música"

Ravena piscou e se sentou, tirando as sapatilhas e calçando meias e os patins. Quando estava terminando de amarrar os cadarços, ouviu uma música instrumental tocando, em um volume que não incomodava os ouvidos. Ela se levantou com cuidado, se apoiando no muro que cercava a pista, e colocou um pé no gelo, deslizando facilmente.

Mutano se aproximou dela, se movendo com facilidade. Ela se concentrou em não cair, deslizando sem tomar muito impulso.

"Você já fez isso antes?" ele perguntou ao seu lado.

"Só uma vez" ela respondeu, os braços abertos para ajudar no equilíbrio. "Eu era pequena e o lago do mosteiro congelou. Mas os monges... Ow!"

O pé esquerdo de Ravena deslizou demais sem esperar pelo direito de repente, e Mutano se adiantou, segurando sua mão direita com a própria e puxando seu tronco com o braço esquerdo a envolvendo.

"Opa, cuidado" ele disse, rindo. "Tudo bem?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, as bochechas vermelhas.

"Por que você me trouxe aqui?" ela questionou, se separando de seu braço.

"Você não veio com a gente há alguns anos porque disse que muitas pessoas atrapalhavam seu controle de emoções" ele contou, ainda segurando sua mão direita. "Mas eu... Não sei, tive a impressão que você gostaria de patinar. Assim fica mais fácil, não é? Só a gente."

Ravena foi poupada de responder a essa pergunta quando eles se dirigiram a uma curva e Mutano quase bateu de encontro à mureta. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, continuando sem ele, e descobrindo que mais rápido era mais fácil.

"Ei, você é boa nisso!" ele comentou, a alcançando. "Demorei algumas horas para aperfeiçoar minha técnica."

"Sim, eu vi os vídeos do Ciborgue" ela informou, ainda atenta a seus pés.

"Ah, cara, ele gravou aquilo?!" ele gemeu, envergonhado, considerando que tinha caído muitas vezes.

"É um pouco como voar" ela disse, sentindo o cabelo flutuar atrás dela.

"Sim, e não precisamos usar nossos poderes" ele concordou, a ultrapassando. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e aumentou a velocidade também, até estar na frente de novo.

"Vamos, Rae, você não quer apostar uma corrida comigo" ele avisou, se exibindo, até que tropeçou e quase caiu.

"Muito elegante, Mutano" ela disse, revirando os olhos. "Como sabia que eu gostava dessa música?"

"Eu... Não sabia" ele respondeu, balançando os braços para se manter em pé. "Que bom que você gostou!"

As luzes de repente diminuíram e só restou um holofote azul no centro da pista. Ravena se virou e deslizou aos poucos até a mureta, parando por um momento. Ela ouviu o metamorfo se aproximando e parando ao seu lado.

"Ravena. Tenho uma coisa para te falar."

A empata apenas levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar do amigo, que estava fixo nela, como se nada mais importasse. Ela ficou em silêncio, e descobriu que, lá no fundo, estava esperando por esse momento desde a primeira vez que ele a convidara para sair. Ele sussurrou em sua orelha as quatro palavras pelas quais ela tanto ansiara e tinha certeza que nunca viriam da boca de seu colega de pele verde.

Ela deu um suspiro e fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração quente de Mutano se aproximando, e levantou a cabeça levemente para receber os lábios dele nos seus.

Nunca antes Ravena sentiu algo como o que sentia agora. As mãos de Mutano envolveram seu pescoço e ela agarrou seus braços, trazendo-o para mais perto. Naquele momento, naquela pista de gelo, nada existia exceto ela e ele, ligados, se equilibrando em seus patins no solo escorregadio, com nada sem ser o apoio um do outro.

E seu maior desejo era que aquele momento nunca acabasse, que ela nunca tivesse que separar seus lábios dos dele e olhar em seus olhos e mentir, dizer que não retribuía seus sentimentos a fim de poupar a ambos e ao resto das pessoas de uma situação de perigo constante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _I just want to know you better_

 _Know you better_

 _Know you better now_

 _I just want to know you better_

 _Know you better_

 _Know you better now_

 _I just want to know you better_

 _Know you better_

 _Know you better now_

 _I just want to know you, know you, know you_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Música: Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran

Tradução:

Tudo Mudou

Tudo que eu sabia esta manhã quando acordei  
É que eu sei de uma coisa agora, sei de uma coisa agora,  
Que não sabia antes  
E tudo que eu vejo há 18 horas  
São olhos verdes, sardas e seu sorriso  
Na minha memória, me fazendo sentir que

E todas as minhas paredes são altas e pintadas de azul  
Mas eu vou derrubá-las, vou derrubá-las  
E abrir a porta para você  
E tudo que eu sinto são borboletas no estômago  
Do tipo bonito, recuperando o tempo perdido,  
Pegando voo, me fazendo sentir que

Eu só quero te conhecer melhor,  
Conhecê-lo melhor  
Conhecê-lo melhor agora  
Eu só quero te conhecer melhor,  
Conhecê-lo melhor  
Conhecê-lo melhor agora  
Eu só quero te conhecer melhor,  
Conhecê-lo melhor  
Conhecê-lo melhor agora  
Eu só quero te conhecer, te conhecer, te conhecer

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	22. Chapter 22

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 22 – Chance

 _All my days are spent  
All my cards are dealt  
Oh, the desolation grows  
Every inch revealed  
As my heart is pierced  
Oh, my soul is now exposed_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

20 de Setembro de 2009, 15h13min

"Mutano?"

O metamorfo se virou lentamente, encontrando o olhar de seu melhor amigo.

"O que?"

"Estou te chamando há um tempão! Tava pensando no que?"

"Nada" ele respondeu rapidamente. "Só... deixando minha mente vagar."

"Bom. É a sua vez" informou Terra, jogando para ele um controle remoto. Ele suspirou e começou a batalha contra Ciborgue sem muita esperança. Aceitara jogar vídeo game para tentar esvaziar sua mente, que estava cheia das lembranças de ontem à noite e muito ansiosa.

" _Eu gosto de você" ele disse, próximo à orelha dela, o cheiro de lavanda e incenso enchendo suas narinas e o atordoando. Não conseguiria mais agüentar. Inclinou sua cabeça e ela levantou a dela, em um movimento de perfeita sincronia._

 _Quando seus lábios tocaram os dela, sentiu uma explosão de emoções como nunca antes. Seu peito se estufou e um calor se espalhou por seu corpo. Levou suas mãos até o delicado pescoço dela e a sentiu tremer e segurar seus braços no lugar com força, como se temesse que eles partissem._

" _Ravena" ele disse, interrompendo o beijo, mas sem afastar seu rosto ou suas mãos dela. "Namora comigo"_

 _A empata o encarou, e ele sabia que havia algo em seus olhos, mas no rosto ela tinha uma expressão de tristeza._

" _Mutano..." ele teve o pressentimento que ela diria algo ruim, e a beijou de novo._

" _Você pode pensar se quiser" ele murmurou, deixando seus lábios de novo. Ela mordeu o lábio e concordou com a cabeça. Ela se afastou, deslizando para fora de seu alcance, e antes que ele percebesse, ela já tinha se transportado. Após alguns instantes parado e desapontado, ele percebeu que por algum motivo todos os holofotes estavam ligados e apontados para ele._

Não tinha visto Ravena o dia todo, mal tinha conseguido dormir e estava com um peso constante na barriga que o impedia de comer muito. Ele tinha certeza agora de que a empata sentia algo por ele. Se não, o teria mandado longe por tê-la beijado. O fato de não só aceitar, mas beijá-lo de volta era prova de que ela retribuía seus sentimentos. Mas ainda estava com medo de ser rejeitado.

Foi quando o alarme começou a tocar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ravena não tinha dormido. Desde que voltara, estava em uma séria instabilidade de emoções. Deitava na cama, fechava os olhos, e tudo o que conseguia era reviver aquele momento, escutava a voz de Mutano em seus ouvidos e seus lábios formigavam ao lembrar do beijo que partilharam. Então se sentia culpada por ter deixado aquilo ir tão longe, para em seguida tentar pensar em como diria com delicadeza ao metamorfo que não, não queria namorar com ele. Sua mente se focava em seus belos olhos esmeralda e ela se lembrava do beijo, e começava tudo de novo.

Não queria ir a Nevermore porque sabia que Afeição e Felicidade ficariam no seu pé, implorando para que ela aceitasse. Quando o último livro saiu voando da estante, porém, ela resolvera que entrar em sua mente seria o mais adequado.

Então o _maldito_ alarme começou a tocar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

20 de Setembro de 2009, 15h35min

"Doutor Luz?!" questionou Ciborgue, um pouco desapontado. "Você de novo?"

"Sim, sou eu, Titãs!" exclamou o vilão, do topo de um prédio espelhado. Toda a equipe soltou um gemido desanimado.

"Meninas, vamos para cima" ordenou Robin, apontando na direção do prédio. Estelar e Ravena voaram na frente e o restante do grupo subiu logo atrás em um pedaço de terra flutuante.

"Você não aprende mesmo, não é?" perguntou Ravena, com discos de energia negra nas mãos. Ela não estava no clima pra lidar com o Doutor Luz. Porém, seus discos foram repelidos pela armadura luminosa do vilão e se desfizeram.

"Eu estou pronto para você dessa vez, bruxa!" ele disse arrogantemente. Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Estelar lançou uma chuva de raios verdes no homem.

"Bom trabalho, Estelar" elogiou Robin, chegando ao local. Assim que a poeira assentou, Doutor Luz se ergueu, e dessa vez sua armadura refletia uma luz verde, que acertou a todos, derrubando-os no chão.

Um milhão de pequenas pedras se lançaram na direção do vilão, mas ele as desintegrou com um raio de luz saído de seu punho direito. Ciborgue se levantou e atirou seu raio sônico, mas a armadura do Doutor Luz apenas refletiu a luz azulada e atirou de volta no homem-robô, que foi atirado para a beirada do prédio.

"Ciborgue!" exclamaram Terra e Estelar, correndo para ajudar.

Enquanto isso, Robin, Ravena e Mutano já estavam de pé e atacando. O menino-prodígio atirou três bumerangues, ao mesmo tempo em que o metamorfo atacava na forma de um urso. Doutor Luz desintegrou os bumerangues com o raio luminoso no pulso direito e direcionou um raio de luz de seu pulso esquerdo para os olhos do urso verde, que urrou de dor e colocou as patas nos olhos, ficando cego. O vilão se preparou para derrubar o urso do prédio, mas foi impedido por um tentáculo negro.

"Acho que você precisa de mais um susto" disse Ravena com seu tom de voz usual. Doutor Luz começou a gritar, e Robin correu para ajudar Mutano.

Se Ravena não estivesse passando por tanto estresse nas últimas dezoito horas, ou se tivesse dormido, provavelmente ela teria percebido. Mas estava cansada, com um dilema corroendo sua mente e em privação de sono. Então ela não percebeu.

Doutor Luz gritava, mas o desespero não alcançava seus olhos. Ele esperou até estar bem perto e apertou o enorme botão no peito de sua armadura. Toda a luz do sol que o prédio refletia foi transferida para ela, que começou a brilhar com uma intensidade incrível.

Ravena foi atirada para trás, seus olhos doendo e sem conseguir enxergar nada além de uma luz branca brilhante. Colocando o braço na frente dos olhos, conseguiu ver o contorno de um homem apontando alguma coisa para ela. Então, um monte de pelos verdes bloqueou sua visão.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Quando Mutano foi atingido pela luz, sentiu uma dor lancinante nos olhos e os cobriu por reflexo, urrando e sem saber onde estava indo. Sentiu duas mãos o pararem e voltou à sua forma original, massageando os olhos doloridos.

Sua visão estava voltando quando ouviu a voz de Ravena. Virou a cabeça por instinto, e no instante seguinte Robin gritou e o empurrou para o chão. Algo extremamente brilhante estava no prédio com eles.

O metamorfo levantou a cabeça, cobrindo os olhos com a mão, e viu Ravena deitada no chão e Doutor Luz se aproximando dela com uma das armas em seu pulso apontada para a empata. Se transformou em uma sobra e deslizou até a garota, se colocando à sua frente na forma da Fera no exato momento que Doutor Luz atirava seu raio luminoso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Para a sorte de todos naquele telhado, assim que Ciborgue foi salvo pelas garotas de uma queda considerável, ele começou a prestar atenção no que o Doutor Luz estava aprontando naquele prédio.

O homem-robô conseguiu deduzir para que serviam os cabos que conectavam o prédio à armadura do vilão, e descobrir como funcionava enquanto eles lutavam. Foi atrasado quando Doutor Luz ativou o botão no peito de sua armadura, mas antes que ele pudesse liberar o raio a toda energia, Ciborgue já estava a um passo de desligar o dispositivo.

Por isso, Mutano recebeu apenas um décimo do que receberia se Doutor Luz atirasse na potência máxima. Depois de examiná-lo, Ciborgue garantiu a uma Ravena em lágrimas que no dia seguinte ele estaria acordado e pronto para outra.

Robin, Estelar e Terra levaram Doutor Luz à cadeia, que infelizmente não tinha projetado a armadura tão bem e acabou sendo atingido por parte da energia que era destinada ao seu alvo, e se encontrava desmaiado e, por isso, não mais uma ameaça.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

21 de Setembro de 2009, 5h15min

Mutano acordou aos poucos, sem saber onde estava e sem lembranças em específico. Viu-se encarando um teto branco e ficou confuso. Então a imagem se tornou mais nítida e ele reconheceu a ala hospitalar da Torre.

"Mutano?" chamou uma voz baixa, e ele se virou para o lado, encontrando Ravena em pé, parecendo desolada.

"Oi, Rae" ele tentou sorrir, mas acabou saindo um esgar de dor, e as pequenas mãos da empata pousaram em seu peito, o impedindo de se levantar.

"Como está se sentindo?" ela perguntou, parecendo preocupada.

"Meio dolorido" ele disse, se lembrando de algo muito mais importante. "Você pensou?"

"Mutano!" ela soltou um suspiro de exasperação. "É nisso que está pensando agora? Você se machucou muito!"

"Ah, é mesmo..." ele se lembrou do ocorrido como uma memória distante. "Então, você já tem uma resposta?"

A empata o olhou com a expressão mais triste que ele já vira. Ele agüentou a dor e se sentou na cama, a encarando na mesma altura.

"Você sabe muito bem minha resposta" ela murmurou, sem olhar para ele. O metamorfo sabia que isso não era bom sinal, mas resolveu jogar verde.

"Sim?" com isso, recebeu apenas um olhar de reprovação.

"Eu não posso namorar, Mutano" ela disse com firmeza. "Esse tipo de relacionamento envolve um grande aporte de emoções, e isso não me é permitido."

"Por que?" ele perguntou teimosamente.

"Mutano, você me conhece há seis anos!" ela o lembrou, passando a mão pelo rosto. "Emoções fazem meus poderes se liberarem e a energia causa destruição."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Mutano com um olhar sério.

"Então você não gosta de mim" ele constatou, olhando para as próprias mãos.

"Não!" exclamou Ravena sem pensar, e em seguida tapou a boca. "A questão não é essa"

"Não precisa se esconder atrás dos seus poderes pra me dar o fora, Ravena" ele disse calmamente. "Se você não gosta de mim, não gosta."

"Por que você está sendo assim?" ela perguntou entre dentes, frustrada. Também não sabia por que não aceitava isso para simplificar as coisas.

"Estamos saindo há um mês" ele deu de ombros. "Eu suponho que se durante todo esse tempo nada explodiu e ninguém foi comido por algum monstro de outra dimensão, é porque você não sente nada por mim."

"Isso era diferente" ela argumentou. "Saímos como amigos."

"Que diferença isso faz?" ele questionou, abrindo os braços. "Eu gosto de você. Eu senti emoções todas as vezes que fiquei perto de você, principalmente sozinhos."

Ravena não teve resposta para isso. Abriu a boca, mas nada saiu.

"Toda a vez que eu tocava sua mão, sentia um choque pelo meu braço" ele continuou muito sério. "Ou quando você ria, eu sentia uma felicidade sem limites. Ou quando via você com uma roupa diferente, meu coração batia mais rápido. Toda vez que você ficava embaraçada, sentia vontade de te abraçar e não te deixar ir."

"Mutano..." ela choramingou, como que implorando para ele parar. Então sentiu a mão dele envolvendo a sua.

"Você sentia? Você sente isso?" ele perguntou, levando sua mão aos lábios e a beijando.

"Claro que sim" ela respondeu, à beira das lágrimas.

"Nada explodiu, Ravena" ele informou em um sussurro. "Ainda estamos aqui."

"Estamos" ela concordou, a testa franzida. Então balançou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos. "Mesmo que a gente passe por cima disso, Mutano... Você não vai querer namorar comigo."

"Acho que eu já deixei claro que quero noite passada."

"Mutano, eu nunca vou poder ser como você" ela insistiu. "Eu não rio nem conto piadas nem posso ir com você em programas com muitas pessoas..."

"Por que você acha que eu planejei todas as nossas saídas com tanto cuidado?"

"E é isso que você quer, Mutano? Ter que planejar tudo nos mínimos detalhes para sempre, pisar em ovos constantemente porque tem uma namorada que pode detonar tudo a qualquer momento?"

"Eu não ligo pra isso, só quero estar com você! Meus melhores amigos são os seus também, quem se importa com qualquer outro?"

"Eu não sou aquilo com que você está acostumado, Mutano. Nunca poderei ser como a Terra" Ravena se arrependeu de suas palavras no momento que deixaram sua boca. Pela primeira vez nessa conversa, Mutano parecia realmente bravo. Ele abriu a boca, mas então a fechou de novo e respirou fundo.

"Caso você não tenha reparado, Ravena" ele disse com frieza. "Namorar uma garota 'como a Terra' não deu muito certo para mim."

"Claro... Desculpa" ela pediu, constrangida. A expressão do metamorfo se suavizou.

"Tudo bem. Ravena..." ele chamou, e ela se olhou para ele. "Me dá uma chance. Apesar de tudo o que você está dizendo, você já deu uma chance a outras pessoas antes..."

Ela se mexeu desconfortável, lembrando de Malchior.

"... E, apesar de tudo, você me deu uma chance um mês atrás quando apareci na sua porta te chamando para ir ao cinema. E eu acho... Acho que não fiz nada errado..."

Ela balançou a cabeça. Ele tinha feito tudo de forma perfeita.

"Então... Então me dá uma chance de te fazer feliz. Eu sinto que você é a garota certa para mim, e quero tentar ao máximo ser o cara certo para você. Eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém antes. _Ninguém._ " ele disse com determinação, antes que ela perguntasse. "E eu _sei_ , porque te conheço, que você nunca partiria meu coração."

Ravena sorriu levemente, se lembrando de Afeição e seus girassóis verdes. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e expirou todo ar de seus pulmões. Pensou em quando Mutano a consolara depois que Malchior partira seu coração. Pensou no que sentira quando Terra contou a ela que eles estavam namorando. Pensou em como se sentira todas as vezes em que acreditara que Mutano estava total e completamente fora de seu alcance. Quando inspirou novamente, tinha uma expressão decidida no rosto.

"Como vamos contar isso para todo mundo?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _To believe I walk alone  
Is a lie that I've been told?_

 _So let your heart hold fast  
For this soon shall pass  
Like the high tide takes the sand_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Música: Let Your Heart Hold Fast por Fort Atlantic

Tradução:

Deixe Seu Coração Se Apegar

Todos os meus dias se foram  
Todas as minhas cartas foram dadas  
Ah, a solidão cresce  
Cada centímetro revelado  
Como meu coração é perfurado  
Oh, minha alma está agora exposta

Acreditar que eu ando sozinho  
É uma mentira que têm me contado?

Então deixe seu coração se apegar  
Pois isso em breve passará  
Como a maré alta leva a areia

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	23. Chapter 23

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 23 – Notícias

22 de Setembro de 2009, 14h18min

"Oi, Terra. Posso falar com você?"

Terra se virou para o dono da voz, encontrando Mutano. Ela estava na quadra da Torre, treinando sozinha com uma bola de voleibol.

"Hã... Tudo bem" ela concordou, batendo a bola no chão e andando até ele. Era a primeira vez que ficava sozinha com o metamorfo desde a conversa que tinha os levado ao término do namoro. Ele tinha um sorriso forçado e parecia apreensivo. De repente, ela sentiu um aperto no peito ao perceber sobre o que era essa conversa. Mutano provavelmente queria voltar com ela.

"Falar sobre o que?" ela perguntou, girando a bola nas mãos. Ela deveria aceitá-lo de volta?

"Isso é... Um pouco estranho, mas..." ele começou, coçando a nuca, como fazia quando estava nervoso.

Terra tinha que admitir que estava aproveitando a vida de solteira. Mas talvez, com algumas condições...

"Eu queria te falar que estou namorando"

A bola caiu no chão com um suave _thump_ , e Terra levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

"Ah, é?"

"Sim... Eu queria contar pra todo mundo no sábado, quando sairmos, mas achei que era melhor te contar primeiro, hã, sozinha, você sabe" ele explicou, gesticulando. "Para não ter nenhum... Momento constrangedor."

"Tss... Já terminamos há seis meses, Mutano" ela constatou, desviando o olhar. "Por que você acha que isso me incomodaria tanto a ponto de dar um chilique na frente das pessoas?"

"Porque... Eu estou namorando com a Ravena."

Silêncio.

"Como é?" Terra murmurou entre dentes, os punhos fechados, os cabelos começando a esvoaçar. "Ravena?"

"Bom... Sim." Mutano fez o melhor de si para não parecer com medo da ex-namorada. "Então, eu só queria te avisar, é isso."

De repente, Terra suspirou, fechou os olhos, e quando encarou Mutano de novo, tinha a expressão suave e um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Que ótimo! Estou muito feliz por vocês!" ela exclamou, colocando bastante ênfase na palavra 'muito'.

"Que bom" concordou Mutano, ainda mais aterrorizado por essa súbita mudança de comportamento. "Então... Até mais!"

Terra acompanhou seu ex-namorado com os olhos, pegando a bola branca de volta com um sorriso estranho. Coitada da Ravena. Mas tudo bem. Se era um joguinho que Mutano estava querendo, era exatamente o que ele teria.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

26 de Setembro de 2009, 19h05min

"É maravilhoso conhecer você, amiga Sarah!"

Os seis titãs estavam em sua pizzaria de sempre, dessa vez acompanhados por uma bonita moça loira de cabelos ondulados, curvilínea e de rosto gentil, sentada ao lado de Ciborgue e parecendo um pouco nervosa.

"Está brincando?" ela perguntou rindo. "Eu não consigo acreditar que estou conhecendo todos os titãs assim..."

"Pode relaxar, nós somos pessoas totalmente normais" assegurou Robin com simpatia, servindo um vidro de mostarda para sua namorada.

"Se eles te incomodarem podemos ir embora" informou Ciborgue sem nenhuma inibição.

"Cara, o que ela vai pensar da gente?" protestou Mutano, ao que Sarah apenas riu.

Tudo correu bem na primeira hora, as pizzas chegaram, todos começaram a comer e conversar sobre coisas normais. Quando Sarah começou a ficar mais solta, porém, começou uma parte constrangedora. Basicamente, Estelar estava enchendo Sarah de perguntas pessoais e indiscretas, enquanto Robin decidira que aquele era um bom momento para checar se ela não era uma espiã.

"Eu achei tão estranhas essas calcinhas do planeta Terra, você sabe, acho que chamam... 'fio dental', você consegue usá-las sem nenhum tipo de desconforto?"

"Então você trabalha com crianças deficientes, eh? Hmm... Já teve algum contato com um homem chamado Mr Chang?"

"Não pude deixar de reparar que você tem um busto muito vasto, e a gravidade desse planeta não ajuda muito, não é? Quero dizer, às vezes eles pesam quando corremos ou dançamos..."

"Você tem certeza que nunca esteve envolvida em um dos ataques da cidade? Quero dizer, só por perto, passando... Se eu verificar sua ficha, não vou encontrar nada?"

Ciborgue estava tão chocado com o comportamento dos amigos que nem conseguia articular a boca para mandá-los parar. Terra estava dando risadinhas, já tendo passado por essa situação e Sarah não parecia capaz de responder a pergunta nenhuma, já que um interrompia o outro antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Mutano e Ravena, por outro lado, se entreolharam com um olhar significativo. Era esse o momento pelo qual estavam esperando. Haviam decidido contar suas novidades quando a equipe estivesse reunida, e viram nessa ocasião uma boa oportunidade para salvar Sarah do momento constrangedor que sabiam que ia acontecer.

"Robin, Estelar, pessoal" disse Mutano, se levantando. "Tenho um anúncio a fazer!"

Todos se voltaram para ele, Sarah com uma expressão de alívio e agradecimento, Terra com uma de interesse e os outros de curiosidade.

"Eu e a Ravena..." ele começou, colocando a mão no ombro da empata, sentada ao seu lado. "Estamos namorando."

"Quem está namorando?" perguntou Robin com a testa franzida após alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Eu e a Ravena" o metamorfo repetiu, indicando os dois com a mão.

"Você e Ravena o que?" questionou Ciborgue, com uma expressão sincera de confusão.

"Namorando. Eu e a Ravena estamos juntos, namorando" ele explicou novamente, com um tom de irritação na voz.

"Você quer dizer, como um casal? Como eu e o namorado Robin? Como Ciborgue e a nova amiga Sarah?" perguntou Estelar, levantando uma mão.

"Sim!" ele confirmou, feliz que alguém tivesse entendido. Para a sua surpresa, porém, todos os rostos se voltaram para Ravena, questionadores. Ela suspirou e se levantou.

"É verdade" ela disse, parecendo um pouco encabulada.

"Isso... é... GLORIOSO!" exclamou Estelar, flutuando sobre sua cadeira e batendo palmas. "Parabéns, amigos! Desejo um bom e próspero relacionamento, e estou certa que podem fazer um ao outro muito felizes!"

A Tamaraneana puxou os dois para um forte abraço e só os soltou quando Mutano começou a ficar roxo.

"Amigos! Por que estão sem reação visível?" ela se voltou para todos os outros da mesa. "Esse é um motivo para celebração!"

Robin e Ciborgue, porém, tinham uma reação visível. Os dois pareciam estar segurando a risada. Então se entreolharam e começaram a gargalhar alto.

"Bom..." murmurou Sarah, um pouco incerta. "Parabéns, eu..."

"Não, não! Não, Sarah!" avisou o homem robô, segurando seu braço e tomando fôlego. "Eles só estão pregando uma peça em você, porque você é nova!"

"Hm, eu acho que não" ela discordou, olhando as expressões séria da empata e ofendida do metamorfo.

"Mas eu tenho que saber, Mutano" pediu Robin, secando lágrimas que escorreram sob sua máscara. "Como você convenceu a Ravena a participar dessa?"

"Vocês não prestam" ele se limitou a responder, de cara amarrada.

"Bom, se não querem acreditar, que seja" disse Ravena, se sentando de novo e puxando Mutano. Seu olhar se encontrou brevemente com o de Terra, e pareceu ver ressentimento e raiva neles. Mas no momento seguinte, os olhos azuis da colega estavam fixos nos dois idiotas rindo.

"Ravena e Mutano juntos..." Ciborgue riu, balançando a cabeça. "Essa é ótima..."

Foi quando, sem aviso nenhum, Mutano a puxou pelo braço e a beijou. Ravena ficou surpresa, mas deixou que continuasse por alguns segundos. Quando eles se separaram, foi para encontrar Estelar com os olhos tão brilhantes que era quase como se estivesse soltando seus raios por eles, Sarah com uma expressão doce, Terra parecendo que fora esbofeteada e Robin e Ciborgue com as bocas abertas e os olhos arregalados.

"Assim é melhor!" disse Mutano, se sentando e pegando um pedaço de pizza.

Demorou um tempo, mas finalmente Robin aceitou o fato, e parabenizou o novo casal. Enquanto Ciborgue perguntava como diabos aquilo tinha acontecido bem debaixo do nariz dele, porém, o líder estava absorto em pensamentos. Mutano agora estava com Ravena e sua ex-namorada na mesma equipe. A _sua_ equipe. Apesar de Terra parecer perfeitamente alegre e descontraída, ele sabia que não devia estar sendo fácil para ela.

E agora ficava a pergunta: Iria esse novo relacionamento afetar a equipe ou qualquer um dos membros individualmente? Ele teria que esperar para ver. E observar de perto, para não ser pego desprevenido no meio de uma batalha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Terra estava achando tudo muito engraçado. Quer dizer, Mutano estava claramente tentando se vingar dela saindo com Ravena. Ela nem mesmo parecia feliz com o suposto relacionamento deles.

Quando ele a beijou na frente de todo mundo, porém, foi um pouco demais. Ela sentiu um calor como lava derretida se espalhando pelo seu estômago e uma enorme vontade de jogar um pedregulho neles. Mas se conteve. Isso, claro, fazia parte da encenação.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	24. Chapter 24

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 24 – Guarde para um dia chuvoso

 _Looking like a train wreck_

 _Wearing too much makeup_

 _The burden that you carry_

 _Is more than one soul could ever bear_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

22 de Outubro de 2009, 16h32min

Ravena havia acabado de pegar sua bolsa e abriu a porta, encontrando Mutano com um punho levantado, pronto para bater.

"Oi!" ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso encabulado.

"Oi... O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou, confusa. "Pensei que você ia sair com Ciborgue."

"Eu ia... Mas não deu certo" ele respondeu, as orelhas baixando levemente. "Pensei que nós podíamos passar mais um tempo juntos."

"Desculpe, estou indo ao café..." ela informou, fechando a porta atrás de si. "Faz tempo que não vou lá."

"Ah..." as orelhas baixaram ainda mais. Mutano não tinha uma boa impressão daquele lugar... Ele pensou em ir jogar vídeo game, até que se lembrou que o ex-namorado vampiro da empata também freqüentava aquele café.

"Ravena!" ele gritou, a seguindo até o elevador.

"O que é?"

"Posso ir com você?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

4 de Novembro de 2009, 18h09min

"Então sobre o que é isso?" questionou Ravena, sentada no sofá com as pernas cruzadas.

"É uma série incrível sobre um cara que persegue um 'homem de preto' em um mundo pós-apocalíptico!" contou Mutano, se sentando ao lado dela com um balde de pipocas.

"Bom, combinamos de um episódio por semana, certo?" perguntou a empata, reparando na grande quantidade de pipocas que o namorado estourara.

"Sim! 40 minutos, assim você não vai achar tão cansativo quanto um filme" ele confirmou com a boca cheia.

"Sim, e você lê um conto, que não será tão cansativo quanto um livro" ela complementou, se referindo ao acordo que eles tinham estabelecido depois de uma discussão sobre não terem nada em comum.

"Ce'to" ele murmurou com mais pipocas na boca. "Po'o come'ar?"

"Sim, dá o play" ela disse, revirando os olhos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

22 de Outubro de 2009, 17h34min

"Cara... Isso é um saco..." resmungou Mutano, quase dormindo.

"Eu disse para você não vir" argumentou Ravena, lhe lançando um olhar irritado. "Não sei por que você inventou de querer..."

"Eu só queria fazer mais coisas que você gosta e ficar perto de você" mentiu o metamorfo, olhando com o canto do olho para onde Stan estava sentado.

"Sei..." ela murmurou, bebendo seu chá. "Fique quieto agora, gosto dos poemas dessa moça..."

Mutano revirou os olhos e comeu um pedaço da torta que tinha pedido. Pelo menos isso era bom. Ele não conseguia entender como Ravena conseguia apreciar essas pessoas recitando poemas esquisitos e que às vezes nem rimavam.

"Chato..." ele cantou baixinho quando a garota terminou. Ravena se virou para ele, parecendo nervosa.

"É fácil pra você criticar daí!" ela sibilou com um olhar de desdém. "Levantar e recitar exige muito dessas pessoas, sabia?"

"Exige muito de mim também me levantar para cantar no karaokê!" ele argumentou, ofendido.

"Quando você canta no karaokê você não expõe nada de si mesmo além da voz; só está cantando uma música já escrita!" ela rebateu. "Aqui, você mesmo escreve, vem de dentro!"

"E daí, já passou pela sua cabeça que eu posso escolher uma música que eu não escrevi, mas com a qual me identifico?" ele perguntou, se endireitando na cadeira. "Além do mais, eu também posso escrever e recitar se eu quiser!"

"Ah, é mesmo?" questionou ela divertida. "Então vai lá!"

"Você me critica, mas nunca se levanta em nenhum dos dois lugares, né?" ele acusou, e viu ela enrubescer. "Que tal isso então, eu me comprometo a escrever um poema e vir aqui recitar se você cantar no karaokê só uma vez!"

Ravena mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando. Seria _muito_ divertido ver Mutano naquela posição, mas por outro lado, ela teria que fazer algo que detestava: se expor. Mas não podia usar esse argumento, já que tinha acabado de dizer que no karaokê você não se expunha de verdade.

"Você tem que estar totalmente no personagem!" ela determinou.

"Ótimo! Eu escolho a música que você vai cantar!" ele estendeu a mão. Ela olhou para a mão por alguns segundos.

"Fechado."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

8 de Dezembro de 2009, 14h45min

"Oi, verdinho, vamos..." começou Ciborgue, entrando na sala comum e falando bem alto, até que uma faixa de aura negra cobriu sua boca. Ele olhou em volta, confuso, e encontrou o olhar de censura de Ravena.

"Shh!" ela ordenou, levando o dedo indicador aos lábios. Ciborgue assentiu e a faixa sumiu. O homem-robô seguiu seu olhar e viu algo que quase o fez reiniciar:

Mutano, sentado no canto do sofá, as pernas dobradas até o queixo e o nariz enfiado em um livro. Um _livro_!

De repente, ele fechou o livro e olhou para Ravena com uma cara de espanto.

"Caaara!" ele exclamou, os olhos bem abertos. A empata sorriu e se aproximou dele.

"Não é?" ela perguntou, falando de algo que ele não sabia, provavelmente do livro.

"Foi incrível, nunca ia imaginar que podia ser ele o assassino!" ele disse, se inclinando de excitação. "E aquela hora que o detetive prende ele na parede e pega o atiçador para se defender..."

O metamorfo começou a lutar com uma espada imaginária, dançando no meio da sala.

"Fico feliz que você tenha gostado" declarou Ravena, e ela parecia muito satisfeita. "O que você achou na hora que..."

Ciborgue resolveu se retirar. Desde que esses dois começaram a namorar, as coisas estavam ficando muito estranhas para o gosto dele...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

11 de Novembro de 2009, 17h23min

"Posso saber por que vocês vieram também?"

Ravena estava em sua mesa de sempre do café que gostava, uma caneca branca nas mãos e rodeada por seus amigos. Suas roupas coloridas e atitude alegre estavam atraindo muita atenção.

"Qual é Ravena, querendo se divertir sozinha!" exclamou Ciborgue, que tinha seu braço prontíssimo para filmar tudo o que aconteceria no palco quando Mutano subisse.

"Isso vai ser muito engraçado" comentou Robin, os braços ao redor de Estelar, que também parecia ansiosa.

"Quero ver que tipo de coisas o amigo Mutano escreveu" ela disse, bebendo sua mostarda com canudo. "Ele passou dias no quarto fazendo isso!"

"Sim, vai ser interessante..." falou Terra por fim, com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

"Shh, vai começar! Todo mundo quieto!"

Silêncio recaiu sobre o recinto, e um rapaz subiu no palco. Ele usava calças e um moletom preto e uma touca preta cobrindo toda a sua cabeça, ficando à vista apenas o rosto verde pálido, que tinha uma expressão angustiada.

"Cara..." sussurrou Ciborgue. "O Mutano passou lápis de olho?!"

Ravena estava estarrecida. Ela tinha certeza que Mutano apareceria como sempre e tinha a esperança de que pudesse usar como desculpa o fato de ele não ter interpretado o personagem para se livrar de cantar no karaokê. O rapaz começou a recitar um texto simples que falava sobre instabilidade e comparação de emoções com diferentes animais.

Silêncio caiu novamente às últimas palavras do metamorfo. Ele então desceu do palco e se dirigiu à mesa dos seus amigos, tirando sua touca.

"Então? Assim foi no personagem o suficiente para você?" ele perguntou, passando um braço em torno dos ombros da namorada. Ravena suspirou.

"Sim. Foi ótimo, tenho que admitir" ela disse, com uma expressão miserável.

"Legal!" ele berrou, atraindo atenção. "Sabe o que isso significa, Cib?"

"Claro... Minha câmera estará preparada para nossa próxima noite no karaokê!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

7 de Janeiro de 2010, 20h13min

Mutano reparou que a pipoca já tinha acabado e continuou a tomar seu refrigerante extra grande. Ao seu lado, Ravena estava com o copo de chá gelado em mãos, mas fazia um tempo que não bebia dele. Ele olhou para verificar se ela ainda estava acordada. Não só estava acordada, como a empata tinha os olhos grudados na tela. A Torre estava vazia. Estelar e Robin tinham saído, Ciborgue fora ver Sarah e Terra estava fazendo alguma coisa.

Ele olhou bem para o bonito rosto de Ravena, suas feições delicadas, seus lábios separados alguns milímetros... Então deslizou o braço por trás dos ombros dela e lhe deu um beijo leve no pescoço. Ela se virou, lhe dirigiu um sorrisinho e voltou a olhar para a TV. Ele se sentiu encorajado e se aconchegou próximo a ela, beijando seu ombro e subindo até o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Então foi levemente empurrado para longe, a empata ainda sem o tirar os olhos da TV. Ele suspirou, um pouco frustrado, e voltou sua atenção ao seriado.

O pistoleiro continuava caminhando pelo deserto depois da troca de tiros da qual saíram ileso. Quando o homem de preto foi avistado, uma música dramática tocou e os créditos começaram a subir.

'Já era hora' ele pensou, um sorriso se abrindo. Era agora que Ravena se aconchegava nele e eles podiam ter um tempo a sós...

Porém, ao se virar para a namorada, a encontrou com uma expressão de decepção.

"Ravena? Algum problema?"

"Hã... Não" ela respondeu, desviando o olhar. "Até que está cedo, não é? Porque a gente não... Assiste mais um?"

Mutano esqueceu suas segundas intenções por um minuto, se endireitou no sofá e encarou a empata, que tentava manter uma expressão desencanada.

"Achei que mais de 40 minutos era tempo demais de TV para você" ele comentou, se segurando para não rir.

"Bom, er... É que esse último episódio terminou um pouco bruscamente, e eu só gostaria de sentir como se tivesse realmente terminado" ela tentou se explicar.

"Você gosta de TV!" exclamou ele com uma expressão de triunfo. "Gosta de TV, gosta de TV..."

"Ah, que seja, eu gostei _desse_ seriado em especial!" ela admitiu de má vontade. "Agora, dá pra colocar o próximo?"

"Não dá, não, sinto muito" ele informou, terminando seu refrigerante. "Só sai na semana que vem."

"Não!" O restante dos DVDs pulou e eles ficaram espalhados pela sala.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

29 de Novembro de 2009, 21h19min

"Eu não vejo porque tenho que fazer isso" reclamou Ravena, os braços cruzados.

"Qual é, Ravena, a gente veio na segunda-feira, o dia que tem menos pessoas!" argumentou Mutano. "Tem bem pouca gente aqui perto de sexta ou sábado."

"Eu ainda..." ela começou, mas Mutano a interrompeu, encostando seu nariz no dela.

"Nós fechamos um acordo" ele disse simplesmente. Ela bufou.

"Que música você escolheu?" ela perguntou, temerosa.

"Não se preocupe, é uma música rápida e fácil." ele assegurou com um sorriso. "Eu queria te mostrar essa música há um tempo, mas não sabia como."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo. Eu também vou te acompanhar. Farei a segunda voz" ele contou como se fosse uma grande ocupação. Ravena deu um sorrisinho, balançando a cabeça levemente. Ela devia saber que ele não a abandonaria nessa situação.

"É a sua vez, Ravena..." zombou Ciborgue, com a câmera do braço preparada da mesma forma que estava na noite do poema de Mutano.

"Vamos acabar com isso" ela determinou, pegando a mão do namorado e subindo no palco.

Eles cantaram Save it for a Rainy Day, com Mutano cantando no fundo 'So sad...' enquanto fazia poses de um grande cantor de rock, o que deixou Ravena mais à vontade, afinal, ela não podia parecer tão boba ao lado daquilo.

"Isso! Obrigado, Rae!" exclamou Mutano animado conforme eles desciam do palco. "Lembre-se dessa música quando estiver triste."

"Tanto faz..." murmurou ela, tentando parecer indiferente, embora seu rosto ainda vermelho a entregasse. Então Mutano a abraçou e ela acrescentou, tão baixo que só ele podia ouvir: "Obrigada"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Terra resolveu entrar no jogo e arranjou um namorado também. Ela fazia questão de exibi-lo em todo lugar que iam e beijá-lo sem inibição sempre que estava perto de Mutano e Ravena. Inclusive o levou no karaokê na noite em que a empata ia cantar. Ela sabia que Mutano ia perceber que isso era ridículo e que ele não poderia continuar saindo com ela, nem de brincadeira, sendo que ela não conseguia nem se soltar no palco ao lado dele.

Para sua surpresa, porém, ela reparou que Mutano nem olhava para ela, e parecia totalmente indiferente ao seu novo relacionamento. Ele até chamou Dean para cantar com ele e Ciborgue quando Robin se recusou.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

31 de Janeiro de 2010, 6h10min

"Mutano? Você está bem?"

O metamorfo se voltou para a voz com um sorriso. Era uma manhã fria e com pouca claridade, e eles estavam mais uma vez passando por uma rua rodeada de árvores com folhas douradas, ele sendo arrastado por três cães e ela andando calmamente com sua bem-comportada Bubbles. Eles estavam fazendo isso todo sábado de manhã há alguns meses agora.

"Você está falando pouco" ela repetiu, um pouco preocupada.

"Eu só estava pensando... Sabe, acho que eu nunca fui tão feliz."

O olhar de Ravena se suavizou e ela lhe dirigiu um raro sorriso caloroso. Mas esses eram só para ele. Os cães se aquietaram por um minuto e ele se aproximou dela, apoiando sua testa na dela.

"Eu te amo" ele disse, encarando seus olhos violeta. A empata arfou e os cães latiram para algumas folhas no chão que começaram a se mover sem vento nenhum para impeli-las. Ravena reparou nisso, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seu namorado pousou seu dedo indicador sobre seus lábios suavemente.

"Você não tem que dizer nada agora" ele garantiu, a beijou e se afastou, continuando a guiar os cães.

Ravena respirou fundo e se ajoelhou ao lado de Bubbles, afagando sua cabeça. De fato, ela nunca tinha sido tão feliz antes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Don't look so sad, Marina_

 _There's another part to play_

 _Don't look so sad, Marina_

 _Save it for a rainy day_

 _Save it for a rainy day_

 _Save it for a rainy day_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Música: Save it for a Rainy Day por The Jayjawks

Tradução:

Guarde para um dia Chuvoso

Parecendo um acidente de trem

usando maquiagem demais

A carga que você carrega

É mais do que uma alma poderia suportar

Não fique tão triste, Marina

Há um outro papel a desempenhar

Não fique tão triste, Marina

Guarde para um dia chuvoso

Guarde para um dia chuvoso

Guarde para um dia chuvoso

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A:

Queridos,

Gostaria de avisar que teremos mais um ou dois capítulos desse estilo, porque quero explorar o desenvolvimento da relação do nosso querido casal.

No mais, espero que continuem apreciando a leitura. Reviews são sempre bem-vindos.

Abraços.

P.S: é só procurar no Youtube a música, caso queriam visualizar a Rae e o Mutano cantando. *-*


	25. Chapter 25

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 25 – Girassóis

1 de Fevereiro de 2010, 5h23min

"Por que não consegui falar pra ele?"

Ravena estava novamente na biblioteca de Conhecimento, em Nevemore. A emoção de capa amarela arrumava alguns livros nas prateleiras.

"Por que não consegui responder... Você sabe"

"O mesmo motivo de sempre, Ravena..." ela respondeu com um ar de impaciência. "Você viu as folhas se movendo e ficou com medo de que dizer a ele 'eu te amo'..."

Ela estremeceu, um frio na barriga e arrepios nos braços à menção da frase não dita.

"... Causaria algo ainda pior."

Ravena suspirou, frustrada com a emoção e consigo mesma, olhando em volta. Então avistou um objeto que não pertencia à biblioteca de Conhecimento.

"O que é isso?" ela apontou para o vasinho laranja, onde estava um único girassol verde.

"Hm?" Conhecimento se virou e sorriu ao ver a flor. "Ah, Afeição distribuiu um desses para cada uma de nós depois que você oficialmente aceitou o pedido de namoro de Mutano."

Ela ficou sem fala e olhou de novo para a flor, reparando que em volta estavam aparatos de jardinagem e um regador amarelo.

"Você está cuidando dela?"

"Naturalmente. Todas nós estamos" Conhecimento se aproximou e pegou o vaso, levando-o para mais perto da janela. "Um relacionamento é algo que precisa de constantes cuidados, Ravena. Como essa flor. E não pode ser só de uma parte da sua mente. Você tem que se entregar completamente se quer que seja saudável e dure."

"Aparar o que precisa ser aparado, regar todos os dias – mas não demais. Insegurança quase afogou a dela na primeira semana." Ela contou, organizando os materiais em fileira. "Levá-la ao sol quando ela precisa e pegar de volta quando está quente demais, colocar adubo, e trocar de vaso conforme ela cresce."

"E, às vezes" ela continuou depois de alguns segundos. "... Conversar com ela."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

5 de fevereiro de 2010, 15h40min

Mutano estava encostado no chão, tentando alcançar uma peça de roupa que não fazia ideia de como tinha ido parar tão fundo debaixo de sua cômoda, quando ouviu leves batidas à porta.

"Hm..." ele tentou se virar, mas estava perto de alcançar a roupa. "Pode entrar!"

"Mutano?" chamou uma voz suave que ele conhecia bem. "Hm. Eu esperava ver mais da sua parte de cima."

"Ah, consegui!" ele exclamou, e puxou a peça, se levantando. Então percebeu que estava segurando uma cueca suja na frente da sua namorada. Deu um grito não muito másculo e a enfiou atrás do armário antes que ela reparasse. "Tudo bem, linda?"

Ela corou, como sempre corava quando ele usava aquele adjetivo para se referir a ela de forma tão casual.

"Sim. Eu pensei que nós podíamos conversar" ela disse, se sentando sem cerimônias na cama de baixo de seu beliche, depois de tirar um pacote de salgadinho vazio do lugar.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" ele perguntou, preocupado.

"Não... Eu só queria conversar com você" ela disse simplesmente, com um rosto inocente. "Sabe, sem estarmos fazendo nada em especial."

"Ah... Claro, tudo bem" ele virou um gorila e empurrou tudo para fora da cama, sobrando apenas o lençol que cobria o colchão, que estava relativamente limpo. Então voltou à sua forma humana e sentou de frente para ela.

"Por onde você quer começar?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

6 de Fevereiro de 2010, 9h31min

"Mutano! Ô Mutano!" gritou Cibrgue, batendo com força na porta do metamorfo. Ele ouviu uma espécie de movimentação dentro do quarto, passos e depois de alguns segundos, o rapaz abriu a porta.

"O que você quer, Ciborgue?" para a surpresa do homem-robô, Mutano estava irritado, mas não parecia que tinha acabado de acordar. Ele ainda estava com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior e parecia bem acordado.

"Você sabe o que é isso?" ele perguntou, estendendo na frente dele uma meia.

"Argh!" seu melhor amigo exclamou, tapando o nariz. "É uma meia suja! Onde você está querendo chegar com isso?"

"Estou querendo chegar ao fato de que ontem à noite era sua vez de lavar roupa, mas são 7 da manhã e ainda está tudo no mesmo lugar que a gente deixou!"

"... Ah, é mesmo! Eu esqueci completamente!" o metamorfo disse, e parecia sincero.

"Bom, você..."

"A culpa foi minha, Ciborgue" falou uma voz por trás da porta, e ela se abriu totalmente para revelar Ravena, que também estava vestida e não parecia ter dormido. "Eu vim aqui e acabei distraindo o Mutano. Nós vamos lavar tudo bem rápido agora."

Então ela puxou o namorado pela mão em direção à lavanderia, uma bola de roupas sujas flutuando atrás deles, rapidamente antes que o homem-robô se recuperasse do choque.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

3 de Março de 2010, 17h32min

Terra estava em seu quarto, sentada no pequeno sofá e navegando na internet. Sentia uma espécie de vazio no peito. Na noite anterior tinha terminado com seu namorado, depois de algumas semanas em que Mutano continuou a ignorando completamente. Não sabia muito bem o motivo que mais a chateava.

Enfiou a mão em um pacote de salgadinhos e estava levando-os aos lábios quando batidas à porta soaram no quarto.

"Amiga Terra?" chamou uma voz feminina, e ela se levantou com um suspiro.

"Fala, Estelar" ela disse, abrindo a porta.

"Olá, amiga" falou a Tamaraneana, parecendo hesitante e com uma expressão estranha. "Eu fiquei sabendo... Que você e seu namorado terminaram..."

"Sim, eu chutei ele, não estava dando certo" ela deu de ombros, como se não ligasse.

"Você... Não está chateada?" perguntou Estelar, surpresa. "Eu sei que o término de um relacionamento é muito difícil e nas atuais circunstâncias..."

"Que atuais circunstâncias?" repetiu Terra com agressividade.

"Bom, o fato de o amigo Mutano estar em um relacionamento estável com a amiga Ravena deve ser difícil de lidar..." ela percebeu o que era nos olhos de Estelar. Pena. E isso a tirou do sério.

"Escuta aqui, Estelar, muito obrigada por toda a sua preocupação" ela a interrompeu, falando alto. "Mas não precisa vir aqui esfregar na cara da coitada solitária que todo mundo está em um maravilhoso relacionamento!"

"Mas amiga, essa não era a minha intenção..." começou a garota, chorosa.

"Você é tão inocente, nem consegue ver que essa encenação do Mutano é totalmente falsa pra tentar me deixar com ciúmes...!" ela revelou com uma risada forçada. "Agora, se me dá licença, eu preciso tomar banho!"

E com isso bateu a porta na cara de Estelar, que ficou mais alguns instantes no corredor, surpresa. Suspirou e começou a ir embora.

'Suponho que não tenha mais nada que eu possa fazer pela amiga Terra afinal...' ela pensou, cabisbaixa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

11 de Abril de 2010, 19h14min

"Oi, Ravena!" chamou uma voz, e a empata se esforçou para não abrir um sorriso por trás de seu livro quando ele se aproximou e a beijou na bochecha.

"Oi... Se divertiu?" ela perguntou, pois o metamorfo e Ciborgue haviam saído para uma tarde no fliperama do shopping.

"Sim, muito" ele respondeu com um sorriso enorme. "E você?"

"Bem, o de sempre" ela deu de ombros, voltando ao seu livro.

"Ah, espera" ele pediu antes que ela se perdesse na leitura de novo. "Trouxe uma coisa para você!"

Ravena se inclinou, curiosa. Seu namorado tirou do bolso algo pequeno e embrulhado em papel pardo. Ela o pegou e rasgou o papel, revelando uma bolsinha de moedas azul estampada com diversos pequenos corvos negros.

"Você gostou?" ele questionou, tentando ler sua expressão. "Eu vi em uma loja nova no caminho do fliperama... Estava bem na vitrine, e eu lembrei de você na hora."

"Sim, eu adorei" respondeu a empata, segurando a pequena bolsa como se fosse feita de vidro. "Obrigada."

Ela o beijou no queixo, a apenas alguns centímetros da boca. Era muito gratificante saber que Mutano pensava nela tanto quanto ela pensava nele quando estavam separados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quando Estelar veio conversar com ela para saber se estava tudo bem foi a gota d'água. Então ela achava que Mutano e Ravena eram perfeitos e ela estava triste e solitária? Foi até um pouco grossa com ela e deixou escapar suas suspeitas – que agora, tinha que admitir, estavam se desfazendo – sobre Mutano estar apenas tentando provocá-la.

Se arrependeu um pouco. Estelar era uma boa amiga e ela sentia que, desde que traíra Mutano, o resto da equipe estava se afastando um pouco dela. Encarando seu enfeite de cabelos em forma de borboleta, ela se perguntou se todo aquele incômodo que sentia era por gostar de Mutano ou por não querer perder para Ravena.

Então chegou à conclusão de que não se importava. Ambos os motivos davam na mesma. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

19 de Maio de 2010, 20h34min

"Espera, Ravena!" pediu Mutano, a seguindo pelo corredor. Sua namorada, porém, de capuz levantado e nariz erguido, só acelerou o passo. "Ah, qual é!"

Ele se transformou em um jaguar, a ultrapassou e ficou de frente para ela. A empata lhe dirigiu um olhar de desprezo e cruzou os braços.

"O que?" perguntou secamente.

"O que deu em você?" ele perguntou de volta, irritado e com a sensação de que devia ser culpa dele. Eles tinham acabado de voltar de uma missão, em que derrotaram Plasmus com uma mão nas costas, e então uma legião de fãs se aproximou deles. Quando ele tinha acabado de tirar uma foto com algumas, ele reparou em Ravena voando para casa, sozinha. Então se transformou em gavião e a perseguiu.

"Nada" ela respondeu em um tom de 'é alguma coisa'. "Não sei porque você saiu do meio das suas queridas fãs só para vir falar comigo..."

"Ah, é isso?!" ele exclamou, irritado. A empata aproveitou a brecha para passar por ele de novo. É claro que ele voltou a segui-la. "Ravena, nós somos heróis. Você tem que se acostumar com o fato de eu ter fãs!"

Ravena não se dignou a responder isso, virando e entrando em seu quarto. Antes que ela pudesse fechar a porta na cara dele, Mutano apareceu e a impediu, segurando a porta e o batente.

"Ótimo" ela disse, próxima do rosto dele. "Não estou nem aí."

"Você não me vê dando um piti desses toda vez que vejo os _seus_ fãs!" ele argumentou, abrindo mais a porta. Ravena deu uma risada sem humor.

"Eu não tenho fã nenhum... Talvez alguns, mas são todos bem melhor comportados que as suas... suas..."

"Ravena, elas são só isso: fãs! Não estou interessado em nenhuma delas! Gosto de você!" ele afirmou, exasperado. "Além do mais, conheço fãs seus que não são tão bem comportados como você pensa!"

"Você quer dizer, como crianças que atravessam a rua sem olhar para os dois lados?" ela perguntou com sarcasmo. Mutano a olhou com os olhos apertados.

"Você realmente não tem noção de como é bonita, né?" perguntou, ao que ela apenas revirou os olhos e entrou em seu quarto.

"Tem computador aqui?" ele questionou, entrando atrás dela. Ela apontou para um notebook preto que tinha ganhado de Ciborgue há alguns meses e nunca usara. Mutano prontamente o abriu, ligou e digitou algumas coisas.

"Está fazendo o que?"

"Provando que você está errada nessa" respondeu ele, virando a tela do notebook para ela. Ravena esqueceu que estava brava e praticamente tudo que tinha na cabeça quando viu o que ele lhe mostrou.

Um site de fã-clube da Ravena dos Jovens Titãs. Bem explícito.

"Mas o que... Que diabos..." ela balbuciou, chocada. "Quem fez isso?"

"Um dos seus fãs malucos" ele disse, se esforçando para não ficar irritado. "Estelar também tem um..."

"Mas essas fotos... E desenhos... Estranhamente acurados..." ela murmurou, olhando tudo. "Você tem que tirar isso do ar!"

"Ravena, você sabe como a internet funciona? Não dá pra fazer isso, eu não sou o criador!" ele explicou, nervoso. "Se desse, já tinha tirado há muito tempo! Acha que eu gosto disso aí?"

Ravena não respondeu, ainda observando a tela em suas mãos. Então se virou para o namorado com um olhar desconfiado.

"Há quanto tempo exatamente você sabe da existência disso?"

Mutano podia sentir sua testa começar a suar. Tinha saído da panela para entrar na frigideira.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Depois da batalha contra Plasmus, Terra estava com um sorriso de triunfo. Tinha dado certo agora.

Ela caíra – meio de propósito – de sua rocha flutuante lutando contra o monstro descontrolado e Mutano a salvara. Pegando-a no colo e tudo. Então, depois que a luta acabou e os fãs vieram falar com eles, ela viu Ravena indo embora antes que todos, sem dizer palavra, e Mutano logo a seguiu. Problemas no paraíso?

Tinha certeza que ela estava brava por ele tê-la salvado. Então eles iriam discutir, e ele diria que nunca a deixaria se machucar só porque não estavam mais juntos, e Ravena certamente ia exigir que ele nunca mais fizesse isso e eles iriam terminar. Ou pelo menos dar uma boa enfraquecida no relacionamento. E aí é que ela entrava, falando com Mutano como a amiga totalmente compreensiva.

Quando chegaram em casa, porém, Ravena estava muito mais preocupada em insistir que Ciborgue desse um jeito de tirar algum site do ar, e Mutano não parecia chateado, mas olhava para a namorada com um ar divertido.

Mas que diabos estava acontecendo?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	26. Chapter 26

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 26 – Passos

15 de Julho de 2010, 12h32min

"Posso olhar agora?"

"Não"

"E agora?"

"Eu aviso quando você puder olhar" disse Ravena com um ar misterioso. "Até lá, fica quieto."

A empata o guiou pela mão até certo ponto e então retirou a venda que cobria os olhos do namorado.

"Tudo bem, pode olhar"

Mutano abriu os olhos e se viu na frente de um prédio pintado de verde claro, com muitas plantas ao redor e portas de vidro. Acima dessa porta, lia-se: 'Veggie – Restaurante Vegano'. Ele se voltou para a namorada, a boca aberta.

"Feliz aniversário!" ela disse com um leve tom de entusiasmo, que era o máximo que podia fazer. "Adiantado, eu sei, mas amanhã todo mundo vai querer comemorar com você e eu sei que Ciborgue nunca aceitaria..."

Sua pequena explicação foi interrompida por um beijo muito longo e apaixonado.

"Você... Isso é incrível!" ele exclamou, indicando o restaurante, ao se separar dela, a outra mão ainda eu sua cintura. "Obrigado."

"Bom, diga isso depois que sairmos..." ela murmurou, ainda com um sorrisinho. "Não sei quanto de tofu eu posso realmente aguentar..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

16 de Julho de 2010, 9h54min

"Oh, isso foi _tão_ romântico!" disse Estelar na manhã seguinte, as mãos juntas e os olhos brilhando, quando Mutano contou sobre a pequena surpresa de Ravena.

"Não acredito que você fez isso, Ravena" comentou Ciborgue, com uma cara de nojo. "Mutano, nunca a deixe escapar, porque essa é a maior prova de amor que já ouvi falar..."

"Não precisa falar duas vezes!" exclamou o aniversariante, abraçando Ravena, que fez uma cara de impaciência e o empurrou, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Bom, Ciborgue, em minha defesa, eu descobri que comida vegetariana não é tão ruim quanto Mutano cozinha mal" ela explicou, e estava sendo sincera. Alguns pratos que comera ela nunca teria percebido que não era carne de verdade, mas o que mais apreciara eram os feitos com legumes e verduras variados, como bolinhos e sopas, e uma lasanha de espinafre que ela nunca admitiria, mas era a melhor lasanha que tinha provado.

"Namorado Robin, por que você nunca me levou em um restaurante Tamaraneano, ou um especializado em mostarda?"

"Hã, porque... Essas coisas não existem, Estelar" argumentou o moreno, parecendo chateado. Estelar fez um biquinho e voltou a comer seus waffles.

Robin olhou feio para Ravena. Estava claramente dizendo: você fez isso pegar mal pra mim!

A empata, porém, não podia se importar menos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

17 de Março de 2010, 14h43min

A equipe estava na escola especial onde Sarah trabalhava. Eles tinham ido se apresentar e dar uma força para as crianças, e agora estavam ajudando a pintar uma nova sala que seria inaugurada.

As crianças também estavam ajudando, pois era uma atividade de integração. Assim, os pequeninos podiam socializar e dar um ar próprio à sala que seria deles.

Ravena terminou de pintar uma das paredes de amarelo claro e se virou, procurando seu namorado. Mutano estava no chão, brincando com as crianças como se fosse uma delas, e parecendo estar se divertindo imensamente.

"Hey!" ele disse ao flagrá-la olhando para ele, e se levantou, indo em sua direção.

"Você realmente gosta de crianças..." ela constatou, se sentando e abrindo uma garrafa de água.

"Muito!" ele concordou, olhando para os pequenos com carinho. "Mal posso esperar para termos uma!"

Ravena engasgou com a água que estava bebendo.

"Tudo bem?" ele perguntou, pegando a garrafa enquanto ela tossia.

"Sim... Você... Você disse: nós termos uma? Criança?" ela repetiu, sem conseguir esconder seu olhar de terror.

"Sim" ele respondeu simplesmente, ainda sorrindo. "Estou ansioso para uma pequena Raveninha para brincar e mimar e... Ravena, tudo bem com você?"

"Eu..." a empata estava mais pálida que o normal e olhando para ele como se estivesse falando sobre pegar gatinhos e arrancar toda a sua pele. Então olhou em volta e o pegou pela mão, levando-o para o lado de fora, onde estavam sozinhos e longe da bagunça.

"Mutano" ela começou, com a voz séria. "Não quero mais que você fale disso."

"Falar do que? Filhos?"

"Sim! Eu não quero!" ela disse com dificuldade, encarando o olhar surpreso do metamorfo. "Eu tive uma infância muito difícil... Se eu tiver uma criança, ela pode ter os meus poderes e vai sofrer tanto quanto eu. Eu não quero..."

"Pode parar por aí" avisou Mutano, levantando uma mão e com uma expressão séria. "Se nós tivermos um filho, não vamos criá-lo como você foi criada."

"Oh, você apenas vai deixá-lo destruir tudo ao redor dele, então?" ela questionou com sarcasmo.

"Não. Nós vamos encontrar outra maneira. Uma em que ele possa ser feliz e brincar ao mesmo tempo em que mantém os poderes sob controle." Ele explicou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Não é por _esse_ motivo que você vai me convencer a não ter um filho."

"Você não pode só parar?" ela perguntou, exasperada. "Você quer ter um filho _agora_?"

"Não"

"Então..."

"Não!" ele repetiu, a interrompendo. "Foi você quem aceitou namorar comigo! Você concordou em me aceitar, sendo palhaço, bobo ou pensando em ter filhos com você!"

Ravena ficou sem fala, o encarando. Mutano parecia muito nervoso, e, frente à resposta muda da namorada, se virou para ir embora.

"Espera!" pediu Ravena, estendendo um braço.

"O que?" ele perguntou agressivamente, se voltando.

"Eu te amo" ela disse, sem mudar sua expressão de espanto. Um silêncio anormal desceu entre eles, até que Ravena deu uma risadinha. "Eu disse. Consegui. E nada explodiu."

Ela se atirou nos braços do namorado, e ele a apertou com força contra o peito. Ela sentiu seus olhos úmidos, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir.

"Você não pode fazer isso toda vez que eu ficar bravo" murmurou Mutano, com a voz embargada, e Ravena riu de novo.

"Tio! Vem ver isso!" chamou uma vozinha de dentro da sala sendo pintada, e os dois se dirigiram para lá, de mãos dadas.

As diferentes tintas estavam saindo sozinhas de dentro das latas, em um movimento circular, se misturando e se espalhando, pintando as paredes com montes de pontos e pinceladas, deixando-a extremamente colorida e alegre. Crianças e adultos olhavam para o fenômeno com admiração e entusiasmo.

Mutano se virou para a namorada.

"Você fez isso?" perguntou, com um sorriso e os olhos vermelhos.

"Não" ela disse com um sorriso muito doce. "Você fez."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

22 de Setembro, 2h34min

Mutano e Ravena tinham ido ao seu cinema preferido de novo, aquele do seu primeiro encontro, e voltaram bem tarde, quando todos na Torre já estavam dormindo. E Mutano os parou no corredor, beijando-a com vontade contra a parede fria.

Ravena enroscou seus dedos no cabelo de Mutano e sentiu as mãos apoiadas em sua cintura começarem a subir. Levantou uma perna, que foi rapidamente enganchada pelo braço dele, que se aproximou mais, todo o seu corpo contra o dela.

Era normalmente por aí que alguém entrava ou o alarme tocava, os interrompendo. Dessa vez, porém, nada aconteceu e ninguém veio. Ravena sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e se separou dele, respirando fundo.

"Algum problema?" perguntou Mutano, arfando.

"Não..." ela murmurou, arrumando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Acho melhor eu... Ir para o meu quarto."

"Ah, sim. Eu te acompanho" ele ofereceu. Ravena podia sentir emanando dele um forte desapontamento. Eles andaram em silêncio até o seu quarto, onde ela parou, abriu a porta e se voltou para se despedir.

"Boa noite, Rae" ele disse, sorrindo. "Eu te amo."

Naquele momento, o desapontamento tinha desaparecido, e ela sentia apenas a emoção morna e quase macia que ela sentia toda vez que ele dizia isso. Quando ele se inclinou para beijá-la, Ravena subitamente tomou uma decisão. Ela pegou a mão quente e verde dele e o puxou, fechando a porta atrás dele.

"Eu posso entrar no seu quarto agora?" ele perguntou, com uma expressão de choque.

"Sim" ela disse, com o rosto vermelho e um ar de rebeldia. "Estou te dando permissão para entrar... E para ficar, se quiser."

Os dois saíram de lá só na manhã seguinte.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

22 de Setembro, 8h43min

"Bom dia!" exclamou Ciborgue, entrando na sala comum, com um sorriso e um olhar sonhador.

"Bom dia..." respondeu Robin, olhando Estelar com um olhar apaixonado.

"Bom dia" repetiu Estelar, retornando seu olhar doce.

"Bom dia..." disse Terra, também com um sorriso no rosto e olhando para o horizonte.

"Tive um sonho maravilhoso" contou Ciborgue, abrindo a geladeira. "Vocês também dormiram bem?"

"Sim! Eu tive o melhor dos sonhos" respondeu Estelar com uma risadinha. "E Robin também, quando ele acordou..."

"Estelar, lembra daquelas coisas que a gente não conta pros outros?" murmurou Robin, a impedindo de continuar.

"Eu também tive um bom sono, como não tinha há muito tempo" falou Terra. "Eu até dormi a noite toda..."

Os quatro colegas continuaram com olhares sonhadores e sorrisos, até que Robin franziu a testa.

"Espera um pouco... Isso não é estranho?" ele se perguntou, colocando a mão direita no queixo. "Todos nós tivemos bons sonhos... Será que algum vilão colocou algum tipo de gás ou droga na Torre?"

"Robin... Corta essa, só dessa vez" pediu Terra, revirando os olhos. Ciborgue nem parecia tê-lo ouvido.

Naquele momento Ravena e Mutano entraram na sala, de mãos dadas e também com expressões felizes e sonhadoras.

"Vocês também tiveram bons sonhos?" interrogou ele imediatamente para o casal, que o encarou, surpreso.

"Tá falando do que?" perguntou Mutano.

"Bom, todos nós acordamos de boas noites de sono e sonhos muito agradáveis" ele contou, e não reparou que Ravena levou a mão à boca com uma expressão culpada e Mutano apontou para ela com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

'Foi você?' dizia seu olhar.

'Acho que sim... ' ela respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

"... então acho que devemos revistar a Torre e colocar máscaras de gás imediatamente e..." continuou o líder, sem ninguém realmente prestando atenção nele.

"Hã, não!" exclamou Mutano, o interrompendo. "Minha noite foi bem normal."

"É, a minha também" acrescentou Ravena, subindo seu capuz para que ninguém visse sua verdadeira expressão. "Até tive um pesadelo..."

"É mesmo?" ele perguntou, relaxando. "Ah, então acho que foi apenas coincidência..."

"Isso aí" assegurou Mutano, se sentando ao lado da namorada. "Só coincidência..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Terra agora estava em sua pedreira, sozinha, explodindo pedras aqui e ali. O que isso significava?

Sentou, se sentindo solitária, e por um breve momento, pensou em deixar aquilo para lá e tentar seguir em frente. Então se lembrou da voz, muitos anos atrás. Ela estivera certa em dizer para não confiar em Slade, então devia estar certa sobre Mutano ser seu caminho para a felicidade.

Pegou uma pedra lisa e a jogou no mar. Ela quicou três vezes antes de afundar.

Suspirou e se lembrou do que tinha escutado. Ciborgue reclamando que Mutano e Ravena passaram a noite sozinhos no quarto.

E o pior de tudo, quando entrou na Torre silenciosamente e os escutara se despedindo com um _te amo_. Mutano nunca falara isso com tanto sentimento para ela antes.

Estava na hora de uma abordagem mais direta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A: Queridos leitores,

Muito obrigada pelas reviews e pelo incentivo à continuidade dessa fic.

Aqui termina a segunda parte de três da história.

Espero que continuem acompanhando e gostando. Todas as críticas são bem-vindas.

Abraços!


	27. Chapter 27

Teen Titans não me pertence.

N/A: Aqui começa a terceira e última parte dessa fic. O que significa que já passamos da metade... Mas ainda tem história pra ser contada.

Outra coisa: Sei que é difícil ficar atento nas datas que eu coloco, então só pra nos situarmos no tempo: o relacionamento de Mutano e Ravena tem um ano e meio.

Capítulo 27 – Segredos

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

2 de Março de 2011, 19h25min

"Amigo Mutano?" chamou Estelar, abrindo a porta. "Nós estamos saindo para comer pizza e eu gostaria de saber se você... O que está fazendo?"

"Estelar, esse é o banheiro!" exclamou Mutano, chocado.

"Mas você não está usando o banheiro" ela constatou, já que o metamorfo, de fato, estava sentado no chão lendo um folheto.

"Que seja, vamos comer pizza!" ele disse rapidamente, andando em direção a ela e guardando o folheto no bolso de trás.

"O que é isso?" perguntou Estelar, tirando o folheto do bolso do metamorfo quando ele passou.

"Não é nada! É propagando de tofu!" gritou Mutano, tentando tirar dela, mas a Tamareana apenas o segurou longe com um braço estendido, lendo o folheto.

"'Tiffany's... A melhor seleção de anéis da temporada'" ela leu em voz alta e pausadamente. Então soltou Mutano e o encarou com uma expressão de reverência. "Você vai... Pedir a amiga Ravena para realizar o matrimônio?"

"Não!" ele negou, pegando o folheto da mão dela e colocando-o dentro da camisa. "Escuta, Estelar, acho que você não sabe, mas anéis na Terra significam só que a pessoa quer... Ir a um restaurante de comida chinesa com a outra."

"Ah, é?" ela piscou com um sorriso, então pensou um pouco e franziu a testa. "Você está tentando me enganar, não está? Eu já assisti a muitos filmes de tema romântico para saber que quando um homem compra um anel de diamante, é para pedir a atual namorada em casamento."

"Não, não, é o negócio da comida chinesa, juro!"

"Então vou perguntar para a amiga Ravena" ela disse simplesmente, se virando para sair.

"Não! Espera!" pediu o metamorfo, segurando suas pernas. "Tudo bem, tudo bem, você me pegou, eu estava tentando te enganar!"

"AH!" ela bateu palmas e abraçou o amigo. "Então vocês vão realizar a cerimônia do casamento!"

"Não, não, não! E você tem que prometer não contar pra ninguém, especialmente pra Ravena!" ele exigiu, com um dedo no rosto da Tamaraneana, cujo sorriso se desfez.

"Mas amigo Mutano, então qual é o seu objetivo?"

"Escuta, Estelar..." ele começou, suspirando. "Eu já decidi que vou me casar com a Ravena. Mas sei que se eu pedir pra ela agora, ela vai dizer 'não'. Para convencê-la a aceitar, preciso fazer alguma coisa muito, muito especial, entende?"

Estelar pousou no chão, pensou por alguns instantes e então concordou com a cabeça.

"Então, eu estou vendo os anéis agora... Por que quero ter uma noção do quanto vou precisar gastar pra começo de conversa, porque não quero dar qualquer coisa pra Rae" ele continuou, olhando para os pés. "Ela merece o melhor. Depois que eu conseguir o dinheiro e o anel, aí preciso criar a situação perfeita para ela perceber que quer – e mais importante, está pronta para ficar comigo para sempre também."

"Isso é muito atencioso da sua parte, amigo Mutano" disse Estelar com uma voz entre feliz e triste.

"E é por isso que você não pode contar pra ninguém ainda, entende?" ele finalizou, olhando nos olhos da amiga. "Isso vai demorar alguns meses, e se ela ficar sabendo, vai entrar em pânico, eu conheço a Ravena... E nem para os outros, ou alguém vai acabar deixando escapar para ela."

"Muito bem, amigo. Eu compreendi suas intenções, e prometo não divulgar seu segredo a ninguém" garantiu Estelar, com uma mão no peito. "Ravena é uma garota... como vocês dizem... de sorte!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de Março de 2011, 16h21min

"Estelar?" chamou Terra, esperando do outro lado do provador. "Anda logo, eu estou cansada e quero ir para casa!"

"Só um minuto, amiga!" pediu uma voz de dentro da cortina. "Esse é o último!"

Estelar saiu do provador em um magnífico vestido de festa verde que realçava seus olhos, que se prendia ao redor de seu esbelto pescoço e deixava a maior parte de suas costas aparecendo.

"Você acha que caiu bem, amiga?" perguntou Estelar, se olhando no espelho. Terra estava com a boca aberta.

"Nossa, Estelar, você está linda! Ficou perfeito!" ela disse com sinceridade.

"Ótimo, então vou mesmo adquiri-lo!"

As duas saíram da loja carregando sacolas e se encaminharam para a saída do shopping.

"Estelar, posso saber por que você comprou um vestido tão chique?" perguntou Terra enquanto elas andavam "Você e Robin vão a alguma festa de gala que eu não estou sabendo?"

"Não, amiga Terra, eu só comprei porque quero estar preparada quando tiver a festa de noivado dos amigos Mutano e Rav..." Estelar de repente derrubou as sacolas e tapou a boca com as duas mãos. Terra parou de andar e a encarou, os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta.

"O que...? Mutano e Ravena estão noivos?" ela repetiu, sem conseguir disfarçar seu desapontamento.

"Não, não! Eu não podia ter contado isso!" falou a Tamaraneana, torcendo as mãos. "Não conta pra ninguém, Terra!"

"Mas eles estão?" a loira insistiu.

"Ainda não... Amigo Mutano pretende pedir daqui a alguns meses" ela contou, aflita. "Mas por favor, não conte pra ela, e não conte pra ele que eu te contei, eu prometi..."

"Tudo bem, Estelar" assegurou Terra com um olhar duro. "Minha boca é um túmulo."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de Março de 2011, 18h14min

Terra andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, atirando tudo em que colocava as mãos nas paredes, os olhos brilhando com uma luz amarela.

"Maldito..." ela jogou uma caixa de madeira na parede, a espatifando.

"Vadia..." murmurou, jogando agora um porta-retratos com uma foto da equipe, o vidro se estilhaçando.

"Por que isso..." ela berrou, derrubando sua cômoda no chão com um estrondo. "... Está acontecendo comigo?"

Ela parou por um instante, respirando com dificuldade. Então se voltou para o guarda-roupa, atirando as roupas lá presentes no chão com raiva. Até que sua mão esbarrou em uma coisa lisa e pesada.

Ela piscou, seus olhos voltando ao normal, a raiva sendo substituída por curiosidade. Afastou algumas roupas e encontrou o relógio-ampulheta que Mutano tinha lhe dado quando a convidou para sair. A raiva voltou e ela agarrou o relógio, pretendendo destruí-lo.

Quando suas mãos seguraram o cubo de vidro, porém, a areia dentro dele brilhou com uma luz amarela semelhante à de seus olhos quando usava seus poderes. Ela parou, observando-o. Então, subitamente, teve a certeza de que aquele objeto a ajudaria.

Ele trouxe Mutano para ela uma vez, e podia trazer de novo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de Março de 2011, 18h15min

Ravena estava sentada na beirada de sua cama, mordendo o lábio inferior e extremamente aflita. Não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão ansiosa e com tanto medo desde seu aniversário de dezesseis anos. Nas mãos, ela tinha uma pequena caixinha retangular rosa.

Na caixinha estava escrito em letras de um rosa mais escuro 'Teste de gravidez'.

Ela respirou fundo. Estava atrasada esse mês.

Não tinha a menor idéia do que ia fazer se estivesse grávida. E por causa dessa aflição, não tinha contado para ninguém sobre suas suspeitas. Nem mesmo para Mutano. Precisava descobrir isso sozinha. Depois que se acalmasse, qualquer que fosse o resultado, ela poderia contar ao namorado.

Leu as instruções mais uma vez, enquanto na cama, ao seu lado, seu relógio de ponteiro indicava que dois minutos tinham passado desde que realizara o teste. Mais um minuto e saberia.

Se estivesse grávida, sabia quando acontecera. Há algumas semanas, quando ela e Mutano voltaram de sua comemoração de um ano e seis meses de namoro. Comemoração essa que havia sido interrompida por um ataque à cidade pela HIVE. No final da luta, eles perceberam que não importava aonde estivessem, contanto que estivessem juntos. Suas roupas tinham sido rasgadas pelos aparatos de Chip, deixando sua barriga à mostra, e Mamooth tinha atirado Mutano, quando sua camisa ficou enganchada em um arame, retirando-a.

Isso fez dos dois irresistíveis demais um para o outro, e na ânsia de se tornarem um, a proteção usada fora uma relativamente velha que Mutano carregava para emergências já há algum tempo.

Ela sentiu um calafrio gostoso percorrer sua espinha ao se lembrar. Então olhou para o relógio de novo. O minuto que faltava já tinha passado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _I'm thinkin' about how_

 _People fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Me, I fall in love with you every single day_

 _I just wanna tell you I am_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de Março de 2011, 18h18min

Mutano estava concentrado treinando vídeo game em seu quarto para depois enfrentar Ciborgue novamente quando ele voltasse, daqui a algumas horas. Queria estar com Ravena, mas a empata disse que precisava meditar e pediu para vê-lo só à noite. Ele ficou um pouco carente, mas concordou. Os dois precisavam de um tempo um do outro de vez em quando.

Quando ouviu batidas à porta, teve um momento de esperança ao pensar que talvez fosse Ravena. Mas logo isso foi descartado, pois sua fragrância a precederia. Ele pausou o jogo e abriu a porta. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Terra ali, segurando o que parecia uma ampulheta de vidro gigante.

"Hã... Oi" ele a cumprimentou, olhando para a ampulheta. O movimento da areia era estranhamente hipnotizante.

"Oi, Mutano" respondeu Terra, com um tom ansioso. "Podemos conversar?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de Março de 2011, 18h16min

Ravena respirou fundo e se levantou, andando em direção ao pequeno pedaço de plástico que decidiria sua vida. Olhou para a caixinha com as instruções de novo.

 _Interpretação dos Resultados_

 _Resultado Positivo (Gravidez): duas linhas de cores, uma da área de controle (C) e outra na área do teste (T), paralelas entre si._

 _Resultado Negativo: apenas uma linha de cor na área de controle (C)._

 _Prova Inválida: Nenhuma linha na área de controle do teste._

Ao lado dos possíveis resultados havia um desenho ilustrando como o teste apareceria. Ela pegou a vareta e a posicionou acima dessas ilustrações.

Tinham duas linhas cor de rosa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de Março de 2011, 18h19min

"Você se lembra de ter me dado esse relógio de presente?" perguntou Terra, levantando a ampulheta.

"Hã? Não, nunca vi essa coisa na vida" respondeu o metamorfo, olhando para ela com uma expressão estranha.

"Entendi..." ela murmurou, parecendo desapontada. "Acho que só... Apareceu no meu quarto."

"Você devia levar para o Ciborgue ou para o Robin" ele sugeriu. "Vai que era alguma coisa da sala de evidências que foi parar no seu quarto..."

"Boa idéia, Mutano. Obrigada, vou fazer isso" ela concordou com um sorriso, e se virou para ir embora. "Opa..."

Os dois olharam para baixo e viram que a bota de Terra estava desamarrada.

"Você... Pode segurar para mim?" ela pediu, com o rosto mais inocente de todos. Mutano pensou por um momento em dizer para ela colocar no chão, mas achou que ela iria embora mais rápido se ele ajudasse. Estendeu as mãos para o relógio.

Quando o vidro entrou em contato com sua pele verde, a areia emitiu um brilho frio e começou a se dirigir para cima.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de Março de 2011, 18h19min

Ravena pousou a caixa e o teste sobre sua penteadeira com as mãos trêmulas, respirando pela boca, o coração batendo forte.

Estava grávida. Um bebê estava crescendo dentro dela.

Antes que qualquer outro pensamento passasse por sua mente, um se destacava gritantemente:

 _Preciso falar com o Mutano._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de Março de 2011, 18h22min

O folheto de anéis, Ravena com o collant rasgado, uma sala colorida, cães em coleiras, um restaurante vegetariano, Ravena cantando ao seu lado, uma blusa lilás, um sorriso lindo dirigido só para ele – tudo passou pela mente de Mutano com uma velocidade incrível se dirigindo ao esquecimento, à pasta de _ainda não aconteceu_.

Terra beijando um cara moreno, uma piñata gigante, Cérebro, a Patrulha do Destino, Trigon, os titãs da costa leste – até que parou. Parou em uma noite há muitos anos, quando ele se encontrava à porta da loira à sua frente, e tudo que queria no mundo era que ela aceitasse sair com ele.

"Ah... Terra" ele falou, confuso. Uma parte da sua mente parecia estar lutando contra ele, o impedindo de dizer o que queria dizer.

"Você..."

Não. Não é ela.

"... está livre..."

Ravena, lembre-se da Ravena.

"... essa noite?"

Terra sorriu. Ele reparou algo de estranho naquele sorriso, mas empurrou para o fundo de sua mente, junto com aquela voz irritante. Se inclinou, fitando seus belos lábios rosados. A loira se adiantou, encostando-os nos seus, com um estranho olhar de triunfo.

Foi então que a porta se abriu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de Março de 2011, 18h22min

Ravena chegou à porta de Mutano e achou estranho ouvir vozes. Estava com o punho preparado para bater, mas sua ansiedade era tanta que resolveu abrir direto.

Para encontrar seu namorado beijando Terra.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _I'm thinkin' out loud_

 _People fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_

 _I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A: Tinham se esquecido do Relógio, né?

Não me odeiem. Foi difícil escrever essa parte... Tanto quanto para vocês lerem... Sério.

Música: Thinking Out Loud por Ed Sheeran.

Pensando Alto

Quando suas pernas não funcionarem como antes  
E eu não puder mais te impressionar  
A sua boca ainda se lembrará do gosto de meu amor?  
Os seus olhos ainda sorrirão por causa de suas bochechas?

Estou pensando em como  
As pessoas se apaixonam de maneiras misteriosas  
Talvez apenas o toque de uma mão  
Eu, me apaixono por você a cada dia  
Eu só quero te dizer que eu estou

Estou pensando alto  
As pessoas se apaixonam de maneiras misteriosas  
Talvez seja tudo parte de um plano  
Eu continuarei a cometer os mesmos erros  
Esperando que você entenda

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	28. Chapter 28

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 28 – O Retorno do Relógio

 _It's not over tonight_

 _Just give me one more chance to make it right_

 _I may not make it through the night_

 _I won't go home without you_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de Março de 2011, 18h25min

Mutano demorou um pouco para entender o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro, estava beijando Terra, a garota dos seus sonhos já há alguns meses. Em seguida, ela não era mais essa garota. Sua mente parecia estar sendo puxada de um lado pro outro que nem caramelo.

E por algum motivo Ravena estava o encarando com lágrimas nos olhos. Nos olhos vermelhos. Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi impedido por um tapa forte no rosto. Conforme os passos de Ravena ecoavam cada vez mais longe, mais vazio seu coração parecia ficar.

Mas não conseguia entender por que.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de Março de 2011, 18h27min

Ravena sentia seu coração se quebrando conforme corria, e os cacos perfurando seu peito de dentro para fora. Lágrimas quentes escorriam por seu rosto e sua garganta ardia e fechava cada vez mais forte.

Entrou no seu quarto e fechou a porta, trancando-a. Se apoiou contra a porta e deslizou até ficar sentada no chão, abraçando suas pernas e chorando lágrimas amargas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de Março de 2011, 18h28min

Robin estava concentrado analisando dados vindos da prisão de Jump City sobre os detentos quando a tela do computador explodiu na sua cara.

"Mas o que..." ele disse, se levantando e verificando se tinha se ferido.

Do outro lado da sala, na cozinha, Estelar gritou. Ele se virou para ver que a panela onde sua namorada estivera cozinhando também explodira, espalhando gosma verde e quente para todo o lado.

No momento seguinte, Ciborgue entrou correndo, sendo perseguido por ferramentas de sua oficina, que se cravaram no sofá quando ele pulou para usá-lo de forte.

"O que está acontecendo?" perguntou o homem-robô detrás do sofá.

"Não sei..." respondeu Robin.

"Poderia ser... A amiga Ravena?" sugeriu Estelar, protegendo o cabelo com uma frigideira.

"Poderia?" repetiu Robin, com uma expressão séria.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de Março de 2011, 18h30min

O quarto de Ravena estava um verdadeiro caos. Os livros eram expulsos da estante violentamente, a cama tremia no lugar, as mesas foram derrubadas, o espelho de sua penteadeira explodiu, lançando cacos para todos os lados.

A empata levantou a cabeça ao sentir uma dor lancinante no braço. Olhou para baixo e viu que tinha sido cortada por um dos cacos do espelho. O retirou e, de relance, viu o teste de gravidez positivo, que tinha sido jogado longe com a explosão.

Subitamente, tudo parou. Nada mais explodia, os objetos que voavam caíram no chão e lá ficaram, e um silêncio pesado se estabeleceu.

Não podia fazer isso. Não podia perder o controle.

Tinha o seu bebê.

Se ela corria perigo, seu bebê corria perigo. E isso ela não podia permitir.

Uma estranha calma se apoderou dela. Colocou a mão esquerda sobre o braço direito sangrando e o curou. Então se levantou.

No momento, a criança crescendo em seu ventre era prioridade. Ela não tinha pedido para existir, não tinha culpa de nada. Precisava ser protegida.

E para protegê-la, Ravena não podia se dar ao luxo de perder o controle. Não podia se dar ao luxo de sentir nada além daquele sentimento que enchia seu peito no momento.

Você poderia chamar de instinto materno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

10 de Março de 2011, 18h30min

Mutano piscou, ainda segurando o relógio.

"O que foi isso?" ele perguntou sem entender.

"Não foi nada" respondeu Terra, colocando suas mãos no rosto do metamorfo.

"A Ravena parecia triste..." ele fez menção de segui-la, mas Terra o impediu.

"Você... Quer ir atrás dela... Ou ficar aqui comigo?" ela perguntou, com uma voz insinuante.

Mutano sentia sua cabeça doer. Assim como seus braços. Subitamente, teve a certeza de que se soltasse o relógio, iria se sentir melhor. Então o pousou na cômoda próxima.

As memórias voltaram com tanta rapidez que ele sentiu uma tontura e o chão lhe faltou aos pés. Ele caiu desmaiado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de Março de 2011, 19h24min

Quando acordou, estava encarando um teto iluminado e branco. Reconheceu imediatamente a enfermaria da Torre. Se levantou rapidamente.

"Ravena!" ele chamou.

"O verdinho, estávamos preocupados!" disse uma voz ao seu lado. Ele se virou, encontrando Ciborgue e Estelar.

"Cadê a Ravena?" ele perguntou com urgência.

"Calma... A Ravena está bem" disse Ciborgue. "Ela está no quarto dela e..."

Mutano saiu da cama, correndo para o quarto da namorada. Antes de chegar à porta da enfermaria, porém, ele caiu para o lado e ficou paralisado como uma tartaruga de costas.

"Pô cara, que história é essa de sair correndo nessa condição?!" gritou Ciborgue, o pegando do chão e colocando na cama de novo. O empurrou quando ele tentou escapar.

"Amigo Mutano, por favor!" pediu Estelar, preocupada. "Você levou uma forte pancada na cabeça, precisamos ver se não houve efeitos colaterais."

"Não... Eu tenho que ver a Ravena... Eu... fiz uma coisa horrível..." ele balbuciou, à beira das lágrimas. "Ela nunca vai me perdoar..."

"O que aconteceu exatamente?" perguntou o homem-robô com seriedade. "Tudo na Torre começou a explodir do nada, Terra apareceu com você desmaiado e Ravena não sai do quarto de jeito nenhum..."

"Eu... Eu beijei a Terra" ele contou, com a voz embargada. Os dois olharam para ele com choque e surpresa. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Eu... é como se eu tivesse... voltado no tempo, esquecido, não sei! Aí a Ravena entrou e..."

Ele não pode continuar, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Estelar cobrira a boca com ambas as mãos e Ciborgue coçava a nuca, sem saber o que dizer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de Março de 2011, 19h30min

"Ravena" ele chamou pela porta do quarto da empata. Podia ouvir uma movimentação lá dentro. "Ravena, por favor, fala comigo."

Nenhuma resposta.

"Eu..." de repente, Mutano não sabia o que dizer. O que ele diria? Que foi enganado? Como? Como Terra poderia tê-lo ludibriado para beijá-la como se Ravena não existisse? O que ele poderia oferecer de explicação, sendo que ele mesmo não tinha ideia do que havia acontecido?

"Eu sinto muito..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de Março de 2011, 19h30min

"Ele está mesmo bem, Ciborgue?" perguntou Estelar, preocupada com seu amigo.

"Eu não sei, Estelar" respondeu o rapaz, parecendo cansado. "Mas não ia adiantar prender ele aqui por muito mais tempo..."

"A batida foi muito feia?" ela questionou, recebendo uma risada sem humor em resposta. "Eu... falei alguma coisa engraçada?"

"Essa história está muito mal contada, Estelar, é só isso..." ele se levantou e ligou um painel, mostrando uma radiografia da cabeça do metamorfo. "Está vendo alguma coisa anormal aqui?"

"Não..." disse a Tamaraneana, após examinar a imagem alguns minutos. "Receio que eu não veja nada."

"Pois é. Nem eu" falou Ciborgue, para sua surpresa. "E não tinha nenhum galo ou ferida na cabeça do verdinho. Assim como no quarto dele, nada parecia ter caído de um lugar alto o suficiente para atingi-lo."

"Você... está dizendo que a amiga Terra mentiu?" Ciborgue deu de ombros.

"Alguma coisa está errada, só disso eu tenho certeza" ele declarou, se sentando de novo. "Sinceramente... Você acha que Mutano beijaria Terra?"

Estelar balançou a cabeça, resoluta.

"Amigo Mutano e amiga Ravena estavam muito felizes juntos" ela disse com firmeza. "O amigo Mutano nunca mais olhou para a amiga Terra dessa maneira."

"É o que eu acho também, Estelar... Mas, então, o que poderia ter acontecido...?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de Março de 2011, 19h30min

Terra estava trancada em seu quarto, de novo, andando de um lado para o outro, mas dessa vez, com medo ao invés de raiva.

O que aconteceria se os titãs descobrissem o que ela tinha feito?

Sua ideia não funcionou. A mente de Mutano voltara no tempo, sim, mas só enquanto ele estava segurando o relógio. E ela não podia fazê-lo segurar aquilo para sempre.

Talvez aquela tivesse sido uma ideia muito ruim...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

10 de Março de 2011, 19h35min

Robin estava em seu quarto, acessando os dados da Torre do seu computador, já que o da sala comum ainda estava inutilizável, quando ouviu um barulho familiar atrás de si.

"Ravena" ele disse, se virando, para encontrar a garota em pé na sua frente, com seu uniforme de sempre e o capuz levantado. "O que aconteceu hoje?"

"Robin" ela disse, com sua antiga voz, aquela desprovida de qualquer emoção "Eu estou deixando os Titãs."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

10 de Março de 2011, 23h40min

"Mutano?" Terra chamou, passando na frente do quarto do ex-namorado, e o encontrando sentado na frente da porta, a cabeça nas mãos. Ele levantou o olhar lentamente, e Terra ficou surpresa ao ver que ele havia chorado.

"Você está feliz agora, Terra?" ele perguntou, com raiva na voz. "A Ravena não fala comigo. Nem abre a porta. E eu nem tenho a coragem de continuar tentando depois do que eu fiz."

Os dois se encararam por alguns minutos de silêncio. Foi então que Terra percebeu que não, não o queria mais. Ela realmente estava satisfeita só pelo fato de tê-lo tirado de Ravena. Seu estômago se remexeu com algo parecido com culpa e ela se perguntou, mais uma vez, se era uma pessoa ruim.

"Mutano..."

"Vai embora, Terra" ele mandou com os dentes acirrados. "Não quero ver a sua cara. Eu não sei como, mas foi você quem fez isso."

"Mas eu..."

"VAI!"

Ela prendeu a respiração e correu para longe. Qual seria seu destino agora?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

11 de Março de 2011, 6h04min

Mutano não dormiu a noite toda. Quando o sol começou a despontar no horizonte, ele sentiu uma dor aguda no peito por não estar acordando ao lado de Ravena. Foi aí que ele se decidiu. Não podia deixar isso estragar o que tinha com ela. Ele iria forçá-la a ouvir, deixaria até ela ler sua mente se fosse preciso para convencê-la de que seu amor por ela nunca vacilara, que ele não pensava em Terra desde que começara a sentir o que sentia por ela.

"Mutano, a gente precisa conversar..." começou Robin, mas o metamorfo passou direto pelo líder, na direção do quarto de sua namorada. Sim, ela não tinha oficialmente terminado com ele, por isso ainda era sua namorada.

"Ravena!" ele chamou, a voz alta e confiante dessa vez, batendo na porta do quarto dela repetidamente. Mas não esperou tempo suficiente para ela responder. Abriu a porta.

O que encontrou dentro do quarto foi o suficiente para fazer seu mundo cair definitivamente.

Vazio.

A cama sem lençóis, as estantes sem livros, a penteadeira onde ela sentava e escovava os lindos cabelos violeta toda a manhã com as gavetas abertas e sem nada dentro. Sem Ravena.

Ele caiu de joelhos, percebendo que, agora, era tarde demais.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

11 de Março, 6h00min

A manhã estava parcialmente iluminada, e o trem finalmente começava a se mover.

Uma mulher jovem lia um livro com a cabeça encostada na janela, mas já há algum tempo não saía de uma mesma página. Tinha a pele muito branca, cabelos negros caindo até os ombros com uma franja cheia quase até as sobrancelhas e olhos azuis escondidos atrás de lentes escuras.

Outra mulher, loira e na casa dos quarenta entrou no vagão e andou até a sua poltrona.

"Com licença." pediu. A morena levantou o olhar e viu o bilhete da mulher, 28. Assentiu sem graça, sem sorrir. Ela colocou a mala no bagageiro e sentou-se na poltrona 28. Reparou no livro que ela lia.

"Não é um pouco cedo pra ler esse livro?" perguntou ela com um sorriso.

"Eu só... Queria estar preparada para o que vai começar a acontecer." respondeu a outra sem jeito.

"Ansiosa?"

"Um pouco."

"Também fiquei da primeira vez. A segunda foi mais fácil." ela olhou em volta e pareceu se preocupar. "Você não está sozinha, está?"

"... Não. Estou indo encontrar minha mãe." mentiu.

"Não há lugar como o nosso lar, não é?" Ravena sorriu um sorriso triste com a citação. Internamente, seu coração pareceu finalmente terminar de se partir. _Não há lugar como o nosso lar._

"Se importa se eu der um palpite? Sou boa nessas coisas."

A empata piscou.

"Acho que vai ser um menino."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _I asked her to stay_

 _But she wouldn't listen_

 _She left before I had the chance to say, oh_

 _The words that would mend_

 _The things that were broken_

 _But now it's far too late she's gone away_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Música: Won't Go Home Without You por Maroon 5

Tradução:

Não Irei Para Casa Sem Você

Eu pedi para ela ficar  
Mas ela não me ouviu  
Ela partiu antes que eu tivesse a chance de dizer, oh  
As palavras que concertariam  
As coisas que estavam quebradas  
Mas agora é tarde demais, ela foi embora

Não está acabado hoje à noite  
Apenas me dê mais uma chance para fazer isso certo  
Eu posso não sobreviver durante a noite  
Eu não irei para casa sem você

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	29. Chapter 29

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 29 – Sementes

 _Por onde andei  
Enquanto você me procurava?  
Será que eu sei  
Que você é mesmo  
Tudo aquilo que me faltava?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

21 de Março de 2011

Ravena chegou à sua nova casa depois de um dia exaustivo. Sentou no sofá ainda coberto com um pano protetor e colocou seus pés para cima. Não usar os poderes era mais difícil do que ela pensava.

A empata tinha uma poupança com um fundo para emergências, e fora com isso que conseguiu quase tudo que tinha agora. Um contrato de aluguel de um ano de uma casa pequenina e aconchegante na extremidade da nova cidade e algumas coisas novas para o seu disfarce. Mas ainda tinha mais onze meses de aluguel para pagar e coisas de bebê para comprar. Por esse motivo tinha ido procurar um emprego.

Robin tinha a ajudado com todos os documentos que ela precisaria. Agora usava o nome de Rachel Roth. E com seu novo visual conseguira um emprego de bibliotecária que cobriria o que ela tinha em mente. Mas era relativamente longe de sua casa. Anotou mentalmente para procurar um lugar escondido para onde pudesse se teletransportar sem ser notada.

Antes que dormisse no sofá, ela se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Abriu um pote com as folhas com as quais preparava seu chá e inspirou o doce aroma. Sentiu o pouco de almoço que comera algumas horas antes ameaçar voltar, e tapou o pote rapidamente. Sim, ainda estava com enjôo de seu amado chá de ervas.

Então pegou a bolsa que largara no chão e dela tirou seu livro. Entre suas páginas, estava cuidadosamente guardada a impressão do ultrassom que havia feito mais cedo. Ali, não mais do que um pequeno círculo branco em meio a sombras negras, estava a primeira imagem de seu bebê.

Ela sorriu e o prendeu na porta da geladeira com um ímã em formato de estrela. Toda vez que estivesse insegura e desejasse correr de volta para Jump City e seus amigos, toda vez que estivesse com raiva e quisesse mandar Terra para outra dimensão, toda vez que seu coração doesse por Mutano não estar lá e ela sentisse a urgência de voltar e perdoá-lo, viria aqui e olharia para essa imagem em busca de forças.

"Tudo vai ficar bem" disse, mais para si mesma do que para o bebê em sua barriga. Abrindo a geladeira, pegou uma caixa de suco de laranja e o despejou em sua velha caneca azul e voltou à leitura sobre o que aconteceria com seu corpo nos próximos meses.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Alguém viu o Mutano?" perguntou Ciborgue, entrando na sala comum e dando falta do amigo. "Ele precisa fazer o acompanhamento da cabeça dele"

"Você procurou no quarto dele?" questionou Robin, sem levantar o olhar.

"É claro..." o homem-robô revirou os olhos, se esforçando para não dar uma resposta extremamente sarcástica.

"Você procurou... no quarto da Ravena?" sugeriu Estelar em voz baixa. "Ele... tem passado um bom tempo lá ultimamente."

"Hm, não..." disse Ciborgue, conforme um clima tenso se estabelecia. "Vou fazer isso. Obrigada, Estelar."

No momento em que se dirigiu para a porta, Terra entrou. Ele perguntou por Mutano, mas ela também negou ter visto o colega. Um silêncio pesado se estabeleceu quando ela sentou no sofá. Estelar fixou seu olhar em Silkie, no seu colo, e Robin no computador recém-consertado.

Tiveram uma conversa com Terra depois dos últimos acontecimentos. Robin a levara para a sala de interrogatório, dizendo que estava tudo bem e ele só queria um lugar calmo para estabelecer o que tinha acontecido. A loira se manteve firme em sua história original. Tinha ido ao quarto de Mutano conversar, e eles acabaram tendo um momento de fraqueza por sua história e se beijaram. Logo em seguida Ravena entrou, lhe deu um tapa e saiu correndo. Terra tentou segui-la quando os objetos começaram a se mover. Ouviu um baque e quando se voltou para Mutano, ele estava desmaiado. Achava que um dos objetos tinha batido em sua cabeça, mas não tinha como ter certeza. Ela só podia concluir que Mutano esqueceu o momento deles por causa da pancada.

De fato, ele não tinha certeza do que havia acontecido. Quando interrogado, ele disse que a última coisa de que se lembrava era levantar para atender a porta. Logo em seguida, estar beijando Terra e Ravena aparecer, mas não conseguir ligar os pontos. Sua cabeça sempre começava a doer quando forçava, e Robin resolveu deixar quieto. Quando ele se recuperasse, poderia esclarecer as coisas.

Até lá, só podia observar Terra com cautela. A semente da dúvida estava plantada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Enquanto Ciborgue batia na porta do quarto com a inscrição 'RAVENA', um enorme Mastiff verde andava por uma rua movimentada do outro lado da cidade, farejando como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Um carro virou no último segundo para não bater no enorme cão quando ele se dirigiu para a rua bruscamente, sem nem olhar para os lados. Alguém poderia dizer que cães não olham para os lados antes de atravessar a rua. Sem querer entrar em uma discussão sobre o intelecto dos animais, aquele não era um cão comum.

Ignorou completamente as buzinadas que levou e correu, seguindo o rastro que captara, ansioso. Suas narinas se encheram de fumaça subitamente e ele se transformou em um jovem rapaz, também de pele verde. Estava em uma estação de trem.

Isso não era bom sinal.

Mas tudo bem, ele pensou logo em seguida, reparando em todos os olhares que estava atraindo só por estar ali. Se um rapaz verde podia ser notado facilmente, então uma garota de cabelo violeta também seria lembrada em um período de apenas vinte e quatro horas. Por aí. Ele achava.

Algumas horas depois estava sentado no meio-fio, observando os trens irem e virem. Não, não me lembro. Eu não estava trabalhando ontem. Tenho certeza que me lembraria de uma garota de cabelo violeta. A Ravena dos Jovens Titãs? Não, não.

Mutano sentia a esperança se esvaindo. Aquela estação tinha dezenas de destinos diferentes. Isso se ela não veio até aqui só pra despistá-lo e depois se teletransportou para outra dimensão.

Pensava em outra maneira, mas sua cabeça doía intensamente. O que ele estava mesmo fazendo ali?

Melhor ir pra casa. Ele queria ver Ravena antes de se deitar. Talvez ela desse um jeito em sua dor de cabeça.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

9 de Maio de 2011, 7h32min

Ravena saiu do banho enrolada na toalha e correu para se trocar no quarto. Depois de vestir sua roupa de baixo, ela viu a si mesma de relance no espelho. Então virou a cabeça para olhar melhor, reparando que algo estava diferente.

Postou-se em frente ao comprido espelho com moldura dourada, que a refletia dos pés à cabeça. Seus seios estavam relativamente maiores, mas ela já tinha reparado isso há cerca de duas semanas. Piscou, olhando melhor. Então se virou, ficando de perfil.

Já dava pra ver sua barriga. Uma leve protuberância próxima ao ventre.

Repousou as mãos ali e sorriu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Robin estava passando pelo corredor quando ouviu algumas vozes. Se virou e viu Mutano na sala de treinamento, levantando alguns pesos.

"Mutano!" ele exclamou, feliz de ver seu amigo se sentindo melhor. "É bom ver você se exercitando!"

O metamorfo soltou o peso e se levantou, encarando seu líder como se ele estivesse maluco.

"Bom, claro, só estou me preparando para o treino de combate de amanhã..." ele explicou, sem expressão detectável. Robin ficou em silencio por alguns segundos.

"Mutano... O treino de combate foi no começo da semana" ele informou em voz baixa.

"Dessa semana, é?" repetiu Mutano, coçando a cabeça com uma expressão de curiosidade. "Bom, acho que não preciso ficar aqui então."

Robin seguiu com os olhos seu colega de equipe. Ele não parecia saber muito bem onde estava indo. Era melhor pedir a Ciborgue para checá-lo de novo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

13 de Junho de 2011, 10h05min

"Bom dia, Srta Roth" cumprimentou o médico que a vinha acompanhando, um homem loiro.

"Bom dia, Dr. Steven" ela respondeu, deitada na cama de exame pacientemente.

"Como você tem se sentido?" ele perguntou, se sentando ao seu lado e examinando uma ficha.

"Grande..." ela informou, ao que ele riu. "É normal a barriga crescer assim tão rápido?"

"É normal, sim" ele assegurou, puxando um pequeno monitor para perto. "Pode levantar a camisa? Vamos nos certificar que está tudo bem"

A empata levantou a camisa, expondo sua barriga redonda, e a enfermeira ao lado depositou gel em sua pele, dando uma sensação gelada. O médico colocou o receptor em contato com o gel e apertou levemente, e ela ouviu o som tranquilizante das batidas do coração de seu bebê.

"Tudo parece ótimo" ele disse após examinar alguns minutos. "Gostaria de saber o sexo?"

"Hã... Claro" ela decidiu repentinamente, pensando que seria o mais prático. Ele se aproximou do monitor e depois se voltou para ela com um sorriso.

"A Srta vai ter um menino"

Ravena sorriu. Pela primeira vez em cinco meses, realmente desejou que Mutano estivesse ali.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estelar dobrou seu vestido verde intocado que comprara especialmente para o noivado de seus amigos, agora separados. Os últimos tempos estavam muito sombrios, desde que Ravena fora embora. Ela sentia que Robin sabia de algo importante que eles não sabiam, mas não insistiu em descobrir. Ele sempre tomava as melhores decisões para todos da equipe. Se achava melhor guardar esse segredo, ela aceitaria.

Também sentia que Terra estava escondendo algo. Mas ela se recusava a dizer o que. Todos achavam que, o que quer que fosse, estava relacionado ao súbito fim do relacionamento de Ravena e Mutano e do comportamento estranho do último.

"Estelar?" chamo uma voz conhecida, acompanhada de batidas na porta. Ela se encaminhou para lá, curiosa.

"Amigo Mutano" ela disse, ao ver o metamorfo parado na sua frente, com olheiras fundas e uma expressão miserável. "Você precisa de ajuda? Gostaria de ter a conversa?"

"Não... Vim te pedir um favor" ele informou, retirando uma pequena caixa de veludo azul do bolso. "Ultimamente, eu não tenho estado muito confiável... E eu ainda tenho esperança que a Ravena vai voltar um dia. Você pode guardar isso para mim... Até esse dia?"

Estelar recebeu a pequena caixa e a abriu, revelando um magnífico anel de outro branco com um grande diamante rodeado de pequenas e delicadas safiras de um azul escuro. A Tamaraneana sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

"Você disse que não tinha comprado..." ela sussurrou.

"Ontem... Eu me esqueci do que aconteceu" ele explicou, olhando para o chão. "Peguei o folheto, lembrei que tinha marcado esse e... Fui comprar..."

"Enfim, é justamente por isso que não é seguro ele ficar comigo" ele suspirou, levantando o olhar para encontrar o da amiga. "Pode guardar pra mim? E, se quando a Ravena voltar eu não estiver em condições... Você dá pra ela por mim?"

Estelar segurou as lágrimas e fechou a caixinha.

"É claro"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

8 de Julho de 2011, 20h22min

Ravena se levantou com rapidez, os olhos molhados, a boca entreaberta. Estava sentada no sofá, lendo, totalmente distraída, quando sentiu uma pressão na barriga, pelo lado de dentro. Pela primeira vez, seu bebê tinha chutado. Aproximou sua mão, trêmula, do local, e sentiu de novo.

Mordeu o lábio, tentando não pensar em Mutano. Mas ela desejava ardentemente poder compartilhar isso com alguém. Sentia falta dele, de seus amigos, sentia falta de Bubbles. Então se lembrou com quem poderia falar. Andou até o quarto e de dentro de uma gaveta em seu armário retirou o espelho de mão que levava a Nevermore. Evitava ir até lá desde sua separação de Mutano, com medo do que poderia encontrar. Mas hoje, algo a impelia a entrar em sua mente. Por um momento delirante, imaginou se as suas emoções também estariam todas grávidas. Afastando essa imagem, atravessou o espelho.

Seu pouso foi o mais suave que já tivera. Flutuou devagar na direção do gramado verde escuro e não sentiu peso nenhum sobre seus pés quando tocou o chão. Olhando para cima, encontrou simplesmente todas as suas emoções vindo recebê-la. Com alívio, percebeu que estavam todas magras e não-grávidas.

Em seguida o alívio deu lugar à surpresa ao perceber que todas elas estavam sorrindo. Sorrindo. Até Conhecimento, Insegurança e Raiva.

"Bem-vinda, Ravena!" cumprimentou Conhecimento, chegando até ela. "Já registrei. Estará aqui sempre, toda vez que quiser consultar..."

Sua sósia de capa amarela e óculos lhe estendeu um livro grande e grosso. Mas era um livro diferente de todos aqueles nas estantes de sua biblioteca. Ele era de capa azul clara e tinha a imagem de um corvo com olhos grandes e fraldas, sorrindo. Acima desse desenho, estava escrito 'Livro do Bebê' em letras coloridas.

"Não acredito que você fez isso..." ela murmurou, abrindo o livro. A primeira página tinha a inscrição: 'Meu nome é' e uma linha em branco. Abaixo, 'Sou... ' 'um menino' na sua letra. Folheando, percebeu que o livro tinha registro de toda a sua gravidez até o momento e tudo o que ela tinha descoberto sobre o bebê. A última inscrição tinha a data de hoje e estava escrito: 'a primeira vez que mamãe te sentiu movimentando'.

Ravena levantou os olhos marejados. Mas não teve tempo de expressar sua gratidão. As outras emoções já haviam a rodeado.

"Não precisa ter medo do parto" disse a emoção de capa verde, Coragem. "Eu andei treinando e acho que você devia também, o importante é a respiração!"

"Você vai ser mãe!" exclamou a uma voz entre temerosa e excitada de Insegurança. "Você... acha que ele vai gostar da gente?"

"É melhor dormir enquanto pode!" aconselhou Preguiça, bocejando. "Dizem que bebês não deixam a gente dormir..."

"Espero que você esteja pronta pro trabalho que ele vai dar" resmungou Raiva. "Não é pra deixar ninguém chegar perto, entendeu? Ele precisa de proteção constante."

Antes que pudesse responder a qualquer uma delas, porém, sentiu alguém a abraçando. Olhou para baixo e viu que Felicidade estava de joelhos, abraçando sua barriga, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Mal posso esperar pra quando você estiver aqui" ela sussurrou contra sua barriga. Ravena não pôde evitar uma risadinha. Levantando a cabeça, encontrou a emoção de capa lilás. Ela também estava sorrindo, e se aproximou.

"Eu achei que você estaria inconsolável" disse a empata para Afeição, sem conseguir evitar. Sua sósia deu um sorriso triste e balançou a cabeça.

"Não, Ravena... Toda vez que penso em Garfield, claro, tenho um aperto no coração e sinto vontade de chorar..." ela contou, colocando a mão no peito. "Mas como eu estaria inconsolável sendo que a pessoa a quem vou dedicar todos os meus esforços está a caminho?"

"Ainda existem... Girassóis aqui?" ela perguntou, sem olhar diretamente para a emoção.

"Existem. Nós... Você nunca poderia parar de amar Mutano" ela explicou, com uma voz controlada. "Mas... Quero te mostrar uma coisa."

Ravena olhou de novo para Afeição, vendo que ela tinha uma mão estendida.

"Sementes?" ela perguntou, recebendo-as em suas próprias mãos. Eram sementes grandes, do tamanho de sua unha, verde-escuras e com sulcos por toda a sua superfície.

"Sim, sementes. Elas apareceram na minha bancada um dia depois que você descobriu sobre a gravidez" contou Afeição, o rosto corado. "É a primeira vez que aparecem sementes, e não mudas. Plantei-as imediatamente, por toda Nevermore! Mal posso esperar para ver o que vai brotar!"

Ravena sorriu. Nunca imaginaria que um bebê mudaria as coisas tão bruscamente para ela.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Que a vida é mesmo_

 _Coisa muito frágil_

 _Uma bobagem_

 _Uma irrelevância_

 _Diante da eternidade_

 _Do amor de quem se ama_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Música - Por Onde Andei por Nando Reis


	30. Chapter 30

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 30 – Chuva

 _'Cause all of the stars_

 _Are fading away_

 _Just try not to worry_

 _You'll see them some day_

 _Take what you need_

 _And be on your way_

 _And stop crying your heart out_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

17 de agosto de 2011, 18h14min

Terra nunca tinha se sentido tão mal. Estava guardando um segredo há muito tempo sobre algo que parecia ficar cada dia mais sério. Raramente saía do quarto e ainda mais raramente passava tempo com os outros.

Eles sabiam.

Ela sabia que sim. Estelar nunca mais aparecera à sua porta para convidá-la para ir ao shopping, tampouco Ciborgue e Robin falavam com ela a sós ou sobre assuntos casuais. E às vezes, ela entrava nas salas e os três estavam muito próximos e paravam de falar subitamente. Estavam falando sobre ela, ela tinha certeza.

E todos os dias tentava se fazer acreditar que Mutano estava melhor, que ele não estava pirando por causa dela.

Estava voltando do banheiro para seu quarto quando o metamorfo apareceu, um sorriso no rosto. Um lampejo de esperança faiscou dentro dela.

"Oi, Terra!" ele chamou, acenando e se postando à sua frente. "Está pronta?"

"Pronta?" ela perguntou, confusa. "Pronta pra que?"

"Para o show de hoje, qual é!" ele disse, impaciente. Tinha de novo aquele brilho estranho no olhar. "U2, é!"

Terra sentiu que podia chorar.

"Mutano... Nós já fomos a esse show" ela explicou devagar, vendo o sorriso do metamorfo desaparecer. "Faz uns anos..."

"Ah... Certo" ele murmurou, desapontado. "Certo. Eu... Não quero mais ver você, me lembrei agora."

E se afastou, deixando Terra com um peso ainda maior de culpa em seu coração.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

9 de Outubro de 2011, 15h50min

O parto estava se aproximando, e Ravena estava se esforçando muito para não entrar em pânico. Ela tinha feito sua visita mensal ao ginecologista no dia anterior e quando marcou isso em sua agenda, percebeu que faltavam apenas dois meses para o dia da previsão de parto. Então olhou em volta e viu que ainda não tinha comprado nada para o bebê realmente. Tinha milhões de livros sobre gravidez, mas nenhuma fralda, brinquedo ou berço.

Por isso estava hoje, em seu dia de folga, tempo que gastava meditando, lendo e descansando seus sempre exaustos pés, no shopping, em uma grande loja de artigos de bebês. O berço já havia sido encomendado em uma loja de móveis e seria entregue em sua casa em apenas cinco dias úteis.

E agora estava empurrando um carrinho cheio de fraldas, lenços umedecidos, cobertores, travesseiros de bebê, roupa de cama para berço, e terminava de selecionar roupinhas, que incluíam diversos macaquinhos azuis, amarelos e verdes, camisetinhas e bermudinhas. Ela tinha gasto mais tempo nessa seção do que esperaria de si mesma. Satisfeita com seu trabalho, direcionou o carrinho para o caixa.

Então passou por uma seção de bichinhos de pelúcia. Precisamente, um cachorro verde havia chamado sua atenção. Ele era completamente verde e tinha uma cara de idiota. Ela o encarou por um tempo, tentando não deixar nenhuma memória invadir sua mente.

Pegou um dinossauro azul, um urso marrom com laço no pescoço e uma centopeia colorida. Olhou de relance de novo para o cachorro verde e continuou seu caminho.

Então sentiu um chute no ventre.

Parou, colocando a mão na barriga, olhando feio para ela.

Voltou e pegou o maldito cachorro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

29 de Novembro de 2011, 11h35min

Ciborgue estava cozinhando uma super macarronada alegremente. Estava sendo difícil para ele se lembrar que tinha que cozinhar apenas para cinco pessoas, e não seis, então ele convidou Sarah para se juntar ao almoço desse domingo.

Tinha acabado de colocar o macarrão na água fervente quando Mutano entrou, parecendo agitado.

"Mutano?" ele chamou cuidadosamente. "Tudo bem com você?"

"Não... não..." ele murmurou, e então se virou como se tivesse acabado de avistar Ciborgue. "Cib, você viu a Esmeralda?"

"Hã... Não" ele respondeu após um instante para digerir essa pergunta. "Não vi nenhuma esmeralda..."

"Não _uma_ esmeralda, _a_ Esmeralda!" ele explicou, irritado. "Para de brincadeira, ela estava aqui, de mãos dadas comigo agora pouco, e agora sumiu, você tem que me ajudar a achá-la!"

Ele começou a olhar para baixo e andar por todo o lugar, procurando em cantos e debaixo de mesas. Como se estivesse procurando um cachorro ou talvez... Uma criança pequena.

"Tá tudo bem, cara" ele tentou o acalmar, andando até onde ele estava e colocando a mão em seu ombro. "Ela vai ficar bem."

"É... Ela vai..." ele concordou, com aquele olhar vazio de novo. "Ravena está morrendo de preocupação..."

Dizer o nome de sua amada pareceu trazê-lo de volta à realidade. O metamorfo sacudiu a cabeça e se sentou em uma cadeira próxima.

"Quem é Esmeralda, Mutano?" ele não resistiu e perguntou, curioso. Seu melhor amigo piscou, com a boca entreaberta.

"Alguém que eu amava... em outra vida, eu suponho"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

21 de Dezembro de 2011, 00h45min

Ravena acordou no meio da noite com uma dor aguda no ventre. Se levantou com dificuldade, arfando, e correu ao banheiro. No caminho, porém, sentiu líquido quente escorrendo por suas pernas. Sua bolsa havia rompido.

Ela respirou fundo. Estava preparada para isso. Acendeu as luzes e foi direto à mesinha onde estava o telefone e, ao lado dele, um cartão de táxi 24 horas. Ligou e pediu para um vir buscá-la. Há dois meses ela chegara à conclusão de que não era seguro usar muito de seus poderes com esse estado avançado de gravidez. Então iria fazer isso à moda antiga.

A espera era angustiante. Ela se trocou devagar, colocando um vestido azul estampado com flores brancas e um casaco por cima. Nunca gostara de usar vestidos, mas descobrira que essa era a peça de roupa mais confortável do mundo quando você está com a barriga e as pernas inchadas, os pés doendo e sentindo calor mesmo com o clima frio. Calçou um par de botas forradas, as mais confortáveis que conseguira encontrar, e pegou a bolsa com roupas para ela e para o bebê que deixara preparada já há uma semana.

Enquanto o táxi não chegava, contou de quanto em quantos minutos as contrações estavam vindo, apoiada no berço novinho, montado no meio da sala, já que seu quarto era muito pequeno. Ele era feito de madeira e tinha belos entalhes nas pontas da cabeceira. O mobile acima tinha vários pássaros coloridos de asas abertas, como que voando.

Mais uma contração dolorosa. Além de aguentar a dor, ela estava se esforçando muito para não deixar nenhuma energia escapar de seu controle. Isso só iria colocar a ela e a seu bebê em perigo. Antes que pudesse se impedir, correu para o quarto e agarrou o cachorro verde que estava em sua cama, o abraçando com força.

Mais uma vez, ela desejou que Mutano estivesse ali.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Precisamente no momento em que um táxi buzinava à frente da casa de Ravena e ela saía, sabendo que não voltaria sozinha, um estranho fenômeno se iniciava em Nevermore.

Conhecimento estava entretida com um livro quando ela escutou. Levantou os olhos e se aproximou da janela. Uma grossa cortina d'água caía na superfície rochosa do lado de fora. Ela sorriu, abriu o Livro do Bebê na escrivaninha de frente para a janela e fixou seu olhar no pequeno monte de terra onde Afeição havia plantado a semente.

Preguiça estava tirando uma boa soneca, deitada entre as gramíneas douradas de sua savana quando uma enxurrada de água a acordou subitamente. Ela piscou, confusa por um instante, então seu olhar se voltou para sua direita, onde ela se lembrava que Afeição tinha plantado a semente. Deitou ao lado do lugar e se pôs a esperar.

Coragem estava muito ansiosa para se fazer expressar, era difícil Ravena precisar dela, mas não poder liberar os poderes. Quando estava quase decidindo sair assim mesmo, uma chuva pesada começou a cair e ela ficou hipnotizada pela bela imagem de seu lago, sempre parado como um espelho, ondular conforme as gotas d'água nele caíam. Já estava ensopada quando seu olhar foi automaticamente para um espaço vazio à beira do lago, onde uma semente esperava para brotar.

Sabedoria estava em sua clareira favorita, as pernas cruzadas e flutuando no ar, meditando para prover estabilidade agora que Ravena precisava. Sentiu uma diferença no ar e levantou a cabeça no exato momento em que a chuva começou. Sorriu e baixou o capuz, deixando a água correr sobre seu rosto. Isso era estranhamente relaxante. Quando baixou o olhar, foi para encarar o centro de sua clareira, onde a terra estava remexida.

Insegurança ficou assustada com o som de trovão que ecoou por seu pântano de repente. Em seguida olhou por trás de uma árvore, vendo que era apenas uma forte chuva. Estava tão surpresa, que se esqueceu de ter medo de Ravena não ser capaz de dar à luz uma criança. Foi andando lentamente, até chegar ao local mais seco de seu pântano, onde Afeição tinha depositado a bonita semente.

Felicidade estava fazendo jus ao seu nome. Sua capa rosa jazia no chão esquecida, enquanto sua dona corria, recebendo a chuva com os braços abertos e pulando nas poças como uma criança. Quando parou, se sentou de pernas cruzadas no gramado verde claro, encarando com um enorme sorriso o pedacinho de terra onde estava a semente.

Raiva estava em pé, os braços cruzados, encarando seu mundo de destruição e caos como se não houvesse chuva, sua capa vermelha ficando cada vez mais pesada ao absorver tanta água. Subitamente, se virou para uma pequena praça que não estava em chamas, onde um círculo de grama verde rodeava um monte de terra.

O jardim de Afeição parecia ainda mais vivo com a chuva molhando as belas flores, que ficavam mais viçosas e frescas a cada minuto. No centro do jardim, a emoção estava ajoelhada, a ponta de sua capa suja da lama em que repousava, mas a emoção não parecia dar a mínima para isso. Estava concentrada no ponto exato em que plantara a maior parte das sementes, o cabelo molhado grudado ao rosto, os olhos brilhando, um sorriso nos lábios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

21 de dezembro de 2011, 4h05min

"Você está pronta, Ravena" informou o médio, de quem ela só conseguia ver os olhos, pois ele estava de touca e máscara. "Pode começar a empurrar"

'É esse o momento' ela pensou, falando com todas as suas emoções. 'Por favor, se contenham, só até isso acabar. Aguentem firme.'

"Tudo bem, respire" orientou a enfermeira a seu lado com gentileza. "Você está indo bem. Agora empurre de novo."

Ravena nunca experimentara tamanha dor e esforço antes. Mas se concentrou no objetivo à sua frente.

"Estou vendo a cabeça, Ravena, continue empurrando" ordenou o médico. Quando ele fez sinal para ela parar, ela conseguiu ver uma expressão de surpresa no olhar dele, e ficou preocupada. Então se lembrou que não devia sentir nada. Se encostou à cadeira, arfando, sentindo o suor escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Não conseguia. Era demais. Dor demais, esforço demais.

'Vamos, Ravena' disse uma voz que ela reconheceu como a de Coragem. 'Você consegue, falta pouco!'

'Ravena, você derrotou Trigon, algo que ninguém nunca conseguiu antes!' era agora a voz de Sabedoria. 'Você certamente consegue fazer algo que centenas de milhares de mulheres já fizeram!'

'Me deixem em paz... ' ela sussurrou. Então ouviu algo que teria a feito pular da cadeira, se não estivesse com os músculos tão cansados.

A voz de Mutano.

Ela olhou para o lado, o procurando, pois tinha certeza que fora de onde ouvira a voz. Mas não tinha ninguém lá.

' _Você consegue Ravena'_ ela ouviu de novo, sua voz grave e calmante, como se estivesse ali, segurando sua mão. _'Lembra da imagem do ultrassom? Mais um pouco e vamos vê-lo cara a cara finalmente!"_

Não conseguia entender, mas o fato é que a voz lhe deu a certeza de que podia fazer isso. Era quase como se já tivesse feito antes. Cerrou os dentes e empurrou de novo quando ele ordenou. E, no que lhe pareceram segundos, estava acabado.

Ao contrário do que pensara, o som do batimento cardíaco pelo ultrassom não era o som mais confortador do mundo, mas sim o choro alto e agudo que escutava agora. O médio sorriu e lhe mostrou um bebê de pele esverdeada. Ela encarou aquele pequeno ser com estarrecimento, esquecendo de sua dor e cansaço até se encostar na cadeira de novo. Não tirou os olhos da enfermeira que o levou, até ela o trazer de volta, limpo e enrolado em um cobertor azul, passando-o para seus braços trêmulos.

Ravena sabia que estavam dizendo coisas para ela, mas não conseguia ouvir. Só tinha olhos para o bebê que segurava, inchado e chorando, os olhos fechados, a pele verde. Sentia confusão e medo emanando dele.

"Oi" ela sussurrou, e o bebê diminuiu seus berros para um choramingar, confortado pela voz da mãe. "Eu esperei você..."

"Ele já tem um nome?" perguntou a enfermeira com um sorriso. Ravena levantou a cabeça.

"Sim" ela disse, mais uma vez naqueles nove meses, tomando uma decisão de momento, como se estivesse apenas seguindo o roteiro de uma história já escrita. "O nome dele é Caleb. Caleb Roth... Logan."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Conhecimento sorriu quando avistou pela janela uma mínima folha verde aparecer no meio da terra marrom, entre as poucas gotas que ainda caíam do céu. Então molhou a pena que tinha na mão em um tinteiro e se inclinou sobre as páginas do Livro do Bebê.

 _Dia 21∕12∕2011, 4:35 – Solstício de Inverno_

 _Você nasceu._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

21 de dezembro de 2011, 5h00min

Robin entrou na sala comum e teve uma surpresa ao ver que alguém já estava lá. E ficou ainda mais surpreso ao ver que esse alguém era Mutano.

O menino-prodígio se aproximou do amigo, que estava sentado no sofá, inclinado. Ele tinha o olhar vidrado fixo nas mãos estendidas à sua frente.

"Mutano?" ele chamou com cautela. "O que está fazendo?"

Mutano não se virou. Em outro tempo, em uma outra vida, ele estava segurando seu filho primogênito pela primeira vez.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _We're all of the stars_

 _We're fading away_

 _Just try not to worry_

 _You'll see us some day_

 _Just take what you need_

 _And be on your way_

 _And stop crying your heart out_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Música: Stop Crying Your Heart Out por Oasis

Tradução:

Faça Seu Coração Parar de Chorar

Porque todas as estrelas  
Estão desaparecendo  
Apenas tente não se preocupar  
Você as verá algum dia  
Pegue o que você precisa  
E siga seu caminho  
E faça seu coração parar de chorar

Nós somos todas as estrelas  
Nós estamos desaparecendo  
Apenas tente não se preocupar  
Você nos verá algum dia  
Apenas pegue o necessário  
E siga seu caminho  
E faça seu coração parar de chorar

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	31. Chapter 31

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 31 – Um Pedido de Ajuda

7 de Janeiro de 2012, 23h44min

Robin estava sentado à sua mesa de evidências, uma mão apoiando a cabeça, a outra tamborilando na superfície lisa e fria, sem realmente analisar nada à sua frente. No momento, estava com um problema sério. Mas era um problema que nada tinha a ver com vilões. A raiz de seu problema estava em sua própria Torre.

Para começar, perdera um membro importante de sua equipe. Ele suspirou, se lembrando da conversa que tivera com Ravena cerca de dez meses atrás.

" _Sair?" ele perguntou, surpreso e irritado, se aproximando da empata. "O que quer dizer com isso?"_

" _Quero dizer que estou me mudando para fora da Torre, e não vou mais ser uma Titã" ela respondeu com a voz imutável. "Por tempo indeterminado"_

" _Ravena, não posso deixar você fazer isso sem uma explicação" ele exigiu, cruzando os braços. "Você falou com mais alguém sobre isso?"_

" _Não, e nem pretendo" ela deu de ombros. "De fato, só estou te avisando porque você é o líder."_

" _Não é não" ele afirmou, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Tem mais alguma coisa. Nem tente esconder de mim, sabe tão bem quanto eu da ligação que existe entre as nossas mentes."_

 _O líder assistiu à expressão da empata tremer levemente, e por um instante pensou que ela fosse desabar. Porém, ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e quando os abriu novamente, estava impassível como antes._

" _O que aconteceu agora pouco?" ele insistiu, se aproximando mais. "Por que tudo começou a explodir? Você teve algo a ver com isso?"_

" _Tudo bem" ela concordou de má vontade, desviando o olhar. "Mas tem que me prometer que não vai repetir para ninguém o que vou te contar agora"_

" _Eu..."_

" _Prometa!" ela exigiu, e Robin viu que ela não iria desistir._

" _Tá. Eu prometo" ele disse, ansioso. Ravena olhou para baixo, como se estivesse decidindo alguma coisa._

" _Eu estou grávida" ela informou, levantando o olhar. Robin certamente não esperava por isso. O líder perdeu seu olhar sério, sua máscara ficando redonda de surpresa. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, então a fechou de novo, incerto._

" _Eu descobri hoje" ela continuou, ignorando suas tentativas de dizer alguma coisa. "E logo depois... Encontrei Mutano e Terra se beijando no quarto dele."_

" _Não!" exclamou Robin, encontrando sua voz subitamente. Ravena apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e ele soube que ela estava falando a verdade._

" _Mas... O Mutano não faria isso..." ele balbuciou, assumindo sua posição de detetive. "E logo depois das explosões, Terra apareceu com ele desmaiado, mesmo que não houvesse nada indicando uma pancada na cabeça... Isso é... Um pouco estranho"_

" _Robin, o que eu quero que você entenda é que eu não me importo com isso nesse momento" ela disse, o surpreendendo pela terceira vez. "Você viu o que aconteceu quando eu os vi. Aquilo foi muito perigoso. Eu poderia ter derrubado algo em mim mesma e prejudicado minha gravidez."_

" _Mas... Se você só falar com ele..."_

" _Estar perto de Mutano vai ser extremamente instável para mim, Robin" ela levantou a mão, interrompendo-o. "E não posso permitir isso, não quando há uma terceira pessoa totalmente inocente e tão frágil por perto. Você entende?"_

" _É claro que entendo..." suspirou o rapaz, cruzando os braços. Estava ficando sem argumentos. "Então ele não sabe?"_

" _Não. E nem vai saber, não até essa criança ter nascido e eu estar pronta para conversar com ele" ela afirmou, convicta. "É por isso que você não pode contar isso para ninguém por enquanto."_

 _Eles permaneceram um tempo assim, se encarando, com um problema sem solução diante deles._

" _Estou partindo essa noite" ela disse por fim._

" _Onde você vai ficar? Precisa de documentos civis?" ele perguntou, resignado. "Eu tenho para todos nós em caso de emergências..."_

" _Obrigada, Robin. Isso seria ótimo" ela sorriu._

Robin esfregou o rosto com as mãos, tentando se manter acordado. Ravena partira há nove meses, com um mês de gravidez. Era quase certo que já tinha tido o bebê. Ele sabia que era cedo, mas... Não conseguia pensar em um jeito melhor. Outra lembrança passou por sua mente, uma muito mais recente, de apenas três dias atrás.

 _Ele estava treinando na sala de equipamentos quando escutou um berro. Parou de socar o saco de areia à sua frente, prestando atenção. Então ouviu:_

" _Robin, vem aqui agora!" a voz de Ciborgue. Não pensou duas vezes. Saiu correndo pelo corredor, na direção dos gritos, agora acompanhados de fortes pancadas._

 _Entrando na sala comum, encontrou algo que o deixou paralisado momentaneamente. Mutano tinha os olhos opacos de novo, mas dessa vez estava atacando tudo à sua frente, como se estivesse vendo algo que eles não viam – ou algo que não estava lá. Estelar e Terra tinha posições defensivas e Ciborgue correu em sua direção._

" _Ajuda as meninas a conterem ele!" ele pediu, sem tirar os olhos do amigo metamorfo. "Eu vou buscar um sedativo!"_

" _Cara, você não vai a lugar nenhum!" gritou Mutano para o sofá, se transformando em um leão e mordendo o estofado._

" _Ele vai destruir tudo se continuar assim..." murmurou Terra, apreensiva._

" _Temo o momento em que ele se transformar em um animal maior do que a sala pode suportar..." disse Estelar, exatamente o que Robin estava pensando._

" _Tudo bem" ele se aproximou das meninas, falando baixo. "Eu vou tentar falar com ele... se ele me atacar, Estelar, você o leva voando para fora da Torre, não tem problema se quebrar a janela. Terra, você garante que ele tenha um lugar onde pousar para não se machucar"_

 _Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele se aproximou cautelosamente do amigo, que depois de cortar o sofá em dois, andava sem rumo em sua forma humana._

" _Mutano" ele chamou com a voz baixa e calma, uma mão estendida. "Sou eu, o Robin. Está tudo bem. Não tem nada te atacando"_

" _Robin?" ele perguntou, e o brilho quase voltou aos seus olhos. Então ele pareceu avistar algo atrás do líder e gritou "Cuidado!"_

 _Robin se abaixou a tempo de não ser fatiado pelas poderosas garras de um tigre verde. Logo em seguida, viu Estelar passando a alta velocidade, abraçando o felino e o levando até a janela, que se estilhaçou em um milhão de pedaços quando os dois a atravessaram._

 _Ao se levantar, as portas da sala se abriram e Ciborgue passou por elas, carregando uma seringa grande cheia de líquido transparente._

" _Cadê ele?!" ele perguntou, e Robin apontou para a janela, para onde os dois se dirigiram. A poucos metros abaixo deles, Estelar prendia Mutano contra um pedaço de terra flutuante com dificuldade, visto que ele constantemente mutava em um animal diferente. "Segura ele aí, Estelar!"_

 _Ciborgue pulou, aterrissando pesadamente atrás dos dois amigos que se engalfinhavam, e afastou a Tamaraneana com um braço, rapidamente atingindo Mutano com a agulha e injetando o sedativo. O guepardo verde se transformou em uma cobra, então em lobo e por fim em sua forma humana de novo, caindo de joelhos e com uma expressão sonolenta, desabou de vez._

Mutano não estava bem desde que Ravena se fora, mas agora, o estado era crítico. Esse recente ataque causara inúmeros danos, e eles foram forçados a internar Mutano, deixando-o sob dose contínua de tranqüilizantes e atado à cama da enfermaria, sempre vigiado. Ele já não parecia saber quem era ou onde estava. Embora, pelo que Robin pudera observar, o problema não era quem ou onde, mas sim _quando_. Por algum motivo, a mente de Mutano estava indo e voltando, fazendo-o reviver momentos do passado e agir no presente.

Ciborgue não conseguia descobrir o que estava errado. Eles tentaram chamar um especialista, mas tampouco ele enxergou algo diferente. Sugeriu que poderia ser um quadro desenvolvido a partir de um grande choque, e disse que terapia ajudaria. Mas o metamorfo se recusava a falar com ele, e nem mesmo parecia estar escutando na maior parte do tempo.

Robin perdera mais um membro da equipe. Mas temia perdê-lo para sempre se não conseguisse alguém capaz de curá-lo. E só havia uma pessoa em quem ele confiava e que era capaz de entrar na mente de uma pessoa para ver o que estava errado de perto.

O problema era convencê-la a voltar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

8 de Janeiro de 2012, 6h55min

Caleb estava com cinco semanas de vida e, nesse momento, estava gritando a plenos pulmões. Ravena acordou de um breve período de sono e se inclinou para o moises ao lado de sua cama. Pegando o bebê choroso no colo, ficou meio sentada e meio deitada enquanto ele mamava. Seus olhos se fecharam pesadamente e quando os abriu novamente, seu filho não mais mamava, mas tampouco parecia disposto a voltar a dormir.

Ela suspirou e olhou pela janela, vendo que o sol estava nascendo no horizonte. Se levantou com moleza e andou até a cozinha, ainda com Caleb no colo. Permaneceu em pé, o balançando levemente para induzi-lo a dormir, enquanto uma chaleira envolta em aura negra flutuava até a torneira, se enchia d'água e se postava no fogão, que se ligou sozinho. O bebê começou a choramingar de novo, e, antes que se tornasse um berreiro, Ravena o posicionou deitado em seu ombro esquerdo e bateu levemente em suas costas, aliviando-o dos gases.

"Agora você pode dormir, certo?" ela perguntou, o segurando à sua frente. No entanto, Caleb apenas o encarou com seus grandes olhos violeta bem abertos. Ravena nunca tinha apreciado tanto sua cor de seus próprios olhos como agora. Sorriu involuntariamente. Para sua surpresa, Caleb sorriu de volta.

"Você sorriu" ela disse abobada, seu próprio sorriso sendo substituído por uma expressão de admiração. O médico lhe dissera que apenas com um mês de vida os bebês realizavam o chamado 'sorriso social', em que reconheciam um sorriso e então sorriam de volta. E ela podia sentir satisfação emanando do pequeno ser humano, que logo deu lugar à confusão pelo fato da expressão de sua mãe mudar tão bruscamente.

"Eu amo você" ela disse, sorrindo de novo e recebendo um novo e lindo sorriso em troca. Tivera tanta dificuldade para dizer essas três palavras a Mutano, mas nas últimas cinco semanas, era algo que ela dizia quase todos os dias, sem sentir nenhum tipo de desconforto, era apenas natural.

A chaleira apitou e ela colocou folhas de chá – felizmente não lhe causavam mais enjoo – em sua caneca azul e despejou nela a água quente. Caleb acompanhava seus movimentos com curiosidade. Estava prestes a voltar para o quarto e tentar dormir mais um pouco quando ouviu um som familiar. Olhando em volta, viu uma faixa de luz em cima da mesinha de correspondência. Era seu comunicador.

Hesitou, sem ação por um momento. Então estendeu a mão na direção do comunicador, e percebeu que tinha Caleb em uma mão e a caneca de chá na outra. Depositou a caneca em cima da mesa e, em seguida, o bebê no berço. Ele reclamou um pouco por ser deixado, mas então ela girou o mobile de pássaros e ele se distraiu completamente, fascinado pelo movimento das cores.

A empata, então, finalmente pegou seu comunicador. A tela dizia 'Robin'. Menos mal. Ela arrumou o cabelo como pôde e atendeu.

"Ravena!" saudou a voz de Robin, acompanhada pela imagem nostálgica de seu líder.

"Oi, Robin" ela respondeu com um sorriso, se sentando com o comunicador à sua frente. "Como vão as coisas?"

"Como vai você? Já teve o bebê?" ela não deixou passar batido o fato de ele não ter respondido à sua pergunta.

"Sim" ela respondeu simplesmente.

"Tudo correu bem? Ele é saudável? É menino ou menina?" ele a bombardeou, curioso.

"Tudo correu muito bem. É um menino, e perfeito" ela disse com um tom de orgulho na voz.

"Fico muito feliz de ouvir isso, Ravena" ele afirmou com sinceridade e um sorriso melancólico. "De verdade. Parabéns."

"Obrigada, Robin. Mas... Não foi só por isso que você me ligou, foi?" ela questionou com sagacidade.

"Bom... Não, não foi" ele admitiu, ainda olhando nos olhos dela. "Precisamos conversar."

"Se for sobre voltar, Robin, eu ainda não estou pronta..."

"Ravena" ele a interrompeu com a voz séria. "Por favor, apenas ouça o que eu tenho a dizer."

"Eu sei que deve estar sendo difícil para você agora, com uma criança pequena para cuidar sozinha... Mas eu... Nós precisamos da sua ajuda. Urgentemente."

"O que aconteceu?" ela perguntou, preocupada, sentindo a seriedade do seu líder.

"É o Mutano" ele revelou, e ela se segurou para não dizer nada, considerando que um milhão de pensamentos cruzou sua mente naquele momento. "Ravena... Ele não está nada bem. Desde que você foi embora, ele tem se comportado... De forma estranha."

"Nós achamos que era apenas o choque de você ter partido, talvez até um pouco de depressão..." Ravena sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir isso. "Mas agora, chegamos à conclusão que algo muito mais sério está acontecendo na mente do Mutano."

"Na... Mente?" ela perguntou, sem entender.

"Ravena, ele está pirando" contou Robin com uma expressão miserável. "Não tem outro jeito de explicar. Ele tem ataques de amnésia, às vezes não nos reconhece ou chama por pessoas que já morreram, ou mesmo pessoas das quais nunca ouvimos falar."

"A situação se tornou crítica há quatro dias, quando ele começou a atacar pessoas e objetos na Torre aleatoriamente" A empata levou a mão livre à boca, surpresa. "Fomos obrigados a sedá-lo e interná-lo. Ciborgue já tentou tudo que podia, chamamos médicos, mas foi tudo em vão."

"Você é a nossa última esperança... A última esperança dele" ele finalizou, a testa franzida. "Por favor, Ravena, volte e o ajude."

A empata passou a língua pelos lábios e automaticamente se virou para ver o berço onde estava seu filho. Não estava mais grávida, tinha controle dos poderes e dez meses haviam se passado. Estavam sem desculpas para não voltar.

Além disso... Independente do que tinha acontecido, ela ainda amava Mutano. E não podia evitar se sentir agradecida pelo pequeno milagre no berço que tentava alcançar os pássaros de papel. Não podia ficar de braços cruzados enquanto ele estava sofrendo.

"Tudo bem" respondeu a Robin. "Eu vou partir amanhã de manhã."

"Nós podemos te buscar se você..." ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

"Não" ela não queria que eles vissem Caleb ainda. "Eu estarei aí amanhã de tarde. Vou fazer tudo o que puder."

"Obrigado, Ravena. Chame se precisar de ajuda."

"Não tem motivo para agradecer, Robin. Até mais" ela desligou o comunicador sem esperar resposta. Precisava muito meditar.

Andou até o berço e se sentou de pernas cruzadas ao seu lado, flutuando no ar, fechando os olhos e recitando seu mantra.

Estava tão distraída pelas recentes notícias que não reparou que o mobile continuava a girar, sua porção de cima encoberta por uma aura verde escura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	32. Chapter 32

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 32 – O Retorno do Corvo

 _Who is the man I see  
Where I'm supposed to be?  
I lost my heart, I buried it too deep  
Under the iron sea_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

9 de Janeiro de 2012, 9h05min

Quatro titãs tomavam café da manhã à mesa, em silêncio absoluto. O ar era tão denso que poderia ser cortado com uma faca. Cada um em seu próprio mundo, dois guardando segredos dos companheiros. Robin tinha uma xícara de café intocada à sua frente, um braço deitado em cima da mesa e o outro apoiando seu queixo com a mão, o cotovelo na beirada da mesa. Não olhava para nada em especial, mas de vez em quando lançava espiadas à Terra.

A loira, por outro lado, parecia alheia à presença dos amigos, mexendo um cereal que há muito perdera sua integridade em uma tigela cheia de leite. Tinha grandes e escuras olheiras sob os belos olhos azuis e a testa franzida, como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa importante.

Os outros dois, que desconfiavam do fato do líder e da amiga estarem guardando algo só para si mesmos, nada diziam, seus pensamentos completamente tomados de preocupação pelo colega de equipe, normalmente a alma e vida da Torre, que se encontrava alguns andares acima, sedado e amarrado a uma cama.

Robin olhou para o seu comunicador. Além do horário, a tela também lhe mostrou que Ravena já estava a caminho. Só mais quatro horas. Ele não contara a ninguém sobre a sua vinda, por um simples motivo: estava desconfiado de Terra. E temia que avisá-la de antemão sobre a iminente melhora do estado de Mutano e por consequência, a exposição da verdade, a levasse a fazer uma besteira. Também estava interessado na reação da loira ao reencontrar a colega de equipe.

Só esperava que não fosse muito exacerbada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

9 de Janeiro de 2012, 13h15min

"Tem certeza que ele vai ficar bem?" perguntou Ravena pela terceira vez.

"Sim, Sra. Roth, pode ficar tranquila" repetiu a mulher de meia-idade, de cabelos negros e atitude firme. "Essa é a melhor creche de Jump City! Todas as crianças e mães ficam satisfeitas com os nossos serviços."

Ravena suspirou. Sabia muito bem disso, tinha pesquisado o melhor e mais seguro lugar para deixar seu bebê enquanto fosse ver seus amigos. Mas agora que chegara o momento, percebera que se separar de Caleb era mais difícil do que previra.

"Tudo bem" ela concordou. A bolsa com todas as coisas que Caleb precisava já estava guardada em um armário, com uma etiqueta com o nome dele. Só faltava entregar seu filho àquela mulher estranha.

Se concentrando na ansiedade por ver seus amigos de novo, assim como no fato de eles precisarem de sua ajuda, ela invocou Coragem e, dando um beijo na testa verde de Caleb, o depositou nos braços fortes de Sra Sanchez. O bebê soltou um gritinho de insegurança e estendeu a mãozinha na direção da mãe. Aquilo partiu o coração de Ravena.

"Que precioso!" ela disse, sorrindo, e começou a balançá-lo de um jeito mais intenso que Ravena fazia. Ela estendeu a mão para impedi-la de continuar, mas o bebê pareceu gostar, dando uma risadinha e se esquecendo de que fora abandonado. "Ele é um menino bonzinho!"

"Eu sei..." murmurou a empata, lutando contra o impulso de pegar Caleb, voltar para sua casinha e mandar Robin e Mutano...

"Agora aproveite para ir antes que ele te veja de novo!" a mulher ordenou, indicando a saída.

"Sim... Eu estarei de volta antes do anoitecer!" ela informou novamente, se afastando de costas para a porta.

"Tudo bem, até lá" respondeu a Sra. Sanchez, em tom de negócios, enquanto ela arrumava a bolsa no ombro e se virava para a saída.

"Tchau Caleb" ela sussurrou, olhando para trás mais uma vez. "Vou voltar logo... Prometo."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A creche era relativamente longe da Torre Titã. Sem Caleb, Ravena não se deu ao trabalho de andar, se teleportando diretamente para a pequena ilha. Com a mão agarrada na bolsa, avisou Robin que tinha chegado e se identificou às portas do elevador.

Depois de encostar seu dedo no lugar indicado e deixar um scanner ler seus olhos violeta, as portas familiares se abriram e ela entrou, sentindo um frio na barriga. Sentimentos conflitantes se misturavam dentro dela. Estava ansiosa para rever os amigos, mas hesitante em relação às perguntas que lhe seriam dirigidas. Também não sabia o que esperar de si mesma ao ver Terra ou Mutano. Estava ressentida da ex-colega de equipe, mas sua verdadeira decepção fora em relação ao metamorfo. Ao mesmo tempo, não podia deixar de se sentir preocupada com o que Robin havia dito sobre ele.

De repente se lembrou que não dissera à Sra. Sanchez que Caleb gostava do cachorro verde para dormir. Antes que pudesse verdadeiramente se preocupar com isso, porém, um som indicou que havia chegado ao andar informado, e as portas se abriram, revelando seus amigos à sua espera.

"Hã... Oi"

Houve um breve instante de silêncio após suas palavras, e ela percebeu que Robin não havia informado ninguém de sua vinda. O líder tinha um sorriso e uma expressão esperançosa, e parecia lançar olhares à sua volta, como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa. Estelar estava com os olhos bem abertos e Ciborgue com a boca aberta, ambos totalmente surpresos. Terra, mais ao fundo, também tinha uma expressão chocada, mas havia algo mais – seria medo?

"Amiga... Ravena?" chamou Estelar, se aproximando com cuidado, como se para ter certeza que ela não era uma ilusão.

"Sim, Estelar" concordou a empata, se enchendo de um sentimento de afeição ao ouvir de novo a voz doce e inocente de sua amiga. A Tamaraneana prendeu a respiração, os olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela se adiantou, atirando os braços em seu pescoço. Ravena fechou os olhos, esperando aquela sensação de ossos quebrando e ar sendo expelido dos pulmões, mas logo em seguida percebeu que ainda estava respirando com facilidade. Estelar a abraçava com delicadeza, o que era muito incomum, indicando não felicidade, mas sim busca por conforto.

"Obrigado por voltar, Ravena" disse Robin, colocando a mão em seu ombro, ainda atento a alguma coisa da qual ela não estava ciente.

"Ravena!" exclamou Ciborgue, se aproximando, e Estelar a soltou, deixando que o homem-robô a abraçasse também. Ravena pôde perceber que algo estava muito errado. As emoções reinantes naquele momento não eram de uma felicidade pura, mas algo mais próximo de um alívio esperançoso. Como quando você está lidando com algo muito difícil e alguém chega para te auxiliar.

"Como estão vocês?" ela perguntou ao se separar de Ciborgue, e reparou que nenhum deles parecia descansado. Todos tinham faces cansadas, pálidas e uma aparência desgrenhada.

"Já estivemos melhores..." disse Ciborgue em voz baixa, olhando para baixo.

"Amiga, por que motivo você nos deixou sem se despedir?" perguntou Estelar com um tom de ferimento na voz.

"Podemos colocar a conversa em dia mais tarde" determinou Robin antes que ela pudesse responder. "Agora, se você puder nos acompanhar até a enfermaria, Ravena..."

"Sim" concordou ela, o seguindo. Em seu caminho, passou por Terra.

"Oi Ravena" ela cumprimentou, sem graça, olhando para baixo e segurando o braço direito com a mão esquerda.

"Olá" respondeu Ravena sem emoção na voz. Ela sentiu de novo medo emanando da loira, e reparou que ela se encontrava em pior estado que todos os outros. Sombras quase roxas estavam sob seus olhos e o cabelo estava mal cuidado, apontando para todas as direções.

Algo mais emanava dela, a empata não conseguia discernir o que, devido ao grande aporte de emoções que tomava o cômodo por seus outros três amigos. O que seria?

"Eu realmente espero que você consiga ajudar o verdinho, Ravena..." disse Ciborgue, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

"Ele está tão ruim assim?" ela questionou, embora já soubesse a resposta. Era preciso algo sério para deixar toda a equipe daquele jeito.

"Veja por você mesma" respondeu a voz de Robin, abrindo a porta da enfermaria para permitir sua entrada. Ravena respirou fundo e entrou.

Um sentimento de nostalgia a invadiu quando pisou no cômodo alvo e brilhante, se lembrando que fora ali que ela concordara em namorar Mutano. Esse sentimento logo passou, porém, quando virou a cabeça e encontrou o mesmo.

Mutano estava irreconhecível. Amarrado a uma cama branca, ainda em seu uniforme, olhando fixo para o horizonte, a boca entreaberta, ele parecia quase sem vida. Uma casca sem ninguém dentro.

Ravena sentiu seu coração se apertar. Ela pensara que não conseguiria olhar na cara do ex-namorado sem querer esbofeteá-lo por beijar outra pessoa, mas tudo isso foi esquecido à visão do estado em que se encontrava.

"Mutano..." ela murmurou, deixando sua bolsa escorregar e cair, andando até o metamorfo. "O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Eu sei que é chocante, mas muito disso é o efeito do sedativo" informou Ciborgue, se aproximando. "Ele... Fica muito agitado sem. Eu diminuí a dose, e posso cessar se for mais fácil para você."

"O que exatamente tem acontecido?" ela perguntou, se voltando para os amigos, se esforçando para não deixar sua voz tremer. Terra fixou o olhar no chão como se não estivesse ouvindo ninguém e os outros três se entreolharam com expressões significativas.

"Terra o encontrou desmaiado, supostamente por uma pancada na cabeça" explicou Robin. "Desde então, ele tem tido ataques de amnésia cada vez mais frequentes."

"Eu não chamaria isso de amnésia, Robin... Talvez delírios?" sugeriu Ciborgue, os braços cruzados. "Às vezes ele se esquece de onde está. Por exemplo, acha que ainda está na África, ou na Patrulha do Destino. Mas às vezes... ele também chama por pessoas que não conhecemos ou procura coisas na Torre que nunca existiram."

"Você... Tem alguma idéia do que possa estar acontecendo, amiga Ravena?" questionou Estelar. Ravena não respondeu de imediato, a mão no queixo, a testa franzida.

"Isso parece..." ela disse finalmente "... Um caso de instabilidade temporal da mente..."

"Temporal? Você quer dizer que..." começou Robin.

"Ele está, em falta de uma palavra melhor, viajando no tempo, sim" ela completou, examinando o metamorfo de perto agora. "Mas isso é um estado muito raro... E geralmente é desencadeado quando a pessoa tenta viajar no tempo, como uma seqüela... Ou quando há contato com um objeto de magia muito poderoso."

"Mutano?" ela chamou, com cautela. O metamorfo se virou para ela como se estivesse sonhando.

"Oi, Rae. Aqui. Pra dar sorte" ele disse simplesmente.

"Viu? Eu falei que ele diz coisas sem nexo nenhum" disse Ciborgue, frustrado. Ravena, porém, tinha reconhecido aquela fala. Por um instante, ela mesma reviveu o momento em que Mutano depositou a moeda em sua mão, logo antes da batalha contra Trigon.

"Estelar" ela disse em voz baixa. "Você o chama agora."

"Hã... Amigo Mutano?" obedeceu a Tamaraneana, as mãos juntas em uma posição de insegurança.

"Estelar" ele disse de novo, como se lendo algo. "Desculpa. Mas você tem que admitir que foi engraçado."

O dia em que Estelar fora pega em uma das peças do metamorfo acidentalmente.

"Ô Verdinho!" chamou Ciborgue quando Ravena apontou para ele.

"Ciborgue... Cara, você tem que chamar ela pra sair..." ele murmurou.

"Hm? Ele ta falando da Sarah...?"

"Mutano!" chamou Robin com a voz séria.

"Dick..." respondeu o metamorfo. "... Nós fizemos sua Despedida de Solteiro."

Robin corou violentamente.

"Ah! Acabei de me lembrar de algo!" exclamou Estelar, se dirigindo para a porta. "Eu estarei de volta em alguns minutos!"

"Isso é estranho... Ele foi para o futuro?" perguntou Ciborgue, coçando a cabeça.

"Uma versão de futuro, sim" concordou Ravena, ainda muito séria. "Mas isso é preocupante. Ele está viajando a uma velocidade alarmante. Isso vai esgotar a mente dele muito rápido."

"Você pode fazer alguma coisa?" perguntou Robin em uma voz de urgência.

"Eu... Posso entrar na mente dele" ela respondeu com um pingo de hesitação. "E tentar restaurar sua noção de tempo, deixando-o fixo no presente, como deve ser."

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?" questionou Ciborgue, já que a empata declarara isso e não fizera nada em seguida.

"Não... Não" ela disse, sacudindo a cabeça. Estava com medo de entrar na mente de Mutano, com medo do que iria encontrar lá. Mas não podia virar as costas para ele agora. Eles eram, apesar de tudo, amigos. Ele estivera lá pra ela quando precisara. E ela também estaria por ele agora.

"Ah... Caleb, pega a mangueira" murmurou Mutano, apontando para algo que eles não conseguiam ver. Ravena virou a cabeça tão rápido que quase estalou o pescoço.

"O que... O que você disse?" ela perguntou, sem esconder sua surpresa. Ele tinha dito o nome de seu filho. Será que Robin...? Mas não, ela não se lembrava de ter dito ao líder que seu bebê se chamava Caleb.

Mas Mutano já voltara a balbuciar coisas incompreensíveis.

"O que foi, Ravena?" chamou Ciborgue, desconfiado.

"Nada" ela declarou, se acalmando. "Vocês... Precisam ficar por perto. Não sei quanto tempo isso vai levar. Mantenham o corpo dele estável."

"Feito" declarou Ciborgue, indo até os monitores ao redor do amigo.

"Sei que você consegue, Ravena" disse Robin, encorajador.

"Eu espero que sim... Robin... Se anoitecer e eu ainda não tiver voltado..." ela começou, em voz baixa para Ciborgue não ouvir. "Você pode... Ir nesse endereço?"

"Não se preocupe" Robin deslizou o cartão para fora de vista, entendendo tudo.

"Tudo nos conformes!" exclamou Ciborgue, e eles se aproximaram.

Ravena se sentou em posição de lótus, flutuando na altura de Mutano.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" ela recitou, de olhos fechados, e um corvo feito de energia negra saiu de seu peito, voou pelo cômodo e se dirigiu a Mutano, penetrando em sua cabeça.

Ninguém reparou que Terra havia deixado a enfermaria.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball  
Save us all, tell me life is beautiful  
Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Oh, crystal ball, hear my song  
I'm fading out, everything I know is wrong  
So put me where I belong_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Música - Crystal Ball por Keane

Tradução:

Bola de Cristal

Quem é o homem que eu vejo  
Onde eu deveria estar?  
Eu perdi meu coração, eu enterrei ele bem fundo  
Embaixo do mar de ferro

Oh, bola de cristal, bola de cristal, salve todos nós  
Me conte que a vida é bonita  
Espelho, espelho na parede  
Oh, bola de cristal, ouça minha música  
Eu estou sumindo tudo que eu sei está errado  
Então me coloque aonde eu pertenço

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	33. Chapter 33

Teen Titans não me pertence

Capítulo 33 – Rachadura

 _Well this is just a simple song  
To say what you've done  
I told you about all those fears  
And away they did run  
You sure must be strong  
You feel like an ocean  
Being warmed by the sun_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Terra aproveitara para sair sem chamar a atenção logo depois de Estelar. Correu para o seu quarto, um milhão de pensamentos passando por sua mente.

Ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, deitando na cama, tentando se acalmar.

Estava com medo. E coisas ruins aconteciam quando sentia medo.

Grossas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto até seu queixo, conforme ela percebia o que iria acontecer.

Ravena descobriria o que ela fez.

Ela e Mutano voltariam a ficar juntos, e ela seria expulsa da equipe.

Por meses a fio ela temera esse momento. Soluçando, adormeceu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ravena piscou, olhando ao redor. Estava em sua forma espectral, sendo apenas um contorno com olhos na escuridão. Sabia que não iria pousar em terra nem encontrar personificações das emoções de Mutano como acontecia em sua própria mente – esse tipo de organização, com compartimentos e diferentes personalidades era privilégio de ser parte demônio.

A mente humana não possuía tais características, sendo mais desorganizada e, mais importante, no geral regida pela emoção reinante no momento. Quando entrara na mente de Robin, por exemplo, tudo o que pudera ver fora as lembranças e pensamentos relacionados à obsessão por Slade que ele estava sentindo naquele momento. Era por isso que, ao entrar na mente de alguém, normalmente conseguia encontrar o problema rapidamente.

Porém, estava diante de algo que nunca vira antes. Como pensara, a mente de Mutano estava extremamente sobrecarregada. Ela se encontrava diante de uma espécie de redemoinho colorido, constituído de imagens e lembranças. Hesitou.

Sabia que tinha chegar ao centro para encontrar a raiz do problema. Mas estava receosa de se perder no caminho. Depois que entrasse, dificilmente conseguiria voltar. Poderia ser soterrada pela quantidade de lembranças e emoções que vivenciaria, dardejando com incrível rapidez.

Precisava de algo em que se focar para não esquecer. Uma âncora. Decidiu que seria Caleb. Invocando a imagem de seu adorável bebê, tomou impulso e se atirou ao redemoinho.

 _Ela encarou a si mesma com uma capa rosa, rindo abertamente._

" _Claro! Sempre achei você engraçado, Mutano!"_

 _Um sentimento quente tomou todo o seu corpo, fazendo-a se sentir feliz sem saber o porquê._

 _Um rapaz alto, moreno e esguio falava com segurança e, ao fundo, ela se encarou, ao lado de Estelar, com um olhar sonhador._

 _Eram como agulhas se cravando na base do seu estômago, raiva e frustração juntas..._

 _Agora ela via Terra, de um jeito que nunca vira antes, muito mais bonita do que a Terra real e com uma espécie de brilho... Mesmo com as roupas desleixadas que usava._

Ravena sentiu um tranco. Como se estivesse dirigindo e passasse por um buraco particularmente grande em alta velocidade. Foi bom, ela estava quase se perdendo. Manteve em sua mente a imagem de Caleb mastigando a orelha do cachorro verde e continuou seu caminho pelo redemoinho.

" _Mutano... Se você soubesse uma coisa ruim a meu respeito... Ainda seria meu amigo...?"_

 _Ela estava em um lugar que nunca estivera antes. Uma sala repleta de espelhos. Todos eles refletiam a imagem de Slade. Terra de repente perdera seu brilho._

 _A sala se dissolveu e a cidade de Jump City apareceu em seu lugar. Ela assistiu a si mesma e seus amigos lutando contra... Terra. Uma Terra altiva e terrível, como ela nunca vira._

 _Eles agora encaravam uma estátua de Terra. E ela sentia uma tristeza profunda, rasgando seu coração._

Mais um tranco. Antes que pudesse se recuperar, imagens a envolveram de novo.

 _Uma alegre excitação a tomou enquanto via as cabeças de Mutano e Terra se aproximando..._

 _A excitação rapidamente deu lugar a um sentimento diferente, de impotência e arrependimento, um gosto amargo em sua boca. Mutano estava na frente de uma porta metálica escrita 'Ravena'._

 _A imagem de um dragão negro despertou uma fúria que a cegou._

 _A fúria persistia; mas agora era uma criatura bestial que encarava, uma criatura que ameaçava seu corpo deitado no chão, inconsciente._

 _Uma sala branca e cinza se ergueu, e Mutano colocava uma moeda em sua mão. Uma séria determinação a tomou._

 _Agora tudo estava ensolarado e ela viu uma Ravena de longos cabelos e vestida de branco abraçando Robin. Um sentimento entre esperança e aqueles espinhos na barriga se espalharam..._

 _Estava numa floresta agora, Mutano olhando para baixo e um homem alto o encarava com um olhar de desaprovação. Sentiu uma sensação de ser errada, desqualificada, não boa o suficiente..._

 _A desagradável sensação persistiu, mas agora Mutano estava em um local fechado e cinzento, de frente para uma garota loira em roupas de estudante._

" _As coisas mudam, Mutano..."_

Outro tranco. Ravena estava confusa. Seriam essas imagens de um futuro paralelo?

 _Terra segurando sua mão. Terra no cinema. Terra batalhando. Terra treinando. Terra comendo pizza. Terra dançando._

 _Ela reconhecia essas imagens. Dessa vez, o brilho que envolvia Terra foi diminuindo... diminuindo... Até sumir._

 _Por isso, quando assistiu à cena em que Mutano encontrou sua namorada beijando outra pessoa, foi uma raiva em baixo grau que sentiu. Quem foi mais forte foi a sensação de decepção._

 _Então estava flutuando em um céu estrelado. Olhando em volta, viu a cena de cerca de dois anos atrás, quando um vilão a beijou à força. A raiva que a tomou foi tão intensa que quase esqueceu que era Ravena dentro da mente de Mutano. Tudo o que importava eram os objetivos._

 _Até a raiva se dissipar, ela não viu nada do que se passava. Quando se deu conta, estava vendo de fora seu primeiro beijo com Mutano na pista de gelo._

 _Uma sensação gelada em seu estômago, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios ficavam quentes e muito sensíveis. Mais uma vez, nada existia, nada era importante, exceto aquele momento. Quando o beijo terminou, ela viu a si mesma, agora envolta em um brilho luminoso._

 _E agora ela estava lendo, comendo, assistindo, dormindo, envergonhada, séria, chateada, escondendo uma risada ou o empurrando para longe, e a cada cena, o brilho ficava mais forte._

 _Algo morno e confortável deslizou de seu peito para todo o resto do corpo, e dessa vez, foi algo constante e confiável. Amor._

 _Mutano agora se encontrava em uma joalheria, e ela acompanhou sua busca pela vitrine, até apontar para um anel específico..._

 _Sua visão mudou..._

 _E estava no quarto de Mutano. Essa cena era diferente de todas as outras. As cores eram mais fortes e os contornos pareciam estar tremendo, como um desenho apenas esboçado._

 _Terra estava segurando um relógio de vidro que parecia extremamente antigo. Ela reconheceu as runas nele inscritas, que pareciam vibrar de poder. A areia era a coisa mais estável de todas, quase como se não pertencesse àquela cena._

 _No momento em que Mutano tocou o vidro da ampulheta, as cores explodiram._

Ravena havia chegado ao olho do furacão.

E tudo que sentia era um vazio. O vazio que ela tinha deixado ao partir.

Se pudesse chorar, choraria.

Ali, no centro do redemoinho da mente de Mutano, estava uma enorme rachadura, separando dois espelhos que refletiam imagens diferentes. Se postando à frente deles, ela encarou a si mesma em um, exatamente do mesmo jeito que se lembrava de se encarar naquela manhã. No outro espelho, porém, ela tinha uma feição menos cansada, um sorriso maior e uma aliança no dedo anelar.

Ravena seguiu esse espelho, e viu Mutano com um sorriso enorme e lágrimas nos olhos, segurando um bebê de pele esverdeada nos braços.

Ao continuar andando, viu-se em um vestido branco segurando um buquê de girassóis, os olhos brilhando, um sorriso, e o brilho a envolvendo.

Suspirou, voltando para o local com a rachadura. Entendia que o espelho refletia o que deveria ter acontecido, se não fosse pelo encontro com o relógio. E sabia que se entrasse no espaço entre os dois espelhos, poderia ver imagens de ambos os futuros.

Mas não entraria. Sabia o que tinha que fazer agora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Já se passou um bom tempo, não é?" disse Estelar com a voz aflita, esfregando uma mão na outra.

"Hm..." murmurou Ciborgue, olhando para o visor em seu braço "Quase duas horas... Mas os dois parecem estáveis."

"Eu só espero que isso funcione" comentou Robin, apoiando à parede com um pé levantado e os braços cruzados. "Se não funcionar..."

Silêncio recaiu sobre eles, ninguém querendo expressar em palavras o pior que poderia acontecer.

Os três se sobressaltaram quando um apito alto ecoou pelo cômodo. Pi-pi-pi-piiiii

Ciborgue correu aos aparelhos que monitoravam Mutano. O metamorfo começou a se mexer, inquieto.

"Alguma coisa está acontecendo..."

"Com a Ravena também!" gritou Estelar, olhando para a empata, que franzia a testa e parecia estar sentindo dor.

"Vamos confiar na Ravena e esperar alguns..." começou Robin, mas antes que ele pudesse terminar, o corvo espectral saiu do corpo de Mutano e se dirigiu à dona.

"Ah!" Ravena arfou, abrindo os olhos e caindo no chão. Aceitou a ajuda dos amigos para se colocar em pé novamente e se postou ao lado de Mutano, parecendo ansiosa.

"Você conseguiu...?" balbuciou Robin.

"Vamos descobrir agora" ela disse, concentrada no metamorfo, que ainda se movimentava na cama.

"Mutano..." chamou Ravena em um sussurro, segurando sua mão.

Os olhos esmeralda de Mutano se abriram. Todos prenderam a respiração, esperando por sua reação.

"Ravena!" ele ganiu, encontrando seus olhos violeta, e os dois se abraçaram com força.

"Me desculpa, Ravena, eu não queria, eu...!"

"Quieto. Eu sei o que aconteceu" ela murmurou com a voz embargada. Mutano a soltou de repente e a segurou à distância dos braços. Robin e Ciborgue se prepararam para sedá-lo de novo.

"Estelar" ele chamou, olhando em volta, e a Tamaraneana sorriu para ele e estendeu a mão, passando-lhe uma caixinha de veludo azul.

"Ravena..." ele disse, e ela levou as mãos à boca, trêmula. "Já que você viu na minha mente, não é exatamente uma surpresa, mas..."

"Você aceita se casar comigo?"

"Sim" respondeu ela, assentindo com a cabeça, deixando uma única lágrima rolar por seu rosto.

"Glorioso!" exclamou Estelar, flutuando de novo, com os olhos úmidos. Ao seu lado, Robin sorria satisfeito e Ciborgue olhava para cima, aparentemente muito interessado no teto branco, seu olho humano brilhando.

"Então, o que aconteceu?" perguntou Robin após alguns minutos em que Ravena colocou o belo anel em seu dedo anelar esquerdo.

"Foi a Terra. Ela está com um relógio maluco que me fez voltar no tempo..." contou Mutano, irritado.

"Talvez ela não tivesse a intenção de danificar a sua mente desse jeito" complementou Ravena. "Mas ela está de posse de um objeto de grande magia, Robin. Que ela pode controlar com seus poderes."

"Hã... Cadê ela?" perguntou Ciborgue, olhando em volta. Ninguém soube responder. De repente Ravena se levantou, totalmente alerta.

"Eu preciso ir" ela declarou, ao que todos protestaram. "Não pra sempre, mas eu..."

"Ravena" chamou a voz firme de Mutano. "Era verdade... O que você me mostrou...?"

A empata assentiu com um sorriso.

"Você deveria vir conhecer o seu filho" ela disse, estendendo a mão para ele. Mutano abriu um grande sorriso e a enlaçou com a sua, se levantando.

"Nós vamos indo, Robin" informou Ravena, sem sorrir. "Eu estou com um mau pressentimento..."

"Eu quero conhecer o bebê também!" exigiu Estelar, segurando o corpo caído de Ciborgue, que havia sido desativado de choque.

"Nós precisamos encontrar a Terra..." disse Robin, examinando seu comunicador. "Aqui diz que ela está na Torre, mas..."

Foi quando um enorme tremor sacudiu a Torre e derrubou os cinco Titãs no chão.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caleb não estava entendendo nada.

Primeiro, ele fora levado do lugar onde tudo cheirava à sua mãe, onde estavam os passarinhos e onde tinha a música de dormir. Levado para um lugar onde tudo cheirava diferente e fazia um barulho alto sem parar.

Então eles foram para um novo lugar, onde o cheiro também era diferente, mas gostoso, tinham vários passarinhos e uma mulher engraçada.

Quando ele se deu conta, porém, sua mãe tinha desaparecido! Isso foi extremamente desesperador. Ele chorou e a chamou, mas ela não veio. A mulher o balançou de novo e lhe deu o leite que cheirava à sua mãe, o que acalmou um pouco.

Agora estava deitado em um macio confortável, com imagens que ele não reconhecia acima dele, sentindo falta de sua mãe e dos passarinhos. Era difícil dormir com todas essas luzes em volta. Em sua casa só tinha uma luz, a de sua mãe. Aqui, eram muitas luzes. Ele nem sabia que existia esse tanto!

Choramingou, esperando que sua mãe ouvisse e aparecesse acima das barras, como sempre. Mas ela não ouviu. Ele mexeu os bracinhos desajeitados, tentando fazer como os grandes, e as imagens que ele não conhecia começaram a girar como os seus passarinhos. Isso foi um pouco reconfortante. As cores eram bonitas.

Quando suas pálpebras começaram a pesar, ele sentiu falta do Verde. O Verde cheirava à sua mãe e ficava ao seu lado quando ele dormia. Para sua surpresa, o Verde apareceu por cima das barras e deitou ao seu lado. Sentindo o cheiro de sua mãe, ele mergulhou em um sono superficial.

Acordou com um susto quando o mundo começou a sacudir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Love's such a delicate thing that we do  
With nothing to prove  
Which I never knew_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Música - Simple Song por The Shins

Tradução:

Simples Canção

Bom, esta é apenas uma canção simples  
Para dizer o que você fez  
Eu contei a você sobre todos aqueles medos  
E da forma que eles se foram  
Você deve ser forte  
Quando sente-se como um oceano  
Sendo aquecido pelo sol

O amor é uma ação delicada que fazemos  
que não precisa de mais nada para provar  
Na qual nunca soube

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A: Queridos,

Gostaria que soubessem que estamos nos aproximando do fim.

O próximo capítulo será longo, mas ainda não será o último. Talvez nem o penúltimo.

Tudo de bom para todos vocês, leitores, espero de coração que continuem acompanhando e apreciando a história. Um grande abraço,

-Beautifulfantasy


	34. Chapter 34

Teen Titans não me pertence.

Capítulo 34 – Areia

 _And when it rains  
Well, you always find an escape just running away  
From all of the ones who love you  
From everything  
You made yourself a bed at  
The bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep till may  
You'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

' _Slade tem razão, Terra. Você não tem amigos'_

' _Você pertence a mim agora'_

' _Pertenço'_

' _Traidora! Eu confiei em você; nós confiamos em você! Te demos tudo e pisou em todos nós!'_

' _Terra, você não pode...'_

' _Meu nome é Terra. Eu fiz coisas horríveis. E não me arrependo de nada'_

' _Eu nunca vou esquecer você, Terra'_

Terra acordou com grito preso na garganta, as cobertas e travesseiros no chão, suor frio escorrendo por sua testa e suas costas.

'Que pesadelo horrível... ' ela pensou, se abraçando para manter o calor. Lá fora, o sol se punha, e o céu estava azul escuro manchado de laranja.

Olhando para o lado, viu que o relógio marcava 18h24min. Havia dormido por quase duas horas. Passando a mão pela testa, se lembrou dos acontecimentos do dia. Pânico começou a crescer dentro de seu peito. A essa altura, eles já deviam ter descoberto. Foi tomada por um impulso de fugir.

"Isso não é justo..." ela murmurou, e o pânico deu lugar à raiva. "Isso é tudo por causa da Ravena! Se ela só... Ou se o Mutano não... Argh!"

Caiu de joelhos ao lado da cama, esmurrando o colchão macio. Foi quando ela reparou em uma luz amarela emanando abaixo dela. Apoiando a mão direita no chão, olhou debaixo da cama, onde tinha escondido o relógio. A areia dentro dele brilhava e o vidro refletia essa luz para todos os lugares. Além disso, os grãos se moviam com rapidez dentro das ampolas, como dois pequenos redemoinhos...

Terra estendeu a mão para pegá-lo, mas o relógio se afastou dela, deslizando até o outro lado e se erguendo no ar. A loira levantou e assistiu hipnotizada à ampulheta girar sem parar e se dirigir cada vez mais rápido à janela aberta. Então parou, flutuando no ar a alguns metros da Torre. Areia e terra começaram a se aproximar da caixa de vidro, a envolvendo. E a cada segundo mais material se juntava à massa, que crescia em uma velocidade alarmante.

Diante dos olhos espantados de Terra, um monstro de areia e pedras se formou. Ele tinha a altura da Torre Titã, braços e pernas grossos e fortes e a ampulheta de vidro cravada em seu peito. Duas fendas em seu rosto de pedra brilhavam amarelas como dois olhos terríveis.

Um rombo enorme se abriu revelando sua boca, mas em vez da propagação de um som, o que aconteceu foi um terremoto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Que diabos foi isso?" gritou Ciborgue, depois de alguns minutos, quando o tremor cessou.

"Um terremoto" respondeu Robin, se levantando e ajudando Estelar, a quem ele havia segurando nos braços para tentar proteger. "E algo me diz que não foi exatamente natural"

"Vocês acham que isso aconteceu na cidade inteira?" perguntou Ravena, saindo de debaixo da cama, onde ela e Mutano haviam se refugiado. Estava, é claro, pensando em Caleb, na creche.

"Pela intensidade, creio que é provável" disse Estelar com a voz preocupada.

"Eu preciso ir ver Caleb. Agora" disse a empata ao se levantar.

"Me deixa ir com você!" pediu Mutano. Ravena concordou com a cabeça e segurou sua mão. Então levantou a capa com a outra mão e girou, envolvendo aos dois.

Nada aconteceu.

"Mas o que...?" ela murmurou, e repetiu o movimento. Ainda estava no mesmo lugar. "Eu... Não consigo me transportar... Não consigo abrir um portal."

"Isso é estranho" disse Mutano.

"Gente..." chamou Ciborgue, e todos se viraram ao tom sério de sua voz. Ele estava encarando a pequena tela em seu braço direito. "Eu estou detectando alguma coisa do lado de fora da Torre. Alguma coisa _grande_."

Robin correu para a porta e os outros o seguiram imediatamente. Os cinco titãs pararam em choque. Tudo o que conseguiam ver pela ampla janela era um aglomerado de areia, terra e pedras. E o pior: parecia ser apenas uma parte do todo. Se aproximando, eles viram que vinha desde a pequena ilha e continuava até onde os olhos alcançavam.

"Uma montanha caiu na nossa ilha?" questionou Mutano, e nesse momento, a enorme sombra girou, causando mais um tremor, embora não tão potente quanto o primeiro.

"Montanhas não se movem" disse Robin gravemente.

"Está indo para a cidade!" gritou Estelar, pois em poucos segundos, o que eles viam se distanciou subitamente, e eles conseguiram ver que tinha um formato levemente humanóide e andava pelo mar em direção ao continente.

"Ele... É gigante!" balbuciou Ciborgue. "Dá uns cinco Cinderbloks..."

"Ainda temos que impedi-lo" constatou Robin. "Titãs, atacar!"

"Preciso ir pegar Caleb" disse Ravena, resoluta, olhando para Mutano. Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça. "A creche está do outro lado da cidade..."

"Você vai na frente" ele determinou, enquanto os amigos já corriam pelo corredor. "Nós vamos segurá-lo"

"Está bem... Cuidado"

"Você também. E, Ravena?"

A empata parou, esperando com impaciência.

"Adorei o nome Caleb" ele disse, e os dois sorriram antes de se separar novamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Terra estava vagamente consciente de que seu comunicador tocava. Mas não conseguia pegá-lo para responder. Não conseguia nem mesmo se levantar. Sua cabeça doía tanto que ela tinha certeza de que estava prestes a explodir. E ansiava por esse momento, pois ao menos a dor cessaria.

Começou logo após o aparecimento do monstro de areia. Antes que pudesse fazer, sequer pensar em qualquer coisa, sentiu uma pontada forte na cabeça que não passou. O tremor a tinha derrubado no chão e no chão ela permanecia, segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos, os olhos apertados, rangendo os dentes para não gritar, embora um gemido estrangulado passasse entre eles. Suava frio e chutava o ar, rolando com a dor.

" _Você não tem amigos"_

 _Uma sala circular repleta de espelhos..._

" _Mutano. É verdade."_

 _Uma rua vazia, e os cinco titãs a encaravam, em posição de luta._

" _Eu não tenho amigos, lembra?"_

" _Sempre foi fácil enganar você"_

 _Uma sala metálica, Ravena no chão._

" _Traidora!"_

" _Ou é por que lá no fundo, você achou que eu fosse sua amiga?"_

 _A cidade de Jump City, destruída, fileiras de sladbots marchando. Um clima de terror e desespero._

" _Você não entende, não é mesmo? Eu não sou uma garotinha em perigo esperando pra ser resgatada!"_

Com uma última visão de seus amigos caindo a seus pés na escuridão, Terra desmaiou.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caos reinava nas ruas, enquanto um gigante de terra passava, cobrindo um quarteirão a cada passo, esmagando o que houvesse embaixo e espalhando areia em todo lugar. As pessoas corriam, desesperadas por uma área de segurança. Uma criança chorava procurando pela mãe, e em seu pânico, tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu. Uma sombra cobriu o local onde jazia, e um pedregulho se aproximava cada vez mais dela.

Uma moto vermelha passou a seu lado e uma mão a tirou do caminho instantes antes do pedregulho pousar e destruir o asfalto. A moto fez uma curva e se afastou, parando próximo a um aglomerado de pessoas, e Robin entregou a criança à sua desesperada mãe.

"Fujam, e levem o máximo de pessoas que conseguirem!" ele ordenou, desmontando da moto e tirando o capacete. O público não demorou a obedecer. Um carro branco e azul parou ao seu lado e dele saíram Ciborgue e Mutano.

"Mutano, ajude Estelar atacando o rosto dele pelo ar!" ele ordenou, apontando para o alto. "Ciborgue e eu vamos mirar as pernas!"

Mutano concordou com um aceno de cabeça e logo em seguida uma águia verde ganhava altura.

"Cadê a Terra?" perguntou Ciborgue enquanto eles corriam para acompanhar o gigante.

"Não responde" disse Robin. "Mas não há tempo para esperar ou procurar por ela"

"Você acha... Que ela pode estar por trás desse monstro?"

"Não sei" ele respondeu com um tom de fim de conversa. Eles estavam próximos das pernas de terra e pedras. Preparou discos na mão direita enquanto o braço direito de Ciborgue se rearrumava em seu canhão sônico.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ravena voava em sua velocidade máxima, mas ainda não conseguira ultrapassar o golem de terra. Uma areia irritante estava espalhada no ar, dificultando sua visão e entrando em seu nariz e boca, e ela suspeitava que era devido a essa areia que não podia abrir um portal para se transportar. O material saía do monstro e era levemente luminoso, levando Ravena a acreditar que possuía algum tipo de magia.

Aliviada, ela ouviu uma explosão familiar e o gigante cambaleou. Tomou mais impulso e conseguiu, por fim, ficar à sua frente. Estava muito preocupada. Coincidência ou não, o golem mantinha a direção da creche onde estava Caleb. E o solo continuava a tremer, ela sabia porque via os prédios balançando levemente. Seu filho podia ter caído do berço, ou, pior ainda, alguma coisa podia ter caído _em cima_ dele, o deixando soterrado—

Balançou a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos, e se concentrou em seu objetivo, que no momento era chegar até Caleb. Sentia energia sendo liberada, mas não dava a mínima para isso. Seus poderes, terríveis como fossem, não fariam tanta diferença nesse estado de caos. Então, o máximo que pudessem fazer para retardar o enorme monstro era bem-vindo.

Por ela, Raiva, Insegurança e Coragem podiam fazer a festa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ciborgue acertou no alvo. A coluna que era a perna do gigante se esfarelou, terra sendo espalhada por todo o lado e pedras se soltando da estrutura. A vários metros, ele viu que os explosivos de Robin causaram o mesmo efeito. O monstro parou. Estava com um Boo-ya na garganta, mas então a terra no chão fez o caminho de volta, e os pedregulhos retornaram a seus lugares. Quase como se... tivessem voltado no tempo.

"Mas o que...!" ele gritou, frustrado.

Estelar e Mutano não estavam indo muito melhor. A Tamaraneana atirou seus raios estelares e causou o mesmo efeito que o canhão de Ciborgue e os explosivos de Robin: destruição seguida de uma rápida regeneração. Mutano se transformou em um pterodátilo e atacou um dos ombros do gigante. As pedras se soltaram, mas quando ele fez a volta, já havia voltado ao lugar original.

Robin atirou mais alguns discos na perna esquerda do golen, que foi congelada imediatamente, impedido-o de prosseguir. Ao mesmo tempo, Ciborgue atacou sua perna direita com um soco, atravessando a terra até o outro lado. O gigante perdeu o equilíbrio e, antes que pudesse se regenerar, Estelar girava no ar um elefante verde e o atirou em seu peito.

Por alguns minutos, choveu terra, pedras e areia. Parecia uma vitória. Porém, um enorme pedregulho caiu no bloco congelado que era a perna esquerda, e em seguida um pequeno redemoinho se formou. Quando acabou, o monstro de areia estava íntegro novamente, e andando.

Robin correu, tirando terra dos cabelos, e atirou uma pistola, que se enganchou nas pernas do golen. Ciborgue correu para ajudá-lo a segurar, porém o cabo deslizou por entre a areia e saiu do outro lado.

"O que a gente faz?!" gritou Mutano. "Esse cara é impossível de parar!"

"Só podemos continuar atacando" disse Robin. "Titãs, vamos!"

Antes que pudessem alcançar o gigante, diversos objetos começaram a ser arremessados nele, cobertos por uma aura negra familiar. Isso não o impediu, mas o atrasava. Carros, ônibus e pequenas construções detonavam o monstro, que ainda se regenerava. Dois prédios se moveram, unindo-se e ficando em seu caminho. Ele parou e levantou as mãos. Um forte terremoto ocorreu, derrubando-os no chão e lhe permitindo pisar e esmagá-los para continuar seu caminho.

Estelar voou até a barriga do monstro e estendeu os braços, empurrando-o para trás. Como o cabo de Robin, porém, ela foi absorvida pela areia e o atravessou, saindo coberta pelos grãos. Mutano voou até a cabeça do golen na forma de um pequeno e rápido beija-flor, e tomou a forma de um urso, abraçando seu rosto para atrapalhar sua visão. Mordeu e arranhou, pretendendo lesá-lo o máximo possível. Porém, ele continuou caminhando, como se não dependesse da visão para continuar seu caminho.

Canos soltos do asfalto pela destruição foram envolvidos em aura negra e direcionados para o gigante, molhando a parte de baixo de seu corpo. Ele começou a se mover com mais lentidão devido ao peso, mas a estrutura continuou íntegra. Robin atirou seus discos novamente, dessa vez congelando ambas as pernas, a água tendo facilitado.

A parte de cima do monstro se separou das pernas congeladas e ele foi ao chão com um baque. Terra e areia se espalharam por toda a região sem forma definida.

"Isso!" exclamou Mutano com um sorriso, tendo soltado o rosto do monstro antes que ele caísse.

"Glorioso!" Estelar bateu palmas.

Porém, o chão começou a tremer uma segunda vez, e quando os quatro jovens puderam se colocar em pé novamente, o monstro havia se reconstituído. Estava um pouco menor, mas ainda enorme e ainda se movendo.

"Qual é a dele?" reclamou Ciborgue, irritado, seus três colegas com expressões desanimadas.

"Titãs..." antes que Robin pudesse terminar a frase, o monstro parou.

Tinha chegado ao seu destino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ravena avistou a creche, o golen ainda a certa distância. Suspirou de alívio ao ver que permanecia inteira. Um aglomerado de pessoas estava às portas, ajudando a evacuar o local. Chegando mais perto do chão, ela viu as últimas pessoas carregando crianças nos braços. Ela sentiu a presença de Caleb antes de avistá-lo: estava em uma cadeirinha de transporte próximo à saída.

Pousou no chão e correu em sua direção. Mas então houve mais um terremoto, a derrubando antes que pudesse flutuar. Ela caiu, batendo a cabeça na guia da calçada. Foi preciso muito esforço, mas ela conseguiu se manter consciente. Depois que o terremoto parou, porém, ela demorou alguns minutos para se levantar. Os minutos que o monstro precisava para chegar ao seu destino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O relógio seguia os desejos de sua mestra.

Mesmo quando ela não os dizia com todas as palavras. Isso porque estava ligado ao coração dela.

Quando ela chorou sobre ele, lhe disse tudo o que ele precisava saber.

Destruição.

Ela desejava destruição da relação de duas pessoas.

Para realizar esse desejo, ele precisava de informações. Por isso precisou coletar tudo o que existia. Em todos os tempos. Procurou pela mente de sua mestra, mesmo entre aquilo que ela não lembrava, por que nessa linha de tempo nunca havia acontecido.

Por fim, tinha informações suficientes.

O caminho mais rápido para a destruição daquele laço era a destruição do fruto de tal relação.

E seus grãos lhe informavam que ele estava próximo.

Muito próximo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caleb chorava. Estava com muito medo, e chorar era o único modo que sabia responder a isso.

Tinha sentido brevemente a luz de sua mãe se aproximar, mas antes que o alcançasse, o mundo começou a sacudir de novo.

Era muito assustador. Ele ia de um lado para o outro, as coisas caíam e se instalava um alto barulho. E as luzes em volta ficavam fortes e incomodavam.

Então ele chorava e chorava, esperando que sua mãe o ouvisse e viesse até ele.

Quando o mundo parou de sacudir, ele não tinha mais forças para gritar, e seu choro se reduziu a longos soluços. As luzes estavam apagadas. Estava sozinho.

Pequenas coisas ásperas caíram em cima dele e ele olhou para cima, vendo uma mão. Mas era uma mão maior que a de sua mãe e irregular. Ele ficou com mais medo.

De repente, o mundo ficou negro, e ele só via as coisas em um contorno branco. A mão se aproximou, se aproximou – e parou.

Ele piscou, parou de chorar e olhou em volta, tomado por uma breve sensação de segurança. Foi tempo suficiente para ele recuperar o fôlego para voltar a chorar quando a mão começou a baixar com força, causando um barulho alto e o chão a sacudir de novo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Terra acordou com a cabeça encostada contra o chão e saliva fria no queixo. Abriu os olhos e enxergou um borrão. Seu corpo estava completamente dolorido.

Tossiu, sentindo algo áspero na garganta. _Areia.._.?Sentou no chão, esfregando os olhos. À distância, um cenário de completa destruição.

Ela se lembrava de tudo agora.

A traição. Slade. Seu arrependimento. Seu sacrifício.

Mutano e Ravena. E sua inveja e até onde a levara.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto. Conseguia ver tudo com clareza. Por que será que isso só acontecia quando era tarde demais?

Levantou e foi até a janela, saltando em um pedaço de terra, que flutuou na direção da cidade.

Estava na hora de fazer tudo certo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ravena!" gritou uma voz, e ela se virou, ainda confusa. Duas mãos fortes seguraram seus ombros. "Tá tudo bem?"

"Eu... Bati a cabeça" ela balbuciou, encontrando o olhar de Mutano. "Nós temos... Temos que salvar o Caleb..."

"Mas onde...?"

Sua pergunta foi interrompida por um tremor. O monstro, poucos metros à frente, socava alguma coisa com vontade. Sem parar, um punho atrás do outro. Entre a cortina de areia, ele visualizou um pequeno domo negro protegendo algo... ou alguém.

"Ah, não!" ele murmurou, e ele e Ravena correram na direção dos dois, desespero crescendo em seus corações.

Estelar atacava com raios contínuos de um lado. Robin congelara as pernas do monstro novamente e tentava chegar aos braços. Ciborgue atirava com seu canhão sônico raios azulados do outro lado.

E agora Mutano e Ravena se juntavam a eles, a empata, com quatro olhos vermelhos, prendendo um dos braços do gigante com uma grossa corda astral enquanto o metamorfo segurava o outro na forma de Fera. O choro de seu filho ecoava em seus ouvidos, torturando-os.

Ravena tentou retirar Caleb do lugar, mas o bebê estava muito assustado e seus poderes não permitiam que os da mãe interferissem no escudo gerado com sua energia. Ela estava impressionada com a força que os poderes dele apresentavam, com apenas um mês de idade.

A força do gigante estava quase os sobrepujando quando mais um terremoto se iniciou, dessa vez causando novamente sua queda.

Ravena correu para o chão e encostou no pequeno domo. Ele se desfez imediatamente, quando Caleb sentiu a presença de sua mãe, se acalmando. A empata se curvou e pegou o filho nos braços, abraçando-o de forma protetora.

O gigante estava começando a se formar novamente quando vários pedregulhos o atingiram. Os titãs estavam espalhados pela região, mas Mutano conseguiu chegar até ela, os abraçando.

Terra sabia que o único modo de parar o gigante era pegar o relógio. Ela saltou de cima do pedaço de terra flutuante que a levara até lá e atirou diversos pedaços de terra e asfalto na massa restante, a impedindo de se reconstituir. Correu entre os destroços e avistou um brilho. Correu até ele, se esforçando para respirar, pois a areia pairava no ar como uma nuvem. Ajoelhou-se, as pedras entrando em suas feridas. Tomou o objeto nas mãos e aproximou de seu rosto machucado.

Terra se levantou, e tudo em volta era areia.

Robin tirava uma Estelar desacordada do meio de pedregulhos. Ciborgue tossia, coberto de terra e areia, uma de suas pernas metálicas destroçada. Mutano e Ravena estavam ao longe, um com a testa encostada na do outro, olhando com profunda afeição para um bebê de pele esverdeada nos braços da empata.

Àquela visão, Terra finalmente entendeu o que não pudera em duas linhas temporais diferentes.

Eles pertenciam um ao outro.

Mutano nunca poderia ser feliz com ela, porque ele era de Ravena. E ela era dele. Em qualquer tempo, em qualquer lugar.

Soltou uma risadinha sem humor, voltando sua atenção para a enorme ampulheta de vidro em suas mãos. Encarou o objeto, seu contorno suave, seu peso moderado, sua cor instável. A areia deslizava da âmbula de cima para a de baixo, como deveria ser.

Ergueu a ampulheta acima de sua cabeça.

 _Não existem segundas chances_

Uma única lágrima caiu quando estilhaçou o relógio em um milhão de pedaços contra o chão de concreto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh, I, I never saw it coming and no  
Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh, I, I never saw it coming and no  
Oh, I need an ending  
So, why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

 _You can take your time, take my time_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Música - When It Rains por Paramore

Tradução:

Quando Chove

E quando chove  
Nesse lado da cidade toca tudo  
Apenas diga de novo e seja sincero  
Nós não perdemos nada  
Você fez uma cama para si mesmo  
No fundo do buraco mais escuro (buraco mais escuro)  
E se convenceu de que essa não é  
A razão pela qual você não vê mais o sol

Oh, como você pôde fazer isso?  
Oh, eu, eu nunca vi isso chegando e não  
Oh, como você pôde fazer isso?  
Oh, eu, eu nunca vi isso chegando e não  
Oh, eu preciso de um final  
Então, por que você não pode ficar apenas o suficiente para explicar?

Você pode não se apressar, leve meu tempo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo Final – Destino

 _If you gave me a chance  
I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark  
But I'll make it_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Olhos violeta... Era Ravena, que vinha castigá-la por todo o mal que tinha feito.

Mas os olhos pareciam preocupados... Não era mais Ravena então.

A imagem de Mutano se formava gradativamente diante de si. Os contornos do rosto, a pele verde, o cabelo... violeta.

Não era Mutano.

"Você está bem?" a imagem perguntou. Olhou em seus olhos. Era Ravena de novo.

Sentiu que uma forte pressão deixava seu tórax. Seja lá quem fosse, a pessoa estava tirando uma coluna de madeira de cima dela, com poderes que emanavam uma aura verde escura. Suspirou, fechando os olhos de novo. Sentiu sua cabeça sendo levantada. Abriu os olhos.

"Tente ficar acordada até os paramédicos chegarem" disse a imagem gentilmente. Podia enxergá-lo claramente agora. Tinha a pele verde, e os olhos e cabelos violeta. Era o filho de Ravena e Mutano. Isso devia significar...

Antes que pudesse concluir o pensamento, desmaiou.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

24 de Julho de 2028, 4h32min

Terra acordou, deitada em algum lugar à meia-luz. Olhando ao redor, reconheceu um quarto de hospital. A cama em que deitava era quente e confortável, ela percebeu luzes e um bipe mecânico ao lado, indicando um monitor de sinais vitais. Se mexendo levemente sentiu uma máscara incômoda encobrindo seu nariz e boca e ao dobrar o braço para retirá-la viu o cateter em seu pulso. Tossiu um pouco ao retirar a máscara, mas se sentiu aliviada ao sentir o ar frio em contato com suas vias aéreas úmidas e sensíveis. Sentiu de repente uma intensa urgência por um cigarro. Com essa sensação caiu no sono.

Quando acordou novamente, o sol batia na janela de seu quarto, iluminando-o, e um médico esperava para recebê-la.

"Bom dia, Srta Markov." ele a cumprimentou, sorrindo. Ele tinha cabelos grisalhos e muitas rugas ao redor dos olhos bondosos. Ela não sorriu de volta e apenas grunhiu.

"Como está se sentindo hoje?"

"... Dolorida"

"Gostaria de um analgésico mais forte?"

"Eu gostaria de um cigarro" Ele deu uma risada.

"Receio isso não ser possível até que você deixe esse hospital." ele informou, anotando alguma coisa em sua prancheta. "Agora, sobre a sua condição..."

"Eu vou para a cadeia?" ela perguntou diretamente, lembrando de todos os fatos que a levaram a esse estado. Ele pareceu genuinamente surpreso.

"Cadeia? Não vejo porque a Srta pensaria isso!"

Ela não respondeu, se limitando a sustentar o olhar do médico, confusa.

"A Srta se lembra do que aconteceu?" ele perguntou, uma expressão de curiosidade no olhar. Ela suspirou.

"Posso ir ao banheiro?"

"Certamente. Precisa de ajuda?"

"Não" ela declarou firmemente, se içando para fora da cama e andando com dificuldade, mas determinação em direção à pequena porta no fundo do quarto.

Quando voltou, o médico a examinou em silêncio e em seguida fez mais algumas perguntas em relação a como se sentia fisicamente. Ele saiu e uma enfermeira lhe trouxe uma refeição composta de mingau, cereal com leite, torradas e suco de laranja. Terra percebeu que estava faminta e devorou tudo, embora a enfermeira lhe aconselhasse a não comer tão rápido.

"A Srta tem visitas" ela informou, retirando a bandeja vazia. Terra congelou, pensando em dizer que estava indisposta para visitas, mas a enfermeira já estava do outro lado da porta e, antes que se fechasse, uma mão verde a parou.

'Mutano!' ela pensou, entrando em pânico. Porém, não foi Mutano quem atravessou a porta, mas um adolescente muito parecido com ele, mas com diferenças substanciais.

Seu cabelo era arroxeado e mais longo e liso, caindo até seus ombros. E seus olhos eram de um profundo violeta. Terra teve uma sensação estranha ao constatar que esse rapaz era, essencialmente, o mesmo bebê que ela salvara pouco tempo atrás. Como se tivesse se levantado rápido demais e ficado tonta.

"Hey, tá tudo bem?" ele perguntou, parecendo preocupado, quando ela levou a mão à cabeça e piscou. A loira confirmou com a cabeça e respirou fundo, até que a tontura passou.

"Bom. Posso me sentar?" ela olhou para ele por um segundo antes de acenar com a cabeça novamente. Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado da cama de hospital, sorrindo.

"Meu nome é Caleb Logan"

"Eu sei" ela respondeu, deixando passar uma nota de amargura na voz. Mas ele não pareceu perceber, dado que continuou sorrindo.

"E você é Terra, certo? Eu te encontrei ontem."

"Eu não atendo por esse nome há algum tempo" ela disse.

"Ah, é verdade. Como eu posso te chamar?"

"Terra está bom por agora."

"Que bom! Asa, Ciborgue e Estelar vão estar aqui em breve," ele informou, olhando rapidamente para a porta. "Mas eu gostaria de falar com você primeiro"

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, sem ter a mínima idéia do que o filho de Mutano e Ravena poderia querer dela.

"O médico me disse que você está apreensiva sobre ir para a cadeia" ele começou "Não tem com o que se preocupar. Você foi encontrada em um local de explosão, foi só isso. Não é contra a lei passear pelo parque à noite."

"E quanto a ser encontrada próxima a objetos roubados?" ela questionou, sem entender porque estavam ignorando esse fato.

"Não encontramos objeto nenhum próximo de onde você estava" ele deu de ombros. "Nadinha"

Por que ela sentia como se esse garoto soubesse o que ela fez e estivesse a encobrindo?

"E nada sumiu?"

"Não recentemente"

Um pensamento ocorreu a ela.

"Você... Tem um calendário?" pediu. Caleb retirou um comunicador amarelo familiar do bolso e colocou no modo calendário, passando para ela. Estavam em Julho de 2028. Por algum motivo, ela tinha viajado quatro anos no futuro, em relação ao dia que pegara o relógio. Parecia um preço justo em troca de sete anos no passado e à criação de uma nova linha temporal. Passou o comunicador de volta, absorta em pensamentos.

"Mas de qualquer forma, vim te perguntar uma coisa" ele se inclinou mais próximo a ela. "Você viveu como civil durante todos esses anos, certo?"

Ela desviou o olhar e assentiu. Imaginava que agora viriam questionamentos pessoais.

"Você tem interesse em lecionar?"

Silêncio. Ela se virou e encarou os olhos violeta. Ao contrário dos de sua mãe, esses olhos não lhe lançavam nenhum sentimento de hostilidade.

Eles a encaravam com pura indagação. Não pareciam saber mais sobre ela do que ela própria nem procurar intenções escondidas.

"Como é que é?"

"Certo, desculpe, melhor me explicar direito" ele sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo. "Eu estudo na Titans High, escola para jovens com habilidades especiais, entende"

Terra continuou olhando para ele sem interromper, extremamente confusa e sem saber no que aquilo iria dar.

"Bom, como é uma escola relativamente nova, ainda está em formação no quesito de disciplinas e professores" ele continuou, tomando seu silêncio por consentimento.

"E eu estou sugerindo uma nova disciplina para Auto-Controle, sabe, métodos para aqueles que têm habilidades muito difíceis de... bom, controlar."

"O diretor me disse que se eu conseguisse um bom professor e alunos suficientes ele incluiria a disciplina para o próximo semestre" ele finalizou, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Já temos a quantidade de alunos, só falta um professor. Eu estava me perguntando se você gostaria da vaga."

"O que?" ela perguntou com uma risada sem humor, após um silêncio chocado. "Garoto, eu não sou professora, nunca dei aulas na vida, e se você perguntar pra qualquer um dos seus... bom, dos Titãs, vai descobrir que eu sou a última pessoa que alguém deveria ir para aprender sobre controle de poderes."

"Mas... você é! Conseguiu viver entre civis sem machucar ninguém por o que... vinte anos?" ele argumentou "Além do mais, alguém com quem se identificar, alguém que não tem medo de contar suas falhas é muito importante para um aluno inseguro e com medo!"

Ela se limitou a rir da cara dele.

"Ahh... Garoto, você é um bom piadista. Foi ótimo" ela disse olhando em volta, fugindo daqueles olhos com tanta expectativa. "Agora por que não pede para Dr Light dar aulas de estratégia?"

Quatro batidas soaram na porta.

"Tá legal, moleque, seu tempo acabou" a voz de Ciborgue soou, e Caleb levantou-se rapidamente.

"Você não precisa responder agora" ele disse, tirando um papel do bolso e colocando na mão dela. "Pense sobre isso. Se mudar de ideia..."

"Caleb?" chamou uma voz feminina. Estelar.

"Estou indo!" ele disse em voz alta e se voltou para ela. "Foi um prazer te conhecer, de qualquer maneira."

Ele já estava do outro lado do quarto, com a mão na maçaneta da porta, quando ela o chamou. Ele se virou, esperançoso.

"Obrigada por me salvar dos destroços" ela disse. Ele apenas lhe dirigiu um sorriso caloroso e saiu.

Em seguida três de seus antigos amigos e colegas de equipe entraram, todos com olhares incertos. Ela suspirou. Isso ia ser um saco.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Após alguns questionamentos práticos de detetive, Robin – agora conhecido como Asa Noturna – saiu para o trabalho burocrático, deixando os três sozinhos.

"Terra? O que Caleb queria com você?" perguntou Ciborgue, agora que seu líder tinha saído, querendo satisfazer a curiosidade. A loira deixou escapar uma risada pelo nariz.

"Ele veio me oferecer um cargo de professora naquela escola de vocês" os dois titãs a encararam, surpresos. "Aulas de Auto Controle! Conseguem acreditar?"

Mas nenhum deles a acompanhou na risada. Pelo contrário, os dois se entreolharam, como se tivessem acabado de ver algo que estivera embaixo de seus narizes o tempo inteiro.

"O que? Vocês não acham que isso é boa ideia, acham?" ela perguntou, parando de rir.

"Na verdade, acho uma ideia gloriosa!" respondeu Estelar, batendo palmas, os olhos brilhando.

"Cara, como não pensei nisso antes?!" o titã metálico bateu uma mão no rosto, parecendo frustrado.

"Ok, hellooou? Terra para Ciborgue e Estelar, câmbio?" ela zombou, falando em um comunicador invisível. "Quantas vezes eu quase destruí a cidade?"

"Terra, na Titans High, nós temos uma filosofia diferente" explicou Estelar gentilmente. "Os professores devem partilhar suas experiências, e mesmo aprender com seus alunos!"

"O que ela quer dizer é: talvez você precise disso tanto quanto eles," complementou Ciborgue. "Eles não precisam de alguém perfeito, só... alguém que os oriente."

"E nosso sobrinho Caleb raramente erra em suas decisões" contou a tamaraneana, parecendo orgulhosa.

"Gente, isso não faz o menor sentido. Por que ele me escolheu? A escolha óbvia seria Ravena..."

"Bom, sabemos que ele não a convidou" o homem-robô deu de ombros. "E ela já dá aula de outras coisas..."

"Amiga Terra, Caleb tem se esforçado muito para a inclusão dessa disciplina na escola, e ele tem tratado o assunto com a maior seriedade possível" disse Estelar, as mãos repousando em seu colo. "Ele recrutou os alunos que mais precisam e já começou um grupo de estudos do assunto. A escolha do orientador ele tem conduzido com o maior cuidado."

"É verdade" confirmou Ciborgue. "Sugerimos várias pessoas, mas ele não achava ninguém bom o suficiente. Ravena nem foi considerada, porque ela já é orientadora de outra disciplina."

Terra não teve o que dizer à luz desses fatos.

"Mas quando você apareceu ele ficou muito animado."

"Você pode confiar em Caleb, amiga Terra" garatiu Estelar. "Ele é muito sábio para a idade. Ele é... Bem, não sei como explicar. Ele tem a habilidade de empatia de Ravena e a vontade de fazer algo sobre isso de Mutano, entende o que quero dizer?"

"Não muito..."

"O garoto vai fazer grandes coisas no futuro, disso nós sabemos"

Terra suspirou.

"Eu vou pensar no assunto, ta legal?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Cheguei" anunciou Caleb ao entrar em casa, fechando a porta atrás de si. Um cão felpudo veio ao seu encontro, animado. Ele se ajoelhou e o acariciou por alguns minutos, antes de se levantar e entrar na sala. Uma mulher de cabelos violeta usando uma camisa azul e calças brancas lia um livro no sofá, uma adolescente com longos cabelos verdes escrevia em um caderno com um notebook do lado e duas meninas estavam sentadas no chão jogando vídeo game. O enorme cão se deitou entre elas, onde parecia ter estado previamente.

"Oi, Caleb. Você demorou" disse Ravena, levantando os olhos de seu livro.

"Tive que fazer uma coisa. Cadê o pai?" ele perguntou, olhando em volta.

"Na cozinha" respondeu ela, voltando à sua leitura.

"Oi Caleb!" exclamou um homem de pele verde, aparecendo pelo portal que ligava a cozinha à sala de estar. Estava com um pouco de farinha no nariz e mexendo o conteúdo de uma tigela. "Hoje vamos ter lasanha de espinafre com tempurá de legumes!"

"Parece ótimo, pai" ele disse, esfregando as mãos. "Mas de qualquer forma, tenho boas notícias!"

O máximo que sua família fez foi levantar os olhos de seus afazeres para indicar que estavam ouvindo.

"Eu encontrei uma professora para aula de Auto-Controle!"

"Que bom!" exclamou Ravena com um sorriso.

"Que ótimo, filho! Você estava trabalhando duro nisso!" constatou Mutano, também sorrindo.

"Mesmo?" perguntou Marie do chão, com a voz esperançosa. Era loira com olhos verde-água, o cabelo caindo até os ombros. Sua distração momentânea lhe custou a vitória.

"Ganhei!" informou sua gêmea, Arella, de olhos violeta e cabelos da mesma cor que iam até o queixo, com uma jóia vermelha no chakra frontal, mostrando a língua e puxando uma pálpebra para baixo.

"Quem é?" questionou Esmeralda, depois de teclar alguma coisa em seu notebook, o encarando com seus olhos muito verdes. "Conhecemos?"

"Bom, a mãe e o pai conhecem..." ele contou, retirando sua capa e a pendurando em um gancho perto da porta. "Era uma antiga colega de equipe, foi que tia Kory disse."

"Ah, é?" Ravena levantou uma sobrancelha, e Mutano pareceu igualmente intrigado. "Quem?"

"Terra."

"Eh?" os dois pareciam completamente chocados.

"O que?" ele perguntou, confuso.

"Como você encontrou a Terra?" questionou Ravena. "Ela estava desaparecida."

"Eu te disse que ela estava vivendo como civil, Rae!" disse Mutano, em um tom de 'eu-estava-certo', que seus filhos sabiam que ele raramente tinha a chance de usar.

"Ela foi encontrada naquela explosão há uns dois dias..." Caleb explicou, se sentando em uma almofada no chão próximo às gêmeas. "Então fui hoje no hospital convidá-la."

"E ela disse que sim?" interrogou Esmeralda.

"Bom... Não. Ela disse que vai pensar no assunto" Caleb disse enquanto Pérola, a gata branca de Esmeralda, se enroscava em seu colo. "Mas eu estou otimista."

"Mas... O que te fez querer convidá-la, Caleb? Ela... Bem, sabe, ela tinha uns problemas quando a conhecemos."

"Sim, ela aceitou sair com seu pai" informou Ravena com seu tom irônico. As gêmeas caíram na gargalhada e Esmeralda abafou uma risadinha, enquanto Mutano lançava um olhar exasperado à esposa.

"É sério? Vocês eram namorados?" Caleb piscou, sério.

"Foi uma coisa bem curta" ele tentou se explicar. "Tipo, um dia. Depois ela... Bem, ela saiu do time."

"Por que?"

"Porque sua mãe a odiava" ele disse, se vingando da provocação anterior, fazendo as meninas rirem de novo. Foi a vez dele receber um olhar mortal. "Ops, acho que tem alguma coisa queimando." E com isso desapareceu na cozinha.

"Você não gosta dela, mãe?" perguntou Caleb, acariciando a cabeça da gata com os dedos.

"Eu só tinha um pouco de ciúmes" ela confessou, despreocupada. "Ela fez algumas coisas ruins, mas se compensou no final."

"Entendo... Bom, eu fiquei impressionado com o fato de que ela viveu como civil durante vinte anos!" ele parecia genuinamente surpreso. "Tio Vic me contou sobre a dificuldade que ela tinha quando era jovem, e eu pensei que muita gente poderia se identificar!"

"Isso é verdade..." concordou Ravena. "Ainda mais aquele seu pobre amigo que controla sombras..."

"Sim... Se ela aceitar, tudo vai melhorar para nós!" disse Esmeralda, esperançosa.

"Tá legal, pessoal, a comida está pronta!" chamou Mutano, e a família se levantou para se dirigir à sala de jantar.

"Esmeralda, você pode não mexer ao celular na mesa?" pediu Ravena, vendo do outro lado da mesa a garota manter uma garfada de lasanha no ar para dedicar a atenção à pequena tela.

"Desculpe" ela disse, pousando o celular na mesa e voltando a comer. "Tia Kory está me mandando umas fotos de vocês no início da equipe."

"Por que?" perguntou Mutano, com a boca cheia de tempurá.

"Preciso escrever uma redação baseada em uma foto..." ela explicou, depois de tomar um gole de chá gelado. "Então pedi umas que eu nunca vi. Ah, chegaram."

"Posso ver?" Arella se esticou para ver a tela, e as duas começaram a rir. "Você era pequeno, pai."

"Acho que isso decide quem vai lavar a louça hoje" respondeu Mutano, retirando os pratos vazios da mesa.

"O que? A mãe não lava há um tempão!" ela protestou.

"Bom, é pra isso que se têm filhos" a empata deu de ombros, se levantando e olhando por cima do ombro da filha mais velha. "Olha isso, Gar"

"Ah, odeio essa foto" ele grunhiu, observando. Era uma foto de Ravena, com cerca de dezoito anos, lendo um livro distraída no sofá, e Mutano mais perto da câmera, com um olhar de surpresa e constrangimento. "Eu estava prestes a chamar sua mãe para sair pela primeira vez quando Kory apareceu do nada e tirou essa foto! Adiou nosso primeiro encontro umas boas semanas até eu juntar coragem de novo..."

"Talvez tenha sido para melhor. Eu ia dizer não" contou Ravena. "Eu ainda estava em estado de negação sobre gostar de você."

"Eu suponho que sim..." suspirou o metamorfo. "Arella, você não vai escapar da louça!"

Depois que toda a louça foi lavada e secada pelas gêmeas, a família assistiu um pouco de TV e se preparou para dormir. Ravena deixou o banheiro e foi checar os filhos enquanto Mutano tomava banho. Chegou ao quarto mais distante do próprio e olhou pela porta entreaberta.

A luz estava acesa e suas duas filhas mais novas estavam na cama de baixo do beliche, conversando em voz baixa.

"Chega de conversa, vamos dormir" ela ordenou, entrando. Elas se separaram rapidamente e Arella subiu para a cama de cima, se deitando. Ravena beijou sua testa e se curvou para Marie, que tinha um olhar ansioso.

"Só mais dois meses, querida" ela disse a cobrindo, sabendo que era pela iminente entrada na escola nova, de Caleb e Esmeralda.

"Você acha que a Terra vai ser uma boa professora, mãe?" ela perguntou quando a mãe a beijou.

"Eu não sei dizer, Marie, ela nem aceitou ainda" ela respondeu, apagando a luz. "Boa noite, meninas."

"Boa noite, mãe" elas disseram em uníssono, o que sempre a fazia achar graça.

Fechou a porta e se dirigiu à próxima porta. Bateu e entrou no quarto todo pintado de rosa. Esmeralda fechou o computador com pressa, meio sentada na cama.

"Você deve ser a única garota no mundo que fica acordada até tarde para escrever uma redação que é para ser entregue em dois meses" ela comentou com um sorriso.

"Eu estava falando com Diego também..." ela argumentou, puxando as cobertas e apagando o abajur. Pérola pulou na cama e se aconchegou em suas pernas. Ravena sorriu e se virou para ir embora. "Mãe?"

"Sim?" ela se voltou, encarando a silhueta da filha na escuridão.

"Você acha que você e papai estavam destinados a ficar juntos?"

Ravena levou um segundo para digerir a pergunta. Então sorriu.

"Não, querida. Ninguém está destinado a nada" ela explicou com calma. "Relacionamentos são difíceis de manter. Eu e seu pai estamos juntos porque nos amamos e trabalhamos muito todos os dias."

"Entendi. Obrigada, mãe. Boa noite."

A empata desejou boa noite à sua filha e fechou a porta, andando e ainda considerando sua resposta. Passou na frente do quarto de Caleb. Ele ainda estava falando com a namorada pelo celular. Ela apontou para o pulso com o dedo da outra mão, indicando que estava tarde, e ele levantou um polegar e sorriu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caleb acenou para a mãe quando ela apontou o relógio e encerrou sua conversa com Tinúvil, ainda saudoso. Ligou a luz do abajur e projetou um portal para deixar Flame entrar. O cão cheirou o quarto e começou a farejar seu bolso. Então parou à sua frente, o fitando com um olhar desconfiado.

"O que?" perguntou o rapaz, levantando uma sobrancelha. O vira-lata continuou olhando suas calças, parecendo temeroso de chegar perto. Então Caleb se lembrou.

"Ah, é!" exclamou, enfiando a mão no bolso e tirando um embrulho em papel pardo. Desembrulhando o papel, revelou um caco de vidro grosso pouco maior que uma moeda. Tinha ondulações suaves e estava um pouco sujo. Havia encontrado isso no mesmo local da explosão que o levara até Terra, no meio de um monte de areia. O que era estranho, pois eles estavam longe da praia. Esquecera completamente de mencionar isso a Asa Noturna, Terra ou até seus pais. De fato, se não fosse por Flame, provavelmente colocaria para lavar junto com as calças.

Passou o dedo com cuidado pela superfície lisa, tentando enxergar melhor. Parecia a parte do formato de uma runa...

Um latido o sobressaltou.

"Quieto, Flame!" ele sibilou, temendo que sua mãe acordasse. O cão de pelo alaranjado rosnou para os grãos que caíam no tapete. Caleb tentou acalmá-lo "É só _areia_..."

Mas Caleb tinha juízo demais para ignorar o instinto de um animal. Suspirou e embrulhou o caco novamente, guardando-o na gaveta da escrivaninha.

"Pronto, não vou mexer" assegurou ao cão, que por fim relaxou e se dirigiu a sua almofada, girando no lugar várias vezes antes de se deitar. Caleb também se deitou, a exaustão chegando a seu corpo enfim.

"Vou jogar fora amanhã de manhã..." garantiu com um bocejo, e caiu no sono. Não se lembraria dele pela manhã. O caco brilhou com uma luz dourada na escuridão de sua nova cela, grãos de areia projetados do nada caindo ao seu redor. Ficaria guardado na gaveta ainda por muito tempo...

Mas tempo não era problema para ele.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quando Ravena chegou a seu quarto, Mutano estava com uma calça de moletom e balançando a cabeça, tentando tirar água remanescente do ouvido. Ela se sentou na cama, apoiando as costas em um travesseiro e abrindo novamente seu livro.

"Tudo bem?" perguntou Mutano, se deitando. Ela sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Ele suspirou e se deitou. Um latido ecoou pela casa. Ravena franziu a testa, mas não iria se levantar só pra expulsar Flame do quarto de Caleb. Fechou o livro sem ler uma palavra e se deitou de frente para o marido.

"Está pensando em alguma coisa?" perguntou, encarando seu rosto intrigado.

"Hm? Ah, sim. Estava pensando naquela foto da Kory." ele disse, e Ravena levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora. "Quer dizer, se ela não tivesse aparecido, e eu tivesse te chamado pra sair e você tivesse dito 'não'... O que será que poderia estar diferente...?"

"Provavelmente nada" ela deu de ombros. "Porque você não ia desistir tão facilmente."

"Eu realmente não iria..." ele murmurou, a fazendo sorrir. Ela o viu abrir o sorriso que sempre abria quando conseguia essa proeza. "Eu te amo."

Ravena pensou novamente na pergunta que sua filha fizera. Por toda a sua vida, ela odiara o conceito de destino. Tendo sido destinada a um futuro terrível, não só para si, mas para todos à sua volta, desde criança, acreditara nisso por dezesseis tristes anos. Quando, por fim, derrotou seu pai e deu a volta por cima do destino, estava determinada a tomar suas próprias decisões na vida, e não ser regida por mais nenhum tipo de força inexplicável.

Agora considerava se a vida que tinha agora – essa vida feliz, casada com o homem que amava, os poderes sob controle e quatro filhos maravilhosos e saudáveis – fazia parte de seu destino. Assistindo Mutano adormecer, chegou à conclusão de que isso não importava. Estendeu a mão para segurar a dele e fechou os olhos.

"Eu também te amo"

Adormeceu com um sentimento reconfortante.

Tudo era como devia ser.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Know with all of your heart  
You can't shame me  
When I am with you  
There's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Música: Rather Be por Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne

Tradução:

Preferiria Estar

Se você me desse uma chance  
Eu a pegaria  
É um tiro no escuro mas eu vou fazer isso  
Saiba com todo o seu coração  
Você não pode me envergonhar  
Quando estou com você  
Não há nenhum lugar que eu prefira estar  
N-não, não, não, não há lugar que eu preferiria estar

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A:

Chegamos então ao capítulo final... Espera, o que é isso?

Um Epílogo! A maior carta na manga de um escritor! ;D


	36. Chapter 36

Epílogo

Música: Lifesize por A Fine Franzy

 _All for love we become_

Junho de 2029

O céu de Jump City estava de um perfeito azul, nenhuma nuvem à vista. O sol brilhava, não muito forte e não muito fraco. Os pássaros cantavam e voavam pelas árvores, cheias de folhas de um verde vivo. Tudo isso podia ser visto de uma enorme janela, mas quase ninguém naquela sala cheia reparava nesses detalhes.

Fileiras e fileiras de cadeiras vermelhas acomodavam algumas centenas de pessoas, viradas para um palco e um pódio, por trás do qual se encontrava um homem de terno, cabelos negros caindo até o ombro e uma máscara de olhos. Uma grande faixa acima de sua cabeça dizia: 'Parabéns, formandos de 2029!'

"Como diretor dessa escola, ainda nova, mas já extremamente bem-sucedida, é com prazer que dou início à cerimônia de formatura de nossa quinta turma" ele disse, e parecia orgulhoso. "Para começar, passo a palavra à professora homenageada, Senhorita Tara Markov, a.k.a. Terra!"

Aplausos encheram o auditório. Asa Noturna ainda aplaudia quando desceu, dando lugar à moça.

Terra estava quase irreconhecível em relação à sua aparência há um ano. Seu cabelo loiro estava em um corte reto na altura do queixo, lhe dando um ar adulto. Estava usando um terninho azul composto de blazer e saia, meia-calças e saltos altos. Tinha uma maquiagem leve no rosto, que se encontrava sem olheiras e, a maior diferença de todas, com um sorriso sincero.

"Parabéns, formandos!" ela começou, quando silêncio se instalou. "Todos vocês trabalharam duro para chegar aqui hoje, e me sinto honrada por terem me escolhido como professora homenageada."

"Para aqueles que não me conhecem, sou Tara, professora da disciplina optativa Auto Controle. Há um ano eu fui convidada para iniciar essa matéria e me juntar a essa família... Mais uma vez."

Ela fez uma pausa, respirando fundo.

"Eu ainda não sei o que me levou a aceitar esse cargo. Mas eu sei o que me fez mantê-lo. Aqui eu encontrei jovens maravilhosos com dons incríveis. Esses mesmos dons, porém, os retraíam a um estado de medo e insegurança. Eu vi a mim mesma nesses jovens. E quis fazer tudo a meu alcance para ajudá-los."

"E assim, durante esse ano, meus alunos cresceram, e eu cresci junto com eles. Tivemos um progresso lento, mas constante, cheio de obstáculos, exigindo extremo esforço de ambas as partes. Os alunos tiveram que perder horas de sono para treinar, eu tive que ir discutir com Dick quando ele estava os forçando à exaustão..."

Ela olhou para o diretor, que apenas sorriu e levantou as mãos, como que assumindo a culpa, e todos riram.

"Mas nos entendemos bem. E a cada pequeno sucesso – quando Stephanie parou de soltar raios pelos olhos toda vez que ficava nervosa, eu parei de chegar atrasada; Audrey conseguiu rir sem mergulhar a sala em escuridão, e eu troquei os cigarros pelos adesivos; Tinúvil aprendeu a manter sua magia apenas nas palmas das mãos, eu passei a me alimentar melhor; Caleb... Bom, suponho que Caleb frequentava as aulas só para me supervisionar..."

Mais risos.

"Bom... Acho que eu estou tentando dizer... Obrigada. Aqui, eu encontrei minha vocação. E, um conselho para vocês, prestes a iniciar sua vida," ela fez uma pausa, se preparando para o que ia dizer. "Vocês só conseguem a segunda chance que vocês dão a si mesmos. Então, não importa os erros que cometerem. Sigam em frente, sempre tentando o melhor de si, não importa no que. Às vezes, nas piores horas da vida aparecem as melhores oportunidades, se vocês se focarem no que realmente importa. Eu agradeço, e agora passo a palavra ao orador da turma, Caleb Logan."

O auditório se encheu de fortes aplausos enquanto ela descia. Ela sorriu para Caleb, que passou por ela com seu chapéu de formando, e se juntou aos outros professores. Conseguia ver bem a platéia. Estelar se destacava facilmente, sentada ao lado de seu filho Diego, um rapaz de cabelos negros lisos e olhos verdes como os dela. Atrás deles, estavam Mutano e Ravena, sentados lado a lado. À esquerda de Mutano estava a filha mais velha deles, uma garota parecida com Ravena, seu longo cabelo verde preso em uma trança. À direita de Ravena, sentavam suas duas filhas mais novas, uma loira e uma de cabelos violetas como os dela. Na fileira atrás deles, Ciborgue estava entre sua esposa Sarah e seu filho Brian, um garoto moreno com uma perna de metal.

"Olá" ecoou a voz de Caleb, e ela se voltou para o pódio conforme silêncio caía. "Eu prometi à minha mãe que _não_ ia começar o discurso com uma piada... Mas a Srta Markov nos deixou todos com os nervos à _form...atura_ da pele"

Um gemido coletivo se ergueu, e Terra deu uma risadinha, vendo Ravena enterrar o rosto nas mãos e Mutano rir silenciosamente, estendendo o polegar erguido.

"Viu, agora podemos todos nos sentir mal pela minha piada horrível" ele disse com um grande sorriso. "Mas falando sério agora, eu gostaria de agradecer à minha turma por ter me elegido para subir aqui e falar nesse dia tão importante para todos nós."

"Eu fui abençoado, pois nasci em meio a um lar caloroso com uma família carinhosa, que nunca me deixaram passar por dificuldades. Mesmo que não fosse uma família muito convencional," ele olhou, não só para seus pais, mas para seus tios e tias, seus amigos – Estelar, Robin, Ciborgue. "No entanto, isso não é regra para pessoas diferentes como nós – com dons que muitas vezes assustam aqueles ao nosso redor. E essa escola, mais do que ensinar, guiar e treinar, ela introduz uma família aqueles que estão sozinhos. Por isso, queremos dizer obrigado."

Terra apertou uma mão na outra, sorrindo involuntariamente.

"E agora, vamos seguir diferentes caminhos... Desde que eu era criança, eu quis ser um herói. Um herói como minha mãe e meu pai – Ravena e Mutano, como minha tia Estelar e meus tios Robin e Ciborgue, os modelos com quem eu cresci. Mas tem algo que eu aprendi nos últimos anos da minha vida, e gostaria de compartilhar com meus colegas antes de nos separarmos."

"Aprendi que você não precisa vestir uma roupa colorida e bater em caras maus para ser um herói. Você pode ser um herói sendo qualquer coisa que quiser – um empresário, um bibliotecário, um cozinheiro, um professor. Você só não pode esquecer quem você é e de onde veio. Como alunos desse instituto, nós somos diferenciados. E quero acreditar que com esses benefícios vamos ajudar o máximo de pessoas que pudermos. Pessoas inocentes que precisam ser salvas de um grande vilão, pessoas ignorantes que precisam de ajuda para enxergar, e pessoas que estão sozinhas e confusas, e podem vir a seguir o caminho errado."

"Agradecemos a todas as famílias que puderam ou não comparecer, e agradecemos imensamente aos professores e diretores, por nos darem essa ajuda e oportunidade. Que todos nós possamos ter uma vida feliz e completa. Obrigado."

O salão se encheu de palmas mais uma vez, e Terra se juntou a elas. Os formandos, que ocupavam as três primeiras fileiras da platéia, se levantaram e atiraram seus chapéus. Ela viu Caleb descer do palco e abraçar sua namorada Tinúvil, uma ruiva de incrível beleza. Então abraçou sua amiga Stephanie, uma garota de longos cabelos negros e rosto e pele quase idênticos aos de Estelar. Eles se viraram para encontrar suas famílias, e Estelar abraçou sua filha e Robin desceu para encontrá-las enquanto Ravena abraçava Caleb e todos se juntavam em um grande círculo para parabenizá-los.

Assistiu Ravena soltar Caleb e segurar seu rosto em suas mãos por alguns segundos, se afastando para permitir que Mutano o abraçasse. Então seus olhos e os dela se cruzaram. Por um longo instante, as duas apenas se encararam. Por fim, Ravena lhe dirigiu um pequeno sorriso e um meneio de cabeça. Ela sorriu de volta. As duas estavam em paz consigo mesmas, e por isso estavam em paz uma com a outra.

Um dos professores veio conversar com ela, mas Terra só manteve metade de sua atenção com ele. Estava vendo o belo dia que estava hoje pela janela. Poderia ir à praia mais tarde.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estava completamente satisfeita.

Tudo era como devia ser.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Larger than lifesize, wondersome  
Great in the eyes of someone  
Larger than lifesize we become  
Great in the eyes of someone_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tradução Música:

Do Tamanho da Vida

Tudo por amor nós nos tornamos

Maiores que a vida, milagrosamente  
Grandes nos olhos de alguém  
Maiores que a vida nós nos tornamos  
Grandes nos olhos de alguém

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A:

Queridos leitores,

Pequeno, eu sei. Pra compensar o enorme Capítulo Final. E uma música doce para um final doce.

Sei que muitos de vocês estavam com sede de sangue da Terra, e eu também estava quando comecei essa história. Mas acabei me apegando a essa garota perdida e resolvi lhe dar um final feliz que ela não sabia que desejava.

O caco do relógio? Está lá, ainda esquecido na gaveta, no meio de um monte de areia e por enquanto inofensivo. Quis deixar uma janela aberta, mas essa história realmente acaba aqui. Se algum dia ele reaparecer, será em uma história protagonizada pelo Caleb, um personagem que criei e de quem gosto muito. O perfeito balanço entre Mutano e Ravena. É o que ele representa pra mim.

Faltou Nevermore e o que nasceu das sementes, eu sei, mas no final a história voltou a se focar na Terra e eu não consegui encaixar isso. Vai ter que ficar pra próxima fic.

Do fundo do coração, muito obrigada a todos vocês que acompanharam essa história até o final. Obrigadas e beijos extras a vocês que postaram reviews, a felicidade de todo autor, mas também a vocês que pra mim são só numerozinhos que o contador do FanFiction me diz que leem cada capítulo que eu posto.

Me diverti imensamente escrevendo essa fic, e ainda mais acompanhando a reação de vocês a ela.

Abraços e todos os votos de felicidade,

-beautifulfantasy


End file.
